Harry potter, l'héritier des quatre
by Le Dragon Noir
Summary: La mort d'un parent nous fait murir. Harry, après avoir pris connaissance de la prophétie, decide de se battre et de gagner cette guerre.Pour cela, un entrainement acharné qui portera peut-être ses fruits, un nouvel ordre, une puissante alliance,...
1. De bonnes résolutions

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 1 : De bonnes résolutions  
  
Scrutant à travers la vitre pendant le trajet du retour tout en ruminant de sombres pensées au sujet de ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de ces années à Poudlard , mais surtout concernant les derniers événements de juin, Harry pris la décision vu sa connaissance de la prophétie et décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour venger le sacrifice de ses parents ainsi que la mort de Cédric et de son parrain. Mais, il ne savait pas comment mettre son plan à exécution, puisque pour mettre celui-ci en place, il devait se rendre au chemin de traverse ainsi qu'à l'allée des Embrumes. C'est sur ces interrogations que se passa le reste du trajet. En plus, il avait promis à Dumbledore de se couper entièrement du monde magique le temps des vacances et il avait été obligé de résilier son abonnement de la Gazette.  
  
En arrivant sur le quai, les membres de l'ordre ayant menacé, le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fit dans le silence, cependant lorsque Harry voulut monter dans la voiture oncle Vernon l'interpella.  
  
-Ne prononces pas un mot durant le trajet, ce n'est pas parce que ces... gens nous ont menacés que nous allons devenir gentil avec toi gamin.  
  
-Çà je n'en doute pas et ce n'est pas comme si je faisais parti de la famille, répliqua Harry. Mais une chose bizarre ce produisit devant cette évidence, l'oncle Vernon ne sut pas comment réagir. Devant ce manque de réaction de la part de son tuteur Harry ne sut pas comment réagir. Alors il voulut profiter de cet instant pour mettre son plan en exécution. Car depuis l'annonce de la prophétie, Harry avait songé à son combat contre Voldemort et à l'accomplissement de celle-ci, donc il avait pris la décision d'étudier. Tout d'abord pour faire honneur à ses parents et à son parrain mais aussi afin de les venger.  
  
-Oncle Vernon, j'auraid besoin de faire des courses... dans mon... monde alors si tu pouvais me déposer juste devant et venir me rechercher après. Après une immense réflexion de son oncle(c'est à dire quasiment rien) Harry décida d'enfoncer le clou en lui disant :  
  
-Ou si tu veux je pourrais demander aux... gens... ceux qui étaient à la gare, de venir à la maison me chercher pour y aller. Harry voyait les rouages dans sa tête fonctionner se disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ces gens puissent venir chez lui et encore faire des misères à son Dudley. Finalement il lâcha :  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais tu dois te dépêcher, car je travaille moi demain et je n'ai pas que çà à faire.  
  
-Je ferai le plus vite possible, et il nota que son oncle se reprenait vite, mais qu'il avait réussit à le déstabiliser juste en s'incluant dans sa famille.  
  
-J'espère bien mon garçon. C'est comme cela que l'oncle Vernon emmena Harry jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
-Il est midi moins le quart, à quelle heure je dois passer te reprendre ?  
  
-Vers 5h00 ce serait très bien, répondit Harry.  
  
-Et ne soit pas en retard, tu m'as compris, notifia oncle Vernon.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, à plus tard, et sur ce Harry partit en courant en direction de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Quand il entra, il essaya de passer inaperçu mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Tom le patron du pub. Mais Harry, anticipant la réaction du patron mis son doigt devant sa bouche afin de le faire taire, et donc Tom ne prononça aucun mot ce qui permit à Harry de passer incognito à travers le pub et se diriger sur la cour arrière afin d'atteindre le chemin de traverse ; il replaça ses cheveux afin que sa cicatrice ne soit visible et toucha les pierres afin de dégager l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, et y pénétra. La première chose dont il avait besoin était bien évidement d'argent, donc il se dirigea vers la banque de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il se dirigea vers le gobelin en chef, tenant les comptes tout en esquivant Bill et Fleur qui étaient en grande conversation, quoiqu'il doutait qu'ils l'aient remarqué s'il était passer juste à côté d'eux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le gobelin il lui demanda de lui demander un wagon pour effectuer un retrait d'argent. Après un passage assez mouvementé dans les méandres de la banque, il arriva devant son coffre et le gobelin lui demanda alors sa clef et lui ouvrit son coffre et pour une fois où il était seul il pût contempler à loisir la quantité monumentale d'argent que lui avaient laissée ses parents. Il pris une quantité énorme d'argent vu les nombreux achats qu'il comptait effectuer. Ensuite il ressortit de la banque et se dirigea vers la boutique de madame Guipure afin de renouveler ses robes d'école mais aussi le plus important une tenue de camouflage afin de pouvoir circuler en toute sérénité dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il opta pour une cape de couleur vert émeraude avec une capuche pour couvrir son visage. Après de nombreux essayages, il ressortit de la boutique en ayant préalablement revêtu sa cape.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers Fleury and boots afin de pouvoir se procurer de nombreux livres, en se baladant dans les divers rayons de la boutique il pris des livres avancés sur les différentes magies qu'il étudiait à Poudlard telles que la métamorphose, les sorts et enchantements, la DCFM(défense contre les forces du mal en abrégé c'est plus court pour moi), la botanique, les soins au créatures magique et étrangement les potions car du fait de l'enseignement mais surtout de la haine de Rogue, il avait prit énormément de retard dans cette matière. Mais, il prit d'autres livres sur des sujets basiques et avancés sur des sujets tels que la magie ancienne, antique, ancestrale, elfique, sur les runes, sur les dômes de protection, sur les boucliers et il trouva un livre sur l'occlumentie et sur la légélimencie, mais aussi un livre de magie sans baguette en se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé lors dans son entrevue(si on peut appeler çà ainsi) avec les détraqueurs et de la manière dont il avait réussi à allumer sa baguette sans la toucher, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver mais que çà valait la peine d'essayer. En passant il aperçut le livre le plus convoité d'Hermione : « l'Histoire de Poudlard » il décida de le prendre afin de s'informer et ne plus être pris de court devant une énumération de ce livre. Ainsi que 10 livres complètement vierges. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour pouvoir payer, mais le vendeur le regarda d'une drôle de manière avant de lui demander son âge, ce à quoi répondit Harry :  
  
-Vous croyez qu'avec le retour de vous-savez-qui les mangemorts me demanderont l'âge que j'ai avant de me lancer le sortilège de mort, hein ? le vendeur plus que mal à l'aise ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et lui donna juste le montant à payer, Harry lui tendit l'argent et partit. Puis il partit vers le magasin de nécessaire de potions et refit le plein d'ingrédients et même un surplus non autorisé ce à quoi il répondit par la même chose qu'au vendeur de livres. Il se rendit ensuite au Chaudron Baveur afin de déposer tous ses premiers achats, il déclina son identité à Tom sans ôter sa capuche et il accepta de lui garder toutes ses affaires. Il profita de ce passage au pub pour se restaurer avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait le plus d'appréhension d'aller(l'allée des embrumes pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit)puisqu'il était déjà 1h00. Après avoir mangé assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire repérer il se dirigea vers le chemin tant redouté. Il se promena(vite dit) dans cette ruelle jusqu'à arriver à une boutique de livres où il s'engouffra. Il avait décidé d'adopter une stature droite et fière, tel un Malfoy, ce qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il déambula dans les divers rayons jusqu'à tomber sur une sorte d'encyclopédie sur la magie noire. Il se dit, puisqu'il faut la combattre autant la connaître, il continua à déambuler dans les divers rayons pour tomber sur des livres sur les sorts d'attaques et de défenses, runes noires, magie elfique, antique, ancienne ancestrale noires qu'il prit aussi. Toujours dans son inspection il se retrouva avec un livre sur « comment devenir animagus » et « comment transplaner ». il s'apprêtait à revenir au comptoir lorsqu'il tomba sur des livres avec des écritures bizarres mais qui lui paraissaient familières. Lorsqu'il voulu lire le titre et qu'une sorte de sifflement sorti de sa bouche et il comprit que c'était un livre en fourchelang et il décida de tous les prendre. Mais lorsqu'il les toucha une autre chose inattendue se produisit sa baguette projeta des étincelles vertes et argent et une aura verte se répandit dans l'air pendant quelques secondes puis disparut, encore une question qu'il faut que je pose à Dumbledore. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu ce phénomène, heureusement pour lui, il était dissimulé entre les étagères.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler ses achats, lorsque le vendeur lui posa la même question que les autres : -Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour acheter ceci ? Harry se demanda s'ils s'étaient passés le mot et réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de dire d'une voix assurée :  
  
-Il faut que le maître soit fier de nous non, de plus vous ne voudriez pas qu'on l'informe que vous ne voulez pas aider les futurs recrues quand même ?  
  
-Non.non, et dîtes bien au maître que je vous ai fait un prix pour les livres, çà vous fera 5 gallions.  
  
-Bien je n'y manquerai pas, tenez au revoir, et Harry sortit de la boutique. Voilà une bonne chose de faite se dit Harry, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller au marchand de potions pour obtenir certains ingrédients, il se dirigea vers la boutique et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il remontait l'allée des embrumes lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une boutique d'armes blanches où il s'engouffra. Il examinait les poignards lorsqu'il trouva une dague avec les mêmes inscriptions qu'il avait découvertes sur les livres et il décida de l'acheter, ensuite il quitta l'Allée des Embrumes pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Harry partit au Chaudron Baveur pour déposer ses nouvelles acquisitions et comme il lui restait du temps, il retourna sur le chemin lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un antiquaire, il y pénétra car il devait se trouver une nouvelle malle pour y dissimuler ses différents achats, il avait dans l'idée de se procurer une malle comme Maugrey, une malle avec plusieurs serrures alors il se renseigna auprès du vendeur mais il ne voulait pas la vendre à un mineur (Harry se dit que c'était une malédiction) alors il décida de lui montrer son identité on ne sait jamais ma célébrité pourrait servir pour une fois. Alors il rabaissa lentement sa capuche et écarta sa mèche de cheveux pour qu'elle soit bien visible, et redemanda :  
  
-Puis-je avoir le prix de cette malle, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Mais vous êtes Harry Potter, oui donc çà vous fera 10 gallions.  
  
-Très bien, et par hasard vous n'auriez pas une pensine et une montre(version sorcière bien sûr)aussi ?  
  
-Si bien sûr, pour le tout çe vous fera 40 gallions(pour une fois qu'elle me sert à quelque chose cette foutue célébrité se dit Harry).  
  
-Tenez, je vous remercie au revoir monsieur, et Harry ressorti avec une malle 8 serrures ainsi que sa pensine. Comme il devait acheter du miam hibou pour Hedwige, il se dirigea vers l'animalerie. Lorsqu'il y pénétra il perçu un sifflement :  
  
-Ce que çà peut être ennuyant d'être ici, si seulement on me laissait un peu sortir pour que je déguste ces jolis petits rats. Harry réprima un fou rire, et se dirigea vers la cage de celui-ci et décida de le prendre car il pourrait avoir un peu de compagnie car il savait qu'il devrait rester chez les Dursley une grande partie des vacances(il ne voulait pas commencer un dialogue avec le serpent ici car la vendeuse pourrait le regarder avec un drôle d'air). En se relevant il découvrit un oeuf de couleur or, et se demanda ce que çà pouvait être, alors il demanda à la vendeuse :  
  
-Excusez-moi madame mais qu'est-ce que cet oeuf.enfin je voulais dire quel animal est-ce ?  
  
-Ah cet oeuf est un oeuf de phoenix  
  
-Et combien coûte-t-il ?  
  
-Je peux vous le vendre si vous voulez mais sachez qu'il est pratiquement impossible de faire sortir un phoenix de son oeuf, seul des sorciers avec de grands pouvoirs ont réussi.  
  
-Donc je vous prendrai l'oeuf , le serpent, un perchoir pour phoenix ,un pour chouette et la nourriture pour celui-ci ainsi que du miam Hibou.  
  
-Comme vous voulez çà vous fera 50 gallions, et sachez que les perchoirs sont extensibles.  
  
-Tenez et merci, et il sortit. Il décida de retourner à Fleury and Boots, pour trouver un livre concernant les phoenix, mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, c'est alors qu'il se rappela avoir vu des livres chez l'apothicaire, alors il décida d'y retourner, quand il se trouva à l'intérieur il chercha dans les divers rayons et au bout d'un moment il tomba sur le livre qu'il cherchait ainsi que des livres sur les différents sorts d'attaque et de défense de très haut niveau, des livres dans une langue qu'il reconnut comme de l'elfique puisque Hermione avait eu la bonne idée un jour de leur faire un exposé sur celle-ci, juste à côté de ceux-ci il trouva des livres avec des inscriptions inconnues et pourtant si familière. Lorsqu'il les prit, un nouveau phénomène se produisit, il fut entouré d'une aura rouge et sa baguette projeta des étincelles rouge et or comme l'été dernier(NDA : souvient toi l'été dernier, çà vous rappelle quelque chose lol);et une chose à rajouter à la longue liste des choses à demander à Dumbledore se dit Harry. Après s'être remis de ses émotions il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler et l'apothicaire prit la parole :  
  
-Je viens de gagner ma journée rien qu'avec vous monsieur Potter.  
  
-Oui, vous posséder des choses très intéressantes, et puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?  
  
-C'est ce que vous venez de faire non ? mais allez-y.  
  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez taire mon passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ce de tout le monde, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr, un bon client comme vous peut avoir quelques exigences, non ?  
  
-Très bien je vous en remercie, au revoir.  
  
-Au plaisir de vous revoir. Et sur ce Harry quitta la boutique. Puis pour se détendre un peu, il décida de se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch, il y découvrit le tout nouveau balai, un Ouragan, encore plus puissant que l'Eclair de Feu, il se promena dans la boutique et y découvrit un livre « Comment concevoir et réaliser votre balai » qu'il consulta. Il y découvrit les meilleur bois et brindille et décida de l'acheter, ainsi que divers livres sur « les techniques et les bases du Quidditch » qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il ressortit de la boutique avec ses livres ,bois et brindilles. Comme il lui restait suffisamment d'argent, il décida d'échanger une partie de ses gallions restant en livres pour pouvoir s'acheter différentes choses dans le monde moldu(tel que des habits, il en avait marre d'utiliser les affaires à Dudley, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture, au cas où celui-ci doive poursuivre son régime. Quand il fut ressorti il s'aperçut qu'il était 4h35 et se hâta pour retourner vers le Chaudron Baveur, afin de pouvoir ranger toutes ses affaires dans la malle qu'il venait de s'offrir. En arrivant là- bas, il demanda à Tom de lui rendre tous ses biens, et la permission d'utiliser l'arrière salle où il avait rencontrer Fudge en troisième année, ce que Tom accepta avec plaisir. Il entra dans la petite pièce, ouvrit la dernière serrure et y déposa tout ses livres sur la magie blanche referma ouvrit la septième, y déposa ses livres de magie noir et le reste des livres achetés sur l'allée des embrumes, dans la sixième les éléments de potions achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis dans la cinquième les éléments de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes, dans la quatrième les livres et les affaires achetées chez l'apothicaire, il réserva la première pour ses effets personnel, les robes de Poudlard ainsi que les perchoirs, la seconde pour ses livres d'école mais en attendant il y enferma l'oeuf de phoenix, ainsi que les livres qui avaient fait apparaître une aura autour de lui et il porta la cage de son serpent à hauteur de son visage et dit à son serpent :  
  
-Bonsssour toi, comment tu t'appelles ? le serpent tout d'abord surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui répliqua.  
  
-Tu parlesss ma langue ? seul lessss êtressss mauvaisss parle ma langue, maître.  
  
-Ne m'appelle maître appelle moi Harry et tu n'ass passs répondu a ma question, au fait tu es de quel sexe ?  
  
-Je n'ai passs de nom maî. Harry, mais tu peux m'en donner un et je suis un mâle.  
  
-Que diraiss tu de Sssnake  
  
-Ca veut dire quoi Harry ?  
  
-Ca veut dire ssserpent dans une autre langue, essst-ce que sssa te plait comme nom ?  
  
-Oui sss est trèss bien comme nom.  
  
-Je voulaisss te demander sssi sssa te dérangeait de passer le voyage dans la malle ?  
  
-Non sssa ira très bien de toute fasson j'ai envie de dormir.  
  
-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. Il referma la malle et décida que la troisième serait pour les affaires de Quidditch. Après avoir rangé ses affaires il se demanda comment il transporterait sa malle car elle devait peser une tonne avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans(d'autant plus qu'il avait acheté un peu plus de 600 livres(NDA : une vrai bibliothèque ambulante) mais il fut surpris de constater que la malle était enchantée pour ne pas peser plus lourd quand elle était chargée. Quand il sortit, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de partir car il était 4h55, et il se dirigea vers la sortie moldue du Chaudron Baveur en ayant prit soin de retirer sa cape avant de sortir.  
  
Dès qu'il fut sorti il s'aperçu que ceci allait lui manquer, son monde bien sûr. De plus, en étant dissimulé sous sa cape, et que personne ne le reconnaissait, il dût bien reconnaître que c'était une de ses sorties les plus plaisantes. Mais oncle Vernon était là pour lui ramener à la réalité, en l'interpellant :  
  
-Allez gamin dépêches-toi ! on a pas que çà à faire de t 'attendre !  
  
-Oui, mon oncle j'arrive, dit Harry avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil triste vers le chaudron avant de se rappeler ce qu'il devait accomplir pendant ses vacances, et avec ce qu'il venait de prendre il allait être occupé, çà plus les devoirs de vacances donnés par les professeurs, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il se dirigea vers la voiture et chargea sa nouvelle malle avec l'ancienne, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remarque de son oncle :  
  
-Tu en avais pas assez de. bizarreries comme çà pour en amener d'autres à la maison, non ? Harry répondit au quart de tour.  
  
-Oui, mon oncle mais tu sais les gens de la gare...(il laissa à son oncle le temps d'enregistrer ces paroles et continua)... ils voulaient que je prenne de nouvelles affaires pour l'école et ils ont insisté pour que je me les fournisse car sinon ils le feraient et ils viendraient me les déposer, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est Hagrid qui devait me les apporter dans trois jours à 12h00(pour que se soit en plein jour Harry se dit que çà les terrifierait encore plus)si je ne les avais pas.  
  
-D'accord tu as bien fait de les prendre aujourd'hui, mais il nous prennent pour des voleurs une malle avec autant de serrures. Harry soupira  
  
-Ce n'est pas çà c'est une...bizarrerie, tu n'aimerais pas, je crois.  
  
-Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que je suis stupide quand même, parce que sinon avec ces gens ou pas tu vas recevoir une sacrée correction, lui dit Vernon alors que la veine sur sa tempe commençait à pulser. Harry commençait à s'énerver mais il répliqua :  
  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Je te montrerai à la maison, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui, où les gens commençaient à les regarder.  
  
-Tu as raison, allez monte plus vite que çà. Donc il monta dans la voiture et c'est ainsi que commença le retour vers Privet Drive, dans le silence absolu. Après plusieurs heures de route, Harry somnola, mais ce ne fut pas une bonne idée car il commença à revoir les images de la mort de Sirius combinées à celles de la mort de Cédric, et il se réveilla et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser où il était. Puis il se remit à songer à la journée qu'il venait de passer et la douleur commença à s'estomper. Arrivé à Privet Drive, il descendit de la voiture sans un mot puis sortit sa malle d'école qu'il amena jusqu'à l'entrée puis repartit vers la voiture pour chercher la seconde malle et la cage d'Hedwige assez courroucée d'avoir passer autant de temps dans la voiture sous le sourire goguenard de Dudley. Il entra et à peine eut il fermé la porte qu'oncle Vernon demanda :  
  
-J'attends des explications mon garçon ?  
  
-Oui très bien, sous ses yeux il ouvrit la première serrure où l'on voyait clairement les robes de Poudlard il la referma.  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu as comme explication mon garçon, Harry soupira d'exaspération devant l'impatience de son oncle.  
  
-Non attends, sur ce il ouvrit la troisième serrure sous les yeux ébahis de sa « famille » les affaires de Quidditch apparurent, c'est comme si c'était 8 malles en une, dit Harry. Vernon devant ce prodige ne put que dire :  
  
-Montes dans ta chambre.  
  
-Avec plaisir et sur ce il monta la malle, puis redescendit pour venir prendre l'autre et il s'enferma dans sa chambre. 


	2. L’entraînement

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'entraînement  
  
Quand il fut seul dans sa chambre, au lieu de s'allonger comme d'habitude, il décida de s'occuper pour ne pas plonger dans de sombres pensées. Il ouvrit la première serrure et en ressortit les deux perchoirs, il déplia celui réservé pour Hedwige, et se retourna vers elle, en lui disant 'pour me faire pardonner de tout ce temps passé dans la voiture je t'ai acheté ceci pour t'éviter de rester tout le temps dans ta cage'. Ce à quoi sa chouette répliqua par un hululement joyeux, il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette et elle vînt se poster sur celui-ci. Ceci fait, il ouvrit sa malle à la seconde serrure et en sorti Snake, il s'empressa de lui demander :  
  
-Esst-sse que tu as besoin de quelque chose pour dormir, Ssnake ?  
  
-Jussste quelque chossse de chaud, répondit il. Harry pris un vieux pull en laine de Dudley et le mis au sol et posa Snape dessus  
  
-Merssi, Harry. Il s'installa confortablement et se rendormit. Puis Harry prit l'œuf de phœnix et le déposa sur la table de nuit, enfin il sortit son livre sur les phœnix afin de pouvoir savoir comment le faire naître. Après un moment qui lui parut très court Harry entendit :  
  
-Viens manger, ce à quoi il répondit.  
  
-J'arrive. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est que pour une fois son assiette comportait une ration complète alors que son cousin toujours au régime n'avait qu'un faible repas, il s'assit, mangea rapidement vu la tension presque palpable qui régnait dans la pièce, se leva et débarrassa la table et lorsqu'il allait monter les marches de l'escalier, il pu entendre l'oncle Vernon dire :  
  
-Au moins, il a gardé ses bonnes manières, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se prenne pour un prince. Harry ravala sa colère et partit dans sa chambre et replongea dans sa lecture pour faire naître son phœnix. De plus le livre n'était pas très gros à la fin du livre. Il apprit qu'il fallait faire partie des forces du bien et que le phœnix vous fasse une totale confiance et par conséquent, il fallait parler à l'œuf comme on parle à une plante(Harry se maudit, on va me prendre pour un fou de parler avec un œuf, heureusement que je suis seul ici et que je n'ai pas décidé de le faire à Poudlard. Déjà que l'on me prends pour un fou, alors là j'en aurais fait couler de l'encre. En pensant à cela, il se mit à rire en pensant qu'il était en train de parler tout seul). Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait acheté autant de livres sur les sorts et enchantements mais qu'il pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette. Puis réfléchissant à cela, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver une solution dans les livres sur la magie ancienne, antique, ancestrale, elfique, sans baguette et la magie runique car il savait que le ministère de la magie ne pouvait détecter que la magie faite avec une baguette, donc çà lui laissait peut-être un large champs d'action dans les diverses magies. Donc il décida de mettre au point un emploi du temps pour pouvoir mettre au point le plan qu'il avait conçu. Comme on était le 30 juin, il voulait mettre au point son entraînement animagus et l'étude de l'occlumentie et de la légélimencie car il savait que ce serait très long mais il fallait aussi qu'il mette la protection de non détection magique pour pouvoir se pratiquer sur la magie, mais en attendant cela lui permettait de rattraper son retard en potion donc le matin serait réservé à son entraînement animagus, l'après midi aux cours de potion, et le soir à l'étude des différentes magies et donc à l'établissement de la barrière de non détection de magie. C'est sur ce plan qui commença l'étude des diverses magies en commençant par la magie elfique(plus particulièrement la langue, il faut bien commencer là). Il se dit que cette magie n'étant clairement pas courante, il ne risquerait rien en l'utilisant. Il consulta les livres jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit(il avait déjà terminé l'étude de la langue qui lui était apparue très simple et quelque part il avait la conviction de la connaître, il se dit que c'était une autre question a poser à Dumbledore, et il avait attaqué les livres achetés chez l'apothicaire qu'il avait commencé à dévorer, il se dit que si il allait à cette vitesse il lui faudrait retourner au chemin de traverse). Il reposa le livre vers 1h30 du matin et il s'endormit à peine après avoir éteint la lumière.  
  
Dans son rêve, il se retrouva dans le département des mystères où il revit Sirius tomber à travers le voile, il se réveilla en criant son nom. Il constata que son cri n'avait pas réveillé les Dursley, ce qui le rassura parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire une nouvelle fois réprimander par l'oncle Vernon. Il était seulement 4h00, mais bizarrement il ne se sentait pas fatigué, donc pour ne pas perdre de temps il se remit à la lecture. Au lieu de continuer la magie elfique il se mit à apprendre les runes, un sujet qui était très important car on le retrouvait souvent dans les anciennes magies. Encore une chose inhabituelle se produisit, il parvenait assez facilement à comprendre les runes ainsi que la façon dont les utiliser. Vers 6h30, il décida de se lever et de se préparer, quand il eut fini il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand il eut fini de préparer le déjeuner et de manger, sa « famille » descendait pour prendre le sien, c'est alors que Vernon dit :  
  
-Où tu vas toi, n'oublies pas que tu dois préparer le petit déjeuner !  
  
-Je sais et c'est déjà prêt, moi je remonte. Et sur ce il partit, quand il arriva dans sa chambre il prit aussitôt le livre sur les animagus. Il commença la lecture et dans le premier chapitre il lut :  
  
« En vue de la transformation en animagus vous devez entretenir une certaine forme physique pour entamer la phase suivante » . Donc pour combler ce manque il redescendit dans l'entée afin de prendre l'annuaire pour ce renseigner sur les différents clubs de sport et salles de musculation, ce qu'il trouva pas très loin de sa maison. Il prévint sa tante et son oncle qu'il partait mais ne reçut aucune réponse ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié, et se mit en route pour la salle de sport.  
  
Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se renseigna à la réceptionniste pour obtenir le montant pour un mois en pensant que de toute façon il ne finirait pas l'été à Little Whining, et paya la réceptionniste. Ensuite, à l'étonnement de celle-ci il partit, la réceptionniste le lui demanda :  
  
-Vous ne commencez pas aujourd'hui ?  
  
-C'est à dire qu'il faut que je m'achète une tenue de sport donc je commencerai sans doute demain, répondit Harry.  
  
-Ah je vois ! mais vous devriez peut-être vous achetez d'autres vêtements, ceux que vous avez sont au moins trois fois trop grand pour vous !  
  
-Oui vous avez raison, d'ailleurs vous ne connaîtriez pas une boutique proche pour que je puisse acheter des affaires ?  
  
-Certainement, en sortant vous prenez à gauche, il y en a une à 500 mètres.  
  
-Je vous remercie et à demain !  
  
-Bon alors à demain.  
  
Sur ce il partit vers la boutique où il s'acheta plusieurs tenues de sport, ainsi que des vêtements sous les conseils de la vendeuse. Il revêtit un de ses survêtement, car il se dit que comme il devait entretenir sa forme il commencerait par courir tous les jours, et sur ce il se mit en route vers sa maison. En arrivant, il monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche et revînt pour commencer son livre sur l'occlumentie. Il était plus que satisfait que les Dursley le laissent tranquille, et se promit de remercier les membres de l'ordre de leur intervention. Vers midi, oncle Vernon l'appela :  
  
-Bon viens manger gamin !  
  
-J'arrive ! sur ce il referma son livre sur l'occlumentie et descendit en bas où encore un copieux repas l'attendait, mais lorsqu'il arriva son oncle lui demanda :  
  
-NOM DE DIEU ! où est-ce que tu as eu çà ?  
  
-Vernon ne jure pas et moins fort les voisins vont t'entendre, s'écria tante Pétunia.  
  
-Maman, pourquoi vous avez payer des vêtements à lui et pas à moi ? demanda Dudley en larmoyant ce qui ressemblait plutôt au couinement d'un porc.  
  
-Mais Dudlinouchet chéri, tu sais très bien que l'on ne lui achèterait rien à... lui ! répliqua pétunia(NDA : je me demande pourquoi je précise qui a dit çà, puisque seule une folle aurait pu dire çà)  
  
-J'attends des explications, mon garçon ? là Harry se dit, 'j'ai une impression de déjà vu'(NDA : moi aussi il y a un bug dans la matrice, çà arrive quand il la modifie).  
  
-Ce sont les... gens à la gare, ils m'ont donné de l'argent pour des affaires scolaires ainsi que des habits, mais si tu veux.... Je peux leur dire que tu ne veux pas que je les garde ? Harry fier de sa remarque observait le cheminement des idées de son oncle et se dit qu'il pourrait être doué pour la légélimencie.  
  
-Non ! tu peux les garder. C'est à ce moment que Dudley se mit à simuler les pleurs.  
  
-Mais toi aussi Dudlinouchet chéri tu vas avoir de beaux habits, pour aller prendre le thé chez tes AMIS en insistant bien sur le mot ami tout en regardant Harry quand elle dit çà, ce qui arracha un sourire à Dudley et un rire à Vernon. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua :  
  
-Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné, surtout quand c'est pour avoir des amis qui cassent tout et frappent sur des plus petits qu'eux ! pas vous. Sur ce il se leva et débarrassa la table avant de monter dans sa chambre sous l'expression toujours ébahie de sa famille, il nota que cette réplique en valait la peine rien que pour les expressions de visage qu'il avait arrachées et sans plus pouvoir tenir, il éclata de rire. Après toutes ces émotions, il se mit à recommencer toute les potions depuis son entrée à Poudlard en commençant par la première et à prendre des notes sur tout les ingrédients leurs fonctions, effets, ect... sur un des livres vierges qu'il avait pris sur le Chemin de Traverse. En une après midi il avait refait un nombre considérable de potions qu'il conservait dans différents récipients, il se dit qu'il fallait rapidement qu'il trouve un moyen de faire sa barrière de protection, ainsi que de trouver des grands récipients de verre bouchés pour les réduire et les conserver dans son ancienne malle qu'il réduirait elle aussi pour la mettre dans la nouvelle. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit qu'il était 7h00. Alors, il ouvrit sa malle afin d'en ressortir « l'Histoire de Poudlard » pour comme le dirait Hermione se détendre, il se tapa le front et se dit qu'il devenait fou avec cette solitude.  
  
Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement depuis 40 minutes, il bondit de son lit en disant « Victoire »(NDA : c'est bon, je suis désolé mais Harry viens de sombrer dans la folie n'en voulez pas au pauvre auteur que je suis, svp) en entendant ces cris Vernon dit :  
  
-C'est pas fini ce bordel !  
  
-Désolé mon oncle, mais Harry jubilait car il venait de trouver la solution pour le problème de sa baguette. En effet dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il se trouvait un passage disant : « pour ne pas provoquer d'alarmes à chaque fois qu'un étudiant de premier cycle utilise sa baguette lors de l'un de ses cours un sort a été placé sur l'enceinte de Poudlard afin de ne pas déranger le personnel du ministère de la magie, ce sort de magie runique est communément appelé Tranquilitus », il referma le livre afin de prendre les livres de runes en notant qu'il devait remercier Hermione pour son culte de ce livre, il en feuilleta plusieurs(pas ceux qu'il avait lu, bien sûr) avant de trouver celui qui en parlait, il lut et relut plusieurs fois la procédure, et la réalisa. Il forma les différentes runes correspondantes sur le sol à l'aide d'une craie se trouvant là, se plaça au centre et récita l'incantation plusieurs fois avant qu'une lumière éblouissante se diffuse dans la pièce et ne s'éteigne, signe qu'elle avait bien fonctionnée. Il relut rapidement le texte sur l'incantation pour savoir s'il fallait attendre un certains temps avant de tester la barrière et son champs d'action. Il trouva que la protection se faisait sur la pièce entière et qu'il pouvait essayer dès maintenant. La peur au ventre de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard il décida de faire un sort qui permettait de lire beaucoup plus vite qu'il avait trouver dans un livre elfique, le grandiosa connaissansa ainsi qu'un sort d'attraction et d'aller manger comme çà il n'attendrait pas dans sa chambre la vraisemblable lettre du ministère, et donc il descendit.  
  
Pendant tout son repas il jetait des coup d'œil furtif vers la fenêtre afin de voir si un hibou arrivait ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oncle Vernon, qui lui demanda :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu attends un de ces oiseaux de malheur ?  
  
-Oui, tu sais des gens de la gare, répondit Harry sans prêter attention à son oncle, quand il eut fini il se leva et débarrassa et fit la vaisselle tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre, puis remonta dans sa chambre en emportant quelques restes pour Snake. Il constata que çà faisait au moins 45 minutes qu'il avait utilisé son sortilège, et décida d'attendre le lendemain pour tenter d'autres sorts. Ensuite il regarda vers sa table de nuit et décida de parler à son œuf. Au départ, il ne savait pas quoi lui raconter, il lui parla de ses amis, de la pluie et du beau temps, quand au bout de 20 minutes un sifflement se fit entendre :  
  
-Tu doiss te ssentir bien sseul pour parler à un œuf Harry ?, après un sursaut Harry se retourna vers Snake.  
  
-Non, enfin sssi... je me ssssens ssseul, maisss sse n'esst pass pour ssette raissson que je parle à l'œuf, ss'est pour le faire naître.  
  
-Harry ? interrogea Snake.  
  
-Oui, Snake.  
  
-Ssa te dérangerais ssi je ssortais de tempss à autre pour chasser pour me nourrir ?  
  
-Je te laisssserais bien ssortir maiss ma famille n'appréssierais pass de voir un sserpent dans la maisson, maiss au fait je t'ai rapporté quelque chose à manger, et il lui donna.  
  
-Merssi. Il lui laissa le temps de manger avant de lui demander :  
  
-Au fait Sssnake ? de quelle race es tu ? et possèdesss tu dess pouvoirsss magiquessss ?  
  
-Je sssuisss un croisssement entre un sserpent de terre et un basssilique.  
  
-Quoi ??? maisss tu vasss devenir énorme.  
  
-Non, jusstement mess pouvoirsss ssont de pouvoir avoir la taille que je sssouhaite, je peux me rendre invisssible, ss'est bien pour esspionner, et je posssède sse que vouss appelez la magie élémentaire de la terre.  
  
-Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour ssse que ss'esst, mais je voulaiss ssavoir pourquoi tu n'esst pass auprèsss de Voldemort ?  
  
-Car il y a 17 ans, lesss sserpentss de terre étaient liéss à lui, maisss il nouss a envoyé danss une bataille contre Poudlard et contre Dumbledore, et une grande partie d'entre nouss ssont mortss, une véritable boucherie, donc lesss sserpentsss de terre ont renié l'alliance ce qui ne l'a passs dérangé outre messure, maiss less basilicss sont resstés avec lui et comme je ssuiss un croissement, aucun d'eux n'a voulu de moi, donc je ssuiss ressté seul. Maiss je ssuiss heureux car j'ai pu te rencontrer Harry.  
  
-Moi ausssi je ssuiss heureux de t'avoir rencontré, maiss voiss tu je voudraiss te demander un sservice, tu n'esst pass ssanss ssavoir que Voldemort est revenu, et je voudraiss te demander d'aller voir less sserpentss de terre pour qu'ils viennent combattre de notre côté contre Voldemort, pour une ssorte de vengeansse, ssi tu veux ??  
  
-Tu me confierais une misssion à moi, Harry ? ce serait un grand honneur.  
  
-Maiss ss'il te plait, ssi tu parss fait bien attention à toi, ssi tu ass un problème reviens tout de sssuite, la misssion est moinss importante que ta vie ? ok ?  
  
-Oh merssi Harry de te soussier autant de moi, quand veux tu que je parte ?  
  
-Le pluss tôt posssible, maiss ssa peut attendre demain, en attendant prendss un peu de force et esssaies de revenir le pluss vite posssible, je te déposserai dehorss demain, ssa te vass ? et quand tu rentrerasss appellesss moi d'en bass, je viendraiss te chercher ?  
  
-D'accord Harry, et pour la magie élémentaire je t'apprendrai quand je reviendrai.  
  
-Ok, dors bien Sssnake et reposses toi bien.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry, malgrèsss que tu vasss encore travailler, je ssuposse ?  
  
-Oui, et Snake s'endormit, alors Harry se remit à travailler sur la magie elfique, il ne vit pas la nuit passer jusqu'au moment où il ferma le dernier de ses 20 livres sur la magie elfique, et qu'il avait rempli son livre sur toute les choses importantes sur le sujet, il s'aperçut qu'il était 6h30, çà y est je suis atteint par ton virus Hermione, mais malgré çà il éprouvait une grande satisfaction d'avoir fait autant de choses en si peu de temps. Alors il mit un survêtement et partit courir, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'habitude il s'arrêta très rapidement, retourna chez lui, prit sa douche et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, il engloutit rapidement son repas, prit ses affaires et Snake auquel il demanda de se rendre invisible pour descendre et se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Avant de rentrer, il déposa Snake sur le sol et lui dit :  
  
-Tâches de faire attention à toi et revienssss vite.  
  
-Oui, à bientôt Harry. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, salua la réceptionniste, se changea et partit vers la salle de musculation. En arrivant, un homme qui possédait des bras qui représentaient 3 fois les cuisses de Harry s'avança vers lui et dit :  
  
-Dis-moi petit tu ne te serait trompé d'endroit ? sous le ricanement des autres.  
  
-Non, justement je veux améliorer ma musculature et je pense être au bon endroit, dit-il sur un ton froid, ce qui calma les rires des gens de la salle.  
  
-Je t'aime bien toi, tu as du caractère, je me présente je m'appelle Stan, et toi ?  
  
-Harry, monsieur.  
  
-Je ne suis pas si vieux que çà, ne m'appelle pas monsieur, et sur ce il présenta Harry au reste des gens de la salle et lui montra les différents exercices pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Il prit Harry sous son aile et c'était la première fois où Harry se sentait bien dans le monde moldu. Mis à part les quelques remarques sur sa musculature peu développée, il se sentait bien parmi ces gens et il passa une bonne matinée à s'entraîner en oubliant totalement le monde de la magie, ainsi que de pratiquer l'occlumentie et la légélimencie. Après une bonne douche qui lui détendit ses muscles endoloris, il rentra chez lui pour manger. Mais avant de rentrer, il fit un petit tour dans les différentes boutiques autour de Privet Drive. Dans un des magasins il trouva une sorte de grande fiole qui se rebouchait hermétiquement, il se dit que ce serait idéal pour conserver les potions. Il trouva des rideaux très épais ainsi qu'une tringle pour ne pas que les voisins et les gens de l'ordre voient qu'il utilisait des sortilèges, il se demanda s'il avaient vus hier quand il a utilisé sa baguette, et même s'il était suivit à l'heure actuelle, et durant ses autres ballades. Plus loin dans la rue, il rentra dans une boutique de meubles où il trouva une superbe bibliothèque, un superbe coffre ainsi qu'un superbe bureau assortis. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda :  
  
-Pardon monsieur, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous livrez à domicile, s'il vous plait ? le vendeur le dévisagea quelques secondes avec une mine d'incompréhension totale, ce qui laissa Harry perplexe avant d'ajouter :  
  
-Non, normalement nous ne faisons pas les livraisons à domicile mais je ne sais pas si vous le savez j'habite la même rue que vous au numéro 12, alors comme je ferme dans environ dix minutes, je pourrai déposer ceci devant chez toi.  
  
-Oh, je vous remercie, je vais vous dédommager pour le dérangement.  
  
-Euh...oui... si tu veux, il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, Harry se demanda ce qu'il penserait dorénavant des enfants de St Brutus. Donc 10 minutes plus tard il se dirigeait vers le 4 Privet Drive dans la camionnette du vendeur, une fois arrivé il aida Harry à monter les meubles dans sa chambre sous l'œil réprobateur de son oncle et de sa tante. Après avoir raccompagné le vendeur à la porte et lui avoir donné un pourboire qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il ferma la porte et oncle Vernon beugla :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire entrer cette personne ici, j'espère que ce n'est pas un... un de ces gens...  
  
-Non, c'est un voisin qui tiens la boutique de meubles un peu plus bas Vernon, dit Pétunia.  
  
-Alors gamin, pourquoi est il venu ici ?  
  
-La réponse est simple mon oncle, si je t'avais demandé de venir chercher les meubles que je me suis payé, en insistant bien sur le « je », serais tu venu les chercher ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit de manière détachée son oncle.  
  
-Donc voici ce qui détermine sa présence ici, non ! l'oncle Vernon passa par toutes les couleurs avant de lâcher :  
  
-Va préparer le déjeuner. Harry jubilait car depuis le début des vacances il n'arrêtait pas de rabattre le bec à son oncle. Un instant il regarda sa tante, pendant une seconde son regard était différent avant de reprendre son air impassible comme un masque qu'elle remit sur son visage. Mais il fut incapable de déterminer exactement les pensées de celle-ci pendant quelques secondes. Après le déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre afin de disposer le gros rideau, ensuite il prit sa baguette et décida d'essayer un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans ses livres, le sort de réplication, il mit le flacon qu'il avait acheté sur son lit, leva sa baguette en pensant à l'effet désiré, la fit tourner en lançant Duplicare( ce sort ne marche que sur les objets moldus et pas très complexes). Le sort était réussi, il se retrouva avec 2 fioles. en cherchant Edans les affaires de Dudley, il trouva une grosse boîte. Il se dit qu'elle pourrait lui servir pour répertorier les potions par année donc il la répara et la dupliqua et inscrivit les différentes années d'études grâce à un sort et en garda une pour plus tard. Il transvasa toutes les potions qu'il avait déjà réalisées, les reboucha, les scella(avec le sort Scellus), puis les réduisit et les glissa dans la boîte de première année. Puis il se remit à la réalisation des potions, lorsque arriva l'heure du dîner Harry s'en était rendu déjà au début de la quatrième année, il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il réalisait toutes les potions, tout lui semblait devenu limpide, il commença à se demander si en plus de l'aptitude à communiquer avec les serpent il n'avait pas hérité d'autres choses de Voldemort.  
  
Ensuite, il partit manger et remonta dans sa chambre, où il entama ses livres sur la magie ancienne. Il lut jusqu'à 2h00 du matin. Il commençait à être fatigué mais avant de s'endormir il décida de parler à son œuf, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il commença à lui raconter sa vie jusqu'à la fin de sa première année. Après, totalement épuisé, il s'endormit.  
  
Comme lors de sa première nuit à Privet Drive, il se réveilla en sursaut en criant le nom de son parrain. Comme il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, il se remit à l'étude des runes jusqu'à 7h00, referma son livre et partit faire son jogging matinal, se prépara et retourna à la salle de sport. Il déjeuna, remonta dans sa chambre, donna un peu de miam hibou à Hedwige, puis il prit un parchemin où il griffonna un message pour l'ordre en leur disant :  
  
A l'ODP(qui veut dire Ordre du phœnix pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris)  
  
Tout se passe bien ici, je vais bien, à dans trois jours.  
  
A bientôt Harry  
  
Il accrocha le message à la patte de sa chouette et lui donna la destination, et celle-ci répondit par un hululement joyeux, lui mordilla le doigt, et partit. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il se remit aux potions à la fin de la journée, il était fier de lui car il avait atteint le milieu de la cinquième année. Après le dîner, Harry rejoignit sa chambre et continua la magie ancienne jusqu'à 2h00, puis fit le récit de sa seconde année à l'œuf, puis s'endormit. Comme par habitude, il se réveilla et était parvenu à finir ses 30 livres de runes ainsi que toutes les notes importantes sur le sujet. Il partit faire son jogging. Et le reste de la semaine passa de cette manière sauf pour les potions où il avait entamé les différents livres achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait terminés et ceux de l'allée des embrumes qu'il avait commencés. Il avait aussi achevé tous les livres sur les différentes magies autre que la blanche et la noire à part celle sans baguette qu'il réservait pour plus tard. Même son entraînement physique avançait bien sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. De plus une fissure commençait à apparaître sur l'œuf du phœnix alors auquel il venait de terminer le récit de sa quatrième année. 


	3. La naissance de Godric

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 3 : La naissance de Godric  
  
Comme la salle de sport était fermée le dimanche, il se décida à poursuivre la lecture sur le livre animagus, la seconde phase étant la découverte de l'animal.  
  
« Afin de trouver l'animal qui vous correspond, vous devez vous plongez en méditation et vider votre esprit, et prononcer la formule suivante 10 fois : revela entita anima correspondante ate sorcier, ensuite vous pourrez travailler sur la méditation et sur votre rapprochement avec votre animal. »  
  
Facile de vider votre esprit, il n'ont pas fait d'occlumentie avec Rogue eux, bon vider son esprit... vider son esprit.... Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à vider son esprit et se concentra sur la formule et la prononça 10 fois, et il se sentit comme aspiré de l'intérieur, et il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus pleinement dans sa chambre car il y avait une grande clarté autour de lui, bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Tout d'un coup il sentit une présence près de lui ou à vrai dire plusieurs quand il y pensait bien. Se sentant en sécurité, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec divers animaux, un des animaux prit la parole, c'était un lion :  
  
-Bonjour Harry Potter, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin.  
  
-Bon...bonjour mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi nombreux, je pensais que je rencontrerais un seul animal.  
  
-Je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais ton directeur te donnera sans doute des explications lorsqu'il saura, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps car le temps n'est pas le même ici et là d'où tu viens.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je pourrai un jour me transformer en tout ces animaux.  
  
-Oui Harry un jour, dès que tu quitteras ce lieu tu auras déjà ma forme animale, ensuite lorsque tu méditeras à nouveau, tu rencontreras un nouvel animal jusqu'à adopter toutes les formes que tu vois.  
  
-Pourrais-je avoir des détails sur les autres animaux que je vois.  
  
-Non, Harry je ne peux pas ils doivent se présenter d'eux même.  
  
-Et quand puis-je revenir ? Est-ce que ce sera aussi facile pour les autres animaux ?  
  
-Dès demain tu pourras revenir, mais je ne serais plus là un autre prendra ma place, et cela dépendra pour les autres animaux, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que beaucoup d'entre nous t'estiment, car nous avons suivi tes pas dans le monde sorcier.  
  
-Mais comment ?  
  
-Nous sommes tous une partie de toi Harry, d'ailleurs je ne serais plus là la prochaine car je reprendrai ma place à l'intérieur de toi, et il faudra que tu te transformes en lion pour revenir ici.  
  
-D'accord, il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?  
  
-Ton corps risque de changer, tu vas prendre beaucoup de force alors modère la devant les moldus, au fait avant que j'oublie, il faut que tu visualises toutes mes caractéristiques pour te transformer en moi. Permets moi d'ajouter une chose, c'est que la première transformation est très douloureuse, j'espère que çà ne te découragera pas.  
  
-Oh non, il faut que je réunisse toutes les facultés possible pour battre Voldemort.  
  
-Bon au revoir Harry Potter, et le lion fonça vers Harry qui ferma les yeux par peur de la collision, mais rien ne se produisit. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir s'il était passé à coté mais tout à coup il ressentit le lion à l'intérieur de lui. Il perdit sa concentration et se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre il fut horrifié de voir qu'il était déjà 11h00, alors qu'il avait commencé à 8h00, c'est alors qu'il se rappela que le lion lui avait dit que le temps passait différemment ici et là bas.  
  
En pensant au lion, il décida de tester la transformation, alors il ferma les yeux et se remémora l'allure du lion, sa façon de bouger et c'est alors qu'il fut foudroyé d'une immense douleur, au delà même du doloris. Cela dura au moins 10 bonnes minutes, avant que la douleur ne s'estompe et que dans un « pop » sonore il change de forme. Il eut l'impression de tomber avant de s'apercevoir qu'il amortit la chute avec ses pattes de devant, il venait de le faire, il était animagus. Il aurait voulut avoir une glace pour pouvoir s'admirer, ce qu'il se promit de se payer dès lundi. Il voulu crier son bonheur mais au lieu de cela un rugissement se fit entendre, c'est alors qu'il paniqua, il repensa à sa forme humaine et on entendit un nouveau « pop », il prit un livre et alla sur son lit, c'est alors que son oncle entra dans la chambre et hurla :  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait gamin ?  
  
-J'ai rien fait du tout, par contre j'ai entendu une sorte de rugissement, mais comment pourrait il y avoir une bête féroce ici ? n'est-ce pas mon oncle, répondit Harry d'une voix mielleuse. Vernon le regarda d'un œil septique avant de quitter la chambre. Harry n'en pouvait plus il voulait hurler sa joie au monde entier, il se dit à ce moment là qu'il aurait bien voulut que ses parents ou son parrain soient là pour être fiers de lui. Son ventre gargouilla et il descendit manger en notant au passage qu'il devenait comme Ron. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de l'ordre et de ses amis alors qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils le contacteraient rapidement et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas se morfondre dans son coin. Surtout qu'Hedwige était rentrée sans un mot. C'est sur ces pensées pas très joyeuses qu'il rejoignit sa famille pour le repas.  
  
Plus tard dans l'après midi, alors il finissait la dernière potion de son livre de magie noire, il se dit qu'à cette allure là, il ne tiendrait jamais toutes les vacances avec ses livres, alors il décida de voir avec son oncle pour refaire une expédition sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant qu'il avait l'après midi de libre, il pourrait la consacrer aux différents sorts qu'il avait prit soin d'étudier et de répertorier. D'ailleurs, pour chaque matière, il décida d'écrire un livre, une sorte de bible qu'il pourrait consulter à loisir, donc il fut obliger de dupliquer son livre vierge pour qu'il en ait assez puisque qu'il étudiait déjà beaucoup de matières, mais qu'en plus il y avait une partie blanche et une partie noire. Et le soir il étudierait les livres sur les différentes matières étudiées à Poudlard, mais des deux côtés de la magie. Donc, après le dîner, il monta dans sa chambre afin de commencer l'étude de la métamorphose en recommençant depuis la première année. Puis comme c'était devenu une habitude, il continua le récit de sa vie à l'œuf. Alors qu'il terminait le récit de sa cinquième année, un bruit se fit entendre. Harry se retourna et fut surprit de voir le bec d'un petit Phœnix transpercer la coquille, il resta émerveillé devant ce spectacle du petit oiseau se tortillant afin de se dégager de sa coquille tout en enlevant les morceaux de coquille qui lui restaient sur sa tête. Au bout d'une heure l'oisillon était complètement sorti de sa coquille. C'est alors que Harry réagit et qu'il ouvrit sa malle à plusieurs serrures et ouvrit la première afin d'en sortir le perchoir à phœnix et y déposa l'oiseau. Harry qui au départ avait eu peur que sa chouette fut jalouse de ce nouveau venu, fut au combien étonné de la voir le prendre sous son aile et de le surveiller comme si c'était son enfant. Cependant, il décida de garder la coquille dans un petite boîte qu'il avait trouvée dans les affaires à Dudley qu'il répara d'un simple coup de baguette(la boîte). Il regarda sa chouette un instant avant de lui dire :  
  
-Je suis vraiment fier de toi, comme je suis content que Hagrid t'ait choisie toi plutôt qu'une autre. Elle lui répondit par un hululement joyeux qui fit sourire Harry.  
  
-En plus j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends, tu es très intelligente. Vu que tu l'as pris sous ta garde, je vais pouvoir allez dormir, puis il se tourna vers l'oisillon et lui dit. Toi je te baptises, tu te nommeras Godric. L'oiseau lui répondit par une sorte de piaillement joyeux à, ce que Harry comprit. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla pour une fois sans avoir fait de cauchemar, il regarda sa montre et vit avec bonheur qu'il était 6h30, il se leva, donna à manger à ses deux compagnons et se demanda où était Snake car cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti, et se demanda si tout allait bien pour lui. Il partit faire son jogging habituel et s'aperçut qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'endurance et de vitesse. Comme par habitude il rentra, prit une douche, fit le petit déjeuner, mangea avant que le reste de la famille soit descendue, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de sport. En sortant, il passa dans les boutiques et se retrouva chez le marchand de meubles où il trouva ce qu'il désirait : une grande glace, mais il décida de faire l'acquisition d'un lit, d'une commode et d'une table de nuit assortis à ce qu'il avait acheté lors de sa première visite. Une fois rentré avec le vendeur qui l'avait aidé une fois de plus à emmener les meubles, il prit le temps de cacher Godric, son perchoir ainsi que tous les grimoires avant de monter la première fois en prétextant qu'il y avait des choses qui gênaient le passage avant de monter les meubles à l'étage avec l'aide du vendeur, puis il déjeuna. Ensuite il prit soin de réaménager sa chambre avant d'entamer ce qui l'intéressait le plus, la pratique des sorts. Il s'y attela tout le reste de l'après midi. Après le repas, il décida de renvoyer une lettre à l'ordre afin d'obtenir une réponse et aussi pour les mettre au courant qu'il allait bien.  
  
Cher ODP  
  
Comme dans la lettre que je vous ai envoyé la semaine dernière à laquelle  
  
vous n'avez pas répondu, je vais toujours bien. Vous saluez tout le monde de ma part ainsi que mes  
  
deux amis qui doivent toujours  
  
me joindre. Je ne suis pas trop mal traité les bleus commencent à partir.  
  
A très bientôt Harry.  
  
Il confia sa lettre à Hedwige qui partit dans la nuit étoilée, où il pouvait voir très clairement Sirius ce qui lui donna le cafard. Après un certain temps à ruminer de sombres pensées, il se dit que le meilleur moyen d'oublier était de se remettre au travail. Le lendemain matin Hedwige était revenue sans aucune lettre à lui remettre, ce qui frustra énormément Harry. Comme on était dimanche, il décida de se replonger en méditation afin de rencontrer un autre de ses animagi. Quand il se retrouva dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent.(NDA : au fait pas de fourchelang, car c'est dans une sorte de monde parallèle).  
  
-Bonjour, dit celui-ci.  
  
-Bon...bonjour, vous êtes mon second animagus ?  
  
-Oui Harry, je suis le second et comme pour le lion tu pourras te transformer en moi dès que tu partiras, mais j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi avant.  
  
-Euh... oui, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
  
-Tout d'abord pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus étonné que çà d'avoir plusieurs animagi ?  
  
-Bah disons que dès qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, çà tombe sur moi, un peu comme les problèmes !!!  
  
-D'accord je vois, alors je vais t'en poser une autre à laquelle je ne répondrai pas, mais qui devrait attiser ta curiosité.  
  
-Ah oui, laquelle ?  
  
-Ce que tu peut-être impatient parfois, un vrai griffondor, et le serpent soupira exaspéré, donc je disais... euh oui, voilà, n'es tu pas étonné de te transformer en serpent alors que seul Salazar Serpentard pouvait le faire ?  
  
-....  
  
-Au fait, puisque tu ne me l'as pas demandé je suis un anaconda(NDA : c'est surtout pour vous cette réplique).  
  
-Ca je le savait, je ne suis pas inculte.  
  
-Ah oui, alors si tu es malin répond à ma question ???  
  
-....  
  
-Tu n'est pas très loquace quand on aborde ce sujet, je me trompe ???  
  
-C'est vrai d'accord, mais ce ne serait pas en rapport avec le sortilège que m'a lancé Voldemort ?  
  
-Tu es sur la bonne voie, alors je vais t'en poser une autre comme je vois que tu aimes les énigmes.  
  
-Grrr.... (NDA :Plus d'autres paroles que je juge incompréhensible, car elles sont vulgaires, j'ai été étonné d'entendre Harry parler comme çà)  
  
-Elle est facile celle-ci à quoi te fais penser ce lion, Harry ???  
  
-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir ? et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous essayer de me guider malgré que je ne comprenne rien, alors que le lion a dit que je devait attendre les explications de Dumbledore ?  
  
-Parce que les Serpentards aiment détourner les règlements, tu ne vois toujours pas ?  
  
-Non pas du tout, il y a pleins de questions qui trottent dans ma tête en ce moment. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes une partie de moi, vous devez le savoir, et vous il faut que vous en ajoutiez d'autres.  
  
-Je sais... je sais, mais réfléchis bien à celle que je viens de te poser car elles te serviront à répondre à d'autres questions, et même presque toutes les questions que tu te poses, mais notre temps est écoulé, au revoir Harry, et le serpent plongea en lui et il se retrouva dans sa chambre.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il se releva, il s'imagina être le serpent et quelques minutes après il était devenu le serpent, alors il pensa à sa forme de lion et se métamorphosa aussitôt. Et il intervertit toutes les formes, c'est là qu'il se dit qu'il devait rapprocher ses séances d'animagus, et donc il décida de ne plus aller à la salle de sport le mercredi. Comme çà, il pourrait atteindre toutes ses formes plus vite car le lion lui avait dit que tous n'étaient pas du même avis à son sujet. Au cours du déjeuner, où il régnait un silence mortel, Harry se tourna vers son oncle qui sentant quelque chose arrivait demanda :  
  
-Quoi encore ???  
  
-Mon oncle, j'aurais besoin que tu m'emmènes à Londres le week-end prochain, j'ai encore des courses à faire.  
  
-Il en est hors de question, tu m'a bien entendu gamin ?  
  
-Oui...oui mon oncle, je vais envoyer une lettre à Hagrid et à Maugrey, tu sais l'homme avec un œil bizarre pour leur dire de venir me chercher.  
  
-Au fait, toi, tu ne parle plus de ton parrain. Le visage de Harry se décomposa et Pétunia qui venait de faire la remarque le regarda de la même manière que la dernière fois. Ce qui troubla encore plus le survivant, mais sa tante ajouta :  
  
-J'ai la nette impression que tu abuses de la situation.  
  
-Non...non, tu as bien vu ma tante que j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'affaires cette année. Elle l'analysa et elle comprit qu'il leur mentait, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, Harry se voyait déjà enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier et subissant les foudres de son oncle, elle dit :  
  
-Emmènes le là-bas, je ne veux pas de ces gens sous mon toit.  
  
-Très bien, je l'emmènerai. Harry préférant ne pas traîner dans les parages, remonta dans sa chambre, mais l'attitude de sa tante était vraiment troublante depuis son retour. Il avait bien vu qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, il se promit de tirer çà au clair. Comme il allait beaucoup plus vite dans la réalisation que dans l'étude des sorts, Harry engloutissait tous ses livres, il se demandait comment il avait pu lire autant de livres en si peu de temps, même avec ce sort. C'est bon je suis pire qu'Hermione, c'est la fin. Car il venait d'en finir avec les matières dites rudimentaires blanches et noires. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une centaine de livres qui comportaient :  
  
-les sorts d'attaques et de défense(magie blanche et noire(60 livres)  
  
-la magie sans baguette(1 livre)  
  
-le Quidditch et comment fabriquer son balai, les techniques et les bases du Quidditch (4 livres)  
  
-l'occlumentie et la légélimencie(2 livres)  
  
-les dômes de protection(11 livres)  
  
-les boucliers(20 livres)  
  
-l'Histoire de Poudlard (1 livre)  
  
-le Transplanage(1 livre)  
  
Pour la semaine à venir il aurait normalement le temps de tout lire, mais il fallait aussi qu'il s'entraîne à jeter les sorts qu'il avait étudiées, donc il se fixa comme objectif d'étudier les sorts d'attaques et de défense, les dômes de protection, les boucliers, la magie sans baguette, comment fabriquer son balai (plus pour se distraire un peu) et enfin puisqu'il avait déjà commencé, l'Histoire de Poudlard et dans cet ordre là. Donc il commença par les livres d'attaque et de défense, dans les livres il retrouva du coté blanc des sorts utilisés par Dumbledore et du coté noir ceux de Voldemort qu'ils avaient utilisés en Juin. Quand il eut fini l'étude de tous les livres sur le sujet, il s'aperçut qu'il était 3h30 et donc qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de dormir donc il s'exerça durant 3h, puis il fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et après le déjeuner il s'y remis. Vers 19h00, il testait son dernier sort, c'est alors qu'Hedwige fit son apparition sans lettre à sa patte. Il ressentit un mal-être et une énorme tristesse, ils lui avaient donc mentis, c'était juste pour se donner bonne conscience qu'ils étaient intervenus auprès des Dursley. Au lieu de rester dans sa chambre, il préféra descendre et manger seul, il ne voulait pas recevoir les regards des Dursley et il remonta dans sa chambre où il se jeta à corps perdu dans l'étude des dômes de protection et sur les boucliers. Vers 6h30, il venait d'achever l'étude de ceci, et il reprit ses habitudes. Le passage à la salle de sport lui fit un bien fou, car il était avec des gens certes moldus, mais le poids de la solitude s'évapora. Quand il rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre il se mit à la pratique. A la fin de la journée, il était capable de faire un bouclier conséquent et de faire tous les dômes de protection qu'il voulait c'est d'ailleurs dans un des livres qu'il trouva une protection empêchant le ministère de savoir s'il transplanait ou pas, il l'installa en prévision pour plus tard quand il commencerait le transplanage. Après le dîner, il attaqua le livre sur la magie sans baguette, pas très long et bien expliqué, ce qui l'encouragea à la tenter, ce qui lui parut très facile en fin de compte, et il était persuadé que tout le monde pouvait l'utiliser. Après seulement 4h d'entraînement, il arrivait à faire tous les sorts qu'il désirait. Comme il n'était que 12h30, il décida de finir l'Histoire de Poudlard mais lorsqu'il voulut s'endormir il se sentit seul il prit une plume et trois parchemins, et écrivit :  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
C'est la troisième lettre que j'envois à l'ODP donc à vous aussi, et je  
  
n'ai toujours pas de réponse et donc je m'inquiète à votre sujet. Souhaites le bonjour de ma part à tout le monde, j'espère une réponse très  
  
bientôt,  
  
Harry.  
  
La seconde était pour Hermione :  
  
Cher Hermione  
  
A ce que j'ai pu remarquer, ils ont du te couper le téléphone, ne plus  
  
imprimer de timbres, et couper les ailes des hiboux. C'est vraiment dommage, non ? J'espère que tu passes quand même de bonnes  
  
vacances.  
  
J'espère à bientôt, Harry.  
  
Enfin, la dernière à l'ordre :  
  
Cher ODP  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien car moi je suis en train de me vider de mon  
  
sang, mais ce n'est qu'une petite coupure de... mon avant bras. Si vous persistez à ne pas répondre, je vais finir par envoyer mes lettres à  
  
Dobby.  
  
J'espère à bientôt, Harry.  
  
Il attacha les lettres à la patte d'Hedwige et lui dit : donne d'abord celle à Hermione, ensuite celle à Ron et enfin l'autre. Puis il prit et parla avec le phœnix qui commençait à prendre de jolies teintes rouge et or, le reposa et se coucha. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. 


	4. Le retour des serpents

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le retour des serpents  
  
En se réveillant le lendemain, comme on était mercredi, il se remit en transe afin de pouvoir rejoindre le monde des animagis, au bout de quelques minutes il était de nouveau dans ce monde, où il faisait face à un aigle qui prit la parole :  
  
-Bonjour, Harry Potter.  
  
-Bon...Bonjour, il fut étonné de voir ce ton visiblement froid.  
  
-Tu es ici pour ta transformation, mais seul les vrais érudits peuvent prendre ma forme. Ton goût prononcé pour les études étant très récent, de plus il n'est dû qu'à la raison de ton futur combat contre Voldemort...  
  
-Ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que la transformation en aigle n'est réservée qu'aux Serdaigles, et que pour chaque maison on retrouveraitun type d'animagus, mais c'est impossible. Quand il dit cela il pensa aux maraudeurs.  
  
-Non, les autres ne t'ont pas expliqué ?  
  
-Non... enfin oui l'anaconda m'a parlé sous forme de questions et le lion m'a dit que se serait le directeur qui m'en parlerait. L'aigle le sonda quelques instants avant de dire :  
  
-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, même avec l'aide du serpent ?  
  
-Mais quoi !!! j'en ai marre, je voudrais que quelqu'un prenne le temps de m'expliquer. Mais non, ce serait trop demander ? devant le silence de l'aigle il s'énerva, c'est toujours la même chose tout le monde attends que j'ai la science infuse, on me donne des énigmes indéchiffrables, on me dit que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, alors que l'on me donne les plus lourds fardeaux. Je ne sais rien au sujet de mes parents, et je sens qu'il y a un rapport avec çà, car on ne me donne aucune information sur eux, on me délaisse complètement. Enfin pour couronner le tout, les animaux que je rencontre qui font partie de moi, me disent que je suis stupide, j'en ai marre.  
  
-Harry, calmes toi !!! Plein de chose échappent à ton contrôle encore maintenant, mais je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger bientôt... Harry réagit tout de suite.  
  
-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tous ceux qui sont autour de moi me cachent toutes ces choses que je devrais savoir depuis longtemps. Si mes parents étaient toujours là, je suis sûr qu'ils le feraient. Les autres ne veulent pas le faire, alors pourquoi pas vous ?  
  
-Je n'en ai pas le droit, Harry !!!  
  
-C'est toujours la même chose, je vais finir par tout lâcher... on décide toujours pour moi sans me consulter, on me surprotège mais à cause de çà je me retrouve dans les problèmes à chaque fois.  
  
-Bon Harry, je ne voulais pas te donner ma forme facilement car... ne me coupe pas car c'est la dernière chose que je te dirai après je viendrais en toi, j'espère que cela t'aideras, donc je disais... je ne voulais pas te donner ma forme facilement car étant un Serdaigle, rappelles toi le choixpeau, tu n'as pas été assez érudit et assez intelligent mais çà doit être à cause de ta surprotection, je suppose. Mais tu m'as prouvé que tu étais digne des Serdaigles depuis le début des vacances, alors Harry Potter je t'accorde mon pouvoir, au revoir. Et il rentra dans le corps d'Harry qui se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre avec encore plus de questions.  
  
Pendant le temps qu'il lui restait avant le déjeuner, il réfléchit à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit et donc à ce que l'on lui avait caché, mais il ne trouvait pas la solution. Alors il se dit qu'avec le prochain animal il en saurait plus. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il décida d'aller manger. En revenant dans sa chambre, il décida qu'il méritait un peu de détente puisqu'il avait été studieux depuis le début des vacances. Donc il sortit ses livres traitant du Quidditch, grâce à son sort il finit très rapidement les 4 livres concernant le sujet, et se mit en tête de confectionner lui-même son propre balai, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir en dehors de sa chambre et qu'il ne pourrait pas tester toute la puissance de son balai. Il commença par faire le dessin de son balai avant de commencer à le confectionner. Au bout de quelques heures, et de beaucoup de boulettes de papier sur son bureau, il regarda à nouveau le dessin et un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage. Il se mit à la recherche des éléments pour le réaliser, au lieu d'ouvrir la troisième serrure il ouvrit la quatrième et tomba sur sa pensine, il la prit et décida de mettre tout ce qui concernait ses questions, les auras avec les livres, les rencontres avec ses animaux et pleins d'autres souvenirs de son parrain afin de ne jamais perdre ce visage. Ensuite, il ouvrit la troisième serrure, prit les branches et les brindilles qu'il avait achetées et alors qu'il allait les déposer sur son bureau, il se rappela qu'il ne s'était pas transformé avec toutes les questions qu'il se posait, et prit conscience qu'il faudrait qu'il retourne voir le tout dans la pensine.  
  
Donc, il posa ses affaires et se concentra sur l'animal et se transforma, il était content d'avoir un animagus volant car çà pourrait être utile dans bien des situations, il aurait bien voulu faire une escapade mais il se rappela qu'un membre de l'ordre devait le surveiller. Il tailla son balai à l'aide de sort pour qu'il soit la réplique exacte de son dessin, ensuite il y ajouta les brindilles puis commença à pratiquer les sorts devant être disposés sur le balai. Il réalisa le balai ainsi qu'une partie des sorts sur son balai, tout çà sans utiliser de baguette pour augmenter son endurance à lancer des sorts. Comme il était déjà 19h00, il descendit manger. Dès qu'il le put il se remit à pratiquer les sorts sur son balai. Une fois terminé, il se rappela alors d'un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans les sorts de magie antique permettant de lier un objet à soi en lui donnant des propriétés magiques. Pour ce faire, il ouvrit son livre qu'il avait rédigé sur la magie antique, ouvrit à la page concernant le sort et lut « d'abord verser une goutte de sang sur l'objet » simple il regarda son doigt et dit Sangus puis « prononcer la formule suivante : appropriare sangua a objecta, puis une lumière blanche devrait briller pour montrer que le sort à bien fonctionné » c'est ce qu'il fit et une clarté telle qu'il dut fermer les yeux se répandit dans la pièce.  
  
-Je crois que çà a marché, dit il tout sourire. Puis il mit le sort pour le nommer et il le nomma « Sirius », c'est le moment que choisit Hedwige pour hululer, car il y avait le rideau l'empêchant de rentrer dans la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut tout de suite qu'aucune lettre n'était attachée à sa patte. Elle alla directement sur son perchoir, Harry lui dit :  
  
-Tu as bien déposé les lettres ? ce à quoi elle répondit par un hululement indigné avant de se retourner pour bouder.  
  
-Hedwige, je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuses-moi ! C'est juste que je voulais tellement qu'il me réponde. La chouette s'envola et vint sur son épaule et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille, puis repartit vers son perchoir. C'est à ce moment que Godric poussa un trémolo qui consola quelque peu Harry, et qui en plus s'aperçut que le phœnix était très intelligent dès son plus jeune âge, mais qu'en plus il grandissait à très vive allure car il avait déjà atteint la moitié de la taille adulte de Fumsec alors qu'il n'avait que 10 jours.  
  
-Heureusement que je vous ai vous et Snake, et je me demande d'ailleurs comment il va, et s'il va bientôt revenir ? tout à coup il ressentit une grande fatigue, c'est sans doute d'avoir pratiqué la magie sans baguette que je sois aussi fatigué. Il se prépara et se mit dans son lit, où il s'endormit très vite.  
  
Dans son rêve, il volait dans la nuit et se dirigeait vers un immense manoir, une demeure qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant mais il ne se rappelait pas où, il s'approcha de la seule fenêtre d'où provenait une très faible clarté où il se déposa. Il se retrouva dans une immense pièce où régnait un paisible feu qui était la seule source de lumière. Devant cette gigantesque cheminée se trouvait un grand fauteuil. D'où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait voir qui était installé dedans, un grand serpent se tortillait tout autour de ce fauteuil. Le reste de la pièce, richement décoré, comprenait des tentures de couleur verte, ainsi que diverses armoires et un immense chaudron d'où s'échappait une fumée de couleur argent. Mais d'autres présences se firent connaître, dans des bruissements d'étoffes 20 personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes ces personnes, entièrement vêtues de noir, s'inclinèrent. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva du fauteuil :  
  
-Vous avez répondu à mon appel mes fidèles serviteurs. D'une même voix tous dirent :  
  
-Oui, maître. C'est alors que la personne qui se trouvait devant le feu se leva et fit face à l'assemblée présente. Un visage apparut, c'était Voldemort.  
  
-Bella... Bella approches toi, et une des présences se leva et se mit en première ligne. Tu m'a beaucoup déçu, toi et les autres, vous avez échoué alors que j'attendais beaucoup de toi, mais tu sais que tu dois payer pour ton échec ?  
  
-Oui, maître.  
  
-Alors endoloris, lorsque l'éclair vert atteint sa cible, un cri de douleur se répercuta sur les parois de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il mit fin au sort en laissant cette ombre gésir sur le sol.  
  
-Sachez que c'est le traitement que je vous infligerai si vous échouez, mais qu'à l'avenir la sanction pourrait être plus sévère.  
  
-Oui, maître.  
  
-Mais, comme on m'a apporté de bonnes nouvelles, je ne punirais pas tous ceux qui était présent ce soir là...  
  
-Mais maître, quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ?  
  
-Tu oses m'interrompre, endoloris, sache que l'on n'interromps pas Lord Voldemort, et il leva le sort.  
  
-Donc comme je le disais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, grâce à l'un d'entre vous, on a presque pu localiser Potter, et nous sommes en train d'affaiblir les barrières l'entourant et bientôt nous pourr... enfin je pourrai en finir avec lui. Tout çà sous le nez crochu de l'amoureux des moldus.  
  
-Mais maî...maître v...vous a...avez réussi c...ce prodige ?  
  
-Saches que rien, ni personne ne me résiste, Queudver.  
  
-Mais, je croyais qu'il avait la protection de sa mère avec sa tante ? mais comment ont ils pu avoir cette information se dit Harry.  
  
-Nous réussirons à la contour....  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il, maître ?  
  
-Il est là, je le sens  
  
-Mais qui çà, maître  
  
-Potter, Voldemort se retourna vers la fenêtre scruta la place où il était, leva sa baguette et dit :  
  
-Avada Kedavra. Il rayon de couleur verte se dirigea vers Harry mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, il se réveilla en sueur en couvrant de ses mains son front tant sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Alors que la douleur commençait à s'estomper il se leva et écrivit ceci :  
  
Cher ODP  
  
Je viens de faire un rêve avec Voldemort, d'après ce qu'il a dit il serait  
  
près de me localiser. De plus je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais il est au courant pour ma  
  
tante, je suis sur que  
  
Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Il a parlé de pouvoir contourner la  
  
protection. Répondez-moi  
  
Au plus vite, dois-je faire quelque chose ou fuir. Est-ce qu'il veut me  
  
montrer, est-ce la réalité ?  
  
Harry  
  
Il donna la lettre à Hedwige, qui venait de rentrer, afin qu'elle aille la porter. Comme il ne pouvait se rendormir, il prit son livre d'occlumentie premièrement pour ne plus faire ce genre de rêves, mais aussi en mémoire de son parrain car il se rejetait toujours la faute en pensant que s'il avait pratiqué l'occlumentie il ne serait sans doute pas mort. Puis après la lecture du livre, il se mit à la lecture de la légélimencie car il ne savait pas comment pratiquer l'occlumentie et il se dit que s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que comprendre comment s'introduire dans un esprit, il pourrait savoir comment s'en défendre. Par la suite, il comprit que l'on pouvait dresser des barrières mentales afin de se préserver de toutes intrusions. Mais il comprit aussi que l'on pouvait pratiquer la légélimencie sans lancer la formule légilimens, et qu'il suffisait d'un contact visuel prolongé. Donc il pratiqua à construire des barrières mentales avant de faire son jogging. Après avoir fait son entraînement à la salle de sport, il déjeuna puis continua de dresser des protections à son esprit, puis il commença le livre sur « comment transplaner », il le lut rapidement et apprit qu'il fallait connaître l'endroit où l'on voulait transplaner, de penser à son corps apparaissant à cet endroit et à l'impression que son corps entrait en déplacement. Vers 17h00, comme il avait apprit la théorie, il décida de se mettre à la pratique. Il se mit dans un coin de sa chambre et se concentra sur l'autre coin de la pièce. Cela s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile que prévu, car Harry réussit seulement au bout de deux heures, dans un « pop », à se déplacer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors il s'amusa à se transporter dans tous les endroits possibles de la pièce. Il put constater que le fait de transplaner était plus fatiguant que prévu, mais cette aptitude pourrait se révéler des plus importantes quand il aurait des problèmes. C'est sur ce qu'il décida d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, après s'être entraîné et s'être restauré, il retourna dans sa chambre où il ne sut pas quoi faire n'ayant plus rien à étudier et se décida à ranger sa malle d'école. Afin de pourvoir faire le tri et jeter les anciennes affaires de Dudley, en vidant sa malle il se coupa légèrement sur un éclat de verre, il se soigna d'un simple geste de sa main, mais il de demandait sur quoi il avait bien pu se blesser. Il retira délicatement toutes ses affaires et découvrit au fond de sa malle les restes du miroir que Sirius lui avait offert, il rassembla tous les éclats de verre qu'il retrouva dans sa malle, et y découvrit aussi le reste du couteau qu'il lui avait offert, il le mit dans sa poche afin de voir s'il pouvait le faire réparer lors de sa sortie samedi au chemin de Traverse. Il lança un simple « réparo » de la main, et le miroir retrouva son aspect originel. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire il se lança dans une nouvelle méditation afin de rencontrer son prochain animal, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il put constater qu'il était face à un phœnix qui lui dit :  
  
-Bonjour Harry  
  
.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit il malgré le fait qu'il se retrouvait devant un animal aussi prestigieux que celui auquel il faisait face.  
  
-Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Harry.  
  
-Moi de même.  
  
-Tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que cette transformation ainsi que les futures t'apporteront certains pouvoirs lorsque tu sauras en humain en plus de ceux qu'il possède eux-même, mais il te faudra aussi t'acheter un aiglon, lors de ta prochaine sortie.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
  
-Tu comprendras plus tard. A cette remarque Harry poussa un soupir désespéré, ce qui amusa quelque peu le phœnix.  
  
-Mais grâce à cette transformation, tu pourras communiquer avec Godric et ainsi découvrir ses pouvoirs s'il te fait entièrement confiance.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas des révélations à me faire comme la plupart des autres.  
  
-Si, je pourrais te donner les réponses que tu attends, mais je ne veux pas.  
  
-Ah, çà c'est une surprise !, répondit Harry avec sarcasme.  
  
-Mais je te donnerai un indice, répondit le phœnix en pouffant suite à la remarque précédente.  
  
-Bon c'est déjà un début !!! répondit Harry toujours avec sarcasme.  
  
-Ok, maintenant que tu vas parler le phœnix, je te conseillerais de lire les autres livres que tu sembles avoir oubliés. Je vais devoir bientôt te laisser car quelqu'un va bientôt entrer dans ta chambre.  
  
-Comment vous savez...  
  
-Ne me coupes pas sinon tu ne sauras pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, reviens ce soir tu rencontreras tes dernières formes, pense aux livres mais ne les lit pas avant d'avoir rencontré tes formes animales, ensuite achète des livres sur les langues animales, enfin l'indice est : « pense au blason de Poudlard », au revoir Harry et il fonça droit sur lui.  
  
Il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, et à ce moment précis quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il répondit par un simple entrer mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était sa tante qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau. Celle-ci, devant l'air déconcerté de son neveu, lui dit :  
  
-Ce soir, Dudley a une rencontre de boxe et nous nous y rendons avec lui, donc pour être sur que tu ne mettras pas la maison sens dessus dessous, nous allons t'enfermer ici. Tu m'as compris ??  
  
-Oui, tante Pétunia, mais...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore.  
  
-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as regardé différemment par deux fois depuis le début des vacances ??  
  
-J...je ne vois pas de qu...quoi tu parles ! dit elle avant de déposer le plateau et de quitter la pièce sans un autre regard pour Harry. Il se demanda ce qui se passait avec sa tante, ainsi que son cousin car celui-ci depuis le début des vacances ne l'avait même pas dérangé, ne s'était pas moquer de lui, et même sa façon de le regarder parfois lui paraissait bizarre. Cela le fit rire en pensant que lui était considéré comme une bizarrerie dans cette maison. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il tire cette histoire au clair, mais plutôt demain car ce soir il avait autre chose à penser. C'est alors qu'il repensa à la conversation avec le phœnix et aux livres qu'il avait oubliés, il ouvrit sa malle aux huit serrures et y rechercha les livres qu'il devait avoir oubliés il commença par la huitième et redescendit jusqu'à la seconde où se trouvaient ses animaux, c'est alors qu'il trouva dans celle-ci les livres qui lui avaient donné l'aura et les étincelles à sa baguette. Ensuite, il les posa sur sa table de chevet pour ne plus les oublier, il repensa à son rêve de la nuit précédente et décida de rajouter des protections à la maison. Comme il était 19h00, il mangea et après se remit en méditation, mais, il n'arrivait pas à se connecter à cette dimension. Au bout de dix minutes, il arrêta, et réfléchit à la raison pour laquelle il n'y parvenait pas.  
  
Soudain, il se mit une claque sur le front car il avait oublié de prendre sa forme animagus avant de se connecter donc dans un « pop » il prit sa forme. Il se remit en méditation, c'est alors qu'il put rejoindre la dimension. Au lieu de se retrouver en face d'un seul animal, comme il en avait l'habitude, il arriva devant un lion de couleur or avec de grandes ailes rouge vif, un cheval ailé de couleur blanche, mais il recula devant un animal qu'il avait autrefois combattu, et ce souvenir n'était pas des plus rassurant, car il avait devant lui un basilic, et enfin le dernier animal qu'il avait aussi affronté, mais dans de meilleures circonstances, un magnar à pointes. Les animaux attendirent que Harry se remette de ses émotions avant de dire d'une même voix :  
  
-Bonjour à toi, Harry Potter.  
  
-Bon...Bonjour, mais comment se fait il que vous soyez aussi nombreux, car même si j'ai l'habitude des bizarreries, vous êtes en tout quand même huit, alors qu'une personne normale n'en a qu'un ? le serpent prit la parole.  
  
-Je crois que nous devrions l'informer sinon il va nous crier dessus, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
-De toute façon, nous étions tous d'accord il me semble ? reprit le lion ailé.  
  
-Désolé de vous déranger mais je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.  
  
-Désolé Harry, mais qui se lance alors ?  
  
-Moi, répondit le dragon, car les moldu pensent qu'un dragon est sage.  
  
-Pffff répondit le serpent, les autres se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête.  
  
-Alors Harry, je vais commencer par te présenter les différents animaux, mais nous sommes deux que tu connais déjà, le cheval ailé blanc ciel n'est autre qu'un pégase, et le lion...  
  
-C'est un griffon d'or, non ?  
  
-Exactement, pour l'instant nous nous occuperons que des trois autres, nous finirons avec moi, çà te vas ?  
  
-Oui, oui allez-y.  
  
-Bon tu vois ces animaux et tu te rappelles du lion, de l'aigle et du serpent, fait abstraction des deux autres et pense seulement à l'indice du phœnix et au nom des fondateurs, et cogites là-dessus.  
  
-D'accord, laissez moi un peu de temps. Sur ce il se concentra sur tout ceci les différents animaux, l'emblème de Poudlard et le nom des fondateurs, il réussit à faire le lien mais il ne pouvait y croire. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Harry alors le dragon sut qu'il avait comprit, et lui demanda :  
  
-Tu es arrivé à quelle conclusion, dis le nous, même si çà te paraît complètement loufoque.  
  
-Bah... je... je pense que je vais prendre la forme animale des fondateurs, mais c'est complètement stupide, laissez tomber çà doit être autre chose.  
  
-Non, Harry c'est bien ceci mais j'ai une petite chose à ajouter, c'est que tu ne possèdes pas seulement leurs animaux mais pour deux d'entre eux leurs sang.  
  
-QUOI ??????  
  
-Harry, Godric et Rowena sont tes ancêtres, et Voldemort t'as légué plus que le Fourchelang, il t'as marqué comme son égal, par conséquent t'as légué l'héritage complet de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
-Ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que je suis héritier du pouvoir de trois des fondateurs de Poudlard.  
  
-Oui et non.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire « oui et non » ?  
  
-Tu te rappelles ce que t'as dit le serpent, les énigmes, et sur le choixpeau magique ??  
  
-Oui, et alors ? il m'a seulement donné mes qualités, il a dit « je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho !ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... »  
  
-Et... ce sont les qualités de quelle maison qu'il t'as donné ? hein ?  
  
-Celle de toutes les maisons, à vrai dire, pourquoi ? Le dragon poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
-Harry, avec le sortilège de Voldemort tu es devenu l'héritier de toutes les maisons, car tu possède le sang des autres  
  
-Bon, si c'est vrai pourquoi aucun animal ne rappelle Helga Poufsouffle ? hein, pour faire comme le dragon, ce qui amusa fortement les autres.  
  
-C'est parce que Helga ne voulait pas donner ses pouvoirs avant que son héritier n'ai sa majorité, sorcière bien sûr ? Après le choc Harry demanda :  
  
-Bon, si vous le dites je suis l'héritier des quatre maisons, ce qui par ailleurs explique beaucoup de choses, pourquoi mon père qui devait être héritier de trois fondateur n'avait pour forme qu'un cerf ? Pourquoi vous êtes là vous le dragon et le phœnix ? Les livres sur ma table de nuit sont l'héritage de Serpentard et Gryffondor ce qui expliquerait l'aura ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de pouvoirs ? Faut il un animal représentant Helga aussi ? Pourquoi les autres m'ont ils abandonnés ? Pourquoi...  
  
-Attends, ton père a commencé sa formation animagus avant d'avoir son héritage donc n'a jamais su, le dragon et le phœnix, nous représentons le mélange, pour moi je suis le mélange entre ton côté Serpentard et Gryffondor, alors que le phœnix représente le mélange Gryffondor et Serdaigle et il n'y en a pas pour le mélange Serdaigle Serpentard. En fait ces livres ne sont qu'une petite partie de ton héritage, mais tu pourras le trouver à Poudlard, le reste. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais déjà tu as réalisé de grandes choses et tu continueras à apprendre, laisse l'héritage faire son chemin, de plus tu n'étais pas très intéressé par les livres avant, non ! Pour l'animal il te faudra une créature d'eau, mais pour l'instant çà ne sert à rien, tu sauras plus tard. Pour les autres, tu sauras en temps et en heure. Pour ta mère, c'était elle l'héritière de Poufsouffle, donc elle ne dérangeait en rien Voldemort. Il faudra que tu reviennes ici l'été prochain pour les animaux de Helga.  
  
-Comment avez vous su ?  
  
-Je suis une partie de toi, Harry. Le serpent prit la parole :  
  
-Au fait en parlant héritage, le mien tu sais où il se trouve et je voudrais que tu l'enlève pour éviter que d'autres le trouvent.  
  
-Euh oui, d'accord.  
  
-Nous t'avons retenu très longtemps Harry, surtout que tu vas rester inconscient le reste de la nuit car tu vas recevoir énormément de force en une seule fois, dit le pégase.  
  
-Toute la nuit ?? à ce point là.  
  
-Pour ta gouverne Harry, la magie sans baguette n'est pas détectable par le ministère, donc le parc près de chez toi la nuit serait idéal pour les formes les plus... hum... disons imposantes, n'oublie pas ton miroir pour t'admirer, dit le griffon.  
  
-Ensuite, prends le maximum de livres pour accroître tes connaissances, ajouta le dragon.  
  
-Divers changements physiques vont s'opérer chez toi, Harry. Tu devras acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et vas prendre un peu le soleil tu es complètement pâle, dit le pégase.  
  
-Apprends le maximum de langues animales car beaucoup d'animaux t'écouteront et pourront t'aider dans ta lutte, ajouta le griffon.  
  
-Enfin, camoufle ton aura et achètes une parcelle de terre du côté moldu avec un lac, des montagnes, une forêt et renseignes toi sur des livres en constructions magiques et prends chaque élément nécessaire à la construction d'une maison, on ne sait jamais, dit le serpent.  
  
-Oui, çà m'embête de le dire mais le serpent à raison, visite la parcelle et pose la même protection que tu as posé sur cette maison(pour le transplanage) en ajoutant un repousse-moldu, et te rendre incartable et introuvable. Tu trouveras çà dans les livres de Godric, et en cas de problème rends toi là-bas, dit le griffon.  
  
-D'accord et merci, sachant que la discussion était terminée, au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir Harry, et ils fondirent en lui. Comme l'avaient dit les animaux il tomba inconscient et un phénomène que personne ne vit se produisit, une aura combinée de vert, de rouge et de bleu se dégagea de Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait mal partout, mais une chose l'énervait, c'est qu'il voyait trouble, il commença à chercher ses lunettes mais il s'aperçut qu'il les avait sur le nez, quand il les enleva, il s'aperçut qu'il voyait très bien et il les déposa sur sa table de nuit. Ensuite, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, c'est alors que Hedwige s'engouffra dans la pièce toujours sans aucune lettre et qu'il entendit son nom, il se retourna mais personne n'était dans la pièce, mais il entendit à nouveau son nom, il regarda au pied de la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que Snake était en bas, il lui répondit :  
  
-Attendsss moi devant la porte j'arrive ! ssa me fait plaissir de te revoir.  
  
-Moi aussssi Harry, moi aussi. Sur ce Harry descendit. 


	5. Les nouvelles escapades

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 5 : Les nouvelles escapades  
  
En ouvrant la porte, il eut peur pendant quelques secondes car deux choses froides étaient en train de grimper sur ses jambes, mais un sifflement l'aida à se détendre :  
  
-Harry, quelqu'un esst revenu avec moi, il voudrait te parler !, dit Snake  
  
-D'accord, je prendss quelque chossse à manger pour vousss et on monte dans la chambre.  
  
Une fois remonté dans la chambre, il laissa le temps aux serpents de se rassasier, et pendant ce temps là, il partit faire son jogging. Il prit une douche et revint dans la chambre où les serpents l'attendaient visiblement. L'autre ressemblait énormément à Snake. Snake prit la parole :  
  
-Voissi Terra, la chef desss serpentsss de terre, Terra je te présssente Harry, qui répondit :  
  
-Enchanté, le serpent le dévisagea quelques instant, se retourna vers Snake puis lui dit :  
  
-Tu asss vu ssson aura, je n'ai pass besssoin de plusss pour devenir ssson allié, maisss pourquoi tu ne m'en asss passs informé. Si Snake pouvait montrer ses émotions, il aurait exprimé une totale incompréhension, car durant tout le trajet Terra lui avait dit qu'elle ne se joindrait plus aux humains et là elle l'a à peine rencontré qu'elle lui donne son entière confiance. Snake se retourna vers Harry qui sautait de bonheur, et sonda Harry comme il l'avait fait la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une aura de trois couleurs vert, rouge, bleu, et demanda à Harry :  
  
-Maiss Harry, que ss'esst il passsé ? pourquoi ton aura à t'elle changée ?  
  
-Ssa doit être du à ma formation animagus, Sssnake ! enfin, je croiss. D'ailleurss, je peux me transsformer en ssserpent, tu veux voir. Sans lui laisser le temps, Snake vit un anaconda juste devant lui qui reprit forme humaine. Terra enchaîna :  
  
-Je n'ai pass bessoin de pluss. Premièrement ss'esst un fourchelang, maiss en pluss, il esst capable de ssse transsformer en sserpent, petit, maiss un sserpent quand même,  
  
-Je pourraisss bientôt me transsformer en bassilic,ausssi, dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi !!!!!! répondirent les deux serpents en même temps.  
  
-Bah oui !!! Qu'esst sse qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ? dit Harry.  
  
-Jusste que tu deviendraiss le roi dess sserpents ! dit Snake. Car même Salazar n'ass pu le faire !  
  
-Alorss là ! je compte ssur vouss pour ne pass l'ébruiter pour l'insstant, d'accord !!  
  
-Puiss je en informer ma tribu maître, que...  
  
-Ah non ! pass de maître apelles moi jusste Harry comme Ssnake, çà me faiss trop pensser à Voldemort, et oui tu peux en informer ta tribu, dit Harry.  
  
-j'y vaiss de sse pass mai... Harry.  
  
-Ssi tu veux, tu peux resster te repossser ici aujourd'hui, et partir demain car tu doiss être fatigué!!  
  
-C'esst vraiment gentil, Harry.  
  
-Bon, sse n'esst pass que je m'ennuie avec vouss, maiss j'ai faim. Alorsss je vouss laissse vouss reposser, dormez bien. Il donna à manger à Godric avant de descendre, et se demanda ce qui retenait Hedwige, car elle n'était pas rentrée. Il pensa à sa ballade d'aujourd'hui, et se dit que les membres de l'ordre ne pourraient pas le suivre puisqu'il les prendrait de court, ne s'attendant pas à le voir partir en voiture avec les Dursley, d'ailleurs il pensa à sa tante et à son cousin et décida qu'au petit déjeuner, il changerait totalement d'attitude, ce qui serait immensément drôle quand il y pensait. C'est l'esprit rieur qu'il descendit manger. Il prépara tout, et au contraire de d'habitude attendit sa famille pour manger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il s'installa avec eux et commença à manger sous l'œil désabusé de sa famille, mais qui se mit tout de même à manger. Lorsqu'ils ne jetèrent plus de coup d'œil vers Harry, celui-ci releva la tête et dit à l'adresse de son cousin :  
  
-Alors cousin, comment c'est passé le match hier ? Les trois relevèrent la tête et regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds, son cousin réagit le premier et dit :  
  
-Euh... bien, ce qui conforta Harry dans son impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait car sinon il aurait répondu « et en quoi çà te regarde toi », donc il continua sur sa lancée.  
  
-Des détails ? tu as gagné ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Par KO sans doute, non ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-A quelle reprise ? c'était une rencontre pour quoi ? Tu as gagné quelque chose ?  
  
-A la troisième reprise, c'était une rencontre pour la sélection nationale donc l'année prochaine, je participe à la coupe d'Angleterre. C'est à ce moment là, qu'oncle Vernon choisit pour sortir de sa béatitude et beugla :  
  
-Tu crois être en train de faire quoi, gamin ?  
  
-Je parle avec mon cousin, pourquoi ?  
  
-Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, sinon je te le ferais payer très cher, et tu n'iras pas faire tes achats. Tu es prévenu !  
  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non oncle Vernon, je suis le seul cousin de Dudley, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis bizarre comme tu dis, je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, moi, alors pourquoi vous me détestez autant ? sur ce il se leva, mais ajouta à l'adresse de son cousin :  
  
-Ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte Dudley, on se déteste depuis notre naissance, enfin presque, mais la vrai question est pourquoi ? et il monta se préparer.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il vida sa malle aux 8 serrures, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche, puis mit sa cape dans un sac à dos. Il entendit son oncle crier :  
  
-Allez fainéant, on y va. Il redescendit et monta dans la voiture, le trajet se fit sans un mot, chacun pensant aux paroles de Harry. Ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur et Harry dit comme la dernière fois à cinq heures. Avant d'entrer, il sortit sa cape de son sac et la revêtit, puis entra dans le pub, le traversa rapidement et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea vers Gringotts, alla jusqu'à son coffre, reprit une somme encore plus importante que la dernière fois, bien qu'il lui en restait suffisamment pour ses courses. Mais il devait en échanger suffisamment pour pouvoir acheter une parcelle de terrain moldue ainsi que des meubles et d'autres choses. Il mit tout son argent dans son sac à dos, ainsi que dans ses poches, avant de se diriger vers Fleury and boots. Il déambula dans les rayons où il prit toutes les oeuvres les plus avancées dans les diverses magies blanches, tout ce qui concernait les autres : la magie elfique, les runes anciennes, antiques et ancestrales, puis partit à la recherche pour d'autres projets tel que tous les livres concernant l'aura, la métamorphmagie, les langues animales, l'alchimie, les constructions liées à la magie, des livres sur les soins et sur les sorts et potions d'attaques et de défenses, plus des œuvres sur la réalisation des baguettes, les livres réservés aux aurors, le duel, les armes magiques, enfin tout ce qui concernait les fondateurs et les diverses légendes sur la magie. Il fut heureux de trouver des livres sur la magie élémentaires, naturelle et basique, et les sorts usuels, à vrai dire il acheta presque toute la librairie. Lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir, le vendeur, au lieu de le réprimander comme la dernière fois, lui proposa d'autres ouvrages qu'il gardait en arrière boutique, ce que Harry accepta même sans en regarder les titres, puis le vendeur lui dit :  
  
-Le montant de ces 3500 livres s'élève à 100 gallions en croyant le décourager, mais Harry déposa la somme voulue, sortit sa malle de sa poche, d'un geste de la main lui redonna son aspect initial, l'ouvrit avec son jeu de clef , réduisit les livres d'un autre geste de la main, les mit à l'intérieur et la referma. Enfin, il la réduisit et sortit, puis répéta le même manège chez le vendeur d'ingrédients de potions.  
  
En remontant la grande rue, il vit une nouvelle boutique d'aspect assez miteuse, mais devant laquelle régnait une certaine agitation. Quand il s'approcha, il lut l'insigne et un sourire se forma sur son visage, c'était indiqué « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ». Il regarda à travers la vitrine de la boutique, et y aperçut Fred et Georges en train de servir un grand nombre de clients, mais une colère commença à se développer en lui quand il aperçut Madame Weasley accompagnée de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, un peu plus loin se trouvaient Lupin ainsi que Maugrey. Mince, il faut que je m'en aille, il peut voir à travers tout, et se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Il se dirigea vers la librairie et s'y engouffra, il prit à peu près la même quantité de livres que chez Fleury and boots, avec des livres sur les impardonnables. Quand il arriva au comptoir il dit au vendeur :  
  
-Le maître était content du geste que vous avez fait la dernière fois.  
  
-Ah...oui, j'en suis heureux, a t'il ajouté quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui, il a dit qu'il vous récompenserait comme vous le méritez, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Bien, alors dites-lui bien que j'ai encore fait un geste cette fois-ci, çà vous fera seulement 50 galions, répondit le vendeur. Cà l'écœurait de dire çà, mais en même temps cela lui permettait de faire des économies.  
  
-Je lui dirais. Bien, au revoir. Et il partit vers l'apothicaire de l'allée des embrumes où il répéta le même manège. Puis il revint vers le chemin de traverse, et entra chez le vieil antiquaire qui lui dit :  
  
-Heureux de vous revoir !  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette personne le mettait une confiance, il se dégageait de lui une aura bienfaitrice.  
  
-Que voulez vous aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Et bien, je viens prendre à peu près tout les livres que vous possédez et sans doute quelques meubles.  
  
-Rien que çà !! répondit l'antiquaire.  
  
-Vous possédez des meubles ou même des matériaux de construction, demanda Harry ?  
  
-Non, mais il existe une boutique sur une rue adjacente du Chemin de Traverse, qui vend les produits que vous désirez, mais vous devrez achetez une orbe.  
  
-Une orbe ?  
  
-C'est une sphère qui se charge de magie lorsque l'on crée des protections autour de maison, dit l'antiquaire.  
  
-Bien et de quelle type ?  
  
-Vous allez me croire stupide, mais que voulez vous dire par type ?  
  
-C'est évident quels types de magie utilisez vous ? Existe il une orbe de tous les types ?  
  
-Oui bien sur, celle-ci, mais vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de vous la vendre.  
  
-Je sais mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis pas comme les autres et que Voldemort me recherche.  
  
-Oui, c'est pour çà que comme je ne peux vous la vendre, je vais vous la donner.  
  
-Je...je vous remercie, y a t il d'autres choses à placer dans une maison ?  
  
-Pas pour le moment, tant qu'elle n'est pas construite, mais reviens plus tard, j'aurai d'autres choses à te proposer. Car de toutes manières tu reviendras sans doute prendre tes affaires scolaires.  
  
-Oui, et merci pour tout, pourriez-vous me mettre mes affaires dans ma malle, s'il vous plait. Il lui demanda ceci, car il ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Très bien, bien que celui-ci paraissait déçu, après quelques sorts il put sortir de la boutique. Il alla dans la boutique que lui avait conseillée l'antiquaire, et en ressortit avec tous les meubles, matières pour la construction de la maison ainsi que des anneaux de Quidditch et du matériel pour construire un stade, du bois pour faire une baguette, enfin bref tout ce qu'il désirait.  
  
Ensuite, il se rendit chez Madame Guipure pour de nouvelles tenues, puisque Harry avait prit énormément de carrure et de muscles, et de plus avec la formation animagus il avait grandit. Après avoir acheté ces robes, il alla chercher du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Comme il aperçut Maugrey de loin sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se rendit sur l'allée des Embrumes, là-bas il alla directement chez le vendeur d'armes et s'acheta diverses armes, il fut très étonné de trouver des lames moldues parmi les sorcières mais toutes ces armes reflétaient une aura noir. Puis il se rendit chez les apothicaires des deux cotés pour pouvoir se fournir les éléments pour débuter son projet sur l'alchimie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une boutique d'herbologie, où il acheta un nombre énorme de pousses de plante, ainsi que beaucoup de graines.  
  
Il déambula sur le chemin de traverse puis dans la rue adjacente où il avait acheté ses meubles afin de trouver un endroit où il pourrait faire réparer son couteau. Il trouva un marchand d'armes et se décida à y entrer, lorsqu'il pénétra il ressentit de la sérénité, ce qui le mit en confiance, il demanda au vendeur :  
  
-Bonjour monsieur, pourrais je savoir si vous êtes capable de réparer ce couteau, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
-Donnez-moi çà pour que je voie ce que je peux faire ! il l'ausculta quelques instant avant de dire « mais c'est moi qui ai fabriqué ce couteau, où l'avez vous trouvé ? »  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé on me l'a offert, se défendit Harry.  
  
-Bon très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attendez moi ici.  
  
-Oui, merci. Pendant que le vendeur partit dans l'arrière boutique Harry partit jeter un œil sur les différentes armes accrochées aux murs, en saisit quelques unes, et les mit sur le comptoir. Il fut intéressé par un manuel sur « Comment réaliser son épée et lui donner des capacités magiques » par Alberforth Dumbledore, une voix s'éleva derrière lui :  
  
-C'est le vieil antiquaire du chemin de traverse qui à écrit ce livre. Sous le poids de cette révélation, Harry s'affaissa sur le sol, car maintenant Albus devait être au courant de ses escapades, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise parce qu'il savait que tous essayaient de le protéger alors que lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il devait aller lui parler, mais il voulait une confirmation.  
  
-Vous êtes sur ?  
  
-Certain, mais je ne devais en parler à personne, ce qui me semble bizarre, c'est que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des confidences, mais je ne sais pas comment dire çà... commença le vendeur.  
  
-Vous ressentez la même chose que quand vous êtes face à lui, non ?  
  
-Exactement, mais comment savez vous ?  
  
-J'ai la même impression quand je le vois, je pense que c'est dû à l'aura des sorciers.  
  
-Oui, peut-être.  
  
-Je peux prendre ce livre, ainsi que les choses qu'il faut pour la réaliser ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr, je vous apporte tout çà. Après quelques minutes il réapparut avec tout le nécessaire, et lui annonça, très bien cela vous coûtera 250 gallions.  
  
-Bien tenez, vous avez mon couteau ?  
  
-Euh... oui, je l'avais oublié, tenez !  
  
-Combien pour le couteau ?, demanda Harry.  
  
-Rien, vous m'avez tellement acheté.  
  
-Comme vous voulez !, sous l'œil étonné du vendeur il rangea à l'aide de sorts sans baguette tout ce qu'il lui avait acheté. Après un rapide au revoir, il partit à l'animalerie avant de voir Alberforth Dumbledore, Arrivant près de l'animalerie qui faisait un boucan d'enfer(NDA : ce n'est pas en rapport à Renaud, lol), il croisa Hermione et Ginny sortant de la boutique. Alors qu'il entrait, l'animalerie n'émît plus un seul bruit, tous les animaux se turent. Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant. La vendeuse le reconnut et lui dit :  
  
-Je vous avait prévenu monsieur que je ne reprendrais pas l'œuf, sous l'œil médusé de tous les personnes de la pièce. Mais, le regard de Ginny et Hermione ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, on aurait cru qu'elles savaient qui il était. Donc en chuchotant une formule(NDA :que je n'ai pas entendu)et un geste de la main qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il rajustait sa cape, il camoufla sa voix, il répondit :  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurez ramener une coquille vide !! répondit Harry avec un large sourire.  
  
-QUOI !!! VOUS AVEZ REUSSI A LE FAIRE SORTIR EN VINGT JOURS SEULEMENT. Hurla la vendeuse.  
  
-Pour être exact madame, seulement en sept jours.  
  
-Vous vous moquez de moi ??? Soudain Harry entendit des paroles provenant des cages « il a fait sortir un phœnix en sept jours, c'est impossible » ainsi que d'autres qui était outrées d'entendre ceci, soudain un des aigles car c'était des aigles qui parlaient prit la parole « arrêtez, je pense qu'il nous comprends » et les autres se moquèrent de lui, Harry avait repéré celui qui avait dit çà, mais se tourna vers la vendeuse, et dit :  
  
-Non pas du tout madame !! ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis venu ici car je voudrais acheter un aigle.  
  
-Bon si vous voulez, mais est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai le voir ?  
  
-Oui, je vous l'amènerai de toute façon, car je veux être sûr qu'il soit en bonne santé.  
  
-Mais, pour l'aigle sachez que lui seul choisit son maître.  
  
-Ah d'accord, dommag,e dit il en s'approchant des aigles mais surtout de celui qui avait pensé qu'il les comprenait et murmura très faiblement :  
  
-Oui, je vous comprends. Après une poignée de secondes le fameux aiglon, car il était le plus jeune, vola vers lui et s'installa sur son épaule. Sous le regard subjugué des gens de la pièce, Harry se dit, il faut toujours que j'attire l'attention partout où je passe même sans cicatrice.  
  
-C'est fou vous avez un don avec les animaux !! dit la vendeuse. Sur ce il se dirigea au comptoir, demanda deux cages, des protections pour ne pas que son aigle se blesse, un perchoir, et de la nourriture pour ses quatre animaux, et un peu plus pour les serpents car il y en avait deux chez lui en ce moment. En partant, il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Hermione bombardait la vendeuse de questions, sans doute à son sujet.  
  
Il rejoignit la boutique de l'antiquaire, quand il entra un sourire apparut sur le visage du vieil homme, qui lui demanda :  
  
-Encore d'autres achats à faire, monsieur.  
  
-Oui, je souhaiterais vous achetez deux jeux d'échecs et une conversation avec vous... il regarda dans la boutique pour voir s'il n'y avait personne avant d'ajouter, Mr Dumbledore.  
  
-Oh, je vois, avez vous fini vos achats ? si oui, je suppose que nous pourrions aller manger dans le monde moldu.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée, pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. C'est là qu'il vit la ressemblance avec son frère, le même regard pétillant de malice et ce sourire accroché à ses lèvres, mais comment je fais pour mon aigle ?  
  
-Il te suffit de lui demander de rejoindre ton phœnix ! d'ailleurs, c'est une femelle, dit Alberforth. Harry se retourna vers son aigle et lui demanda :  
  
-Il faut que je te baptise, que dirais tu de Rowena en l'honneur de mon ancêtre, dit Harry.  
  
-Ce serait un honneur, maître.  
  
-Arrghh, une chose Rowena ne m'appelle pas maître appelle moi Harry, et maintenant voudrais tu bien rejoindre Godric.  
  
-Bien à plus tard Harry, et sur ce l'aigle partit, alors que Alberforth avait ouvert une fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Alberforth ferma sa boutique, baissa les stores, et Harry pour lui faire plaisir sortit sa malle et effectua tous les sorts pour ranger ses affaires et réduire sa malle sous l'œil pétillant d'Alberforth. Puis, ajouta :  
  
-Vous aviez l'air triste que je ne le fasse pas moi-même tout à l'heure. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu as raison, ajouta Alberforth, le regard si ce fut possible encore plus pétillant. Tu peux enlever ta cape, nous sortirons par derrière sur une rue moldue, ce que Harry s'empressa de faire. Il partirent ensemble sans un mot dans un dédale de rues, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un restaurant moldu(bien sur). Le repas se passa dans un silence complet, chacun pensant aux conséquences de cette conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'au café, Harry n'y tenant plus prit la parole :  
  
-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi on me tiens plus qu'à l'écart cet été, encore plus que l'an dernier ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, c'est un choix de mon frère.  
  
-Est ce que vous direz à votre frère que vous m'avez vu, et l'avez vous dit la dernière fois ?  
  
-Non, de toute façon nous sommes en désaccord, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas te le cacher tu en es la principale cause. Devant l'air interrogatif de Harry, il ajouta :  
  
-A propos de ta surprotection, car tu as fais de grandes choses Harry, et mon frère ne tarie pas d'éloges pour toi, mais il ne veux pas que tu fasses front à trop de choses en même temps, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous ne me ferez pas de révélation aujourd'hui, mais en même temps je pense que vous voulez m'aider, par exemple l'orbe. Et tout ceci me rend perplexe, je dois dire. Harry ne vit pas le regard rempli d'admiration posé sur lui.  
  
-Je vois que tu as pratiqué non seulement l'occlumentie mais aussi la légélimencie, c'est tout à fait vrai, je ne veux pas passer outre Albus. Mais il est vrai que je souhaite t'aider, alors la vraie question est de savoir comment ?  
  
-Je crois que pour bien des choses, je peux me débrouiller seul, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour deux choses, en fait ?  
  
-Lesquelles ? demanda Alberforth.  
  
-D'abord l'occlumentie, pour tester mes barrières mentales, mais aussi pour le combat, je pense que c'est tout.  
  
-Alors, pour commencer, tes barrières mentales sont très solides, j'ai essayé de passer outre tout à l'heure quand tu es venu à la boutique, je ne pense pas que Voldemort puisse entrer dans ton esprit, mais toi tu le peux encore, et pour les combats je ne sais pas comment faire sans que les membres de l'ordre soient au courant, et çà Albus ne le permettrait pas, répliqua Alberforth.  
  
-En ce qui concerne Voldemort, seul l'avenir le dira. Mais pour le combat, je peux m'arranger et je vous enverrai un hibou, car vous allez me dire qu'il faut que vous partiez, mais je pense que vous devriez réservez votre mois d'août pour çà.  
  
-Je vois. Comme tu as tout dit, je n'est plus qu'à te dire au revoir Harry.  
  
-Au revoir, monsieur Dumbledore. Et sur ce Alberforth partit. Harry paya sa part d'addition et passe toute l'après midi dans les boutiques moldues. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une agence immobilière, il en trouva une rapidement, demanda s'il y avait des terrains en vente qui possédaient un lac, des montagnes assez proches ainsi qu'une forêt, avec bien sûr une plaine pour construire la maison. Au départ, l'agent immobilier s'esclaffa, mais lorsque Harry ouvrit son sac, il se tût aussitôt(NDA : un peu comme dans les dessins animés, dans ses yeux étaient apparus des dollars), mais lui demanda :  
  
-Mais quel âge avez vous jeune homme ?  
  
-Monsieur, mon âge importe peu, si je trouve ce que je désire je vous donnerai une commission supplémentaire, mais si vous ne voulez pas je m'adresserai ailleurs !!  
  
-NON... sans s'en rendre compte il avait crié, je voulais dire que je peux vous aider, attendez je recherche des lieux qui correspondront à votre demande. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'agent immobilier releva la tête, et dit :  
  
-J'ai trois endroits pour vous, deux se trouvent près d'une ville et un autre se situe à 90 km d'ici il est près de la mer et éloigné de tout, sans compter que c'est celui qui a la plus vaste forêt proche de montagnes, mais possède une vaste plaine pour la construction, c'est la plus vaste propriété que nous possédons 150 hectares, mais je suppose que çà ne vous intéresse pas ?  
  
-Si si, je pourrais la visiter ?  
  
-Bah oui, quand voulez vous le faire ?  
  
-Maintenant, si vous pouvez ? dit Harry  
  
-Bah...euh oui, je passe une veste et on y va. Le trajet prit 1 heure, puisque l'agent était pressé de pouvoir conclure l'affaire. Et il arrivèrent devant une barrière en bois, puis il traversèrent une longue parcelle de forêt avant de déboucher sur un endroit complètement magnifique, une vaste plaine avec à gauche la mer, en face des montagnes magnifiques, à gauche un lac, derrière une forêt et la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter. Tout était réunit ici, il resta complètement béat devant ce spectacle, avant d'annoncer à l'agent qu'il la prenait. Pendant que l'agent retournait vers la voiture, Harry posa la barrière pour empêcher la détection du transplanage puis repartit vers la voiture en visualisant bien l'endroit afin de pouvoir y retourner en transplanant. Il revinrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et Harry signa tous les papiers, paya le terrain et la commission à l'agent. Enfin quand tout fut réglé, il était 15h00, donc il restait deux heures à Harry pour faire les boutiques. Il acheta beaucoup de meubles et objets moldus qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser comme la cuisinière, frigo, télé, chaîne, ect... qu'il prenait soin de réduire et de glisser dans son sac à dos. Il avait acheté tout ceci car il ne voulait pas être complètement dépendant du monde de la magie. Quand il fut 17h00, il rejoignit sa famille pour rentrer, ce qui se passa comme à l'aller dans le silence le plus complet. 


	6. Le début d’une grande œuvre

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le début d'une grande œuvre  
  
Quand il rentra à Privet Drive, il se mit à préparer le dîner avec sa tante. Pendant le repas Harry demanda :  
  
-Mon oncle, est-ce que je pourrais, disons, réarranger ma chambre ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, gamin ?  
  
-Juste si je peux enlever certaines choses, si je peux en réparern les garder, des choses dans ce genre là.  
  
-Hahaha, l'oncle Vernon était mort de rire, si moi je n'ai pas pu les réparer, je ne vois pas comment toi tu pourrais le faire !!  
  
-Donc, si je comprends bien je peux !  
  
-Oui... vas-y, dit Vernon allongé sur le sol tellement il riait, mais Harry à l'étonnement de tous ne s'en formalisa pas et se retourna vers Dudley qui prit peur sur le coup, mais Harry dit calmement :  
  
-Dudley, ça te dérangerais si je... disons comment dire... enlevais tes affaires de ma chambre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, en partant elles seront là ?  
  
-Non, non vas-y Harry. Sur le dernier mot, c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Pour couper court au malaise de la pièce, Harry demanda à Dudley :  
  
-Je te remercie Dudley, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu voudrais que je te répare avant d'enlever tout ?  
  
-Euh... oui, j'aimerais récupérer un ordinateur, celui qui est bleu, une des télés, une des chaîne Hi fi , et un des lecteurs DVD, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Ha oui, aussi chacune des consoles cassées.  
  
-D'accord, je les mettrai dans ta chambre. Et Harry monta dans sa chambre, repéra toutes les choses que Dudley avait demandées, les répara d'un simple geste de la main et les porta dans la chambre de son cousin, puis revînt dans la sienne. Une fois revenu, il prit une des boîtes qu'il avait gardées et fit une sélection des choses qu'il voulait garder, c'est à dire la même chose que son cousin. Car Harry voulait paraître un minimum comme un adolescent normal. Il répara toutes les choses en pensant qu'il devait s'acheter un meuble télé, ensuite il réduisit toutes les autres affaires cassées de Dudley, et les mit dans la boîte. Ensuite, il prit les livres de construction magique et les dévora, afin de se rendre le plus vite possible sur sa propriété afin de commencer sa maison. Quand il eut fini tous les livres, vers 2h00, il prit un parchemin et une plume afin de représenter sa maison avec toutes les pièces et toutes les décorations qu'il voulait y mettre. Quand il eut fini, il s'aperçut que le jour était levé depuis un moment. Il fit un livre qui concernait tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur les constructions immobilières, et ensuite observa son œuvre. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le plan de la maison lui était venu tout seul, comme s'il était à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il ne demandait qu'à sortir. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de ses achats et de ses locataires, mais il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard. Il ne sortit de sa malle que les diverses plantes, qui auraient pu mourir dans sa malle, le perchoir de Rowena, et il donna de la nourriture à ses résidents bien que ceux-ci dormaient encore. Il prépara le déjeuner, mangea rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre. Il sortit de sa malle tous les matériaux de construction, ainsi que le plan topographique qui lui permettait de délimiter l'entendue de sa propriété. Il avait en tête de réaliser sa maison entière pour son anniversaire, mais il se dit que ça serait très difficile en seulement 10 jours, car avec tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre, ainsi que l'entraînement à la salle de sport, cela allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Mais il s'était fixé un but, alors il n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Donc, il réduisit toutes ses affaires avant de les mettre dans son sac à dos, puis transplana à l'endroit exact qu'il avait quitté la veille.  
  
Il fut encore subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se secoue en se rappelant qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps. Avec les livres qu'il avait lus la veille, il savait qu'il devait d'abord créer les murs délimitant le pourtour de la propriété, afin que celle-ci soit considérée comme une pièce, afin qu'il puisse disposer les différentes barrières de protection. Donc, il entreprit la construction du pourtour de sa demeure. Il avait décidé que ce serait un haut muret surmonté de grilles et entouré de hauts piliers de pierre. Ensuite, il fit un gigantesque portail en fer forgé avec un dessin dessus représentant ses armoiries qui représenteraient toutes ses formes animagi, donc elles évolueraient l'été prochain. Après, il commença bien sûr par la barrière de Tranquilitus qui lui permit ensuite de mettre en place toutes les autres nécessaires. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas prit le livre de Gryffondor. Afin de disposer les dernières barrières, quand il eut fini avec les barrières, il était 12h00, et donc il transplana chez lui pour bénéficier d'un bon repas avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour étudier car il se sentait fatigué d'avoir posé des protections sur une surface aussi grande. Quand il remonta, il ouvrit sa malle afin de prendre les livres concernant les diverses magies étudiées à Poudlard, bien sûr blanche et noire. Le soir, il le réserva pour les livres concernant les magies ancienne, antique, ancestrale, elfique, des runes. Quand il décida d'arrêter l'études des livres, vers minuit, il décida tout d'abord d'écrire aux autres en incluant de nouvelles personnes, il prit 11 parchemins et sa plume, et écrivit :  
  
Cher ODP,  
  
Si vous persistez dans votre choix de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à  
  
mes lettres, je vous préviens que je quitte la maison des Dursley. Ne me croyez pas sans ressources, j'ai plus  
  
d'un tour dans mon sac. Je ne vous demande pas de venir me chercher, mais simplement de répondre et  
  
donc de tenir vos promesses.  
  
Je vous préviens que ceci est la dernière lettre que je vous envoie, si  
  
vous ne me répondez pas.  
  
Salutations Harry.  
  
PS : ceci n'est pas une menace mais simplement un Ultimatum.  
  
La seconde pour Ron :  
  
Monsieur Ronald Weasley,  
  
Je vous tiens informé qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai toujours pas de  
  
nouvelles de votre part, alors que vous m'aviez dit que vous resteriez en contact avec moi, donc si  
  
vous persistez en ce sens, croyez bien que notre amitié ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne.  
  
Salutations Harry Potter.  
  
La troisième, exactement la même que pour Ron, était destinée à Hermione :  
  
Mademoiselle Hermione Granger  
  
Je vous tiens informée qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai toujours pas de  
  
nouvelles de votre part, alors que vous m'aviez dit que vous resteriez en contact avec moi, donc si  
  
vous persistez en ce sens, croyez bien que notre amitié ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne.  
  
Salutations Harry Potter.  
  
Une quatrième pour Ginny :  
  
Salut Ginny,  
  
Tu dois connaître ma situation actuelle, je ne souhaite pas entrer dans les  
  
détails mais j'aimerais  
  
entretenir un courrier avec toi, puisque je n'ai plus d'amis à l'heure  
  
actuelle. Je ne te prends pas  
  
pour une roue de secours, mais je me sens terriblement seul.  
  
Répond moi vite. Avec toute mon amitié, Harry.  
  
Une cinquième pour Neville :  
  
Salut Neville,  
  
J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, et qu'avec les derniers  
  
événements,  
  
cela se passe mieux avec ta grand-mère. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le  
  
faire l'an dernier, mais je te remercie d'avoir été là. Les autres peuvent dire  
  
ce qu'ils  
  
veulent, mais moi je pense que tu es un grand sorcier Neville.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Une sixième pour Luna :  
  
Salut Luna,  
  
J'espère que tes vacances en Suède sont plaisantes, et que toi et ton père  
  
avez réussi dans votre recherche. Je tenais aussi à te remercier pour ce que tu as fais au mois de  
  
Juin.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Une septième pour Alberforth :  
  
Monsieur Alberforth Dumbledore,  
  
Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé l'endroit et la  
  
façon idéale pour ce que vous savez. Je vous laisse choisir la date à laquelle on débutera. On se reverra peut-  
  
être avant.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Une Huitième pour la gazette du sorcier :  
  
A l'attention de la gazette du sorcier,  
  
Je vous écris pour souscrire un abonnement chez vous, j'ai donné la somme  
  
convenue pour l'année. Une chouette blanche viendra le chercher tous les jours pendant les vacances.  
  
Lorsque l'année scolaire commencera, je vous déclinerai mon identité pour la recevoir au lieu où je  
  
me trouverai.  
  
Une neuvième à Hagrid :  
  
Cher Hagrid,  
  
Je t'écris pour avoir des nouvelles, tu m'as fait découvrir le monde de la  
  
magie, et en ce moment,  
  
j'ai l'impression d'être retourné à mes 11 ans, car je suis tenu à  
  
l'écart. Alors si tu voulais bien m'écrire de temps à autre, je sais que tu as une haute estime du directeur,  
  
mais nous sommes  
  
Amis, alors j'espère que tu ne mettras pas de côté notre amitié.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Une dixième à Rémus :  
  
Cher professeur Lupin,  
  
Je suis à la fois triste et désespéré, étant le dernier des Maraudeurs je  
  
pensais vu l'amitié qui te liaient à mes parents, que toi au moins tu ne me laisserais pas tomber,  
  
surtout après son décès. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dis mais je te considère comme une  
  
partie de ma famille, et tu es maintenant le dernier de celle-ci. Je n'essaie pas de t'amadouer avec les  
  
sentiments, mais je  
  
me sens terriblement seul. Si seul que(çà va te faire rire) j'essaie  
  
d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec les Dursley, alors répond moi, même si c'est juste pour me  
  
dire que tu vas bien.  
  
Affectueusement, Harry.  
  
Enfin, une dernière à Tonks :  
  
Chère Tonks,  
  
En étant, malheureusement pour toi, aussi maladroite, tu dois savoir tout  
  
comme moi ce qu'est le rejet des autres, et ce que l'on ressent dans la solitude, alors je t'en  
  
prie, aide moi à me sentir  
  
moins seul.  
  
Affectueusement, Harry.  
  
Il s'approcha de Hedwige, et lui dit :  
  
-Désolé ma belle, mais je vais te donner beaucoup de travail pendant un petit moment. Tout d'abord vas porter ces lettres dans l'ordre suivant : Alberforth Dumbledore, gazette du sorcier, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et enfin l'ordre, en plus il faudra que tu ailles chercher la gazette tous les jours. Tu as compris. Elle hulula, mordit le doigt de son maître et partit. Ensuite Harry se tourna vers ses serpents et leur dit :  
  
-Comment allez vousss tousss lesss deux ?  
  
-Trèss bien Harry, maiss je ssupposse que tu ne nouss réveilles pass pour cela, je me trompe ?  
  
-Oui et non, car je tienss à sse que vouss ssoyiez bien installés, maiss ausssi pour posser une quesstion, ssurtout à Terra.  
  
-Parles Harry, je t'écoute, répondit Terra.  
  
-Voilà Terra, je voulaiss te demander où vouss viviez, less sserpentss de terre, et ssi cet endroit esst ssûr ?  
  
-Nouss vivonss près dess montagness, maiss ss'esst vrai que nouss ne ssommess pluss en ssécurité car Voldemort nouss à rappelés à lui, nouss ne ssavonss pass quoi faire avec lui danss less paragess.  
  
-Ssa vouss intéressserait un endroit ssûr pour vivre, Terra ?  
  
-Oh...oui, maiss qui offrirait ssa protection à dess sserpentss ?  
  
-Moi bien sûr...  
  
-Maiss Harry, nouss ssommess nombreux et nouss ne tiendrionss jamaisss touss ici.  
  
-Je ne parle pass d'ici, vienss avec moi. Le serpent acquiesca, Harry le toucha et transplana. Je parlais d'issi, dit Harry en arrivant.  
  
-Maiss sse sserait magnifique, Harry.  
  
-Alorss je vouss laissse vouss rasssembler ici, dess protectionss ssont déjà en place et d'autress viendront par la ssuite, maiss je vouss demande une chosse, ce lieu va devenir une terre d'accueil pour touss ceux qui le souhaiteront, alorss aucune bataille car less peupless qui sse sseront battuss sseront bannis d'ici, et cette remarque ssera faite pour touss less peupless qui viendront ici, je compte ssur toi pour propager la nouvelle, et ce même aux autress peuples, si tu veux bien accepter cette mission. D'ailleurss c'est toi qui les guideras, j'enverrai peut-être Godric et Rowena pluss tard, de pluss tu devrass juger ssi less créaturess en face de toi ssont bonness ou mauvaisess. Alorss qu'est-ce que tu en pensess ??  
  
-Que sse sserait un grand honneur et que mon peuple t'en ssera éternellement reconnaisssant, maiss pourquoi pass envoyer ausssi Snake ?  
  
-Car il m'a parlé de la magie élémentaire de la terre, et qu'il devait me l'apprendre, en pluss je serai ssanss doute là une fois par jour, je pensse, pour pouvoir construire ma maisson.  
  
-Pour la magie élémentaire, elle coule en toi, il te faudra 10 minutess pour l'apprendre, regardes moi dans less yeux Harry, et tu découvrirass cette magie. Le serpent hypnotisa Harry pendant 2 minutes, ensuite le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, une aura verte se dégagea de lui et sa baguette lâcha des étincelles verte et argent, ensuite l'herbe se mit à pousser autour de lui et des fleurs naquirent.  
  
-Harry, tu ne posssèderaiss pass du ssang elfe danss less veiness ? Car sseuls less elfess peuvent faire poussser les plantess de cette manière là. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules, mais maintenant il sentait le flux de la magie élémentaire dans ses veines, ainsi que la faculté de faire pousser des plantes. Harry se concentra sur cette dernière, il leva la main en pensant à un chêne à l'entrée de la forêt, et comme il le désirait l'arbre sortit de terre, il ne savait pas comment il faisait çà, mais il sentit qu'il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sans se l'expliquer.  
  
-Harry, tu ess impresssionnant, tu apprendss à une telle vitessse. Maintenant il ne te resstes pluss qu'à lire less livress concernant cette magie et ce que tu peux en faire, et tu saurass tout ssur le ssujet, alorss est-ce que Snake peux venir, ss'il te plait ?  
  
-Terra, sseraiss tu une femelle ?  
  
-Euh... oui, pourquoi cette quesstion ?  
  
-Ah... l'amour !! je vaiss te l'apporter ton petit Ssnake et même les autress car si on m'a dit de prendre dess animaux c'esst pass ssanss raison, à tout de ssuite ! Sur ce il transplana dans sa chambre, demanda à ses animaux de venir avec lui, et repartit, mais avant de transplaner il réduisit son miroir et le mit dans sa poche. Quand il arriva il déposa Snake sur le sol et lui dit :  
  
-Ssnake je te demande de suivre Terra, elle t'expliquera et tu me donnerass ta réponsse au ssujet d'une nouvelle misssion que je lui ai confié, maiss elle a inssissté pour que tu y ailles avec elle !  
  
Puis, il se tourna vers Godric et lui dit :  
  
-Je suppose que l'un de tes pouvoirs est le pouvoir élémentaire de feu, non ? Godric acquiesça.  
  
-Et tu peux raviver cette magie rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux, je suppose ? Godric acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?  
  
-Car je ne peux pas lire en toi, car tes barrières sont trop fortes et je ne peux pas voir si je peux te donner mon entière confiance, et si je peux entrer en contact avec toi, ensuite je le pourrai toujours et t'aider en toutes circonstances, c'est mon autre pouvoir, ainsi que l'immortalité.  
  
-Mais, tu ne veux pas dire que je suis immortel ?  
  
-Si on t'envoie le sort de mort et que tu es transformé en phœnix, alors tu ne mourras pas.  
  
-C'est donc pour ça que tu t'éloignais de moi chaque fois que je m'approchais, depuis le moment où j'ai pratiqué plus l'occlumentie. Si je baisse mes barrières mentales, tu me referas de nouveau confiance alors ?  
  
-Bien évidemment, si ton âme est toujours aussi pure. Donc, Harry se concentra et défit ses barrières et dit :  
  
-Ca va comme cela ? Le phœnix le sonda pendant quelques secondes puis commença à réveiller la magie élémentaire du feu en lui, tout à coup un immense dôme de feu entoura Harry, de plus une aura rouge jaillit et sa baguette projeta des étincelles rouge et or. Celui-ci s'en étonna pendant quelques secondes puis leva la main et c'est alors que le feu se rétracta pour devenir une boule lévitant dans sa main.  
  
-Merci Godric, pour ton aide.  
  
-De rien Harry, c'est mon rôle de toute façon, car maintenant que le lien est créé entre nous, il ne peut être défait donc tu peux rétablir tes barrières. Au fait, je suis devenu en quelque sorte ton protecteur. Harry se dit que ces vacances étaient pleines de surprises. Puis il se tourna vers l'aigle et lui dit :  
  
-Donc toi Rowena, tu as la magie élémentaire du vent, je suppose ?  
  
-Tu supposes bien, mais de toute manière je ne te donnerai pas ce pouvoir !!  
  
-Quoi et pourquoi çà ?  
  
-Parce que seul les héritiers de Serdaigle peuvent apprendre cette magie ! dit Rowena.  
  
-Et pourquoi crois tu que les autres me l'ont donné, si je te le demande c'est parce qu'il y a une raison, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-Si, mais il me faut la preuve que tu es bien un de ses descendants.  
  
-Ca irait si je me transformais en aigle ? et il s'exécuta.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas suffisant, pour moi.  
  
-Ou bien en pégase ? Et il s'exécuta.  
  
-Oui, cette preuve est incontestable, je ne peux plus nier que tu es un descendant de Rowena. Ensuite elle le fixa intensément(NDA :Je sais que c'est répétitif, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est eux qui décident j'y suis pour rien)et après quelques minutes une tornade enveloppa Harry ainsi qu'une aura bleue et sa baguette illumina la nuit avec des étincelles de toutes les nuances de bleu, il tendit les bras et la tornade se calma. Et il dit :  
  
-Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, je vous remercie de me faire confiance et de m'avoir permis de réveiller ces pouvoirs. Il sortit son miroir de sa poche, lui redonna sa taille normale puis l'agrandit et s'adressa aux animaux en disant « Donc vous serez les premiers à voir toutes mes formes Animagis », et sur ce, il se métamorphosa dans chacune de ses huit formes, tout en s'admirant(ce qu'il est narcissique le p'tit Harry), « enfin j'ai dis toutes mais d'autres viendront l'été prochain. » Il se retourna vers Snake et dit :  
  
-Alorss tu en pensssess quoi ?, demanda Harry, puis il raconta la mission qu'il avait confié à Terra aux deux autres animaux qui demandèrent à y participer.  
  
-Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça dans ma chambre ou quoi ? les animaux baissèrent la tête comme s'ils étaient pris en faute, ce qui amusa Harry au plus haut point.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir Harry ? demanda Godric.  
  
-Le courage des Gryffondor, mais vous savez je vous comprends, en plus je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie pour vous et j'en suis désolé.  
  
-Mais, on sait que tu as besoin de ces connaissances Harry, répliqua Rowena.  
  
-Merci, vous êtes gentils, alors je vais vous laisser à votre tâche, et elle est plus importante que vous croyez, alors je souhaite que vous réussissiez, mais n'allez pas jusqu'à risquer des embêtements ou de graves problèmes. Sur ce, les quatre animaux partirent en laissant Harry seul qui, avant de rentrer chez lui, leur fit signe et leur souhaita bonne chance. 


	7. L’entrevue

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 7 : L'entrevue  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, vu qu'il était 2h00 du matin et qu'il n'avait pas dormi la veille. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il fit son jogging quotidien, prit sa douche, mangea, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il se regarda dans le miroir qu'il venait de redisposer à sa place et constata que l'étude animagus et sa remise en forme avaient été bénéfiques. Il n'était plus le petit garçon chétif avec ses lunettes, mais un jeune homme bien bâti, grand et de plus, ne plus avoir ses lunettes ne le rendait plus aussi enfantin. Mais par contre le manque de sommeil était clairement visible sur son visage et il était d'une pâleur à rivaliser avec Malfoy, donc il se promit de dormir plus longtemps et de prendre le soleil avant la fin des vacances. C'est sur cette idée qu'il partit vers la salle de sport.  
  
Après sa séance de sport, il retourna à la boutique de vêtements pour y renouveler sa garde-robe, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se la procurer à Londres, puis il alla à la boutique de meubles et se paya un meuble télé hi fi, ainsi qu'une parure de lit et diverses décorations moldues. Quand il rentra, il installa tous ces achats puis descendit manger. Comme les Dursley étaient repartis dans leur mutisme, il remonta. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se mit à la lecture des livres sur la magie élémentaire, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps, ainsi que, comme d'habitude, il remplit son recueil sur cette magie.  
  
Ensuite, il se remit à l'étude des matières basiques de Poudlard côté blanc et noir, il avait dans l'idée le matin de faire son entraînement de mise en forme, l'après midi d'étudier, et le soir de construire sa maison, mais en essayant de se reposer convenablement, au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire, car après il aurait plus de temps vu qu'il n'aurait plus l'entraînement de sport et que sa maison serait normalement achevée. Le début de la semaine commença à ce régime, les lundi, mardi, mercredi, lui servirent à construire les fondations et les murs intérieurs, ce qui se passait le soir, sauf pour le mercredi, où il avait en plus le matin. Il était content que les travaux avancent à cette vitesse, car dans les livres, il était dit que pour construire une maison il fallait deux semaines en employant 5 personnes, mais il se dit qu'ils avaient du exagéré, pour que seul les professionnels soient choisis pour le faire. Enfin, le mercredi quand il rentra, il s'aperçut qu'Hedwige l'attendait. Elle vint tout de suite se percher sur son épaule pour qu'il défasse son courrier et la Gazette. Il fut complètement anéanti quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre, et celle-ci venait de Alberforth Dumbledore, celle-ci disait :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je crois que mon frère continue dans l'erreur, il ne craint pas que tu  
  
mettes ta menace à exécution. Pour ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'organiser  
  
avec la boutique mais je te contacterai pour t'en informer. J'ai appris pour tes amis et çà  
  
me fais de la peine pour toi mais je pense qu'il ne répondront pas. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour  
  
toi. Devine qui va être ton nouveau professeur de DCFM l'an prochain. Tu peux m'envoyer du courrier si  
  
tu veux.  
  
A bientôt A D  
  
Cette lettre fit un réel plaisir à Harry, il était content de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Puis il prit la Gazette, mais la seule nouvelle intéressante était que Voldemort se tenait tranquille. Sans doute trop focalisé sur moi, en tout cas, si çà peux éviter des morts, j'en suis bien heureux, se dit Harry. Ensuite, il donna à manger à sa chouette et la remercia pour ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Après, le jeudi servit au remplissage de la maison, à la construction d'une sorte de tour pour les chouettes, ainsi que la préparation de pièces spéciales. Enfin, le vendredi et le samedi lui servirent à la construction du stade de Quidditch. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre le samedi soir, il fut complètement étonné de trouver un mot sur le bureau de la part de son oncle, qui disait :  
  
-On a trouvé çà, dans la boîte aux lettres. Il prit l'enveloppe où était écrit simplement « Pour Harry », sans timbre donc on devait l'avoir déposé dans la boîte aux lettres, il regarda l'écriture, il la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer de qui elle était(mais il sut tout de suite à qui elle n'était pas(donc de ses proches amis), il l'ouvrit doucement et lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, je comprends tout à fait ta  
  
colère, mais Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour m'envoyer en mission  
  
pour ne pas que je puisse le faire avant, il savait que j'avais cette solution. Personne ne comprend l'attitude du directeur à ton égard, mais comme ils ont trop de respect pour lui, il ne disent rien. Pour couronner  
  
le tout, il ne nous a révélé la prophétie que seulement hier, en nous disant que tu la connaissais déjà depuis juin, ce qui m'a révolté. Je ne suis plus d'accord avec les décisions de Dumbledore, alors si tu mets ta menace à exécution, et je comprends que tu le fasses, la seule chose que je  
  
souhaite, c'est que je sois avec toi. Tu sais, moi et Tonks avons beaucoup parlé depuis la lettre que tu nous a envoyé. Et nous pensons tous  
  
les deux la même chose. Nous ne sommes plus très bien vus ici, car nous nous sommes légèrement emportés contre Albus. Moi, plus rien ne me  
  
rattache ici, surtout qu'ici il y a trop de souvenirs de Sirius. Et Tonks s'est fait mettre sur la touche, par Dumbledore au niveau de l'ordre,  
  
mais aussi au sein du groupe des aurors, donc du ministère. J'espère que moi et Tonks ne t'avons pas trop blessé et que tu nous répondras bien  
  
vite.  
  
A bientôt Rémus  
  
PS : Tonks voulait écrire un mot mais nous sommes constamment surveillés,  
  
mais elle te passe le bonjour.  
  
Harry était en larmes à la fin de la lettre, car il avait attiré des problèmes aux seules personnes qui se souciaient de lui, mais il se demanda si ce n'était pas une ruse de Dumbledore pour pouvoir continuer à le surprotéger, alors, il décida que le jour où il les verrait, il leurs feraient passer l'épreuve du regard du phœnix pour savoir s'ils disaient la vérité et pour savoir s'ils lui étaient fidèles, mais il devait d'abord finir les choses qu'il avait commencées, il prit donc deux parchemins, où il écrivit :  
  
Tout d'abord à Remus et Tonks :  
  
Chers Rémus et Tonks,  
  
Ta lettre m'a vraiment touché, mais je dois d'abord régler certaines petites  
  
choses avant de faire ce que je t'ai dit, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce  
  
n'est pas dangereux. Venez tous les deux le 30 vers 13h00. Mettez des  
  
tenues complètement moldues pour pouvoir entrer chez les Dursley et dit à Tonks pas trop excentrique voire plutôt sobre. Embrasses bien Tonks  
  
de ma part.  
  
Harry.  
  
La seconde étant destinée à une créature magique du nom de Dobby  
  
Cher Dobby,  
  
Je souhaiterais que tu prennes ta liberté afin de pouvoir travailler pour  
  
moi, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est si tu refuses, de ne pas  
  
le dire à Dumbledore, et si tu le souhaites, demande aussi à Winky. Si tu  
  
acceptes, tu peux venir le 30 à 13h00 dans ma chambre.  
  
J'espère que tu viendras Harry Potter.  
  
Il envoya ses deux lettres en commençant par Dobby, puis il se dirigea vers son lit, où il s'endormit. Le lendemain, il décida de faire une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour le moment, c'était utiliser la magie noire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors, il utilisa un sort qui permettait de ralentir le temps par dix et il ajouta une deuxième fois le sort de lecture plus rapide, ce qui était très dangereux car son cerveau pourrait avoir des dommages, parce qu'il emmagasinait trop d'informations à la fois. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait faire çà pour Rémus, alors il exécuta les deux sorts et se mit à emmagasiner toutes les informations des livres sur les sujets suivants : « Magie ancienne, antique, ancestrale, elfique, les runes, la métamorphose, les sorts et enchantements, la DCFM, la botanique, les soins au créatures magique, les potions du côté blanc comme du côté noir », des livres encore plus poussés sur « dômes de protection et boucliers », et comme il lui restait encore un peu de temps puisqu'il était 11h00, mais qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il consulta les livres sur « l'aura et l'alchimie ». Donc, en une seule journée, il avait réussi à lire plus de 9000 livres, et avait complété ses livres sur toutes les matières, ainsi que deux nouvelles. Dès qu'il eut fini, il leva les deux sorts d'accroissement de connaissances puis il enleva le sort temporel. Quand il eut fait ceci, un monumental mal de tête le prit et il sombra, inconscient, sur le sol de sa chambre.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 10h00, mais il n'était pas en état pour aller faire du sport, alors il se mit à la pratique de son enseignement de la veille. Il en fit une partie, ensuite, après le déjeuner, il alla dans sa maison en emportant tous les livres qu'il avait lus, mais aussi toutes les plantes, car il avait dans l'idée de construire des serres pour cultiver les différentes plantes pour un projet qu'il avait entrepris. Alors quand il arriva, il alla à la bibliothèque afin de déposer ses livres déjà étudiés, sortit les matériaux de construction, et se lança dans la création de serres pour tous types de plantes, avec des serres pour chaque type de climat ensuite. Comme il avait dupliqué des pots de Pétunia, il se mit à planter toutes les pousses et les graines, puis utilisa son pouvoir afin de les faire pousser. Il trouva que c'était une manière agréable de passer son après midi, pour enlever le mal de tête persistant. Puis comme il avait fini vers 16h30, il décida de prendre un peu l'air, il s'allongea dans le parc et il s'y détendit, afin d'essayer de prendre un peu de couleur pour ne pas que Rémus s'inquiète s'il pouvait venir. Ensuite, vers 19h00, il se releva et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, mais avant de partir, il essaya d'établir un lien avec Godric. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui répondit :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Harry ?  
  
-Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais être là demain à 13h00, chez les Dursley ?  
  
-Oui, pas de problèmes, tu veux savoir où on en est dans notre mission ?  
  
-Non pas tout de suite, tu me le diras demain, si çà ne te dérange pas.  
  
-Ok Harry, à demain.  
  
-Oui, à demain Godric. Sur ce, il rompit la connexion et transplana dans sa chambre. Il descendit manger, puis lorsqu'il remonta, il s'entraîna sur le camouflage de son aura qui devint invisible. Pour un sorcier capable de la détecter, il penserait que Harry n'est qu'un simple moldu, puis il se concentra sur les environs et détecta une Aura du côté de chez Madame Figgs, un membre de l'ordre sans doute. Pour le restant de la soirée, en ayant préalablement remis le sort qui permettait de lire plus vite, il le consacra à l'étude des livres hérités de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il apprit énormément de sorts utiles avec les livres de Godric comme les dômes de protections qu'il devait installer chez lui, puis un sort permettant de relier plusieurs livres entre eux et en faire un seul avec une table des matières. Ce sort n'était pas très complexe et il le réalisa pour réunir toutes les informations sur les différentes magies qu'il avait étudiées, donc il réunit tout d'abord les livres possédant une partie blanche et une noire afin d'en donner un seul, puis il réunit tous les livres ensemble en prononçant la formule « confondia », puis utilisa le sort de appropriare sangua a objecta qui permet de lier un objet à soi en lui donnant des propriétés magiques. Ensuite, le sort « illisibilare » qui permet que seul le créateur puisse le lire. Encore un autre sort permettant de donner au livre une page neuve éternelle « eternal pagina », puis une formule pour mettre sa baguette ou un objet qui vous est lié à l'intérieur de votre main, où il suffisait de dire « corpus » et pour sortir l'objet « horcorpus »(je sais, c'est complètement nul), ainsi que d'autres formules qu'il ne fit que noter et qu'il utiliserait plus tard, mais aussi une méthode pour pouvoir créer des sorts. Enfin, dans les livres de Serpentard, il trouva des sorts pouvant causer de très gros dégâts, mais aussi énormément de potions qu'il s'empressa de recopier. A la fin de la soirée, il rangea son balai, sa baguette, et son grimoire dans sa main, puis alla se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla de très bonne heure, il se mit alors à l'étude des livres de soins, puisque c'était la section où il restait le plus d'ouvrages, mais une branche importante dans la magie. En plus, s'il pouvait éviter quelques séjours chez Pomfresh, cela l'arrangerait bien, puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure, il partit faire son entraînement quotidien en pensant que c'était son dernier jour puisque le jour de son anniversaire, il n'irait pas. Ce serait difficile, car il avait noué des liens amicaux avec les gens de la salle. Quand il rentra après sa séance, qui lui parut bien trop courte, et des au revoir assez difficiles (mais Harry promit de passer de temps à autre les voir pour leur passer le bonjour, enfin seulement pendant les vacances, ou bien l'an prochain). Il déjeuna avec les Dursley, au bout d'un moment il s'adressa à l'oncle Vernon :  
  
-Oncle Vernon, des gens vont venir me voir tout à l'heure, çà ne te déranges pas ?  
  
-Seulement s'ils restent dans ta chambre alors !!  
  
-Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part.  
  
-C'est seulement parce que tu as réparé les affaires de Dudley, mais au fait comment as tu fait, gamin ? Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit à un autre nom que « gamin ».  
  
-Tu ne vas pas aimer, mais c'est une bizarrerie ! Tu vois, mon truc peut être utile, et tu peux remarquer que je ne m'en suis pas servi sur vous, mais juste pour des trucs simples comme réparer les choses !!  
  
-Au moins ce machin sert à quelque chose !  
  
-Oui, et j'en ai profité pour renforcer la protection de la maison, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes comme l'année dernière, tu vois je ne suis pas un monstre. Je pense aussi à vous et je ne vous demande rien en échange car vous avez accepté de me prendre malgré le danger que je peux représenter, et çà je vous en remercie, donc oncle Vernon, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux me le demander, et si je peux je le ferai. Car vous savez, on ne sait jamais mais peut-être que l'enfant de Dudley sera comme moi.  
  
-QUOI,QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?????? beugla Vernon.  
  
-Bah oui mon oncle, tante Pétunia a le même sang que ma mère, donc on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, même Dudley aurait pu en être un !!!  
  
-Je n'avais jamais songé à çà, dit Pétunia, et tu nous aiderais si çà arrivait ???  
  
-Bien sûr que je le ferais, on fait partie de la même famille, dit Harry, pour qui çà faisait bizarre de parler magie sous des mots cachés avec sa famille. Et c'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retentit, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, pour se retrouver en face de Rémus et de Tonks. Le loup garou prit aussitôt Harry dans ses bras et ne le lâcha que quand Tonks leur dit :  
  
-Moi aussi, j'aimerai dire bonjour à Harry, sur ce le loup s'éloigna de Harry pour à son étonnement le prendre aussi dans ses bras. La surprise passée, il lui rendit son étreinte, après un raclement de gorge significatif de Lupin, il se séparèrent, et Tonks dit :  
  
-Whaooh, Harry tu risques de plaire à beaucoup de jolies petites sor... mais Harry posa son doigt sur la bouche de l'auror qui rougit sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte puisqu'il s'était retourné pour voir si son oncle allait le réprimander, mais il n'avait pas entendu. Mais ceci n'échappa pas à Lupin qui riait sous cape.  
  
-Venez, dit Harry, on monte dans ma chambre. Donc il se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d'un Harry qui était en pleine concentration, soudain il dit « est-ce que Maugrey est allé à Serpentard ? »  
  
-Cette question étonna les deux personnes présentes, mais elles acquiescèrent, alors Harry prononça une formule et fit un geste de la main, puis il se retourna et parla à nouveau : « Donc Dumbledore vous fait surveiller ? Mais avant de commencer une conversation sérieuse, j'attends encore du monde. Donc ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et quand la montre de Harry sonna 13h00, deux « pop » sonores se firent entendre, c'était Dobby et Winky qui venaient d'arriver. Ensuite deux oiseaux entrèrent en portant deux serpents par la fenêtre. « Puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer, d'abord je vous remercie d'être présent à cette réunion, bonjour Dobby, bonjour Winky, vous connaissez sans doute ces deux personnes » ils acquiescèrent, « donc je vais vous présenter ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. Le phœnix est Godric, le serpent qu'il tient est Snake ensuite l'aigle est Rowena et le serpent qu'elle tient est Terra, et je vous présente Tonks, la jolie auror et Rémus Lupin, un grand ami à moi, le dernier rempart de ma famille, et comme je l'ai dit Dobby et Winky, des elfes de maison, oui Rémus je fais confiance aux serpents, même une confiance aveugle, je fais vite car j'ai peur que comme j'ai bouché la visibilité de Maugrey, quelqu'un de l'ordre débarque ici. Donc Dobby, Winky acceptez-vous ma proposition ? Ils acquiescèrent sans doute intimidés par les personnes présentes, Harry parla au phœnix(dans la langue phœnix), pour qu'il sonde leurs âmes, pour savoir s'ils mentaient, et pour savoir si il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en eux, puis il regarda tour à tour, Tonks et Lupin, « désolé de vous faire çà mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr si ce n'est pas un stratagème de Dumbledore pour me surveiller, je ne veux pas vous blesser mais je suis complètement coupé de tout le monde et il me faut avoir une totale confiance en mes proches, surtout depuis peu, j'espère que vous me comprendrez ? »  
  
-Avec ce qui t'est arrivé dernièrement, je comprends. répondit Lupin.  
  
-De même pour moi, ajouta Tonks.  
  
-Alors, vas-y Godric(dans la langue phœnix), puis il se tourna vers l'aigle et lui dit(dans la langue des aigles). J'ai lu dans le livre de Godric que Rowena pouvait faire des liaisons télépathiques avec des gens, pourrais-tu me lier à eux ? Et fais-le le plus rapidement possible, je te relaierai dès que je saurai le faire, d'accord ?  
  
-Oui, tout de suite, dit Rowena(dans la langue des aigles).  
  
-Alors Godric ? (dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Aucun des quatre ne ment, de plus j'ai sondé leur âme et ils vous seront totalement fidèles, avec une mention spéciale pour Tonks(dans la langue phœnix)Harry ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Godric.  
  
-Je peux vous faire confiance, Tonks, Lupin, je reviens. Dobby Winky, venez avec moi. Sur ce il transplana avec les elfes, sous le regard choqué des autres, puis il déposa les elfes et leur dit : vous pouvez prendre place dans la maison, je vais revenir, d'accord ?  
  
-Oui, maître Harry, répondirent ils ensemble. Et Harry transplana à nouveau. Quand il revint dans la chambre il demanda à Godric et Rowena de l'aider à leur placer des protections mentales contre la légélimencie, puis il leurs expliqua :  
  
-Bon, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications, mais elles seront pour plus tard car ils devraient arrivés, donc Rowena nous a créé un lien qui nous permettra de communiquer, mais nous ne le pourront que lorsque j'aurais eu le temps de l'apprendre. Ensuite Godric, Rowena et moi avons placé des barrières mentales pour ne pas qu'ils sachent, même sous du véritasérum les informations me concernant, car ils feront tout pour savoir...  
  
Et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, pour faire place à Albus Dumbledore, qui dit :  
  
-Ah, tu n'as rien Harry ?  
  
-Non, je vais très bien, malgré le fait que je me sente un tout petit peu SEUL ? Et que me vaut l'honneur(en insistant bien sur le mot) de cette visite ?  
  
-Euh... c'est à dire... que...(Albus qui bafouille alors là !! chapeau Harry)  
  
-Excusez moi, moi mais je n'ai pas bien compris ?, alors que Lupin et Tonks riaient sous cape. Je vous ai de...man...der(en épelant les syllabes (çà me rappelle quelqu'un, pas vous) ce que Albus Dumbledore, chef du mangemagot, et bla... bla... bla... bla venait faire dans l'humble demeure de mon oncle. Cette fois-ci, les autres ne purent se retenir et explosèrent de rire, devant la mine défaite du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
-Un problème est survenu avec Maugrey, il dit qu'il n'a pas pu voir à l'intérieur de ta chambre Harry.  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, je suis déjà avec deux membres de l'ordre, enfin je crois ? Harry se tourna vers les deux autres qui avaient toujours un grand sourire sur le visage qui haussèrent les épaules.  
  
-En plus, nous craignons pour ta sécurité Harry, car comme tu nous l'as dit Voldemort sait où tu te caches, et nous pensons que tu es en grand danger, et nous pensons qu'il y a un traître dans l'ordre !!!  
  
-Cessez de me prendre pour un adolescent stupide, monsieur le directeur. La personne à protéger n'est pas moi, car je pense que vous ne m'auriez pas placé sous le sortilège de fidélitas en tant que gardien du secret, sinon trop de gens aurait crié au scandale. Donc vous avez sans doute mis madame Figgs étant mon gardien du secret et vous avez placé celle-ci sous la même protection en étant vous-même son gardien du secret. Mais, une chose c'est produite l'an dernier, qui fait que madame Figgs est en danger, car elle est apparue au ministère, donc certaines personnes doivent la rechercher puisqu'elle habite près de chez moi. Ensuite, comme ils n'ont pas pu la trouver, donc ils savent que vous la protégez, ils en ont déduit qu'elle était ma gardienne du secret. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que je vais croire qu'un membre de l'ordre a trahit l'endroit où je me trouvais car de toutes manières, j'ai du donner mon adresse l'an passé, par conséquent cela n'a pas du tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les trois personnes présentes furent éblouies par le raisonnement du jeune garçon qui ajouta « mais ce qui m'interpelle moi c'est, qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je découvre ? »  
  
-Tu te fais des idées, Harry ?, mais ton raisonnement tient debout pour le reste, je vais y réfléchir, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Au fait professeur, ma chouette n'arrive plus à destination ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas çà, c'est que nous avons énormément de travail avec le retour de Voldemort.  
  
-Et mes amis, si je peux dire ainsi, sont dans l'ordre aussi, alors ? Je suis étonné que Madame Weasley les ait laissé y entrer !!!  
  
-Bon, je préfère laisser cette conversation comme elle est, car tu gardes trop de rancune envers moi à cause du mois de juin Harry, sur ce il commença à partir, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui lui dit :  
  
-Juste une correction professeur, ce n'est pas à cause de juin, mais plutôt juillet. Ce qui m'amuse le plus, c'est que le sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelwald fuit devant un adolescent de bientôt 16 ans. Au revoir, et il le laissa partir. Après une trentaine de secondes, Lupin et Tonks sifflèrent d'admiration, Harry se retourna car il fixait toujours la porte d'où venait de partir Dumbledore et demanda :  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Alors là, je n'en reviens pas, tu viens de rabattre le caquet à Albus, alors que nous n'y arrivons même pas. Tu me donneras ta méthode un jour ?  
  
-Bon, nous voilà à nouveau seuls, dit-il en ne prenant pas compte de la dernière question. J'établis une nouvelle barrière et nous reprendrons. Il prit sa baguette et récita une formule dans une langue que les autres ne connaissaient pas, puis dit « allons-y ».  
  
-Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remettre ton cadeau d'anniversaire, car je ne sais pas si Albus voudra qu'on te les envoie, alors tiens. Harry déballa son cadeau et y trouva deux livres, le premier était le livre qu'avaient conçu les maraudeurs et le second était « Comment devenir animagus », Harry qui au départ avait une mine joyeuse en afficha une sombre, puis dit avant que Rémus prenne la parole :  
  
-Je suis désolé Lunard, mais je suis déjà animagus, désolé.  
  
-QUOI ??? hurlèrent les deux en cœur.  
  
-Disons que je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse deux fois cet été, et que je me suis informé sur tous les domaines, comme l'animagus, et en regardant Tonks la métamorphmagie, mais celle-ci je ne l'ai pas pratiquée. Quand Harry regarda Tonks qui avait baissé le regard il ajouta « ne me dit pas que tu m'avais payé un des livres sur la métamorphmagie, je suis vraiment désolé » dit il tout en relevant sa tête en glissant la main sous son menton afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle, ce qui la fit rougir, « mais si tu veux tu pourras me donner des cours particuliers. »  
  
-Alors là, on croirait James, dit Rémus que çà amusait de voir le trouble chez son amie, mais Harry, au contraire de son père, ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, car vu son l'interrogation sur son visage il ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à la gente féminine. Alors il ajouta « pas tant que çà », mais quand Harry fronça les sourcils « laisse tomber Harry, je deviens gâteux ».  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout çà, mais voilà ce que je compte faire. Je veux créer mon ordre, pas comme celui de Dumbledore, où vous n'avez pas toutes les informations que vous devriez avoir, mais un ordre où tout se sait avec des projets et peut-être des interventions, avec une égalité de tous. Avez- vous des questions ?  
  
-J'ai trop de questions mais d'abord, tu es animagus, tu transplanes, et quoi d'autre, est-ce que c'était toi le fameux personnage avec la cape verte quisc'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse, celui dont ont parlé Hermione et Ginny ?  
  
-Si vous voulez savoir, entrez dans l'ordre ? ils se regardèrent,Lupin et Tonks acquiescèrent, et Lupin dit :  
  
-Nous sommes d'accord.  
  
-Bon voici une formule que vous devrez récitez pour entrer dans l'ordre des fondateurs. Récitez la, mais sachez qu'en y entrant vous ne pourrez dire à personne que vous en faites partie, vous ne pourrez en parler qu'en présence d'autres membres et vous ne pourrez donner aucune informations sur celui- ci. Enfin si vous le quittez, tout ce qui a été dit au sujet et dans nos réunions sera effacé de votre mémoire, avez vous compris ce que çà implique pour vous ? Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à l'écoute de l'incantation. Quand ce fut fini, il raconta ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début des vacances ainsi que ses sentiments et ses aptitudes..A la fin, il demanda aux autres de faire la même chose, Tonks d'abord(honneur aux dames), puis Rémus. Quand ce fut finit, il leur expliqua pour le grimoire et leur dit de faire la même chose, il leur apprit aussi le sort pour faire entrer les objets liés dans leurs mains. Enfin il leur fit voir son livre, enfin son énorme grimoire(un pavé colossal), mais comme il se faisait tard il leur dit que la réunion était terminée, mais qu'ils se reverraient bien vite, ils devraient patienter jusque là, car il lui restait beaucoup à faire. En plus, il leur fit promettre de commencer leurs livres avec les connaissances qu'il possédait déjà ainsi que se renseigner sur de nombreux autres sujets. Enfin il demanda :  
  
-Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me trouver des rapports médicaux sur les maladies graves, et un rapport sur le cas des parents de Neville.  
  
-Moi, je peux essayer de voir avec une amie médicomage que je connais depuis longtemps; vu le mal qui m'habite, qui pourrait me donner quelques dossiers, dit Lupin.  
  
-En plus, Lunard, je souhaiterais que tu me laisse un peu de ton sang, si çà ne te déranges pas ?  
  
-Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Tu n'essaie pas de trouver un remède pour moi ?  
  
-Non, Rémus c'est pour une potion. Rémus acquiesça, puis Harry prononça le sort « sangus » et récupéra un peu de sang.  
  
-Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine, préparez à l'avance toutes vos affaires car si je vous dis qu'on part, prenez toutes vos affaires et partez sans vous retourner, vous avez compris ?  
  
-D'accord Harry, à bientôt. Sur ce, il les raccompagna en leur disant de ne pas parler de lui aux autres et les étreignit. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision, puis rentra et monta dans sa chambre, afin de reprendre ses livres sur les soins. 


	8. Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 8 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il s'aperçut que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il n'avait pas reçu de hibou comme les années passées. Ce qui le démoralisa, car aujourd'hui il se voyait comme lorsqu'il est rentré en première année sans amis, bien que maintenant il avait Tonks et Lupin. Le sentiment de solitude se fit plus fort que d'habitude, il décida alors d'écrire un petit message à l'intention des membres de l'AD qui faisaient partie de Gryffondor. Il envoya un court message à Lavande, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, aux deux frères Crivey, Alicia, Angelina, Kathie, Fred et Georges, Lee( je ne vais pas toutes les écrire çà me prendrait des heures). Ensuite, il prit une plume et un parchemin, et écrivit :  
  
Cher Neville,  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, tu dois avoir une nouvelle baguette, je  
  
suppose.  
  
J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. J'espère que mon cadeau te  
  
plaira, je  
  
ne savais pas si tu en avais un. De plus, j'ai lu que çà augmentait la  
  
concentration et  
  
je pense que c'est ce qu'il te manque, mais j'en comprends les raisons,  
  
alors tu vas  
  
t'entraîner pour fermer le clapet de Ron.  
  
A bientôt et encore joyeux anniversaire, Harry.  
  
A la lettre, il y joint un des deux jeux d'échecs version sorcier qu'il avait acheté à Alberforth( certains devaient se demander pourquoi il en avait acheté deux, voilà la réponse), puis il se dirigea vers Hedwige sa chouette, il lui dit d'aller porter toutes ces lettres en donnant l'ordre à qui elle devait les donner, en commençant par Neville et en finissant par Fred et Georges(l'ordre oblige). Enfin, après 20 minutes à ruminer, il se leva pour parler à ses animaux quand une chouette qu'il ne connaissait pas fit irruption dans la chambre. Cette chouette avait un air austère qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il lui revint en mémoire qu'il l'avait vu assez souvent, car chaque année elle apportait diverses affaires à un de ses amis distrait, c'était la chouette de la grand-mère à Neville. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour répondre aussi rapidement, de plus qu'elle avait un paquet. Il décrocha le paquet et la lettre, et commença par le courrier :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Excuse-moi d'avoir mit autant de temps à te répondre, mais je ne voulais  
  
pas désobéir à Dumbledore et à ma grand-mère. Mais lorsqu'elle est tombée sur ta lettre, elle m'a dit au  
  
diable Albus, vas-y répond lui. Ce qui m'a paru, étonnant car elle a toujours soutenu Dumbledore, mais elle  
  
a répondu que ce que tu as écrit l'a beaucoup touchée et que je devais te remercier alors « merci Harry ».  
  
J'espère que mon cadeau  
  
te plaira, ma grand-mère a tenu aussi à t'en faire un. Alors joyeux  
  
anniversaire.  
  
A bientôt Neville.  
  
Sur ce, il ouvrit les cadeaux, il fut heureux de trouver de sa part une pousse de la plante qui faisait la fierté de Neville. Puis ouvrit le second cadeau et y découvrit une amulette de couleur or, une note était jointe au cadeau, celle-ci disait :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre, ce cadeau, et même ce  
  
que c'est. La réponse est simple, j'ai  
  
connu tes parents, car mon fils et sa femme faisaient eux aussi partie de  
  
l'ordre et c'étaient des personnes que j'appréciais énormément, puis lorsque tu as envoyé cette lettre à mon petit-  
  
fils, j'ai compris que tu avais hérité de  
  
leur générosité. Donc je t'offre cette amulette qui peut se charger de  
  
différents éléments magiques qui permettent de te fournir une protection qui, je suis sûre, te sera utile avec déjà toutes  
  
les choses qui te sont arrivées.  
  
Amicalement, Mrs Londubat.  
  
Harry était heureux du soutien de la famille Londubat. A ce moment là, Harry eut une pensée pour Frank et Alice, les parents de Neville, et il se promit de faire quelque chose pour Neville. Ensuite, il relut la lettre de Neville car un passage l'intéressait plus particulièrement. Alors comme çà personne ne me répond à cause de la décision de Dumbledore, maintenant je sais pourquoi personne ne me répond, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, le directeur ne peut pas faire ce genre de requête auprès de ses élèves, il faudrait que je consulte des livres sur les lois magiques ainsi que sur le règlement de l'école. Après ce petit interlude il se tourna enfin vers ses animaux, puis leur demanda :  
  
-Au fait, vous m'en avez parlé hier, mais comme j'avais des choses urgentes à dire à Rémus et Tonks, je n'ai pas eu le temps, alors où vous en êtes dans votre mission ?  
  
-Nouss avonss contacté diverss peupless et certainss nouss ont écouté, nouss sommess danss l'attente de certainess réponsess, maiss tu ass une entrevue avec un groupe de centaures ce samedi à minuit sur tess terress, répondit Snake.  
  
-Pour ce qui esst de ma tribu, il ssont déjà ssur le chemin de votre maisson, ilss arriveront pour ssette date, ajouta Terra.  
  
-Moi, j'ai réussi à contacter des elfes, dit Godric, mais ils restent septiques quand à votre proposition !!  
  
-Enfin, avec beaucoup de persuasion, j'ai réuni une meute de loup.  
  
-La belle affaire !!! dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas user de leur pouvoirs contre des sorciers, et les loups ne sont pas des créatures magiques.  
  
-Harry, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde magique, mais ce ne sont pas des elfes de maisons, quoique l'idée ne m'était pas venue, j'irai voir quand même. Je parlais des vrais elfes, ceux qui ont écrit les livres que tu lis et qui font pousser les plantes et en ce qui concerne les loups ce sont bien sûr des loups magiques, pas comme dans le monde des moldus, dit Godric.  
  
-Ah d'accord, il faudrait que je puisse sortir un peu plus pour connaître tout ceci. Mais au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à allez voir Aragog, il pourrait nous laisser un de ses enfants pour peupler notre forêt ? N'oubliez pas que je ne veux pas de préjugés sur les races, donc n'oubliez personne, quelle que soit la créature du bien ou du mal. Au fait, pourquoi les elfes de maison ? Pourquoi les elfes sont-ils septiques, dit leur de me rencontrer pour que l'on discute à cette même date ?  
  
-Les elfes sont en hum... comment je pourrais dire çà ... en désaccord avec les sorciers car les sorciers blancs ont beaucoup abusé des troupes elfiques qui se sont faites souvent massacrées, donc ils ne veulent plus venir vers eux. Pour les elfes de maison, il y a une légende qui parle d'un groupe de ceux-ci qui ne sont pas au service des sorciers. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus à leur sujet, dit Rowena.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense qu'ils sont avec les autres elfes, à mon avis commences par là, ajouta Harry. Donc, je suppose que vous voulez continuer votre mission plutôt que de rester là, je me trompe ?  
  
-Non, nouss repartonss car il resste beaucoup à faire. A bientôt Harry.  
  
Ils partirent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés, les uns portant les autres afin de couvrir plus de distance rapidement. Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, et se dit que le meilleur moyen de tuer la solitude était de travailler. Il voulait tant faire avant la rentrée, car il savait que lorsqu'il serait à l'école, il serait surveillé, et bien plus qu'auparavant. Donc, il se remit à sa lecture des livres de soins. Vers 19h00 heures, alors qu'il finissait le dernier de ses livres sur le sujet, deux chouettes, dont une qu'il connaissait, entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il décrocha de la première une lettre et un paquet, et sur la seconde seulement une lettre, il prit la seconde lettre et lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que ça me fais que tu m'envoies une lettre,  
  
car je me sentais délaissée.  
  
Car comme tu le sais, Alicia et Angélina et les autres ont terminé leurs  
  
études et depuis je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle d'eux. J'ai la nette impression qu'ils m'évitent. Je ne  
  
sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, mais ça me pesait trop sur le cœur. Au fait, je te souhaite un bon  
  
anniversaire, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi le directeur ne veut pas que je t'écrive. Je ne savais pas  
  
quoi t'offrir comme cadeau mais  
  
je te promets que je t'en offrirai un bientôt. Si tu pouvais, ce serait  
  
sympa de ta part si tu voulais  
  
bien correspondre avec moi.  
  
Grosses bises, Kathie Bells.  
  
La seconde lettre, dont il avait reconnu la chouette, était de Alberforth Dumbledore, qui disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.  
  
Quand à ce que tu m'as demandé je peux te proposer la date du 11 août, vers 13h00, il suffira que tu me  
  
dises où. Comme tu es dans le monde moldu, et comme tu as développé ta force physique, il faudrait l'entretenir,  
  
ainsi que de prévoir une installation  
  
pour développer ta souplesse et ton agilité. Comme un ensemble de  
  
gymnastique, tu devrais demander à la  
  
salle de sport où tu te rendais(information provenant de mon frère).  
  
A très bientôt Alberforth Dumbledore.  
  
Sur ce il ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir tout d'abord un livre sur « comment fabriquer un portoloin », « Toutes les civilisations et créatures magiques », « Comment bien équiper votre maison », un étui pour poignard correspondant à la forme de la dague de Serpentard, enfin une carte de fidélité de sa boutique. Harry se dit que la folie était un trait de caractère chez les Dumbledore. Mais par contre, il se demanda comment il savait pour la dague, le phœnix, les portoloin (une œuvre qu'il avait oublié d'acheter) ainsi que pour les créatures magiques. Après avoir rangé ses cadeaux, il descendit manger en pensant qu'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, car même s'ils voulaient éloigner Harry des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas l'éloigner de l'école. Donc, il mangea avec les Dursley, où la tension habituelle régnant dans la pièce avait disparue. Après le repas, il remonta dans sa chambre où une chouette était posée sur le lit. Ah, la lettre de Poudlard, qui était beaucoup plus grosse que d'habitude, et de plus un paquet en forme de balai l'accompagnait, le balai que m'avais offert Sirius. Il ouvrit la lettre. Le premier parchemin était la lettre informant que le départ du Poudlard express se ferait comme d'habitude sur la même voie, ainsi que le billet. La seconde lettre était « l'autorisation de sortie à Préaulard ». Harry se dit que Dumbledore serait bien étonné de savoir que Harry pourrait sortir avec l'autorisation de son oncle et de sa tante, car il pensait pouvoir l'obtenir avec leur nouveau comportement, surtout que personne n'était au courant de ce revirement, mais surtout que le directeur pensait pouvoir me garder dans l'école cette année. Le troisième parchemin n'était autre que la liste de fournitures. Ensuite venait la lettre des résultats des Buses, celle-ci disait :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Nous vous faisons parvenir le résultat des épreuves de vos Buses qui après  
  
corrections, vous donne les résultats suivants:  
  
Métamorphose : Epreuve écrite : Optimal, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
Sorts et enchantements : Epreuve écrite : Optimal, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Epreuve écrite : Optimal, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
Botanique : Epreuve écrite : Au dessus des espérances, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Epreuve écrite : Optimal, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
Divination : Epreuve écrite : Au dessus des espérances, Epreuve pratique : Pitoyable  
  
Histoire de la magie : Epreuve écrite : Pitoyable  
  
Astronomie : Epreuve écrite : Au dessus des espérances, Epreuve pratique : Pitoyable  
  
Potion : Epreuve écrite : Optimal, Epreuve pratique : Optimal  
  
De plus, vous avez obtenu les félicitations du jury pour les matières  
  
suivantes :  
  
Métamorphose, Sorts et enchantement, Défense contre les Forces du Mal,  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Donc, pour ce fait nous vous ajoutons deux buses, ce qui vous donne le  
  
résultat suivant de : 16 buses.  
  
Avec nos plus sincères salutations, le comité de Poudlard, en collaboration  
  
avec le ministère de la magie..  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de ses résultats, puisque il pouvait se diriger vers la carrière qu'il avait envisagée, c'est à dire devenir Auror. Ensuite, il prit le parchemin suivant, une lettre de sa directrice de maison Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui lui écrivait :  
  
Cher Mr potter,  
  
Comme le ministère a démis de ses fonctions Madame Ombrage, la sanction qui  
  
vous avez été imposée en ce qui concerne le Quidditch  
  
a été levée, par conséquent je vous ai retourné votre balai, et dès la  
  
rentrée vous réoccuperez votre poste d'attrapeur, ainsi qu'avec  
  
le consentement du Professeur Dumbledore, je vous nomme  
  
capitaine de l'équipe. J'attends à ce que vous preniez ce poste au sérieux, car comme vous le savez beaucoup de joueurs ont quitté l'école  
  
et vous devrez les remplacer.  
  
En ce qui concerne les matières que vous choisirez de garder, une réunion  
  
d'orientation sera prévue à cet effet. De plus, cette année, plusieurs  
  
options supplémentaires seront portées à votre connaissance.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de la Maison  
  
Gryffondor  
  
Malgré toutes ces bonnes nouvelles qui le rendaient énormément heureux, il pu noter le ton froid de sa directrice qui avait pourtant prit sa défense devant Ombrage, ce qui l'étonna, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas en rapport avec la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore, et si elle en avait eu vent. C'est ce moment que choisit une chouette pour entrer. Il reconnut tout de suite l'oiseau qu'avait utilisé Lupin la dernière fois, il déchargea l'oiseau qui avait une lettre ainsi que deux paquets. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir comme ils s'étaient vu la veille. Celle- ci disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je sais que nous nous sommes vus hier, mais comme une partie de mon cadeau  
  
était un livre  
  
que tu possédais déjà, j'ai décidé de t'en faire un autre. Je  
  
t'informe aussi, même si je ne devrais pas, que cette année des écoles étrangères viendrons à Poudlard  
  
pour une raison  
  
que j'ignore, mais je pense qu'il pourrait être dangereux que tu te  
  
retrouves avec peut-être des mangemorts étrangers. Alors j'espère que tu feras attention. J'ai hâte  
  
que l'on se revoie.  
  
A bientôt Rémus.  
  
PS : ce ne sera pas Alberforth ton professeur de DCFM, on lui a confié un  
  
autre poste, mais moi et Tonks allons avoir aussi un poste. Je crois que Albus veut nous garder près de  
  
lui pour nous surveiller nous aussi.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme Rémus l'a signalé un peu plus haut, je t'offre aussi ton cadeau.  
  
J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je souhaite aussi que tu sois prudent, au cas où on ne se revoie pas. Comme  
  
tu peux le constater, Dumbledore nous fais encore moins confiance qu'avant, alors ce  
  
serait bien si on  
  
pouvait le quitter en partant avec toi.  
  
Je t'embrasse Tonks.  
  
Sur ce, il ouvrit ses cadeaux en se demandant bien ce que pouvait être cette fameuse compétition. Tout d'abord, il ouvrit le cadeau de Lupin, qui constituait en des protections de combat. Une lettre était jointe avec le paquet. « comme tu m'as dis que tu devais te mettre au combat avec les armes, alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir une chose qui pourrait te servir ». Puis il ouvrit le cadeau de Tonks, qui lui avait offert un bracelet à souvenirs. Il était tout simplement magnifique, de couleur or avec des traits fins rouges et entrelacés, et une note qui accompagnait le cadeau disait : « ce bracelet permet de pouvoir conserver des souvenirs de quelqu'un ou de placer les tiens afin de les voir, car il marche comme ta pensine ». Puis il se mit à rédiger des lettres pour informer Rémus et Tonks.  
  
Cher Rémus,  
  
Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ton cadeau qui m'a fait très plaisir,  
  
mais je t'écris que je vais pouvoir poursuivre mes études pour devenir Auror car, accroches toi bien, j'en ai obtenu 16. En  
  
plus je suis devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, en plus j'ai récupéré le balai que m'avait offert Sirius, tu  
  
ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux de vous avoir près de moi pendant l'année. Je suis certain que l'on va se  
  
revoir plus tôt que tu ne le crois.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
PS : je te joins ma liste de fournitures que j'ai ajoutée au dos du parchemin, ainsi que de l'argent. Alors si tu  
  
vas au Chemin de Traverse, penses à me les prendre, ainsi que les livres concernant les lois sorcières  
  
et le règlement de l'école.  
  
.  
  
Puis celle de Tonks :  
  
Ma très chère Nymphe,  
  
Je suis content de savoir que tu vas m'enseigner cette année. Je t'informe  
  
aussi que je vais être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et que je vais pouvoir suivre tes traces en temps qu'Auror,  
  
car j'ai obtenu les buses qu'il me fallait, j'en ai 16, tu te rends compte, je n'aurai jamais rêvé en avoir autant. Ton  
  
cadeau m'a énormément plu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mais tu as du mettre une fortune dedans. En tout cas  
  
je t'embrasse très fort moi aussi.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Mais, il voulait aussi remercier Kathie pour la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, il lui écrivit :  
  
Chère Kathie,  
  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point çA me fait plaisir que tu me répondes,  
  
je suis vraiment désolé que les autres te  
  
fassent ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas fini les cours qu'ils  
  
doivent t'ignorer. Malheureusement, je suis dans le même cas que toi, imagines toi que de tous les membres de l'AD de  
  
Gryffondor, Neville et toi êtes les seuls à enfreindre la demande du directeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait  
  
ça. Pour répondre à ta question, en ce qui  
  
concerne le cadeau, ne le fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais si tu veux  
  
continuer à enfreindre les demandes de Dumbledore, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je continuerai de converser avec toi. Peut  
  
être que l'on pourrait se voir avant la rentrée. Et pour les autres, s'ils ne te contactent pas, c'est qu'ils n'en  
  
valent pas la peine. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis et  
  
profites de tes vacances.  
  
A la prochaine Harry.  
  
Enfin, il se décida à écrire une lettre à Alberforth Dumbledore, comme de toute façon il avait écrit une lettre le jour même :  
  
Cher Alberforth Dumbledore,  
  
Je vous remercie pour vos cadeaux, qui vont m'être fort utiles, car je  
  
pourrai amener à moi des gens sans qu'ils connaissent l'emplacement de l'endroit. De plus, je vous remercie de votre  
  
soutien, et pour moi, il est très important. Par contre, pour avoir certaines informations sur moi, vous devrez passer à  
  
l'épreuve du phœnix, ainsi que je souhaiterais vous demander autre chose, mais pour l'instant je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
  
Pour ce qui est de votre demande, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour le rendez-vous, c'est correct, donc on se verra à  
  
cette date.  
  
A bientôt Harry.  
  
Après avoir écrit toutes ces lettres, il se dit que pour le 11 août, il devrait avoir fini tous les livres concernant tout ce qu'il avait décidé. Il se doutait bien que la pratique des armes magiques n'était pas chose facile, donc il se mit à lire les livres concernant les armes magiques, et ensuite il continuerait avec le duel. Après une lecture intensive et les notes prises, il se coucha et s'endormit très vite.  
  
Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il pu constater que sa chouette était de retour et qu'elle avait apporté la gazette qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne contenait aucune information intéressante. Il pu donc envoyer son courrier. Mais une boîte attira son attention, c'était un baladeur cd avec quelques cd, une note accompagnait le paquet : « Bon Anniversaire, Harry et merci pour l'année dernière, ton cousin Dudley ». Harry ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce cadeau. C'était la première fois qu'un Dursley lui offrait quelque chose de neuf, et il en fut ravi. Alors, en se remémorant que l'anniversaire de son cousin était déjà passé, il se dit qu'il lui ferait quand même un cadeau. Il avait prévu de garder le second jeu d'échecs version sorcier pour lui, mais devant ce geste, il se dit qu'il devait lui en faire cadeau. Alors, il fit un paquet cadeau et ajouta une note : « Bon Anniversaire Dudley, je sais que c'est un peu en retard. Ce jeu est la version de mon monde, tu n'as qu'à dire aux pièces où elle doivent aller et elles s'y rendent, tu verras c'est marrant, Harry ». Donc, c'est peut-être à cause de l'intervention de l'année dernière que Pétunia et Dudley agissent différemment, se dit Harry. Puis il descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner, quand il arriva, la première chose qu'il fit fut de tendre son cadeau à son cousin en lui disant :  
  
-C'est un peu en retard, mais bon anniversaire cousin. Tiens !! Dudley réagit assez rapidement et déballa son cadeau avant même de lire la note. Ses parents étaient tellement éblouis par ce geste qu'ils restaient sans voix, et ils ne purent que pousser un soupir admiratif devant le somptueux jeu d'échecs qu'ils voyaient. Harry ajouta :  
  
-Tu devrais lire la note avant de commencer une partie. Dudley lut la note et un sourire carnassier orna son visage, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son oncle et lui dit :  
  
-Papa ! Tu fais une partie avec moi, je prends les blancs.  
  
-Euh... oui, si tu veux. Dudley se tourna vers Harry avec un immense sourire et dit haut et fort :  
  
-Cavalier de A2 en C1.  
  
-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais bouger tes pi.... Argh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Toi gamin tu vas arrêter çà tout de suite, dit Vernon qui passait par toutes les couleurs  
  
-Vernon ! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est le jeu de... de son monde. Son père en avait un, dit Pétunia. Harry était bouleversé par cette révélation, sa tante connaissait des choses sur son monde, et pour la première fois en 16 ans, elle n'utilisait pas le titre « l'autre » en parlant de son père. Une fois la surprise passée, il continuèrent la partie normalement(enfin si on peut dire des pièces qui bougent toutes seules est un fait normal), jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon prenne une des pièces de Dudley. Ceci arracha un cri de surprise aux Dursley quand la reine décapita le cavalier de Dudley. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Harry qui haussa les épaules avant de dire :  
  
-C'est la version sorcier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles se réparent à la fin de la partie, et si on est trop mauvais elles peuvent refuser de vous obéir. A l'étonnement de Harry, il ne se fit pas réprimander pour l'utilisation du mot « sorcier » qui était proscrit dans la maison, mais à un éclat de rire, et comme c'était contagieux, il ri de bon cœur avec eux. Puis, à la fin de la partie, il remonta dans sa chambre afin de continuer son enseignement.  
  
Le soir venu, il se décida quand même à aller voir Dobby et Winky, donc il transplana chez lui. Quand il arriva dans la demeure, Dobby arriva en lui sautant dessus, et lui dit :  
  
-Maître, le grand Harry Potter, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
  
-Moi aussi maître, dit Winky.  
  
-Alors, le premier ordre que je vais vous donner c'est que je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez « maître » et pas de « Monsieur le grand Harry Potter », je veux que vous m'appeliez tous les deux simplement Harry, et que vous me tutoyez, est-ce bien clair sinon je vous donne des vêtements ?  
  
-Oui, Harry, répondirent ils à l'unisson.  
  
-Ensuite, je suppose que vous avez visité la maison, je ne sais pas si vous avez trouvé vos appartements.  
  
-Nos QUOI ??? hurla Winky.  
  
-Vos appartements, c'est une autre condition de votre place ici. Cette condition n'est pas discutable, vos appartements se situent au grenier. Donc vous serez en charge de cette maison, ainsi que de sa protection, et je vous autorise à utiliser vos pouvoirs en cas de venue d'indésirables, au cas où je le trouve nécessaire. Je vous offre aussi un salaire, le même que Poudlard, et des jours de congés dès que vous le souhaitez. Vous ferez partie des personnes qui assisteront aux diverses réunions. Donc vous serez donc obligés de garder le silence sur tout ce que vous entendrez dans cette maison, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Tout ceci est indiscutable.  
  
-Vous êtes trop bon maî... enfin je voulais dire Harry, dit Winky.  
  
-Non, je pense que vous le méritez, je vous donne toute ma confiance et je voudrais vous remerciez d'avoir accepté de devenir mes employés. Je vais vous laisser prendre vos dispositions, moi j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire, mais je viens assez souvent ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que bientôt je serai en permanence ici. Ce samedi, nous recevrons des créatures magiques, je sais seulement qu'il y aura des serpents de terre, des loups magiques et des centaures, pour le reste je ne sais pas encore. Mais je tiens à ce que chacun soit bien reçu, alors faites de votre mieux en attendant mon arrivée.  
  
-Comme vous voulez Harry, dit Dobby. Harry lui fit un regard noir et Dobby rectifia en disant « Comme tu veux Harry » et il lui répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
-A bientôt, puis Harry sortit de la maison, et transplana.  
  
Trois jours passèrent ainsi sans événement notable, à part qu'il en avait fini avec les livres sur la formation Auror, le duel, les armes magiques. Il avait même fait plusieurs parties d'échec avec son cousin qui se révéla un très bon joueur et qui apprit à Harry des techniques, et qui le fit énormément progresser, alors que Ron n'avait jamais réussi. Alors qu'il était en train de faire une partie avec son cousin le soir du 3 août, il arriva deux chouettes en même temps. Harry décrocha les deux lettres puis lut la première qui venait de Neville qui lui disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Ton cadeau m'a fait très plaisir, en plus ma grand-mère n'arrête pas de me  
  
faire des éloges sur ce que j'ai fait au mois de juin avec toi, d'ailleurs elle est fière que tu me comptes parmi tes amis,  
  
pas pour ta célébrité, mais parce que elle dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien, comme tes parents. Je tenais à te dire que tu as  
  
le bonjour de ma grand-mère, et que tu as eu une bonne idée car j'oublie moins de choses. J'ai hâte que l'on se revoie, as  
  
tu aimé ma plante, et est-ce qu'elle pousse bien ?  
  
A bientôt Neville.  
  
Harry se dit que quand il aura quitté les Dursley, il devait absolument inviter Neville et sa grand-mère chez lui pour qu'il puisse lui montrer ses plantes. Il ouvrit la seconde qui était de Kathie, elle disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tu as sans doute raison en ce qui les concerne, mais c'est difficile pour  
  
moi, car on a tellement partagé des choses ensembles, je ne peux pas tirer un trait comme cela. Je suis plus  
  
qu'étonnée de ce que tu m'as écris. Hermione et Ron ne t'ont pas écrit alors que vous avez sans doute bafoué le  
  
règlement de l'école des dizaines de fois ! J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et je profite de mes vacances,  
  
j'ai donc décidé d'aller chez ma tante en Espagne où je me dore au soleil. D'ailleurs je t'ai joint une photo que ma  
  
cousine a prise. Donc, pour notre rencontre, il faudra attendre que je revienne. Je pense revenir le 25 août. Toi aussi  
  
tu devrais profiter de tes vacances. J'aimerais te connaître mieux et savoir, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as ressenti durant  
  
tes aventures, que je connaisse le VRAI  
  
Harry, pas la figure emblématique de Gryffondor, alors réponds moi vite.  
  
Je t'embrasse Kathie.  
  
Pendant que Harry lisait son courrier, Dudley s'était arrêté au moment où on parlait de photo, et avait donc ouvert l'enveloppe et sorti la photo, et il dit :  
  
-Elle est canon cette fille, c'est ta petite amie ? Harry lui arracha la photo des mains et pu observer la superbe silhouette de Kathie se dorant sur la plage avec pour seule tenue un tout petit maillot de bain deux pièces de couleur noir, qui lui fit passer pour fade la beauté de Cho, et Harry dit :  
  
-Non ! et il souffla presque imperceptiblement, « mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle le devienne », ce qui n'échappa pas à son cousin qui lui dit :  
  
-T'as pensé un peu trop fort, je t'ai entendu, et devant la mine déconfite de Harry, Dudley ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela dura un petit moment, avec pleins de petites remarques sarcastiques de la part de son cousin, avant que celui-ci ne parte se coucher en rigolant toujours à moitié. Mais il ajouta avant de partir « merci Harry, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri, bonne nuit ».  
  
Puis Harry observa la photo quelques instants avant de se remettre au travail, où il se concentrait sur le dernier livre de duel, ainsi il en aurait fini avec les plus lourds sujets. Il pourrait se mettre aux magies naturelles, basiques et aux sorts usuels qui étaient des magies étant sur la même base, ainsi que la magie élémentaire. Le lendemain, il envoya une lettre à Kathie où il lui disait qu'elle était magnifique et lui conta sa vie avant de connaître le monde de la magie, ainsi que sa première année puis une à Neville en lui disant que lui aussi était fier de le compter parmi ses amis, que sa plante allait bien, et que lui aussi avait envie de le revoir. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux que tout s'améliore pour lui, car plus que tout le monde il méritait un peu de chance.  
  
Enfin, lorsque samedi arriva, il en avait non seulement fini avec les magies naturelle, basique et les sorts usuels, mais aussi avec les sujets suivants : « comment fabriquer un portoloin », car il en avait besoin pour pouvoir faire venir des gens très bientôt, notamment Alberforth Dumbledore pour son entraînement, Tonks et Rémus, « Toutes les civilisations et créatures magiques », pour pouvoir savoir les créatures avec qui il pourrait s'allier. Mais aussi sur « les fondateurs et les diverses légendes sur la magie », pour connaître les différents pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. Enfin sur « les sortilèges impardonnables » qui lui serviraient à entreprendre un de ses autres projets. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de la rencontre qu'il avait ce soir, avec les centaures et les autres. Donc vers 11h30, il se prépara, puis transplana chez lui, où à une vingtaine de mètres se trouvait un groupe de centaures. 


	9. Le départ et le commencement

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le départ et le commencement  
  
Au moment où Harry approcha, les centaures brandirent les arcs et les bandèrent, et le plus proche de lui dit :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant vient faire ici ?, le plus vieux examina Harry minutieusement avant de dire :  
  
-Baissez vos arcs, il n'est pas armé, et toi montre nous ton aura ! Harry attendit que tous baissent leur arcs et laissa ressortir son aura. Tous les centaures le regardèrent bouche ouverte et l'un dit :  
  
-Le phœnix n'avait pas menti, son aura est très puissante et elle est entremêlée de différentes couleurs, ce à quoi répondit le plus vieux :  
  
-Sans doute celui de la légende, l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sans doute vu les couleurs, mais il en manque une. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je ne comprends pas ? Ca, et la chose que tu attends de nous et des autres créatures ? Alors, si tu pouvais nous éclairer ?  
  
-Je vais vous expliquer, mais je souhaite que tous soient réunis, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? le vieux centaure acquiesça, puis Harry appela Godric par leur lien et lui demanda de réunir ceux qui étaient là aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes, plusieurs espèces animales arrivèrent et se rejoignirent, dans l'obscurité qu'il sentait venir, auprès de Harry et des centaures. Harry leva le bras puis ce concentra sur toutes les brindilles, les branches et les bûches présentes aux alentours et prononça « accio » et toutes se réunirent au même point, devant Harry et au centre du cercle que formait les animaux. Il ne voulait pas sortir sa baguette car ils auraient pu prendre ça pour un geste d'attaque. Ensuite, Harry pensa au feu, donc à la magie élémentaire, et une boule de feu sortit de sa main. Il la mania rien qu'en déplaçant sa main, la boule suivait les moindres mouvements de sa main. Il dirigea la sphère vers le tas de bois et il s'embrasa. Il balaya de son regard l'assemblée des diverses créatures qui étaient là, puis dit à Godric d'aller chercher Dobby et Winky dans la maison, ce qu'il partit faire. Ensuite, il prononça une formule complexe et lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Dobby et Winky vinrent se placer près de Harry, Godric sur son épaule droite, Rowena sur la gauche. Harry plia le bras et Hedwige vint se placer sur son avant-bras, puis Terra et Snake reprirent leurs taille normale, ce qui fit reculer beaucoup de créatures et placèrent leurs têtes au pieds de Harry, qui prit la parole :  
  
-Maintenant que toutes les créatures présentes peuvent me comprendre grâce à un sort de Grodric Gryffondor, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Comme 'ont fait remarquer les centaures, je suis bien celui de la légende, je m'appelle Harry Potter, descendant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. En ce qui concerne le fait que vous ne voyez pas la dernière aura, c'est juste pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas encore eu son héritage, car je ne l'aurai pas avant l'année prochaine. Votre seconde question était la raison de votre présence ici. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué, vous les centaures, les loups, les elfes de maison, les descendants d'Aragog, les serpents de terre, les elfes, les aigles, les géants, les vampires, les hippogriffes, ce n'est pas pour vous forcer à participer à cette guerre. Ce sera votre choix de participer à cette guerre ou non. Il leur laissa le temps de digérer l'information, un brouhaha se fit entendre, beaucoup de créatures se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là, d'autres se demandaient s'il se foutait d'eux. Puis, le vieux centaure comprit que Harry voulait autre chose, et demanda le silence en disant :  
  
-S'il nous a fait venir c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, alors calmez vous, surtout qu'il nous a pas considéré comme des êtres inférieurs et nous avons été bien reçu. Alors laissez le parler.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Zeus, je m'appelle Zeus.  
  
-Enchanté Zeus. Bon, comme vous l'avez dit ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai fais venir, mais pour une bonne raison. Comme vous le savez, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant, Voldemort est de retour, je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que j'ai besoin d'alliés, surtout depuis que l'on m'a révélé que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Comme vous a fait remarqué Zeus, je ne vous pas considère comme des inférieurs. Je sais seulement que Voldemort va vouloir étendre sa domination sur le monde entier et qu'un jour, il voudra détruire chacun d'entre vous.  
  
-Ca nous le savons déjà, dit l'un des serpents de terre.  
  
-Je le sais que vous le savez, laissez moi finir. Je considère que cette guerre concerne en premier lieu les sorciers et c'est pour çà que je ne vous oblige pas à participer à la guerre. Ce pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous offrir une protection, vous avez du la ressentir quand vous êtes arrivés. Une protection au moins aussi importante que celle de Poudlard. Mais je ne veux pas vous mentir en vous disant que j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible, surtout que Voldemort a du réunir aussi ses troupes, mais je sais aussi que beaucoup ont abusés de vous.  
  
-Et comment pouvons nous savoir que vous ne ferez pas comme les autres après tout, dit celui qui devait être le chef des elfes, qui ajouta « surtout que nous avons souvent subi de lourdes pertes »  
  
-Car je ne suis pas comme les autres, je veux le moins de morts possible. Je n'enverrai personne dans une bataille que je sais perdue d'avance, même quitte à y aller seul. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura aucun mort. Je vous demande seulement d'y réfléchir et d'accepter la protection que je vous offre pour l'instant. Vous me donnerez votre réponse quand vous le jugerez bon. Zeus se tourna vers les siens et discuta, pareil aux autres.  
  
Après de longues discussions, tous acceptèrent la protection de la maison de Harry, mais dirent qu'ils devaient réfléchir pour ce qui est de l'alliance, car ils devaient réunir un conseil pour toutes les communautés. Ensuite, il dit à ses animaux qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur mission, et à Dobby et Winky qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, mais Dobby lui demanda :  
  
-Harry, est-ce que moi et Winky pouvons vou.. euh.. t'aider, par exemple en préparant l'habitat et en aidant les créatures à s'installer ou à déplacer leurs choses ?  
  
-S'ils acceptent, je veux bien, mais vous devez faire attention à vous deux, et revenez le plus tôt possible. Sur ce Harry dissimula à nouveau son aura, enleva le sort concernant les animaux et ensuite transplana au 4 Privet Drive, se changea et alla se coucher, tout en se disant que cette rencontre ne s'était pas si mal passée.  
  
Quand, Harry se réveilla le lendemain, on était dimanche. La date du début de son entraînement avec Alberforth se rapprochait, mais il ne savait même pas comment il se déroulerait. Mais comme il en avait décidé, il devait avoir fini d'étudier avant de pouvoir commencer. Donc, il se remit à l'étude. Il commença par la méthamorphmagie, ensuite, quand il eut fini, il étudia la manière de concevoir une arme, la pratique il décida d'attendre de voir avec son nouveau professeur comment il devait faire, car il possédait sans doute plus de connaissances sur le sujet. Pour le reste de la matinée, il entreprit l'étude de la conception de baguette, puis il alla déjeuner et passa toute l'après midi à étudier tous les sujets qu'il avait à pratiquer et qu'il avait en retard. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était déjà 19h00, il partit manger puis remonta dans sa chambre et se pratiqua à la métamorphmagie. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'essai, il se rendit compte que c'était très difficile quand ce n'était pas inné. Donc, il prit son grimoire pour lire les notes sur la conception de baguette, car il savait que pour détruire Voldemort, il lui faudrait un élément de surprise, ainsi qu'une baguette pouvant lui éviter le priori incantatum. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de concevoir sa baguette. Il lut « afin de concevoir votre baguette, il faut trouver le meilleur bois possible correspondant à votre pouvoir magique. Plus le pouvoir magique est puissant, plus le bois doit être résistant, vous pouvez consulter la liste des bois correspondant à votre force magique ». Harry regarda directement à la fin de la liste(non, mais tu te la joues là Harry ! je vais être obligé de lui faire acheter de nouvelles pompes, il a les chevilles qui enflent), et il y trouva le bois le plus résistant, c'est à dire le baobab. « Pour ce qui est de la taille de la baguette, elle correspond au dimensions de votre avant bras, ainsi que votre taille. Vous pouvez consulter la liste ci-dessous » après une petite recherche, il trouva que la longueur qui lui correspondait était celle que Ollivander avait déterminée, c'est à dire 27 centimètres et demi. « Enfin, pour l'élément principal de la baguette, c'est lui qui fait que c'est la baguette qui choisit, donc c'est l'élément le plus difficile à déterminer. Quelques études tendent à prouver qu'un rapport existe entre l'élément et par exemple les formes animagi ». Cela laissa Harry pensif quelques secondes, puis il décida de prendre un élément de chacun de ses animagus afin de réaliser sa baguette. Il se transforma et récupéra un poil de la crinière du lion, une écaille de l'anaconda, une plume d'aigle, une plume de phœnix, un crin du griffon, un crochet du basilic, un crin du pégase, une griffe du dragon. Puis il lut « maintenant que vous avez réuni tous les éléments de votre baguette, il vous suffit de préparer la potion qui permet l'assemblage des éléments, le nécessaire de la potion et sa préparation est décrit un peu plus loin » quand il eut finit la préparation de la potion, il plaça tout à l'intérieur et reprit le livre où était indiqué « maintenant vous devez laisser le bois absorber toute la potion, ce qui vous laisse 10h d'attente. Comme il était 12h00, il décida d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, en se levant, il eut une impression de danger en se levant, pas un danger imminent, mais que très bientôt il allait se passer quelque chose, donc il se dit qu'il devait prendre des dispositions. Avant de descendre, il prit son sac à dos et en vida une partie. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il s'adressa à son oncle :  
  
-Oncle Vernon ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?  
  
-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il vida son sac à dos de l'argent qui restait dans son sac. Il ajouta « Oncle Vernon, prends cet argent, et va acheter une maison autre part, je sais, il te faut plus d'argent, mais fais un prêt. Il faut que tu l'achète aujourd'hui »  
  
-T'es complètement fou ou quoi ?  
  
-Non, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais un danger approche, je sens que Voldemort n'est plus très loin de réussir et je veux que vous ayez un endroit où aller au cas où. Vernon perdit toutes ses couleurs ainsi que le reste de la famille et lorsqu'il parla c'était d'une voix complètement éteinte :  
  
-Tu... tu crois... enfin on... peut mourir, tu crois qu'il va venir. Mais je... je croyais enfin le vieux fou... bah il avait dit qu'on était protégés.  
  
-Je sais, mais beaucoup de choses se sont produites, je pense même que la situation lui échappe dorénavant. Et c'est une sorte d'assurance, une solution au cas où.  
  
-D'accord !  
  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à Londres en même temps, mon oncle ?  
  
-J'espère que tu ne nous fais pas çà pour aller à Londres, j'espère ? dit Pétunia.  
  
-Non, malheureusement.  
  
-D'accord nous irons, va te préparer, dit Vernon.  
  
Puis ils se préparèrent tous les deux, Harry prit sa cape au cas où, et ils se dirigèrent à Londres. Son oncle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il le laisse devant le Chaudron Baveur, mais Harry lui dit que non. En effet, il voulait se procurer tout ce que Alberforth Dumbledore lui avait demandé, il se dirigea donc vers les magasins de sport et y prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, il réduisit le tout, le mit dans son sac, et partit quand même sur le Chemin de Traverse car du coup, il lui manquait de l'argent moldu s'il voulait acheter d'autres choses avant la fin des vacances. Il partit faire un tour à Gringotts, puis en passant devant farces pour sorciers facétieux, le magasin des jumeaux, une certaine colère monta en lui. Il observa quelques instants le magasin, et comme il lui restait du temps avant de rejoindre son oncle, il décida de prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Il commanda sa glace et commença à la manger tranquillement, et c'est alors qu'un événement fini de lui gâcher la journée, car arrivèrent Hermione, Ginny et Ron au plus grand dam de Harry. Il se contrôla et écouta la conversation qui se déroulait tout près de lui, c'est Hermione qui parlait :  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez des informations au sujet de ce qui va se passer cette année, car j'ai entendu les membres parler d'un grand événement qui va se dérouler à Poudlard.  
  
-Non, même les jumeaux n'ont pas voulu nous en dire plus, ce qui étonnant car il savent ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe, dit Ginny.  
  
-A croire que dès que l'on a 17 ans, on devient complètement différent, c'est frustrant, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Tu connais ce mot, toi ? dit Hermione.  
  
-Bah oui je connais ce mot, le dictionnaire ambulant, répliqua Ron.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, j'en peux plus. Je me demande comment Harry faisait pour vou.... Un lourd silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens, ce qui interpella vraiment Harry qui se dit que son nom était devenu tabou. Il attendit la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience, le silence régna jusqu'à ce que Hermione le brise, quand elle dit :  
  
-Vous croyez que Harry a vraiment dit ça au directeur ? Ca m'étonne quand même, car il a un profond respect pour lui et ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça.  
  
-Moi je crois Dumbledore, car je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la crise qu'il nous a piquée l'été dernier, j'ai trouvé çà stupide qu..., dit Ron  
  
-Ron !! tu aurais réagit comment si tu étais dans sa position, répliqua froidement Ginny.  
  
-Euh !! je ne sais pas mais pas comme ça, pas avec mes meilleurs amis. Et je t'ai fais voir la lettre qu'il m'a écrite, j'avais raison, il ne pense qu'à lui, dit Ron. Cette réplique fit froid dans le dos à Harry qui malgré la lettre ne pensait pas à remettre en cause leur amitié.  
  
-Pour une fois, je pense que Ron a raison, dit Hermione, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ron, mais une grande tristesse chez Harry.  
  
-Vous avez vécu 5 ans avec lui et c'est comme ça que le voyez ! Comment pouvez vous faire ça, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous étiez à sa place. Tout le monde a dit qu'il garderait le contact avec lui et personne ne l'a fait. Ca doit être pire que l'an dernier pour lui, et vous au lieu de le soutenir, vous l'enfoncez dans sa solitude. Il paraît qu'il à écrit à tous les membres de l'AD de Gryffondor, enfin je ne sais pas pour Kathie et Neville mais à tous les autres, et vous savez quoi ? déclara Ginny.  
  
-Non !! répondirent ils en chœur.  
  
-Bah ! Personne ne lui a répondu.  
  
-Et alors, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit donc... et tu sais qu'il ne nous aurait pas menti, dit Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais plus, vous avez peut-être raison, dit Ginny.  
  
-Attends Ginny, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Harry à dépassé les bornes en s'attaquant à Dumbledore de la sorte, alors soit il y a une raison que nous ne connaissons pas, ce qui m'étonnerait fort car la prophétie est perdue, ou soit Harry a vraiment changé. En plus son comportement a fait que beaucoup de gens qui l'appréciaient ne passeront pas l'éponge sur le fait qu'il ait parlé comme cela à Dumbledore. Vous avez vu la réaction des autres, à part Tonks et Rémus, qui n'ont plus toute leur tête après le décès de Sirius, et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il en a profité pour les avoir près de lui. exposa Hermione.  
  
-Je crois que tu as raison Hermione, je garde l'image du Harry d'avant, je n'arrive pas à le rayer de ma tête, dit Ginny.  
  
-C'est ça ton problème Gin, tu vois toujours Harry comme le gars qui t'a sauvée de la mort à ta première année, mais celui-là a disparu, énonça Ron. Cela fut de trop pour Harry, entendre ses « meilleurs amis » parler de lui comme cela lui fit plus mal que le doloris de Voldemort, il se leva dans un raclement de chaise bruyant, puis s'en alla, alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage.  
  
Vers 13h00, il retrouva son oncle qui lui dit qu'il avait trouvé une maison près de Londres et qu'il pouvait emménager dès maintenant, ce à quoi Harry répondit :  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais mettre le plus de choses possible dans cette maison et ne garder que le strict minimum, car je ne voulais pas le dire devant tante Pétunia et Dudley mais je pense que c'est vraiment proche.  
  
-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas si je peux être complètement sûr de ce que tu dis mais mieux vaut ne pas perdre trop de temps.  
  
-Une chose mon oncle, si tu vois que je mets ma main sur ma cicatrice et que je semble souffrir, pars tout de suite et ne te retournes pas.  
  
-C'est promis, mais toi ? Harry fut étonné, mais ne laissa rien paraître, une nouvelle attitude qu'il avait prise sans doute à cause de la solitude et de toute les choses qu'il avait apprises, plus rien ne l'étonnait(on verra ça Harry, ouahahaha).  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai. Puis il repartit, et lorsque Harry retourna dans sa chambre, il put constater qu'il fallait qu'il finisse sa baguette. Il déposa diverses substances qui étaient nécessaires à la finition de celle-ci, puis déposa le vernis. Il reprit la lecture et vit qu'il lui restait 3h avant de pouvoir tester sa baguette. Donc, il réunit lui aussi le maximum d'affaires qu'il pouvait et décida de les déposer chez lui. Donc, il prit la dague Serpentard avec l'étui, les livres de l'héritage de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, 900 des 1000 livres qu'il lui restait, le nécessaire pour fabriquer son arme magique, le reste des éléments pour faire une baguette, tout le nécessaire pour l'alchimie, 3 cages, la plante que lui avait offerte Neville et son sac des choses que lui avait demandé Alberforth Dumbledore pour l'entraînement. Il prit le temps de tout disposer dans sa maison puis repartit chez les Dursley. Quand il arriva, il fut étonné de voir une chouette de l'ordre. Il l'ouvrit en pensant que c'était Lupin ou Tonks, mais il fut plus qu'étonné de découvrir le message suivant :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'envoie cette lettre afin de te dire que nous viendrons te chercher le  
  
28 août, par le moyen de transport de ta quatrième année, afin que tu ailles chercher tes affaires scolaires.  
  
Tu resteras les 3 jours suivants là où  
  
tu as passé l'été dernier. Renvoies ta réponse le plus tôt possible.  
  
A bientôt ODP.  
  
Harry fulminait sur place, il osait encore prendre des décisions à sa place, alors qu'il avait menacé de quitter Privet Drive. Dumbledore se payait littéralement sa tête. Harry bouillait sur place. Bien, mon ordre va prendre place alors. Il passa toute la soirée à écrire des lettres à toutes les élèves avec qui il avait des relations amicales(donc pas les Serpentard), tout l'AD fut contacté, et les gens avec qui il avait déjà discuté, ou même ceux qu'il connaissait de nom seulement. Enfin lorsque cela fut fini, il écrivit à l'ordre.  
  
ODP,  
  
Puisque vous vous payez littéralement ma tête, pour reprendre vos termes  
  
professeur Dumbledore, je  
  
cite : « Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin,  
  
Dumbledore, nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi aussi,  
  
j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon » Je pense que nous avons atteint un point de non retour, alors  
  
je viendrai à la gare par mes propres moyens, je me débrouillerai pour mes fournitures. Et on se  
  
reverra peut-être à Poudlard. Au fait, je risque sans doute de me passer de la protection de ma  
  
tante avant la fin des  
  
vacances. Nous nous reverrons peut-être.  
  
Signé Harry Potter.  
  
Harry donna la lettre à sa chouette et lui donna tous les destinataires, puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle baguette. Quand il la prit dans les mains, une chose se produisit. Une aura emplit la pièce, elle était de couleurs rouge, vert et bleu entrelacées ce qui donnait un spectacle magnifique et des étincelles rouge, or, toutes les nuances de bleu, de l'argent et du vert jaillirent de la baguette. Harry se dit qu'il avait réussi, mais il nota qu'il faudrait recommencer l'année prochaine. Ensuite pour voir si elle était plus puissante, il décida de lancer un sort d'attraction, alors il dit « accio » en direction d'un livre, ce qui arriva alors fut plus que bien pour Harry, car le livre arriva dans sa main en une vitesse record, si vite que lors du choc il eut mal à la main. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi, surtout du premier coup, d'ailleurs il nota qu'il réussissait presque tout du premier coup, mis à part la métamorphmagie et se rappela que Terra était étonnée de sa faculté à apprendre, puis ensuite se dit que l'héritage devait y être pour quelque chose. Puis, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se coucher.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il se remit à pratiquer la métamorphmagie, il y arrivait déjà mieux que la veille, ensuite il partit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il remonta il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait du courrier, il décrocha les lettres des hiboux.  
  
La première était de Kathie :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai eu vent d'une conversation plutôt houleuse que tu aurais eu avec  
  
Dumbledore, tu vas pas me croire mais depuis que tu as eu cette conversation avec le  
  
directeur,  
  
j'ai reçu plein de lettres qui avait plus pour but de me demander si  
  
j'entretenais une  
  
correspondance avec toi que de demander des nouvelles, alors je suis  
  
définitivement persuadée qu'ils ne s'intéressent plus à moi, alors je n'ai pas pris la peine  
  
de répondre.  
  
Pour ce qui est de ce que tu m'as raconté, continues à me donner tes  
  
impressions, c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus car je connais plus ou moins l'histoire, mais je  
  
suis sûre que nous ne  
  
connaissons pas tout. Je t'embrasse et j'ai hâte que mes vacances se  
  
terminent pour te  
  
voir. Kathie  
  
La seconde était de Neville :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Malgré ce que j'ai entendu, je suis convaincu qu'il y a une raison à tout  
  
cela et ma grand-mère aussi. Nous continuons à te soutenir. J'espère que l'on pourra  
  
bientôt se  
  
voir.  
  
Avec toute mon amitié Neville(et sa grand-mère).  
  
La troisième était de Alberforth Dumbledore :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis à mon frère, mais en tout cas à priori ça a  
  
fait l'effet d'une bombe sur l'ordre. Tu ne t'ai pas fais que des amis avec ta  
  
lettre  
  
Au fait, tu ne m'as pas fait parvenir la chose pour le rendez-vous de  
  
samedi.  
  
A samedi Alberforth Dumbledore.  
  
La dernière était de Lupin :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Quand Dumbledore a reçu ta lettre on était en réunion pour l'ordre, il a  
  
fait l'erreur de la lire à voix haute sans prendre le soin de la lire précédemment, on a vu sa tête pâlir  
  
au fur et à mesure de la lecture et à la fin de la lettre Tonks et moi étions morts de rire, ce qui  
  
n'a pas plu au reste de l'ordre, alors dépêches toi de faire quelque chose. J'ai réussi à me procurer ce que tu  
  
m'as demandé(les dossiers médicaux),  
  
ainsi que les fournitures.  
  
J'espère à très bientôt Rémus et Tonks.  
  
Puis, il prit la gazette qu'avait apportée Hedwige, le titre amusa quelque peu Harry:  
  
La guerre entre Dumbledore et le Survivant  
  
En effet dans la lignée des luttes, une nouvelle vient de débuter, il y  
  
avait la lutte entre Harry Potter et Vous-savez-qui. Ensuite la lutte entre Dumbledore et Vous-savez-qui. Mais  
  
c'était sans compter la  
  
nouvelle entre le Survivant et Dumbledore. Lequel gagnera cette guerre,  
  
seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
  
D'après l'interview de Albus Dumbledore....  
  
Alors, c'est ainsi Dumbledore s'amuse avec la presse. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends, déjà que je n'étais pas en sécurité, maintenant Voldemort a la porte ouverte. Je le comprendrai jamais, il pense que je cherche quelque chose, mais je ne veux que la vérité. De toute façon, s'il croit que ça m'intéresse ce petit jeu, alors là il se trompe. Il pourra continuer à faire son malheureux autant que ça lui chante, moi j'ai autre chose à penser. Comme les Dursley étaient partis déménager le plus de meubles et d'affaires possible, il transplana chez lui, il rejoignit la pièce de l'alchimie et sortit son grimoire de son corps, puis il eut l'idée de sortir sa baguette mais quand il dit « horcorpus » c'est son balai qui sortit de sa main. Il le déposa sur un meuble. Par la suite, il décida de mettre la baguette qu'il avait conçue dans sa main et de garder celle jumelle de Voldemort pour usage principal, et prit la décision de mettre sa future arme dans sa main(comme le faisait Godric d'après son livre)et de garder son balai dans sa malle, mais il devait d'abord l'essayer. Il regarda son grimoire à la page des sortilèges impardonnables. Il étudia tout l'après midi, afin de savoir comment agissait le sortilège de « doloris », il le lança sur des rats(en pensant à Quedvert) et découvrit qu'il agissait directement sur le cervelet. Il donna le sort jusqu'à ce qu'un rat devienne fou et découvrit que le sort avait abîmé la moelle épinière à la troisième cervicale. Donc, il se mit à la recherche d'un moyen de rétablir la moelle, afin de pouvoir le guérir(le rat) pour ensuite le tester sur les Longdubas. Avant de rentrer dîner, il partit sur son terrain de Quidditch, afin d'essayer son balai. Quand il décolla, il ressentit la merveilleuse sensation qu'était de voler, il en oublia ses problèmes pendant un moment. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction que son balai était beaucoup plus rapide que l'éclair de feu mais, qu'il devait revoir le sort de freinage, il possédait une accélération surpuissante. Tout lui semblait naturel avec ce balai, il contrôlait les moindres mouvements de celui-ci. Il en était carrément satisfait, donc il se posa complètement heureux et il se dit qu'au moins le balai de Sirius ne finirait pas dans le saule cogneur. Puis il rentra manger, pendant le repas il se mit à rire d'un rire de dément ce qui fit peur aux Dursley, car ils craignaient de recevoir un sort. Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Soudain, il regarda son oncle d'un air grave, et dit :  
  
-Prenez le reste des affaires, si vous avez trop de choses, je les réduirai, donnez moi votre adresse et je viendrai leur redonner leur taille normale. Son oncle prit un morceau de papier et écrivit l'adresse rapidement, puis tendit le papier et demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi tout cela Harry ? Ce fut un choc général même pour son oncle, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais vu la situation grave, Harry réagit rapidement et dit :  
  
-Dites moi ce qui doit être rétréci, car le rire que vous venez d'entendre n'était pas le mien mais celui de Voldemort, et s'il est à ce point heureux c'est que c'est vraiment mauvais pour moi, donc nous devons partir. Je pense qu'il sait où je suis et qu'il a découvert le moyen de pénétrer ici.  
  
-Il faut rétrécir le reste des meubles, on se débrouillera avec le reste, mais combien de temps avons nous ? dit Pétunia.  
  
-Je pense qu'il va attaquer cette nuit, alors nous n'avons vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, j'y vais, vous chargez la voiture. Tous se mirent à la tâche et en une demi heure toute la maison était vide à part la chambre de Harry, il les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et leur dit :  
  
-Bonne chance et faites attention à vous.  
  
-Oui, toi aussi gam... Harry, dit Vernon.  
  
-A bientôt cousin, ajouta Dudley.  
  
-Fais très attention Harry, et bonne chance à toi aussi, dit Pétunia. Ce fut la première fois, qu'il était heureux d'avoir une famille, mon monde a bien changé se dit Harry. L'an dernier j'avais une confiance totale en Dumbledore et je détestais les Dursley, j'avais des amis incroyables et une seconde famille(les Weasley), mais tout est chamboulé et je suis en train de m'inquiéter pour les Dursley. Sur un dernier au revoir de la main, la voiture partit et Harry se pressa dans sa chambre afin d'écrire une lettre à Rémus et Tonks :  
  
Cher Rémus et Chère Tonks,  
  
L'heure du départ à sonnée, donc prenez toutes vos affaires et touchez le  
  
portoloin à 11h00 précises, car comme je le pensais Voldemort a du déjouer le système de protection, et  
  
je pense qu'il va attaquer  
  
cette nuit. Ne prévenez pas Dumbledore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je  
  
serais déjà parti.  
  
A tout à l'heure, Harry.  
  
Ensuite, il prit la boîte qui contenait tous les jouets cassés de Dudley, et lui fit subir le sort « portus »(c'est celui du portoloin), puis prit un autre parchemin et écrivit :  
  
Cher Alberforth Dumbledore,  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi quand vous lirez la gazette demain, mais ne  
  
dites rien  
  
à votre frère. Donc je vous envoies l'objet dont vous aurez besoin pour  
  
samedi à 12h50.  
  
A samedi, Harry.  
  
Puis il prit la carte de fidélité et lui mit le même sort qu'à la boîte, et le glissa dans l'enveloppe, enfin il se dirigea vers Hedwige, accrocha la boîte et les deux lettres puis dit à Hedwige :  
  
-Va porter ceci à Alberforth Dumbledore et puis la seconde à Rémus et Tonks, mais ne donnes pas le colis à Alberforth puis rejoins moi dans la nouvelle maison. Fais bien attention à toi, nous sommes en danger, et ne traîne pas, c'est vital, tu m'as compris. Allez va.  
  
Elle lui mordilla le doigt, et s'envola très rapidement. Harry se dit qu'elle était très intelligente. Puis il se mit à faire ses bagages. Il était 9h45. Il rétrécit tous ses meubles, les glissa dans sa malle, jeta toutes ses affaires dans la malle et la réduisit. Il venait de faire la dernière vérification, et c'est à ce moment là que sa cicatrice se mit à brûler, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et transplana directement chez lui, où il fut accueillit par Dobby et Winky qui étaient heureux de le revoir et de lui apporter les nouvelles.  
  
Pendant une heure il discuta avec ses elfes, puis un bruit de chute retentit pas loin d'eux, ils se tournèrent afin de voir Rémus et Tonks qui venaient d'arriver. Quand ils virent Harry un grand sourire illumina leurs visages. 


	10. La visite et la rencontre

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 10 : La visite et la rencontre  
  
Dès qu'ils virent qu'il allait bien, ils se précipitèrent sur lui afin de l'étreindre. Il les serra dans ses bras, où Tonks resta un peu trop au goût de Rémus, alors celui-ci dans un raclement de gorge fit défaire l'étreinte de Tonks, puis Harry dit :  
  
-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, tout en faisant un geste d'accompagnement vers la maison. Leurs réactions ne tardèrent pas, Tonks ne pu faire que :  
  
-Wahhooo, Harry, ta maison est magnifique.  
  
-Tu as du vider le compte en banque de tes parents afin d'acheter une telle maison, dit Rémus.  
  
-C'est là où tu te trompes Lunard, car cette demeure n'est que le fruit de ma création. Ils se tournèrent assez septiques vers Harry, mais ne purent que constater qu'il avait un air sérieux en disant cela. Alors Lupin ajouta :  
  
-Rappelles moi que le jour où je décide de construire une maison de t'appeler et de me donner le nom des sorciers qui l'ont bâtie.  
  
-Je n'aurai qu'un nom à te donner alors, le regard des deux fut d'un coup admiratif et Tonks dit :  
  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a construite quand même ?  
  
-Bah ! si pourquoi ?  
  
-Tout simplement que c'est un acte très difficile de construire une maison, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Albus soit capable de la construire même en un mois.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ferait en une semaine ?  
  
-QUOI ???? NON IMPOSSIBLE, je veux dire tu ne peux pas avoir fais çà en une semaine, dit Lupin.  
  
-Et encore, je ne la faisais que la nuit.  
  
-Attends, Rémus tu ne va pas me dire que c'est impossible, bon c'est sûr que c'est Harry mais bon, ça ne suffit pas, es tu sûr que Albus ne pourrait pas le faire, dit Tonks ?  
  
-Ahhhh ! je ne sais plus grand chose, avec Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pour changer de sujet, Tonks demanda à Harry.  
  
-Alors Harry, tu arrives à faire pousser tes cheveux avec la méthamorphmagie ?  
  
-Oui, ça fait 2 jours que je m'entraîne, alors j'arrive à faire pousser mes cheveux, les dents, la taille, changer la couleur de mes yeux, enlever la cicatrice.  
  
-Non, là désolée Harry mais je ne te crois pas, vas-y montres moi, par exemple transforme toi en... Hagrid. Harry s'exécuta et se transforma en vrai Hagrid, mais lorsqu'il parla il avait toujours sa voix et dit :  
  
-Tu vois, la seule chose que je n'arrive pas à changer c'est ma voix ? est- ce que tu sais par hasard ? Mais Tonks n'arrivait plus à sortir un mot tellement elle était choquée.  
  
-Alors tu vois, Tonks, c'est à peu près la même chose pour la maison.  
  
-Mais quoi ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
-Harry, tout ce que tu as accompli cet été est ce que de très grands sorciers font en un certain temps. Face à cela, il haussa les épaules et dit :  
  
-Sans doute l'héritage, ce à quoi répondirent les autres par un haussement d'épaules, « on peut changer de sujet » dit Harry. C'est à ce moment que Dobby arriva et dit :  
  
-Harry, Zeus souhaiterait vous parler ?  
  
-Très bien, dis lui de venir.  
  
-Zeus ? dirent les autres en chœur. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par :  
  
-Vous verrez bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, un centaure vint à leur rencontre et dit :  
  
-Bonsoir Harry Potter.  
  
-Bonsoir Zeus, je te présente deux de mes amis, voici Rémus Lupin et Tonks, et s'il te plait appelles moi simplement Harry.  
  
-Enchanté, dit Zeus, « d'accord Harry ».  
  
-Enchanté, répondirent les deux autres.  
  
-Bon, voilà Harry mon peuple a réfléchi, et nous sommes prêts à te faire confiance et nous acceptons, les étoiles nous l'ont dit.  
  
-Je vous remercie de votre aide et je tiendrai ma promesse si c'est ça qui vous fait peur, ce à quoi il acquiesça. Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage de ses deux amis, il ajouta à leur intention :  
  
-De nombreux centaures sont devenus nos alliés pour la guerre contre Voldemort. Déjà sous le choc de cette révélation, ils le furent encore plus quand il entendirent le centaure ajouter :  
  
-Non Harry, je suis le porte parole des autres communautés. Mis à part les elfes donc, ils ont tous accepté. Les autres, n'en pouvant, plus demandèrent :  
  
-C'est à dire ?????????  
  
-Bah... les centaures, les loups magiques, une partie des elfes de maison, les libres bien sûr , une partie des descendants d'Aragog, les serpents de terre, les aigles, une partie des géants du nord, les vampires pur sang, je sais c'est étonnant mais Voldemort préfère la quantité à la qualité, et les hippogriffes. Et d'autres qui nous rejoindront peut-être, mes animaux sont partis en quête de nouveaux alliés et grâce à Dobby et Winky, tous ceux que j'ai cités sont déjà sur nos terres et sont installés, certainement que des ethnies de chaque communauté viendront les rejoindre. Et Zeus, remercie les tous pour moi, on organisera une réunion sans doute plus tard avec les chefs de chaque communauté.  
  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi, et il partit(Zeus).  
  
-Tu as réussi, là où Dumbledore a échoué Harry, je suis fier de toi, dit Rémus.  
  
-Eh !!! moi aussi je suis fier de lui, minauda Tonks.  
  
-Vous voulez peut-être vous installer, non ? Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, où il dit « bienvenue à Godric Hollow ou appelé aussi le manoir Potter » ce qui fit sourire Rémus et Tonks. Il ajouta « je vous fais visiter, mais gardez les questions pour plus tard ». Ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique Hall. En face d'eux se trouvaient deux escaliers courbes qui se rejoignaient au premier étage, de splendides décorations et tapisseries, mais le plus étonnant, c'était cette clarté alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors(je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il y a de la magie là dessous). Alors il se dirigèrent à droite et arrivèrent dans une salle à manger. Une immense table régnait au centre de la pièce, entourée d'un nombre gigantesque de chaises. Ce qui étonna le plus les deux invités c'est le plafond magique, tel à Poudlard. Cette pièce aussi était magnifiquement décorée. Plus loin, se trouvait la salle de bal qui se trouvait au fond de la salle à manger. La particularité de cette pièce était qu'elle ne possédait que trois murs, car le dernier n'était qu'une vaste baie vitrée. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une scène assez haute qui pourrait accueillir des groupes de musique, d'ailleurs Harry les dirigea vers celle- ci, où se trouvait sur la gauche une petite porte qui donnait sur une salle ne comprenant que des instruments de musique moldus et sorciers(ceci étonna légèrement ses deux amis). Il retraversèrent les trois pièces et allèrent de l'autre côté du hall. De ce coté-ci se trouvait un bureau(de Harry, logique, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai précisé d'ailleurs) richement décoré aux couleurs et dans le même style de décoration que la salle commune des Gryffondor. La porte qui suivait le bureau se trouvait être un immense salon, on retrouvait toutes les couleurs des quatre maisons. Cette pièce donnait un effet reposant, accentué par la cheminée où régnait un grand feu. Ce qui troubla Rémus, c'est le manque de décoration de la maison comme des tableaux, des photos, ect..., mais il se rappela qu'il se trouvait être seul et que les autres l'avaient laissé tombé, alors c'est normal qu'il y ait une sorte de vide de souvenirs, il veut peut-être s'en créer des nouveaux. Ensuite ils arrivèrent dans une immense bibliothèque, et Harry dit :  
  
-Rémus, Tonks je vous présente mes compagnons de cet été.  
  
-Tu as lu tout ça en un mois ? dit Tonks, t'es malade. Pendant ce temps Rémus était parti à la contemplation des livres et de leurs sujets et fut étonné de voir que Harry avait étudié autant et dans un si grand nombre de domaines.  
  
-Ensuite nous arrivons dans une partie de la visite qui va moins vous intéresser. Ma maison est composée de deux ailes de part et d'autre du hall. Quand on prendt à droite, nous entrons dans la partie magique, vous avez vu la salle à manger, mais l'autre partie de la maison reste moldue, et nous allons commencer par cette dernière. Il revinrent au Hall et il leur montra que l'on pouvait se rendre dans toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient déjà visité par le hall, puis leur montra que, à part les escaliers, il restait deux portes au fond, une de chaque coté. Harry les emmena vers la porte se trouvant à gauche dans le hall, ce qu'il avait dénommé la partie moldue. Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un long corridor assez large avec des portes tout le long. Ils passèrent la première et tombèrent dans une salle de remise en forme complète, avec tout pour entretenir sa musculature, dont ses deux amis ne savaient pas à quoi ils servaient. Ils quittèrent celle-ci. Dans la seconde, il y avait un gymnase complet avec tous les agrès possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir développer sa souplesse au maximum. Dans la troisième pièce se trouvait un salon façon moldu combiné à une salle informatique et de jeux vidéos(je ne sais pas comment les sorciers font sans), un endroit paisible afin de se détendre. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'escrime où Harry, en plus de la petite estrade, avait disposé toutes ses armes d'origine moldue. La pièce était décorée de façon asiatique, ce qui lui donnait une sérénité totale. Enfin, la dernière du couloir était en réalité un complexe de natation, où se trouvait une grande piscine de 25 mètres de longueur mais aussi des bains bouillonnants et un jacuzzi. Harry remarqua au regard de Tonks qu'elle devait connaître, et qu'elle avait envie de l'essayer. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :  
  
-Si tu veux tu pourras venir à la fin de la visite, d'ailleurs elle sera raccourcie car je ne sais pas ce que l'on doit mettre comme pièce dans un maison sorcière à part la cuisine alors j'espère que vous partagerez votre expérience avec moi, en plus Rémus tu as la plus grande expérience vu ton âge avancé ? Rémus prit un faux air outré avant que son visage ne se fende en un sourire taquin, et il dit :  
  
-Donc, ce sera à moi de faire la baby-sitter de ces grands enfants, Tonks lui répondit en tirant la langue ce qui fit rire Harry qui ajouta :  
  
-Au vu de la réaction de Tonks, je crois que oui, et elle lui tira la langue aussi  
  
Ensuite, il les amena au sous-sol, et leur fit visiter son laboratoire de potions et ce qu'il appelait « la cellule de l'alchimiste », il furent ébahis car aucune décoration n'était possible dans cette pièce car les murs étaient recouverts entièrement d'étagères où se trouvaient que des potions, les ingrédients et les duplicata des livres de potions(qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque). Au centre se trouvait la aussi une immense table de travail, où se trouvaient des fioles, éprouvettes, chaudrons de toutes tailles, ect....  
  
-Beaucoup d'autres pièces sont prévues, mais je ne sais pas encore l'usage à leur donner, ou les objets nécessaires à celles-ci. J'ai trouvé l'utilité d'une seule et ai trouvé ce qu'il faut, mais il faut le temps que je puisse la mettre en place, ce sera la pièce où reposera l'orbe, ainsi que les protections de la maison. Mais comme il me fallait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, je n'ai pas pu le faire, car même si les protections autour de la maison sont efficaces, je veux les fortifier et je le ferai demain.  
  
-Pourquoi cela Harry, tu as peur d'une intrusion ? dit Lupin.  
  
-Non, si vous voulez savoir notre protection est largement assurée, mais ce que je redoute le plus, ce sont les appels de Voldemort vis-à-vis de certains de nos locataires. Car avec ses pouvoirs, Voldemort pourrait inciter la violence ou le rappel de certaines créatures logeant ici. C'est surtout pour eux que je fais ça.  
  
-Je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à les protéger, je me trompe ? ajouta Tonks.  
  
-Oui, car elles vont combattre à nos côtés, et de plus je suis sûr que ce que je fais pour elles ne restera pas vain et qu'elles resteront fidèles.  
  
-Tu as beaucoup mûri, Harry constata Lunard?  
  
-Venant d'un fruit séché, je prends ça comme un compliment. Tonks éclata de rire et les autres suivirent. Bon ! si nous finissions cette visite, pour que vous puissiez vous installez. Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent Harry.  
  
Ensuite, il les ramena dans le Hall où il gravit les marches pour se rendre au premier étage. Quand on regardait en haut, on pouvait voir que le premier étage, sans compter la balustrade qui faisait le pourtour de la pièce, n'était autre que la prolongation du Hall(en hauteur bien sûr. Arrivé en haut Harry s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée et dit :  
  
-Je vous suggère de regarder demain quand il fera jour ! les autres regardèrent le reste de la salle et virent qu'il n'y avait que trois portes, ainsi que deux autres escaliers menant sans doute au deuxième étage, une à gauche et à droite qui devait être encore une séparation entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Enfin, la troisième était une double porte vitrée qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison et sur un grand balcon, d'où l'on pouvait voir la mer. Ils auraient bien voulu voir le balcon mais Harry se dirigea vers la porte de gauche. Ils débouchèrent à nouveau sur un couloir, où l'on voyait un grand nombre de portes. Voyant que ses amis comptait le nombre de portes, il dit :  
  
-Il y en a 11, je ne vous ferai pas visitez les onze pièces, mais les cinq premières sont des chambres, ensuite nous avons un salon. Enfin se trouvent à nouveau cinq chambres, et la dernière de ces chambres n'est autre que la mienne, celle que je possédais à la fin à Privet drive en améliorée bien sûr. Je l'occuperai seulement dans le cas où des moldus viendraient ici. Est- ce que vous voulez les visiter ?  
  
-Non, on viendra les voir plus tard, la suite(ça me rappelle mes reviewers)sera sans doute nos futurs appartements, et je souhaite pouvoir déposer mes affaires, dit Lupin.  
  
-D'accord, on y va.  
  
Donc, il repassèrent au-dessus du hall et prirent la porte de droite. A nouveau, il arrivèrent dans un couloir, et Harry leur dit que c'était la même configuration que pour le monde moldu, ensuite il leur fit visiter le salon, et lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, la seule chose que Rémus put dire :  
  
-On se croirait vraiment dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est que c'est un endroit que j'aime particulièrement, l'endroit avant celui-ci où je me sentais en sécurité, sauf bien sûr en troisième année, dit Harry. Ensuite, à part la chambre au fond du couloir, vous pouvez prendre n'importe laquelle. Tonks murmura imperceptiblement :  
  
-Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé m'installer avec toi.  
  
-Je t'ai entendu, n'oublies pas que j'ai une ouie très développée, dit Lupin doucement en passant près d'elle, ce qui la fit rougir, ce que Harry vit et pour les taquiner dit :  
  
-Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as murmuré comme mots doux pour que Tonks rougisse comme cela. Puis en voyant leurs têtes Harry éclata de rire et les autres suivirent.  
  
-Déposez vos affaires pour que l'on finisse la visite afin que l'on puisse aller se coucher. Au fait vous pouvez disposer vos pièces comme bon vous le semblera. Chacun prit une pièce Tonks prit celle à côté de Harry, et Rémus prit celle près du salon du côté de Harry et Tonks. Ils déposèrent tous les deux leurs affaires et rejoignirent Harry dans le petit salon. Après avoir bu un thé et mangé des petits gâteaux proposés par Winky, ils sortirent et accédèrent au deuxième étage. Là Harry dit :  
  
-Maintenant, on accède aux salles d'entraînement magique, ici se trouvent toutes les salles que vous voulez pour vous entraîner. On commence par la première  
  
Il entrèrent dans une pièce, avec une estrade au centre assez longue, avec les bannières des fondateurs comme décoration. Les autres déterminèrent donc que c'était une salle de duel. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite pièce décorée comme la salle d'escrime, c'est à dire une décoration asiatique avec des coussins sur le sol et deux bibliothèques où trônaient des livres qui avaient pour thème les animagis pour l'une, et des livres sur la métamorphmagie pour l'autre, puis au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand miroir, alors Lupin dit :  
  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'avais pas besoin de livres sur ça, lors de ton anniversaire.  
  
Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui avait la même décoration mais qui au lieu du précédent mobilier et décoration, avait une estrade et des armes sur le mur ; ils se seraient crus dans la salle d'escrime, mais dans celle-ci se trouvaient des armes magiques. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui était une représentation de la nature, ce qui étonna ses deux amis qui lui demandèrent ce à quoi elle pouvait servir. Il leur répondit sur un ton neutre que c'était pour l'entraînement à la magie élémentaire. Ils continuèrent et entrèrent dans une pièce où il y avait des bibliothèques écrites dans des langues et des magies dépassées comme l'elfique, ancienne, ancestrale, antique, de base, naturelle et les runes. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où il y avait une sorte de tatami et d'autres installations pour les sports de combats moldus. Enfin, il arrivèrent dans une pièce où il y avait tout pour construire une baguette, un balai, une maison. Harry leur dit que d'autres pièces arriveraient par la suite et qu'il pouvait disposer de toutes celles-ci comme il le voudrait, et que sa maison était la leur. Il redescendirent au petit salon près des chambres où il s'installèrent, et Harry leur dit :  
  
-J'ai seulement quelques petites choses à ajouter.  
  
-C'est à dire ? dit Lupin.  
  
-Donc voilà, d'abord le grenier est réservé, ce sont les appartements de Dobby et Winky. Ensuite, je tiens à vous informer que vous pouvez transplaner partout dans la maison et les alentours mais pas à partir de l'extérieur. Deux autres endroits n'ont pas été visités ce sont le terrain de Quidditch et les serres. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous entriez dans un conflit entres des animaux et encore moins en être à l'origine, dans le premier cas, venez me chercher. Nous sommes tous égaux ici, aucune supériorité n'est autorisée. Je tiens à vous informer que nous aurons de la visite dès samedi, sinon vous avez une liberté d'action totale ici.  
  
-Moi, ça me va, dit Rémus.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi, dit Tonks.  
  
-J'allais oublier, quand je suis dans mon laboratoire, ne venez pas me déranger, à part si c'est vraiment grave, et bien sûr vous participerez à toutes les réunions organisées pour l'ordre.  
  
-Bonne nuit, dit Tonks tout cela m'a énormément fatiguée.  
  
-Moi aussi, je vais me coucher, j'ai mis ce que tu m'avais demandé dans ta chambre, ajouta Lupin, bonne nuit.  
  
-Puisque vous me laissez tout seul, je vais travailler, je sortirai demain pour découvrir avec vous la gazette, allez bonne nuit. Sur ce, il se dirigea tout d'abord vers sa chambre pour récupérer les dossiers médicaux, puis vers son laboratoire, et se mit à étudier les dossiers médicaux, ainsi que tous les ingrédients de potions, pour découvrir tous leurs effets afin de soigner le rat. Quand le jour fut levé, il se rendit à la salle à manger où il découvrit Lupin et Tonks qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. Alors il leur demanda :  
  
-Le confort de ma maison n'est pas à votre goût ?????  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça Harry, on a réfléchit toute la nuit, et on est arrivé à la conclusion que pendant que les autres et quand même un petit peu nous, t'avons lâché, toi tu faisais tout pour protéger tout le monde et pour aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort, dit Lupin.  
  
-C'est du passé, ne pensez plus à cela, je suis heureux que vous soyez avec moi ici et maintenant. C'est la chose la plus importante pour moi, la seule chose que je vous demanderai c'est de vous entraîner avec le livre que voici. Car, comme vous vous en doutez, Voldemort n'était pas très content hier, ma cicatrice m'a fait énormément souffrir, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas parti me coucher en même temps que vous. Alors je pense qu'il va se décider à passer à l'action et nous devons être prêts. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre soutien est important pour moi, car si vous saviez ce qu'on dit mes anciens amis vous seriez terrifiés.  
  
-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ????  
  
-Je vais vous raconter la conversation que j'ai surprise au Chemin de Traverse lundi.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez des informations au sujet de ce qui va se passer cette année, car j'ai entendu les membres parler d'un grand événement qui va se dérouler à Poudlard.  
  
-Non, même les jumeaux n'ont pas voulu nous en dire plus, ce qui est étonnant car il savent ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe, dit Ginny.  
  
-A croire que dès que l'on a 17 ans, on devient complètement différent, c'est frustrant, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Tu connais ce mot, toi ? dit Hermione.  
  
-Bah oui je connais ce mot, le dictionnaire ambulant, répliqua Ron.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, j'en peux plus. Je me demande comment Harry faisait pour vou.... Un lourd silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens, ce qui interpellait vraiment Harry qui se dit que son nom était devenu tabou. Il attendit la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience, le silence régna jusqu'à ce que Hermione le brise, quand elle dit :  
  
-Vous croyez que Harry a vraiment dit ça au directeur ? Ca m'étonne quand même car il a un profond respect pour lui et ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça.  
  
-Moi je crois Dumbledore, car je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la crise qu'il nous a piqué l'été dernier, j'ai trouvé çà stupide qu..., dit Ron.  
  
-Ron !! tu aurais réagi comment si tu étais dans sa position, répliqua froidement Ginny.  
  
-Euh !! je ne sais pas mais pas comme ça, pas avec mes meilleurs amis. Et je t'ai fais voir la lettre qu'il m'a écrite, j'avais raison, il ne pense qu'à lui, dit Ron. Cette réplique fit froid dans le dos à Harry qui malgré la lettre ne pensait pas à remettre en cause leur amitié.  
  
-Pour une fois, je pense que Ron a raison, dit Hermione, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ron, mais une grande tristesse chez Harry.  
  
-Vous avez vécu 5 ans avec lui et c'est comme ça que le voyez ! comment pouvez vous faire ça, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous étiez à sa place. Tout le monde a dit qu'il garderait le contact avec lui et personne ne l'a fait. Ca doit être pire que l'an dernier pour lui et vous au lieu de le soutenir, vous l'enfoncez dans sa solitude. Il paraît qu'il à écrit à tous les membres de l'AD de Gryffondor, enfin je ne sais pas pour Kathie et Neville, mais à tous les autres et vous savez quoi ? déclara Ginny.  
  
-Non !! répondirent ils en chœur.  
  
-Bah ! personne ne lui a répondu.  
  
-Et alors, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit donc... dit Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais plus vous avez peut-être raison, dit Ginny.  
  
-Attends Ginny, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Harry à dépassé les bornes en s'attaquant à Dumbledore de la sorte, alors soit il y a une raison que nous ne connaissons pas, ce qui m'étonnerait fort car la prophétie est perdue, ou soit Harry a vraiment changé. En plus, son comportement a fait que beaucoup de gens qui l'appréciaient ne passeront pas l'éponge sur le fait qu'il ai parlé comme cela à Dumbledore. Vous avez vu la réaction des autres, à part Tonks et Rémus qui n'ont plus toute leur tête après le décès de Sirius, et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il en a profité pour les avoir près de lui. exposa Hermione  
  
-Je crois que tu as raison Hermione, je garde l'image du Harry d'avant, je n'arrive pas à le rayer de ma tête, dit Ginny.  
  
-C'est ça ton problème Gin, tu vois toujours Harry comme le gars qui t'a sauvée de la mort à ta première année, mais celui-là a disparu, énonça Ron.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
-Alors comme ça, nous n'avons plus toute notre tête, dit Tonks sur le ton de la plaisanterie malgré que son visage était déformé par la tristesse et la compassion pour Harry.  
  
-Après ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, ils te traitent comme ça ?, dit Lupin.  
  
-Oui, ça m'a détruit, même s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque de Voldemort je serais parti de toute manière.  
  
-Comment as tu réagi ?  
  
-Je me suis levé et je suis parti, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, à part vous et la personne qui vient samedi, seuls deux autres élèves comptent, Neville Londubat et Kathie Bells, ce sont les seuls à avoir bravé Dumbledore et il y a aussi la grand-mère de Neville.  
  
-Au fait qui vient samedi ? demanda Tonks.  
  
-C'est une surprise, vous le saurez bien assez tôt de toute manière, ou je vous le dit à condition d'avoir des éléments pour ce qui va se passer cette année à Poudlard.  
  
-Non, nous ne pouvons pas le dire, dit Lupin.  
  
-Alors vous ne saurez que samedi. Il fut sauver d'autres questions par deux chouettes qui entrèrent, Hedwige et une chouette de la gazette pour Tonks, Harry dupliqua le sien pour Lupin et ils se mirent à lire. La gazette disait :  
  
La lutte contre Voldemort a fait une victime de plus  
  
La nuit dernière, la marque des ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel, les  
  
aurors accompagnés bizarrement par Albus Dumbledore, se sont rendus dans un quartier résidentiel moldu dans le Surrey à Little Whining  
  
et c'est avec amertume que Dumbledore a annoncé la tragique  
  
disparition du Survivant, car c'est ici qu'il demeurait. Lorsque nous  
  
sommes arrivés sur les lieux, nous avons pu constater qu'il ne restait rein de la maison et que la marque flottait toujours au-dessus de celle-ci.  
  
Mais Dumbledore a émis l'hypothèse que le Survivant ne soit pas mort, mais en captivité auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Car les agents du  
  
ministère n'ont pas retrouvé les cadavres du Survivant ni de sa famille. Un autre fait doit être porté à notre intention, c'est qu'il n'y  
  
avait pas non plus de trace d'un quelconque meuble ou appareil moldu,  
  
tout s'est volatilisé. La lutte, dans tous les cas, vient de prendre une mauvaise tournure avec la perte de celui qui a autrefois défait le seigneur  
  
des ténèbres. Une édition spéciale sera éditée sur les résultats de l'enquête,  
  
et un hommage au Survivant, s'il s'avère que celui-ci est mort.  
  
C'était Rita Skeeter pour la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Tiens, pour une fois qu'elle écrit un bon article, c'est le jour de ma supposée mort, dit Harry en pouffant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle, tu ne te serais pas entraîné cet été, c'est ce qui serait arrivé Harry, dit Lupin, Tonks acquiesça.  
  
-Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, vous ne croyez pas ? de toute façon, c'est pour ça que je me suis entraîné, pour pouvoir me préserver de ce monstre.  
  
-Tu as raison, mais que vas tu faire pour tous les autres, Dumbledore et tes anciens amis ?  
  
-Rien du tout, je vais continuer d'écrire à Kathie, Neville et sa grand- mère, leur dire de garder le secret, mais pour le reste je préfère que l'on me croie mort, de toute manière avant il agissait en tant que tel, alors ça ne change rien. Allez vous entraîner, moi je vais rassurer les autres et retourner travailler. Sur ce, il se leva, écrivit une lettre pour Kathie, Neville et sa grand-mère, puis il retourna dans son antre. Les jours passèrent assez rapidement. Pendant la nuit de vendredi à samedi, une lumière était toujours allumée dans la maison.  
  
Samedi à 4h00 du matin, un cri retentit dans la maison, ce qui réveilla Rémus. Comme le cri avait cessé, il chercha la source, il alla voir dans la chambre de Tonks mais elle dormait, puis quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de Harry, il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Il commençait à paniquer et c'est à ce moment là qu'un autre cri retentit à nouveau dans la maison, il put noter, vu que son ouie était développée que le son provenait d'en bas, c'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers les marches et les descendit à vive allure quand il arriva dans le hall, il scruta les alentours et quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il entendit le même cri qui provenait de plus bas, c'est alors qu'il pensa à l'antre, il voyait déjà Harry touché par une explosion et gisant au sol agonisant. Alors il courut le plus vite possible et arriva enfin devant la porte, ne prit pas le temps de taper à la porte. Ce qu'il vit le choqua...(je voulais arrêter là, mais je déteste les auteurs qui le font, alors je ne le ferai pas)...Harry sautait dans toute la pièce avec un rat dans les mains, au départ il crut que c'était Queudvert, mais il avait une main en argent donc ça ne pouvait être lui, alors il demanda :  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry fit un grand bond tellement il était surpris par la présence du loup dans la pièce(je te l'avais dit, Harry, que je te surprendrais, et ce n'est qu'un début, Ouahahahahaha...)  
  
-Remus, j'ai réussi.  
  
-Mais réussi QUOI ???? T'es fou de hurler comme cela juste parce que tu as réussi quelque chose, t'es pas bien, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, il continua comme ça pendant un petit moment, mais Harry cessa d'écouter, puis dit lorsque Rémus eu fini :  
  
-Tout d'abord, c'est toi qui hurle, ensuite tu ne m'aurais pas entendu si tu n'étais pas un loup garou et tu vas réveiller...  
  
-C'est déjà fait, dit Tonks en entrant dans la pièce pas très habillée, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil scrutateur de Harry qui rougit, et cela calma définitivement Rémus qui riait sous cape.  
  
-Euh... Tonks tu ne crois pas que tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud que cette petite nuisette, dit Lupin. Elle s'observa et une robe de chambre apparut devant ses yeux, c'était Harry qui la lui avait tendue. Bien qu'il semblait gêné, une lueur habitait ses yeux, et il réussit à prononcer :  
  
-Comme je passais beaucoup de temps ici, j'ai pris quelques affaires, dit Harry.  
  
-Merci, dit Tonks qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant le regard de Harry. Quand elle eut passé la robe de chambre de Harry, celui-ci reprit contenance et dit :  
  
-Bon comme vous êtes réveillés, je n'aurai pas à attendre pour vous dire ce que j'ai réussi. Il laissa quelques secondes de suspense avant de reprendre. Voilà Rémus, tu m'avais donné des dossiers médicaux, il acquiesça, je me suis penché sur le cas de Frank et Alice Longdubas et sur ce que les mangemorts leur ont fait subir. Donc j'ai lancé le « doloris » sur ce rat, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou, puis je l'ai ausculté et j'ai découvert ce qui n'allait pas chez les victimes, alors je me suis basé sur tous les ingrédients de potions et leurs effets, je les ai combinés pour obtenir la potion que vous avez devant vos yeux. Cette fiole contient ce que j'ai donné au rat et il est complètement rétabli. Donc vous comprenez ma joie, ça veut dire que je peux peut-être sauver les Longdubas, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais de ce pas lui écrire. Il alla dans son bureau qui était le plus près, prit un parchemin et écrivit :  
  
Cher Neville et Madame Longdubas,  
  
Je vous envoie cette lettre, ainsi que cette fiole. C'est le résultat de  
  
mes recherches sur le dossier des parents de Neville. Je voudrais que vous essayiez de leur donner un tiers de la potion  
  
à votre arrivée à Ste Mangouste, puis  
  
un autre tiers 5 heures après, et enfin le dernier à nouveau 5 heures  
  
après. J'espère que je ne vous fais pas de  
  
fausses illusions, et j'espère réellement que ça va marcher.  
  
Avec mes plus sincères salutations Harry  
  
PS : Si la potion marche donnez moi tout de suite des nouvelles ne me  
  
laissez pas le découvrir dans la presse.  
  
Ils passèrent la fin de la matinée à discuter de ses prochains sujets de recherche(que vous ne connaîtrez que plus tard), puis déjeunèrent. Quand arriva 12h40, Harry dit :  
  
-Bon, il est temps de rencontrer la personne que vous attendiez de rencontrer, puis il se concentra sur Godric et lui demanda de venir, ce à quoi il accepta  
  
-Les autres voyant Harry se concentrer, puis revenir à la réalité, lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait. Il leur expliqua qu'il voulait que la personne passe aussi devant Godric et qu'il l'avait appelé.  
  
A 12h50, un bruit de chute suivi d'un juron indiqua que la personne était arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers elle et ses deux amis se figèrent et dirent dans un soupir et en chœur :  
  
-Mais vous êtes Alberforth Dumbledore ?  
  
-Oui, et je suppose que vous êtes Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, bonjour Harry ravi de voir que tu n'es pas mort.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Dumbledore ravi de vous revoir !  
  
-Appelles moi Alberforth ou Albert, sinon tu vas faire un lien trop fort avec mon frère et je ne suis pas comme lui.  
  
-D'accord Alberforth, j'ai une question à vous posez, puis-je ?  
  
-Oui, Harry.  
  
-Voilà, avec l'accord des autres bien sûr, je voulais vous demander de rejoindre mon ordre. Il se tourna vers les autres et ils acquiescèrent.  
  
-Oui Harry, j'en serais enchanté.  
  
-Mais vous devez d'abord passer l'épreuve du phœnix, vous êtes d'accord.  
  
-Oui, pour savoir la confiance que tu peux placer en moi, car beaucoup t'ont trahi, je comprends donc j'accède à ta demande, mais où est ton phœnix ?  
  
-Il arrive juste derrière vous mais je pense que vous devrez baisser vos barrières pour qu'il puisse savoir. Godric vint se placer devant Alberforth, et dit :  
  
-Pas la peine, il lut un long moment puis déclara, oui tu peux lui faire une entière confiance(dans la langue phœnix).  
  
-Est-ce que c'est Albus Dumbledore, Godric(dans la langue phœnix).  
  
-Non, je te confirme que ce n'est pas lui(dans la langue phœnix).  
  
-Bien, sinon comment ça va ? et ou en êtes vous, et rentrerez vous bientôt ?(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Je vais bien, et nous avançons, nous faisons le plus vite possible, d'ailleurs je dois y retourner. Mais nous revenons demain soir pour vous donner des informations, Harry(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Alors à ce soir(dans la langue phœnix), Harry se tourna vers Albertforth et lui dit :  
  
-Afin de rentrer définitivement dans l'ordre vous devez prononcez la formule suivante, je suppose que vous la connaissez et que je n'ai pas besoin de vous prévenir.  
  
-Tu as raison, alors je me lance et il récita la formule.  
  
Donc, il prirent le chemin du retour vers la maison où il déjeunèrent, et ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter de l'ordre, de ses fonctions, des alliés, des recherches d'Harry et bien sûr de la visite de la maison. Alberforth fut plus qu'étonné de ce qu'avait réalisé Harry, et il se dit que son frère aurait des surprises. C'est alors que vers 20h00, un hibou que Harry connaissait bien maintenant arriva et se posa sur son épaule, Harry décrocha la lettre et dit, c'est de Neville. 


	11. Nouvelles et Intervention

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles et Intervention  
  
Donc, il prirent le chemin du retour vers la maison où il déjeunèrent, et ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter de l'ordre, de ses fonctions, des alliés, des recherches d'Harry et bien sûr de la visite de la maison. Alberforth fut plus qu'étonné de ce qu'avait réalisé Harry, et il se dit que son frère aurait des surprises. C'est alors que vers 20h00 un hibou que Harry connaissait bien maintenant arriva et se posa sur son épaule, Harry décrocha la lettre et dit, c'est de Neville.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'écris pour te dire que la potion que tu as préparée a fonctionné, mes  
  
parents sont sortis de leur état il y a quelques minutes. Ils ont eu du mal à me reconnaître,  
  
mais je ne peux pas te dire combien je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je vais pouvoir avoir enfin une  
  
vie normale, et ce grâce à toi. Mes parents et ma grand-mère veulent absolument te rencontrer, pour te  
  
remercier de ce que  
  
tu as fais. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras plus te faire passer pour  
  
mort, car quand on m'a demandé  
  
qui avait réalisé ce miracle, j'ai dis ton nom, et tu feras donc la une  
  
de la gazette demain. Tu ne peux  
  
pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé de l'avoir dit, mais j'étais  
  
tellement sur un nuage que je n'ai pas  
  
fais attention. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas de trop  
  
A bientôt Neville  
  
-Alors ??? demanda Lupin  
  
-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ?  
  
-La mauvaise, dit Tonks, comme ça nous finirons par une note joyeuse.  
  
-Donc, je n'aurais été mort que 4 jours, Neville a fait capoter ma couverture.  
  
-Ouais, de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu faire croire ça longtemps, dit Lupin.  
  
-Oui, mais un autre problème se pose alors !!!  
  
-Bah, je ne vois pas lequel ? dit Tonks.  
  
-Tout simplement que l'ordre et Voldemort vont en avoir après les Longdubas, et je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est que je leur propose mon hospitalité, mais je ne sais pas comment faire après mon départ pour Poudlard.  
  
-Désolé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Lupin.  
  
-Tout simplement car tout le monde va savoir que Neville était en relation avec Harry, quand personne ne le savait la sécurité des Longdubas n'était pas compromise, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Donc, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'avoir d'autres personnes ici, pour le reste des vacances ?  
  
-Attends Harry, tu es chez toi, pourquoi tu demandes ??? dit Tonks.  
  
-Tout simplement car je veux que vous soyez ici comme chez vous, et en entrant dans l'ordre, je vous ai dis que c'était une démocratie, pas une dictature. Donc, je vous le demande, acceptez vous les Longdubas ici ? Ils acquiescèrent, donc je leur envoie une lettre, Alberforth puis-je reprendre la carte.  
  
-Oui bien sur elle est à toi , la voilà tiens.  
  
Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :  
  
Cher Neville,  
  
Je suis content pour toi et tes parents, je te l'ai déjà dis, personne ne  
  
mérite plus que toi d'avoir un peu de chance. Pour avoir dit mon nom, c'est une erreur de ta  
  
part, car comme tu le sais, beaucoup de monde est à ma recherche, donc tu viens de te mettre  
  
en danger. Par conséquent, je te propose une chose, c'est de venir toi et ta famille  
  
chez moi, ou si tes  
  
parents ou toi préférez, demander l'aide de Dumbledore, mais dans ce cas  
  
faites vite. Si vous décidez de venir chez moi, réunissez le plus d'affaires possibles et  
  
touchez le portoloin  
  
à 11h00 demain matin, et vous arriverez à destination.  
  
Je te laisse, dans tous les cas à bientôt Harry.  
  
Il appela Hedwige et lui donna la lettre en ajoutant bien sûr la carte de visite en l'ayant préalablement ensorcelée, lui donna la destination et lui dit de faire rapidement car il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Puis, sortant de la contemplation de sa chouette en train de voler, il se dit qu'il devait apprendre le langage des chouettes. En pensant à sa chouette, il se rappela que ses animaux devaient faire une apparition demain soir pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il se connecta à Godric qui lui apprit qu'il ne serait là que le surlendemain, car il leur restait beaucoup trop de route et que Rowena avait besoin de se reposer. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il avait le temps. En revenant s'asseoir avec les autres, il su qu'il devrait répondre à beaucoup de questions, ce qui arriva vite :  
  
-Bon Harry, on s'est retenus assez longtemps mais nous devons te poser des questions, tu nous comprends ?  
  
-Oui allez-y, mais une question à la fois.  
  
-Pourquoi cette tension vis à vis de Albus ? dit Rémus  
  
-Beaucoup de choses auraient du m'être dites, il y a fort longtemps. Comme mon lignage ?  
  
-Lignage ? dit Tonks.  
  
-Oui, mon frère, au bout d'un certains temps d'études, pense que Harry n'est autre que le descendant de Gryffondor et, par le sort de Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Alberforth. Les autres avaient une mine choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle(car Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il était le descendant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, mais seulement de Godric)  
  
-Il ne sait que ça alors, moi qui croyait qu'il connaissait l'entière vérité.  
  
-Quoi ??? firent les 3 autres en même temps.  
  
-Voilà la vérité, je descends de Godric Gryffondor, de Rowena Serdaigle par le biais de mon père, ensuite je suis l'héritier de Helga Poufsouffle du côté de ma mère, et Albus ne s'est pas trompé en pensant que j'ai reçu l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard grâce au sort de mort.  
  
-Tu serais l'héritier des 4 alors ??? dit Lupin.  
  
-Mais je ne pense pas que se soit la seule raison de cette discorde, n'est pas Harry ? dit Alberforth en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, il doit y avoir plus que ça ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? dit Tonks  
  
-C'est exact Alberforth, c'est une des raisons, mais il y a beaucoup plus, ne m'interrompez pas, je constitue ça au cours du temps. Ceci, j'aurais du l'apprendre avant mon arrivée à l'école. Ensuite première année, la pierre philosophale, celle-ci était placée à Gringotts mais comme par hasard, avant que la banque ne soit attaquée, ce qui constituait une très grande protection, Albus la retire et la place dans une aile de Poudlard déserte. Comment savait il qu'elle serait attaquée quelques jours plus tard ? Harry reprit sa respiration, puis continua, bien que cette pierre représente la chose la plus importante à l'époque, car Voldemort veut se l'approprier, il la place dans une pièce fermant avec un sort qu'un élève de première année peut détruire, ensuite il place avec les professeurs des protections que trois élèves de première année ont été capable de passer. La question est pourquoi une chose aussi importante n'a-t-elle pas été mieux gardée ? Ensuite seconde année, la Chambre des Secrets, histoire similaire, Albus l'a déjà vécu une fois il y a 50 ans, lorsqu'il était professeur, il soupçonne Tom Elvis Jedusor d'en être la cause, en plus il sait qu'il est devenu Voldemort, alors il savait très bien que cela pouvait se reproduire, car il a eut confiance en Hagrid et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Donc, même s'il ne savait pas quelle en était la cause à l'époque, il aurait du savoir que c'était un basilic qui avait attaqué, car à votre avis combien de choses peuvent soit tuer soit pétrifier une personne ? Je réponds pour vous, une seule, mais il nous laisse quand même mener l'enquête, et me laisse affronter le basilic car il m'a avoué l'an dernier qu'il me surveillait bien plus que je ne le pensais. Autre chose de bizarre, c'est que quand le grand Albus Dumbledore ne peut pas trouver, il se trouve que 3 jeunes étudiants peuvent le faire, ça aussi c'est bizarre, non ? Enfin, troisième année Sirius, pas comme on pourrait le croire, on ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard comme dans un moulin, car les barrières informent systématiquement chaque intrusion, donc il savait qu'il était là et nous a encore laissé faire front, alors je vais vous poser une question à laquelle vous pourrez essayer de me répondre c'est : Albus Dumbledore a t il mes intérêts personnels à cœur ?  
  
Sous le poids de ces arguments, les autres étaient sous le choc, le silence perdura pendant quelques temps avant qu'Harry n'ajoute :  
  
-Comme vous ne répondez pas à ma question, je suppose que je continue, ensuite quatrième année, mon nom sort de la coupe des trois sorciers, il sait très bien que je n'aurais pas pu faire ça, m'inclure dans cette compétition, il sait que forcément je suis en danger puisqu'il sait que Queudvert a rejoint Voldemort, grâce à la prédiction de Trelawney. Mais au lieu de me retirer de la compétition ou de l'annuler, j'y participe, je me retrouve donc devant un Voldemort avec un nouveau corps et tous ses pouvoirs, et je lui échappe. Donc cinquième année, il sait qu'il y a une possibilité que Voldemort trouve le lien, il est au courant pour la prophétie, il peut me le dire à la fin de ma quatrième année, me faire prendre des cours d'occlumentie pendant les vacances, afin que je ne fasse pas les rêves du département des mystères, ou me dire simplement que Voldemort peut mettre des images dans ma tête, j'aurais pu éviter de croire en ces rêves, et Sirius ne serait pas mort. Il ne le fait pas, il me fuit toute l'année en me disant de prendre mes cours avec Rogue, malgré le fait qu'il sache la haine qu'il a pour moi et qu'il ne m'aidera pas vraiment. Alors, je réédite ma question, Albus Dumbledore a t il mes intérêts personnels à cœur ? Et la question que je me pose dans tout cela est, qu'a- t-il à y gagner ??  
  
Les autres paraissent encore plus sous le choc, mais Rémus prends la parole :  
  
-Pourquoi aurait il fait tout cela ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? dit Tonks, aides-nous Alberforth, c'est quand même ton frère.  
  
-Oui, mais ça fait trop de coïncidences quand même, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça lui donnerait.  
  
-C'est justement ce que je cherche, mais j'ai encore plus fort.  
  
-QUOI !!!!! Hurlèrent Rémus et Tonks alors que Alberforth ne parut pas étonné plus que ça.  
  
-Vous a t il donné le contenu exact de la prophétie, ils firent signe que non. Alors, je vais vous la livrer « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »  
  
-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Harry, dit Tonks.  
  
-Tout simplement, c'est que la prophétie aurait pu s'appliquer à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Exactement, mais ce qui va vous mettre le ravioli en ébullition, c'est que c'est Neville qui était l'autre. Albus m'a dit que c'était Voldemort qui m'avait choisi à cause de mon sang, et donc que je lui ressemblais, mais je pense que Voldemort m'a choisi tout simplement à cause de Albus...  
  
-QUOI ?????? dirent Rémus et Tonks, c'est pas possible il n'aurait pas fait ça ?  
  
-Laissez le finir avant de vous énerver.  
  
-Merci, donc Albus savait qu'il y avait deux familles susceptibles de correspondre à la prophétie, les Potter et les Longdubas, sachant que Neville est considéré comme pratiquement cracmol, quelle est la famille qu'il a placée sous le sortilèges de « fidélitas », c'est la mienne. Comme Voldemort n'a qu'une connaissance partielle de la prophétie, il a vu ma famille placée sous haute protection, donc il en a donc déduit que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie.  
  
-C'est pour cette raison que tu en veux à mon frère, alors ?  
  
-Je crois que c'est normal après tout, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents tout autant que Voldemort, bon je suis fatigué je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.  
  
-Attends, dis Tonks, elle allait se lever mais la main d'Alberforth l'en empêcha, et il lui dit :  
  
-Il a besoin d'être seul, Lupin acquiesça, mais Tonks s'emporta :  
  
-Je crois qu'il a été suffisamment seul comme ça !!! mais Lupin dit :  
  
-Je pense qu'il vient de réaliser en même temps que nous tout ce que ça impliquait, son mentor, celui qu'il respectait le plus, n'est pas celui qu'il espérait. En plus, il vient de faire de sa vie un enfer, car il cassé l'amitié qui le liait à beaucoup de gens qui l'appréciaient, et du monde sorcier avec le dernier article dans la gazette. Je crois que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher pour penser à tout cela à tête reposée, bonne nuit.  
  
Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Harry se coucha directement et sombra dans le sommeil. A peine eut il le temps de toucher l'oreiller que, comme une fois précédente, il se sentit partir et se retrouva à nouveau en train de voler dans la nuit, où il se retrouva devant la même bâtisse que la fois précédente à la même fenêtre. Lorsqu'il arriva, une voix s'éleva à nouveau du fauteuil près de la cheminée :  
  
-Bien, mes fidèles serviteurs, j'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes ?  
  
-Maître, les détraqueurs sont en place, ils n'attendent que vos ordres, dit une des ombres.  
  
-Bien Lucius bon travail, dit Voldemort.  
  
-Mais Maître, pourquoi ne participons nous pas nous aussi à l'attaque ?  
  
-Non, vous connaissez votre mission, vous devez absolument retrouver Potter, de toute façon Queudver sera présent lors de l'attaque, approches.  
  
-Ou... Oui, Ma... Maître, répondit Queudver.  
  
-Donc demain tu iras au Chemin de Traverse, tu te mettras à côté de Fleury and Boots et tu lanceras la marque à 17h00, et les détraqueurs feront le reste. Et tâche de ne pas échouer, car je te le ferai payer très cher, tu m'as compris ?  
  
-Oui Maître.  
  
-Sèverus, approches.  
  
-Oui Maître ?  
  
-Alors qu'en est il, est-ce que l'amoureux des moldus sait où il se cache ?  
  
-Non Maître, je ne pense pas.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il n'a plu confiance en l'ordre puisqu'il sait qu'il y a un traître parmi vous ?  
  
-Non, je pense qu'il ne sait vraiment pas où il se trouve, il pensait même que vous l'aviez enlevé Maître.  
  
-Je veux que vous cherchiez dans tous les pays pour savoir où a t il bien pu se cacher, et ne revenez que quand vous aurez des informations, vous pouvez partir sauf toi Lucius, et notre invité de marque.  
  
Toutes les ombres disparurent dans des « pop » sonores, il ne restait plus que deux ombres et Voldemort qui prit la parole.  
  
-Alors Mondigus, tu nous apportes quoi comme nouvelles, sait il où se trouve Potter ?  
  
-Non Maître, comme l'a dit Sèverus, il ne sait pas où il se trouve.  
  
-Bon, continues de nous informer, vous pouvez partir. Comme la réunion été terminée Harry se força à partir lui aussi. Il se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, écrivit tout ce qu'il avait entendu au cours de la réunion, se leva et partit rendre visite à ses elfes de maisons afin de leur demander différentes choses pour le lendemain, puis partit dans son bureau afin de consulter son grimoire à la recherche de différents éléments pour le lendemain.  
  
En début de matinée, il rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger et salua tout le monde, Tonks se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de lui dire :  
  
-Alors la belle au bois dormant, on a fait de beaux rêves ?  
  
-Non, plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
-Quel genre de cauchemar ? demanda aussitôt Rémus.  
  
-Genre réunion de mangemorts, je vais vous expliquer. Alors aujourd'hui, nous avons une attaque a stopper, des détraqueurs vont attaquer le Chemin de Traverse à 17h00. Comme je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, j'ai décidé de mettre ce temps à profit, nous allons avoir nos robes de l'ordre tout à l'heure, désolé de ne pas vous avoir contactés pour le type de la tenue, mais c'était assez pressé. Ensuite, voilà les sorts de camouflage que j'ai trouvés pour ne pas que l'on nous reconnaisse. Enfin, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, la première c'est que vu mes barrières mentales, maintenant Voldemort ne peut plus détecter ma présence et la seconde, c'est que je connais l'identité du traître de l'ordre, c'est Mondigus.  
  
-Donc, aujourd'hui c'est notre première intervention, dit Tonks toute heureuse.  
  
-Oui, l'ordre des fondateurs mène sa première action le dimanche 12 août, une nouvelle force s'engage dans la lutte contre Voldemort.  
  
-Tu vas en informer mon frère pour Mondigus ? dit Alberforth(je ne sais pas pourquoi je précise mais bon)  
  
-Oui, je vais envoyer une lettre à l'ordre dès que l'on annoncera que je suis vivant, donc dès que l'on recevra le journal, d'ailleurs il arrive avec Hedwige. Sur ce, il le prit et alors, comme Tonks et Alberforth le recevaient aussi, il le dupliqua pour Rémus, puis lut la première page qui disait :  
  
Le Survivant a de nouveau survécu et réalise un miracle  
  
Après avoir reçu la nouvelle que Frank et Alice Longdubas étaient sortis de  
  
leur traumatisme, nous nous sommes rendus à Sainte Mangouste pour pouvoir interroger les médicomages au sujet  
  
de ce revirement d'état de la part des Longdubas. Mais quelle a été notre surprise d'apprendre qu'ils n'y étaient  
  
pour rien du tout, et que leurs recherches à ce niveau n'avaient pas avancées. Donc, nous sommes allés voir sa famille  
  
pour des explications. Après de longues demandes nous avons réussi à rencontrer le jeune Neville Longdubas qui fait  
  
ses études à Poudlard dans la classe de Harry Potter. Certains nous dirons que ce fait n'est pas important, mais  
  
il s'avère que c'est justement le Survivant qui aurait envoyé une lettre ainsi qu'une fiole qui contenait la potion  
  
qui a sauvé les parents de Neville, c'est de cette  
  
manière que nous avons su que Harry Potter avait échappé à l'attaque et  
  
qu'il avait fait fuir sa famille moldue, et qu'il entretenait un courrier suivi avec le jeune Longdubas. Alors que le  
  
« Grand Albus Dumbledore » le sali dans la  
  
presse, le survivant continue d'aider comme il le peut ses amis.  
  
Nous avons interrogé le ministre Cornélius Fudge au sujet de ce qu'il  
  
allait faire au sujet de ce miracle, et il a répondu,  
  
je cite : « nous nous devons de vérifier si c'est vraiment lui qui a  
  
découvert ceci, et nous aviserons par la suite », je me  
  
demande, ainsi que la communauté sorcière je présume, pourquoi un tel  
  
assentiment contre le Survivant, y aurait il une  
  
raison valable qui fait que Harry Potter préfère être loin de nous, se  
  
pourrait il qu'il y ai une raison au différent l' opposant  
  
aux deux grandes figures de notre communauté ?  
  
C'était Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier  
  
-Eh bien, ça va encore faire du bruit cette histoire, vous ne croyez pas ? dit Tonks.  
  
-Albus se retrouve dans le pétrin avec cette histoire, dit Rémus.  
  
-En plus Harry sauve le couple d'aurors le plus connu, ce qui va faire couler de l'encre.  
  
-Je commence à l'aimer Rita, pas vous ?  
  
-Avec ce qu'elle a écrit sur toi en quatrième année aussi, dit Tonks.  
  
-Tu as raison c'est sûr, Hermione et moi Bahhhh, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Mais c'est moi qui ai relancé sa carrière, alors je crois qu'elle ne va plus me chercher de pou(le vilain jeu de mot) surtout que je sais qu'elle est animagus non déclarée.  
  
-Bon, tu écris la lettre Harry pour mon frère ?  
  
-Oui, j'y vais, il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :  
  
ODP  
  
J'ai hésité longtemps car vu votre attitude complètement déplorable à mon  
  
égard, de Rémus  
  
et de Tonks, je ne sais pas si je vais vous le dire mais je connais  
  
l'identité de l'espion, faites comme  
  
la dernière fois lisez la devant l'ordre sans la lire préalablement.  
  
J'aurais voulu être là, je suis  
  
sûr que j'aurais bien ri. Bon alors le traître, c'est Mondigus car j'ai  
  
assisté à sa conversation avec  
  
Lucius et Voldemort.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
PS : passez le bonjour de ma part à Rémus et à Tonks puisque vous les  
  
empêchez de m'écrire.  
  
Les trois autre demandèrent à lire la lettre et rigolèrent, Harry demanda :  
  
Ensuite le reste de la matinée se fit dans la bonne humeur, vers 10h30, une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre, Harry la reconnut à l'instant et afficha une mine déçue, il la décrocha et lut.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis désolé mais mes parents ont décidé de prendre la protection du  
  
directeur, car  
  
Ils pensent que tu ne peux pas nous fournir une protection suffisante.  
  
J'espère que tu  
  
comprendras que je veux passer le reste des vacances avec eux. Je suis  
  
vraiment désolé,  
  
mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ma grand-mère était en colère  
  
contre eux.  
  
mais ils souhaitent quand même te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour  
  
nous, et que tu ne  
  
leur en tiens pas rigueur, on se reverra à la rentrée.  
  
A bientôt Neville.  
  
-Bon nous n'aurons pas l'aide des Longdubas, Frank et Alice ont souhaité garder la protection de Albus.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, dit Tonks.  
  
-Malheureusement oui, disons que malgré l'article de Rita, ma notoriété en a pris un coup, ajouta Harry.  
  
-Bon Harry, pour ton entraînement je te propose de mettre au point un planning pour le reste des vacances. D'abord, il ne reste plus que 19 jours avant la fin des vacances, alors on va faire comme cela : de 6h00 à 10h00, entraînement de gymnastique, ensuite de 10h00 à 12h00 et de 13h00 à 15h00, les sports de combats moldus, et enfin de15h00 à 19h00, entraînement au combat avec les armes magiques et moldues, donc tu as le soir pour tes projets et pour, si tu veux, le duel avec moi et les autres, dit Alberforth  
  
-Bref, tout un programme pour le reste des vacances, dit Harry sur un ton désespéré, ceux qui fit rire les autres.  
  
-On se met à table pour que deux d'entre vous voient les sorts pour cette après midi, et révisez votre patronus.  
  
Puis Harry partit dans sa chambre, prit une des boîtes qu'il avait dupliquée, puis grâce à un sort de métamorphose, il le transforma en un pot avec un bouchon puis lui fit subir un sort pour le rendre incassable, puis le réduisit et le plaça dans l'une de ses poches, puis il emporta sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cellule de l'alchimie et travailla sur un nouveau projet. Puis à 16h00 il ressortit et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Quand il arriva, deux « pop » se firent entendre, c'était Dobby et Winky, ils dirent :  
  
-Les robes sont prêtes, comme tu l'as demandé Harry. Il lui tendit les 4 robes d'un blanc éclatant, qui ne possédait pour motif que l'emblème de Poudlard dans le dos.  
  
-Merci Dobby, elles sont magnifiques.  
  
-Oui, parfaites, dit Tonks.  
  
-On ne va pas s'extasier devant des tenues Tonks, c'est pas un défilé, répondit Lupin.  
  
-Bon, au lieu de vous chamailler, vous pourriez peut-être appliquer les sorts sur les robes, dit Alberforth en soupirant désespéré.  
  
-De vrais gosses, ajouta Harry en entrant dans le jeu de Alberforth.  
  
-Vous avez fini de vous moquer de nous, dit Tonks avant de rire.  
  
A 16h50, Harry prit son portoloin et dit aux autres de prendre le leur dans 5 minutes et de se tenir près. Il arriva donc à l'endroit prévu, revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité, et se dissimula près de Fleury and Boots, il attendit 10 minutes, quand tout à coup, il entendit derrière lui « morsmordre ». Il se retourna très vivement et eut le temps d'apercevoir Petigrow se métamorphoser en rat, il pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit « stupefix » et toucha le rat qui se demandait se qu'il se passait. Le rat fut immobilisé, il le prit rapidement, le mit dans le bocal et plaça le sort « scellus » sur le bocal. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ressentit un immense froid et commençait à entendre les cris de la foule, puis des sons dans sa tête commencèrent à fuser, il entendait son père, sa mère, la voix de Sirius, il se secoua et revint dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, et c'est là qu'il vit une centaine de détraqueurs et des gens courant dans sa direction. A première vue tous avaient échappés aux détraqueurs sauf une fillette, un des détraqueurs approchait son visage de celle-ci, alors Harry lança « spero patroni » et c'est alors qu'au lieu d'y avoir un cerf sortant de sa baguette, il y eut celui-ci accompagné d'un chien et d'un loup, un peu plus loin il entendit « spero patronus » prononcé 3 fois. Une chose que l'on pensait impossible se produisit, le cerf, le chien et le loup commencèrent à mordre, charger et griffer les détraqueurs. Plusieurs moururent sous les assauts des trois animaux et les autres reculèrent devant les autres patroni.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les détraqueurs commencèrent à reculer assez, et Harry pu s'approcher de la fillette et la prendre dans ses bras. Celle- ci était en larmes, mais dès qu'Harry la prit dans ses bras, elle se calma. Une fois cela fait, il se concentra sur la magie élémentaire de feu et fit jaillir une boule de feu dans sa main, puis l'envoya sur les détraqueurs. Les premières lignes prirent feu et commencèrent à se consumer en poussant des cris atroces, alors que se répandait dans l'air une odeur infecte de chair brûlée, ce qui suffit aux autres détraqueurs pour quitter les lieux. Le calme commença à se rependre dans la rue après la retraite des sbires de Voldemort. On entendit un cri de femme qui appelait « Hannah », Harry répondit :  
  
-Par ici, madame, la femme arriva en courant près de Harry et dit :  
  
-Merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, monsieur ?  
  
-Occupez vous bien d'elle, cela sera suffisant. Bien, au revoir. Les autres reprirent place auprès de Harry, mais avant de partir, Harry leva sa baguette et dit « esperancia » et un phœnix monta dans le ciel et détruisit la marque des ténèbres pour prendre sa place tout le monde regarda le spectacle. Alors que les gens se retournaient pour remercier leurs sauveurs, ils ne purent voir qu'un espace vide 


	12. Réactions

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 12 : Réactions  
  
Pendant que les gens se tournaient vers le spectacle, Harry sortit le pot, et murmura « portus ». Dès qu'ils touchèrent le pot, ils se sentirent aspirés par le nombril et quelques secondes plus tard, il arrivèrent dans la maison de Harry. Cependant, dès qu'il se releva, Rémus dit :  
  
-Je crois que nous avons un invité de marque, je me trompe ?  
  
-Non Rémus, c'était ma surprise et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai utilisé mon portoloin avant vous, car je ne voulais pas manquer cette occasion d'attraper ce traître.  
  
-Mais allez vous nous dire ce que c'est ? , demanda Tonks.  
  
-Tonks voici Peter Petigrow, et on s'en fout de la suite, dit Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Alberforth.  
  
-Je pense que nous allons devoir aller au ministère, quoique j'ai une autre idée en fin de compte.  
  
-Dis nous !!!!  
  
-Bon je ne sais pas si l'idée va vous plaire, mais je pensais inviter une certaine journaliste qui nous permettrais de me venger un petit peu de notre cher ministre, et seulement ensuite d'aller jusqu'au ministère.  
  
-C'est une idée magnifique, ajouta Tonks.  
  
-Il y a un défaut dans ton plan Harry, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Ah oui, lequel ?  
  
-C'est que tout simplement les gens comprendront que c'était toi sur le Chemin de Traverse, si tu l'apportes tout de suite, et un deuxième point important, c'est que pour l'instant tu demeures introuvable pour tout le monde et c'est mieux ainsi car même Voldemort pense que tu as quitté le pays, et je pense que mon frère va le penser aussi, car comme tu camoufle ton aura et que la protection sur la maison camoufle sans doute les nôtres... D'ailleurs je me demande, pourquoi une telle protection ?  
  
-Vous avez raison pour le rat, je pense qu'il va falloir le supporter pendant pratiquement le reste des vacances et ne le donner qu'à la fin de celles-ci. Mais pour la protection c'est tout simple, d'abord pour moi, car pour que les animaux vous fassent confiance il faut la laisser transparaître, je l'ai lu dans le livre de Godric, alors il fallait bien que je la mette en place. En plus de celle-ci, pour les animaux j'ai recherché un sort de protection pour ne pas que l'on ressente leur présence, car vous savez que les animaux magiques ne possèdent pas une aura mais une essence magique. Donc, si Voldemort ou Dumbledore apprenaient qu'il y avait une concentration de cette essence magique dans un même lieu, ils seraient venus.  
  
-Donc tu as construit la salle de l'orbe et tu ne nous l'a pas montrée, dit Tonks blessée.  
  
-Il ne peut pas vous la montrer, car comme je le pense, il a du utiliser toutes les magies possibles pour la protection et cet afflux de magie concentrée au même point est très dangereux pour les personnes qui ne l'ont pas invoquée, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Tu aurais pu juste nous le dire, et nous n'aurions pas cherché à y entrer, dit Rémus.  
  
-Tu crois que je vais te croire, je dis à un ancien maraudeur qu'il y a une salle dangereuse et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il y entre et il va le faire, tu me prends pour qui Rémus, je suis le fils et le filleul de deux d'entre eux et je sais que s'il y a une pièce où on me dit de ne pas aller, alors je suis le premier à y aller, et tu voudrais me faire croire ça ? dit Harry. Devant l'attitude coupable de Rémus, il éclata de rire.  
  
-Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule question que vous voulez poser ?  
  
-Quel est ton animagus Harry ? demanda Rémus.  
  
-Tu ne va pas me croire si je te le dis, je me transforme en Lion, anaconda, aigle, Phœnix, griffon d'or, basilic, pégase, magyar à pointes et dès l'an prochain j'aurai d'autres formes, mais avant de poser pleins de questions, pense que je suis l'héritier des quatre fondateurs qui eux même en possédaient deux. Tous les trois avait une mine plus qu'étonnée. Alors que Rémus allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry ajouta pour les autres : le dragon m'a dit que c'était un mélange de certains. Alors que Rémus et Tonks affichaient une mine encore plus choquée, Alberforth, lui, affichait une mine perplexe, ce qui étonna énormément Harry.  
  
-Tu penses que c'est la seule explication, Harry ?  
  
-C'est la seule que l'on m'a donnée en tout cas.  
  
-Comment fais-tu pour savoir à l'avance ce que l'on va dire, Rémus et moi, parfois ?dit Tonks.  
  
-Disons que pour savoir comment me protéger des attaques mentales de Voldemort, j'ai pratiqué la légélimencie pour développer l'occlumentie.  
  
-D'accord, mais qu'as tu étudié, comme magie et lesquelles arrives tu à pratiquer ?  
  
-Assieds toi la liste est longue, alors dans des domaines avancés j'ai étudié les magies elfique, ancienne ,antique, ancestrale, les runes, la métamorphose, les sorts et enchantements, la DCFM, la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques, les soins et les potions, du côté blanc comme du côté noir. Ensuite, du côté de la nature, magie élémentaire, naturelle, basique, la méthamorphmagie, la formation animagus, l'aura et tout ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Puis dans le domaine des sorts et autres, les dômes de protection, les boucliers, la formation auror, le duel, les armes magiques, sorts usuels et les impardonnables pour le projet que tu as pu voir. Ensuite, déplacements et constructions, tout d'abord le transplanage, comment fabriquer un portoloin, concevoir et réaliser votre balai, construction immobilière, concevoir une arme, conception de baguette. Enfin le reste, c'est à dire l'occlumentie et la légélimencie, l'alchimie, les fondateurs et les diverses légendes sur la magie pour savoir les différents pouvoirs de mes ancêtres, et enfin la magie sans baguette. Pour répondre à la seconde partie de la question, je les maîtrise toutes mais il faut que j'approfondisse encore mes connaissances, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fais de grandes choses, que je sais tout.  
  
-Je crois que nous devons d'abord réfléchir sur ce sujet avant de poser des questions sur toutes ces magies, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Comment as tu fais pour lire autant de livres en si peu de temps ? demanda Tonks.  
  
-Un simple sort qui permet de lire et d'enregistrer plus vite les informations, dit Harry.  
  
-Moi, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il a l'air d'avoir une certaine pratique de tout cela, alors la question que je me pose c'est comment as tu fais pour que le ministère ne t'envoie pas une lettre comme l'an dernier ? demanda Rémus.  
  
-C'est simple Lunard, « L'histoire de Poudlard », car pour ne pas déranger le ministère, un des directeurs a placé le sort de « tranquilitus », qui fait que lors des cours le ministère n'ests pas dérangé tout le temps par des élèves de premier cycle qui utilisent leurs baguettes en cours.  
  
-Donc tu as pratiqué tout, Harry. Il acquiesça. Donc ça veut dire que tu as un nouveau balai, ainsi qu'une nouvelle baguette, une qui n'est plus jumelle à celle de Voldemort.  
  
-Exact Alberforth, et même plus puissante que la précédente, car elle contient une part de chacun de mes animagus et non pas d'un seul animal, et oui c'est celle que j'utilisée tout à l'heure Tonks. Mais je voulais vous demander, Alberforth, si vous vouliez bien aussi, en plus de mon entraînement, m'aider à construire une arme magique.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr d'autant plus que tu possède la magie élémentaire de feu, et peut-être même d'autres, alors ça simplifiera la tâche pour la réaliser.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait célébrer notre première victoire et nous restaurer, au fait Rémus oui c'étaient Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue et pour en invoquer plusieurs tu dis la formule « spero patroni »  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Pendant ce temps à Véra Cruz, pour les amateurs des nuls, il comprendront), pendant ce temps au QG de l'ordre, une réunion avait lieu :  
  
-Albus, qui était ce groupe qui est intervenu sur le Chemin de traverse ? demanda Molly Weasley.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Molly, je ne sais pas, et il s'affaissa sur son siège en paraissant encore plus vieux et fatigué.  
  
-Albus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête là, vous devriez être heureux qu'il y ai des gens qui entrent dans la lutte contre Voldemort ? demanda Minerva.  
  
-C'est justement ça Minerva, nous ne connaissons pas les intentions de ce groupe ? dit Sèverus.  
  
-Attendez, ils ont quand même repoussé l'attaque des détraqueurs, donc ils ne peuvent pas être mauvais, dit Bill.  
  
-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, dit Albus.  
  
-Vous avez entendu les témoignages, ils portent des robes avec l'emblème de Poudlard, dit l'un des jumeaux(je n'ai jamais réussi à les identifier, donc je ne sais lequel c'est).  
  
-Ca ne prouve rien, répliqua dit Sèverus sur un ton froid.  
  
-Calmez vous ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme cela, ça ne nous avancera à rien. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Harry ?  
  
-Potter, nous nous retrouvons peut-être avec un nouveau groupe de mangemorts, et... et vous vous inquiétez pour ce Potter, s'emporta Sèverus.  
  
-Je suis rarement d'accord avec Sèverus, mais il est bien où il est, surtout après ce qu'il vous a fait, dit Minerva.  
  
-Vous connaissez comme moi la prophétie, on se doit de le protéger et de le préparer à l'affrontement, dit Albus.  
  
-Et dire que je l'ai considéré comme mon fils, dit Molly.  
  
-Mais, vous semblez oublier qu'il nous a prévenu qu'il allait s'en aller, et je n'ai rien fait pour cela, en plus il nous a prévenu pour Mondigus, et il a sauvé les parents de Neville. Ecoutez, je le préviens pour la prophétie, cela lui ajoute un lourd fardeau alors qu'il devait faire face à la mort de Sirius, et je décide qu'il ne doit plus avoir de contact avec personne alors qu'il souffrait, quelque part c'est...  
  
-Ne lui trouver pas d'excuses Albus, nous faisons tout pour le protéger et lui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, dit Sèverus.  
  
-Sa protection, oui sa protection mais quelqu'un à pensé à son bien-être, dit Albus. Ceci jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Albus, que vous le comprenez ? dit Minerva.  
  
-Harry n'a que 16 ans et il a été confronté à tellement de choses, en plus ces deux dernières années il a vu deux personnes mourir devant ses yeux, et moi aussi j'ai commis des erreurs, j'aurai du lui dire quand chaque année quand on a abordé le sujet, j'aurai du lui dire le contenu de la prophétie, dit Albus.  
  
-Vous voulez que nous lui pardonnions Albus, demanda Molly.  
  
-Oui, mais est-ce que lui va nous pardonner ? dit Albus.  
  
-Arrrgghh, Albus il m'appelle je dois y aller, peut-être aura-t-il des informations à nous révéler sur le groupe, dit Sèverus.  
  
-Allez-y, mais faites attention, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait des informations au sujet de ce groupe, sinon il ne vous aurait pas appelés en pleine journée, ce n 'est pas dans ses habitudes. Sèverus acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la sortie du QG pour ensuite transplaner.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dans un autre lieu, se déroulait une autre réunion. Dans un immense manoir, une demeure qu'il avait déjà vu récemment. Un homme se tenait devant une grande cheminée, derrière lui se trouvait un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir portant des cagoules. Il se retourna pour leur faire face, et demanda :  
  
-Et bien, vous avez été prompts à me rejoindre malgré l'heure, c'est bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il des informations à me communiquer sur le groupe qui est intervenu ? Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase, ce qui fit tressaillir le groupe de mangemorts.  
  
-Maître, il semblerait que le chef de ce groupe soit un grand sorcier, car il a fait sortir de sa baguette non pas un mais trois patroni en une seule fois, en plus ceux-ci étaient totalement solides et ont chargé les détraqueurs, et une boule de feu en a détruit plusieurs.  
  
-Bien Lucius, cette information est très importante, mais sais-tu quelles formes qui sont sorties de sa baguette ?  
  
-D'après les témoignages une sorte de loup, un chien et un cerf(Sèverus se demanda comment il avait pu avoir ce genre d'informations alors qu'il était une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays, mais nota qu'il en savait plus que l'ordre et qu'il fallait qu'il rapporte ces faits à Albus. D'autre part ces animaux lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher, car Voldemort reprenait après avoir lui aussi plongé dans ses réflexions)  
  
-Combien étaient-ils ? dit Voldemort.  
  
-Seulement quatre, Maître.  
  
-A quatre, il ont repoussé cent détraqueurs. Je veux que vous découvriez qui ils sont à tout prix, Potter peut attendre, mais si nous arrivons à les avoir comme alliés, nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec lui, alors si vous les rencontrez, ne les attaquez pas tout de suite, étendez leur mon offre avant. Mais s'il résistent ne les tuez pas, capturez les seulement, vous avez compris. Ils répondirent à l'unisson :  
  
-Oui, Maître.  
  
-Sèverus, approche. Il sortit du cercle et s'avança devant Voldemort.  
  
-Maître.  
  
-Où se trouve Mondigus, l'autre nez crochu l'a-t-il arrêté ?  
  
-Oui, il a découvert son identité mais ne nous pas dit comment, Maître.  
  
-Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Queudver ? mais le silence fut la seule réponse.  
  
-Sait il qui est ce groupe et est-ce qu'il font partie de l'ordre ?  
  
-Il recherche aussi l'identité de ce groupe et ils n'appartiennent pas à l'ordre, Maître.  
  
-Bon tâchez de trouver des réponses pour la prochaine réunion, Lucius, Bella restez là. Le reste du groupe transplana et Voldemort s'adressa à Bellatrix.  
  
-Bella, il faudrait que tu me prépares du véritasérum, car je veux obtenir plus d'informations de Sèverus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses, tu peux y aller. Sur ce elle transplana.  
  
-Lucius, mon costume de Karkarof te convient il, et le polynectar que je t'ai préparé est il plus puissant que le normal ?  
  
-Oui, maître, il dure quatre heures au lieu d'une.  
  
-Je voudrais que tu ailles pour moi sur le Chemin de Traverse, et que tu ailles voir Ollivander et demande lui la baguette la plus puissante qu'il peut avoir et achètes la moi. Tu peux y aller.  
  
-Oui maître, et sur ce il transplana.  
  
--------------------------  
  
-Arrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh  
  
-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tonks. Harry se concentra sur les images qu'il venait de voir dans un flash, et répondit :  
  
-Oui, je vais bien, mais il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose, je reviens. Sur ce, il se releva, courut jusque dans sa chambre, prit sa cape et la revêtit. Ensuite, il plaça le sort de « portus » sur l'un des livres qui était sur son lit, il sortit la seconde baguette de sa main, car comme il l'avait lu dans les livres de loi qu'avait apportés Rémus, le ministère reconnaît les traces de magie provenant de baguettes enregistrées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, il tapa sur les briques afin de pénétrer dans la rue sorcière, il se dirigea vers la boutique de Ollivander, s'appuya contre l'un des murs de la boutique et scruta les alentours en attendant le mangemort. Pendant qu'il attendait il sortit sa baguette et murmura à nouveau le sort de « portus » afin de revenir chez lui après la capture du mangemort. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut la silhouette massive de Karkarof se diriger vers lui. D'un simple geste de la main et après avoir chuchoté le sort « accio » la baguette de celui-ci atterrit dans les mains de Harry. Comme le faux Karkarof avait vu sa baguette venir dans les mains de l'homme à la cape verte émeraude, il se dirigea vers lui, mais lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de celui-ci, une baguette était tendue sur son torse, et Harry dit :  
  
-Ne faites pas d'histoires, et touchez ce livre. Comme il n'avait pas le choix, le faux Karkarof, toucha le livre et se sentit aspiré par le nombril vers une destination inconnue. Comme il n'était pas préparé à utiliser un portoloin, Lucius tomba sur le sol. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner un peu du mangemort et appela :  
  
-Rémus, Tonks, Alberforth venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !!! les autres ayant peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry arrivèrent en courant. Lorsqu'il furent assez près Rémus dit :  
  
-Pourquoi as tu amené Karkarof ici, Harry ? Lucius se tourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
-Potter ??????  
  
-Lui-même, pour vous desservir, et Rémus ce n'est pas Igor Karkarof, cet homme n'est autre qu'une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays qui utilise du polynectar.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Comment savez vous ? dit Tonks.  
  
-Le polynectar modifie l'aspect physique, mais il ne modifie pas l'aura, donc je sais que nous avons à faire à Mr Malfoy, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Mais comment as tu su Harry ? ce à quoi, Harry répondit en désignant sa cicatrice, puis dit :  
  
-Je crois que nous allons devoir construire une prison ici, deux mangemort en une journée, c'est un bon début, non ?  
  
-Oui, mais il nous faudra des gardiens ? dit Tonks.  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'un de nos locataires se fera l'immense joie d'exécuter cette tâche !!!  
  
-Là c'est sadique comme idée, dit Alberforth, mais j'aime bien !!  
  
-Bon vous pouvez me le garder le temps que j'aille chercher les matériaux de construction.  
  
-Oui, vas-y, on le garde. Harry s'en alla et revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec le bocal et rien d'autre, ce qui étonna les autres qui allaient lui demander, mais Harry dit « stupéfix ». Le sort passa entre les trois autres et toucha Malfoy qui tomba sur le sol, puis Harry dit aux autres :  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils connaissent mes aptitudes, alors je préfère le stupéfixer, puis il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte et sa baguette, puis lui rendit sa taille initiale. Ensuite, il rangea sa baguette et leva les mains vers le ciel en se concentrant. Un peu plus loin, une grande quantité de terre s'éleva, puis se regroupa près des serres. Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement, ce à quoi Harry répondit par :  
  
-Magie élémentaire de la terre, c'est plus simple pour les fondations car avec la baguette c'est long et fastidieux. Cela fit sourire les autres, puis il ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit une petite brique. Il lui rendit sa forme normale, puis la dupliqua avant de les aligner et les entasser pour faire deux murs puis il dupliqua les deux murs afin de faire un bâtiment. Ensuite il refit le même manège pour faire les murs intérieurs, enfin, à l'aide de sa baguette, il découpa la pierre pour en faire des fenêtres. Après avoir sorti de petits morceaux de bois, il les combina afin d'en faire une charpente, ensuite il sortit des ardoises et construisit le toit. Enfin, il sortit une porte qui aurait pu ressembler à une porte de maison de poupée et découpa à nouveau le mur de pierre pour ensuite lui rendre sa taille initiale et la placer. Avant d'entrer, il lança un grand nombre de sorts de protection, d'autres pour consolider la bâtisse, enfin des sorts pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'échapper, pour enfin rentrer dedans et faire le même manège. Quand il eut fini il sortit une petite barre de métal(qui avait servi à faire la grille d'entrée) pour les assembler et en faire des barreaux, puis les dupliqua pour les placer sur la nouvelle prison. Enfin ,il sortit de la boîte du mobilier, le dupliqua et le disposa dans toute la prison, il ajouta :  
  
-Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre du mobilier moins coûteux, donc ils seront quand même bien logés. Puis il rangea le tout dans sa petite boîte, puis regarda enfin les autres. Rémus et Tonks avaient une mine défaite, alors qu'Alberforth semblait lui plutôt amusé.  
  
-Ne leur dit rien, ils réagissent comme ça car tu as fait cela naturellement alors que c'est censé être très difficile de construire un bâtiment. Il haussa les épaules et appela :  
  
-Zeus, est-ce que tu peux venir, je sais que tu es à l'entrée de la forêt ? et le centaure sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers eux, puis dit.  
  
-Oui Harry.  
  
-Voilà Zeus, je voulais te demander si toi et tes hommes pouvaient surveiller les individus qui sont dans la prison ainsi que les futurs.  
  
-Si tu veux Harry.  
  
Harry se tapa sur le front, alla dans la prison et disposa une protection sur toutes les cellules empêchant la transformation en animagus, puis ouvrit le couvercle, sortit le rat et ferma la porte. Ensuite il dit « enervatum », pointa sa baguette vers lui et récita une formule complexe. A la fin de celle-ci, à la place du rat se trouvait Queudver qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Il se concentra sur la baguette du rat et dit « accio », la baguette lui arriva dans la main. Vu la colère qui montait en Harry, il préféra partir sans se retourner et disposer le sort « closius », puis dès qu'il arriva devant le corps de Lucius, il dit « mobili corpus », entra dans la prison, le fit entrer dans une autre cellule, le réveilla pour ensuite quitter la pièce comme il l'avait fait pour Queudver. Il réduisit la boîte et la mit dans sa poche. Lupin voyant sa tête demanda :  
  
-Comment ça va Harry ?  
  
-Mal, j'avais envie de le faire souffrir comme il nous a tous fait souffrir, l'un d'entre vous pourra préparer du véritasérum pour essayer d'obtenir des informations grâce à eux. C'est à ce moment là que Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, choisit pour arriver. Il était chargé d'un grand nombre de lettres, il se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-Bonjour Fumseck(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Bonjour Harry(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Est-ce du courrier de ton maître et de ses amis ? (dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Oui et des votres aussi(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Est-ce que ton maître parle ta langue ? (dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Non, Harry(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Je ne prends pas le courrier, mais je vais te donner une lettre pour eux. Il entra avec le phœnix puis prit une plume et du parchemin et écrivit :  
  
ODP,  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez faire maintenant, et je ne veux pas le  
  
savoir. Quand j'avais  
  
besoin d'aide vous ne m'avez pas aidé, alors je ferais sans, encore  
  
maintenant. Je pense que vous avez eu les informations que vous a communiquées Rogue. Mais deux choses  
  
importantes ne lui ont pas été communiquées. La première est que Voldemort cherche une  
  
autre baguette, et la seconde est que Voldemort a demandé à Bellatrix de lui préparer du  
  
véritasérum pour obtenir plus d'informations de la part de votre espion, il croit pouvoir  
  
avoir beaucoup plus  
  
d'informations grâce à cela. Alors cherchez une solution à son problème  
  
plutôt que de perdre  
  
du temps à m'écrire.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
-Maintenant va lui porter la lettre et n'essaies pas de lui donner ma localisation car tu ne pourras pas, car un sortilège protège ce lieu comme tu as pu le remarquer. Au revoir, on se reverra peut-être dans le bureau du directeur, et saches que tu es le bienvenu ici sauf si tu essaies de guider quelqu'un ici, ne m'oblige pas à placer des sorts beaucoup plus puissants(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-D'accord Harry, j'espère à bientôt(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Tonks.  
  
-Me porter des lettres de l'ordre et de mes soi disant amis, répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu ne les a pas prises, s'étonna Rémus, ça aurait très bien pu être important !!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent d'important que je ne sais pas ?  
  
-Tu as raison, et je suppose que tu as de la rancœur vis-à-vis d'eux, en plus ?  
  
-Oui, et saches que j'ai toujours raison, avant de rire au nez de son ami, on va peut-être réussir à le fêter, cet événement, allons-y.  
  
-Tu as des bonbons ou des esquimaux moldus, Harry ?  
  
-Ca me rappelle votre frère, Alberforth.  
  
-Je sais, mais pour ma défense je dois dire que j'en suis totalement dépendant, dit Alberforth avant de rire.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Un phœnix arriva devant une bâtisse et s'engouffra dans l'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Il se dirigea vers un vieil homme qui avait rassemblé tous les membres de l'ordre suite à la réunion à laquelle avait assisté Sèverus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en train de faire son rapport à Albus.  
  
-Lucius avait beaucoup d'informations sur le groupe qui est intervenu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré le fait qu'il soit recherché partout dans le pays, il arrive à collecter des informations que nous ne possédions pas, comme que le chef du groupe en un seul sort faisait sortir de sa baguette non pas un mais trois patroni, qui en plus pouvaient être capable de charger les détraqueurs, et qu'il était capable de faire une boule de feu. Alors il a demandé à ses fidèles de leur proposer son alliance et qu'il ne fallait pas les tuer. Il a placé cette chose au-dessus de Potter, il a dit que le groupe était composé de quatre personnes seulement. En plus, il sait pour Mondigus, et une autre nouvelle est assez bizarre, en fait il n'a plus de nouvelles de Petigrow, il aurait apparemment disparu.  
  
-Une bonne chose qu'il ait relayé Harry au second plan, merci Sèverus pour les informations importantes que vous nous avez données, y a-t-il autre chose. Le professeur de potions réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :  
  
-Il a aussi voulu savoir les formes de patroni du chef, et ces formes me rappellent quelque chose. Lucius a dit que c'était une sorte de loup, un chien et un cerf...  
  
-Harry ??? dit Albus.  
  
-Vous savez que c'est impossible que ce soit lui, dit Minerva.  
  
-Vous savez, tout comme moi, que ce petit arrive à faire de grandes choses quand il veut, grogna Maugrey, vous êtes d'accord avec moi Albus.  
  
-Oui, mais Harry ne peut pas avoir fait cela, car c'est de la très haute magie et son aura n'est pas encore assez développée pour pratiquer comme cela, d'autant plus que pour lui ce serait le renvoi de Poudlard s'il faisait ça. Kingsley, allez au ministère savoir si Harry a utilisé sa baguette. C'est ce moment là que choisit Fumseck pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Tous affichèrent une mine déconfite en voyant qu'il avait toujours le courrier avec lui. Albus ouvrit la lettre et en fit la lecture à voix haute(si j'avais su ça, j'aurais été méchant dans la lettre, zut !!).Après la lecture, les réactions ne tardèrent pas :  
  
-Comment as t'il toutes ces informations, alors que nous n'avons même pas la moitié, grogna Maugrey.  
  
-Son lien avec Voldemort, à première vue, il le maîtrise mieux qu'avant, il a du s'entraîné à l'occlumentie pendant l'été. Sèverus, nous devons trouver un moyen de contrer le véritasérum, sinon j'ai bien peur que nous devions vous empêcher d'y retourner. Molly; dites aux enfants que Harry n'a pas souhaité répondre à leurs lettres. Essayez tous de trouver un moyen pour aider Sèverus, la réunion est terminée, dit Albus.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry était de nouveau dans son laboratoire en train de travailler sur un de ses nombreux projets lorsqu'une chouette arriva, il la reconnut tout de suite, décrocha l'enveloppe et lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai lu la gazette, heureusement que tu m'a envoyé  
  
un courrier très rapidement car je me faisais un sang d'encre. On ne va pas pouvoir se  
  
voir car mes parents, vu les derniers événements, viennent eux aussi en Espagne. Donc on  
  
ne se reverra qu'à la gare. Continue de m'écrire, il ne reste plus très longtemps avant la  
  
rentrée.  
  
Je t'embrasse Kathie  
  
Au moment où il finissait la lecture, ses animaux entrèrent dans pièce. Godric et Rowena déposèrent les deux serpents sur la table de travail, et se posèrent sur les épaules de Harry. Godric prit la parole :  
  
-Une nouvelle réunion est prévue avec d'autres créatures magiques, pour samedi prochain(dans la langue phœnix)  
  
-Nousss avonss réusssi à réunir d'autress alliéss posssibless pour toi Harry, dit Snake.  
  
-Encore merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je suppose que vous voulez tous vous reposer maintenant, je vous demanderai des explications un peu plus tard, quand vous aurez récupéré, et avez vous exploré toutes les solutions ?  
  
-Oui, je pense que nous avons été visiter toutes les créatures magiques, ajouta Rowena(dans la langue des aigles)  
  
-Donc allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin, et Rowena, n'oublies pas que nous avons une chose à faire tous les deux, dit Harry. Et sur ce, les animaux quittèrent la pièce, et il reprit ses expériences. En ce moment, il travaillait sur le sang que lui avait donné Lupin, afin de pouvoir guérir le mal qui l'habitait. Quand il fut assez tard, il monta dans sa chambre et appela :  
  
-Dobby, et dans un « pop » sonore il apparut et dit.  
  
-Oui Harry ?  
  
-D'abord je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'apporter un repas, et ensuite je tenais à te prévenir que nous aurons de la visite samedi, de nouveaux résidents viendront peut-être s'installer ici.  
  
-Donc moi et Winky allons tout préparer pour samedi, et je t'apporte un repas dans quelques minutes.  
  
Après le retour de Dobby, il mangea et se coucha, le lendemain il fut tiré du lit vers 5h00 par Dobby qui lui dit :  
  
-Harry, Alberforth m'a dit de venir vous chercher, pour que vous vous prépariez pour commencer l'entraînement. Apres s'être préparé, Harry descendit afin de se restaurer avant de commencer l'entraînement. Quand il arriva, Alberforth était déjà là en train de manger, Harry le salua puis déjeuna, mais au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta et lui demanda :  
  
-Alberforth, pourquoi vivez vous comme cela dans l'ombre alors que vous aussi êtes un grand sorcier, comme peut le témoigner votre aura ?  
  
-C'est simple Harry, comme tu le sais le gens agissent différemment quand on est quelqu'un de connu, tu sais ce que c'est que le regard des autres, ainsi que les chuchotements sur ton passage. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre de tout cela, alors je me suis noyé dans la masse. Puis j'ai ouvert ma boutique, ce qui m'a permis de passer encore plus inaperçu. Bon, comme tu as fini de manger, nous pourrions commencer l'entraînement. Harry se dit qu'il avait en partie répondu à la question, mais qu'il l'avait quand même esquivé sur la fin, et se demandait ce que cela cachait, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers son gymnase. Donc, Alberforth lui montra tous les agrès et leur usage, lui expliqua ce que ça pouvait lui apporté, puis lui montra les étirements. Enfin, ils commencèrent la pratique, qui était pour le début assez facile, mais son professeur lui dit qu'à l'avenir se serait beaucoup plus difficile. Enfin vers 10h00, ils rejoignirent les autres pour prendre le café. Pendant qu'il prenait le café, la gazette arriva. Comme un rituel, il dupliqua la gazette pour Rémus, puis lut en première page :  
  
Attaque sur le chemin de traverse  
  
Hier sur la rue la plus en vue du monde sorcier, les anciens serviteurs du  
  
ministère qui ont rejoint  
  
Vous-savez-qui ont attaqué le chemin de traverse. Alors que régnait le  
  
chaos et la désolation, un  
  
groupe portant des robes aux armoiries des fondateurs de Poudlard est  
  
intervenu et a produit des choses que seuls de très grands sorciers peuvent faire, tel qu'un patronus  
  
pouvant attaquer les détraqueurs, ainsi qu'une boule de feu en ayant détruit plusieurs. Au départ  
  
beaucoup pensaient que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait fait cela, et nous sommes donc allés  
  
lui demander, mais nous avons été étonnés d'apprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Alors qui est ce groupe  
  
qui a sauvé tant de gens ?  
  
A qui pouvons nous faire confiance en cette période de trouble ?  
  
C'était Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du sorcier  
  
-J'auraid pensé que l'on écrirait un long article pour notre première intervention, dit Harry sur une mine boudeuse, ce qui amusa les autres, puis Alberforth dit :  
  
-Bon, sur ces bonnes nouvelles, nous pourrions retourner à l'entraînement, ce à quoi Harry répondit en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel :  
  
-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller... 


	13. Réunion de l’ordre et projets dans la lu...

Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 13 : Réunion de l'ordre et projets dans la lutte  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle de combat moldue, Alberforth lui définit tous les types de sport de combat moldus, il lui expliqua qu'il avait des livres concernant toutes les techniques et les prises de tous les sports de combats qu'il lui remettrait, puisqu'il avait la faculté de lire et d'emmagasiner toutes les informations plus vite et que ça leur éviterait bien des explications. Ce que Harry accepta avec plaisir, car justement il redoutait que cet entraînement ne devienne qu'un long et fastidieux cours théorique, et qu'il n'ait plus le temps pour la pratique. D'ailleurs, Harry avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
  
-Alberforth, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois apprendre les sports de combats moldus et la gymnastique ?  
  
-Harry, c'est pourtant simple, la gymnastique, c'est pour développer ton adresse et ton agilité, car tu en auras besoin lors d'un duel, et pour ce qui est des sports de combats moldus, je te les apprends car dans certains cas tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette.  
  
-Enfin, je pourrais toujours utiliser la magie sans baguette, non ?  
  
-Je sais, mais je te fais pratiquer ces sports pour développer en même temps le combat à l'arme magique, car tout ça prendra beaucoup de temps. Même si ta capacité d'apprentissage est très développée, ce ne sera pas quelques chose de naturel comme avec la magie. Si tu arrives à nouer des liens avec les elfes, eux pourront développer aussi ton talent à l'arme de combat, ainsi que le tir à l'arc car ils sont les tireurs les plus forts, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant, mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de faire tout cela avant la rentrée. J'ai une autre question à te poser, comment peut on savoir si l'on possède du sang d'elfe dans les veines, car Terra m'a dit, quand elle a réveillée en moi la magie élémentaire de la terre, que je devais posséder dans sang elfique, car en utilisant la magie élémentaire j'ai fais pousser des plantes, demanda Harry.  
  
-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, mais tu devrais utiliser ce don devant les elfes et leur poser la question, mais fais attention car ils ne sont pas très accueillants, ils sont très fiers, et que tu leur ait donné une protection alors qu'ils pensaient avoir les protections les plus puissantes fait qu'ils se sentent rabaissés.  
  
-Donc, pour ce cours-ci, nous ne ferons rien, dit Harry avec le sourire.  
  
-Oui, mais ne soit pas trop content car tu vas devoir beaucoup étudier, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de livres que ça représente, d'ailleurs je vais te les apporter pour que tu puisses commencer.  
  
-Pfff, super mes vacances je n'ai fais que ça d'étudier, dit Harry avec une mine désespérée.  
  
-Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui est venu me voir pour cela. Sur ce Alberforth partit chercher les livres. Quand il fut revenu, Alberforth ajouta :  
  
-Pour le temps, je sais que les vacances ne seront pas suffisantes, mais je m'arrangerai pour continuer durant l'année scolaire, et d'ici là tu auras déjà atteint, je suis sûr, un niveau acceptable dans les trois domaines.  
  
-Bon, alors je commence maintenant et vous m'appellerez pour manger. Sur ce, avec un « accio », il fit venir à lui de quoi écrire et sortit son grimoire, et commença avec tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur la gymnastique, ce qui lui prit tout le temps d'avant manger. Tonks vint le chercher pour le repas qui fut bien trop court avec les histoires sur la maladresse de Tonks et les blagues sur les maraudeurs de Rémus, Harry se dit qu'ils voulaient le détendre un peu de toute cette atmosphère studieuse, ce qui marchait très bien car Harry pu repartir le cœur léger avant d'entamer l'un des 50 ouvrages sur les sports de combat moldus. Il avait décidé de sortir étudier dehors, car ça lui permettait de prendre l'air, ainsi que quelques couleurs, comme lui avait conseillé le Pégase. D'ailleurs, en se remémorant ceci, il repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et se demanda comment ils avaient su que tout cela allait arriver, car il ne croyait pas dans ces coïncidences. Les animagi avaient fait des remarques judicieuses pour ce qui concernait le fait qu'il devait se prendre une maison en cas d'attaque, sinon il aurait été dépendant de Albus. Ensuite, pour les animaux de compagnie, l'aigle pour la magie élémentaire du vent. Il préféra laisser de côté tout ceci et se remit au travail.  
  
Plus tard, vers 15h00, Alberforth arriva avec deux katanas et lui dit :  
  
-Harry, désolé de te donner de la lecture supplémentaire, mais il faut aussi que je te fasse lire les techniques de combats. Attends, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tu as déjà étudié les livres concernant cela, mais je dois te dire que c'est le point de vue sorcier, et je te dis aussi que les moldus sont plus avancés que nous sur ce sujet-la, comme pour tant d'autres. Moins que les Elfes bien sûr, puisqu'ils ont des siècles de pratique, et que chez les moldus la tradition du combat à l'épée s'est un peu perdue, car à une époque les moldus et les Elfes se valaient dans la technique, bien que les Elfes possèdent des aptitudes que les moldus n'ont pas en plus de la magie, mais là je m'égare, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Je comprends très bien, je sais ce que vous voulez dire au sujets des moldus, et je comprends mieux d'ailleurs pourquoi ton frère et toi les estimez autant. Car bien que les moldus ne possèdent pas de magie, eux cherchent d'autres choses comme la technologie, alors que les sorciers stagnent avec leurs acquis, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe Harry, Rémus a raison en disant que tu as beaucoup mûri, constata Alberforth.  
  
-Disons que j'ai vu trop de choses pour mon âge, je préfère voir ça comme cela. Car c'est dans l'adversité que l'on donne le meilleur de soi-même, je le sais avec le tournoi des 3 sorciers, j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même durant cette période, pas pour de bonnes raisons, mais je l'ai quand même fait.  
  
-Sur ce petit interlude intellectuel, je pense que nous devrions commencer, ironisa Alberforth.  
  
-C'est dans ces petites répliques comme cela que l'on voit la différence avec ton frère, ça te donne un côté plus humain(cette réplique devrait faire plaisir à l'une de mes revieweuse), dit Harry.  
  
-Merci, mais je ne sais pas comment prendre cette remarque, c'était un compliment ?  
  
-Oui, un très grand, bon alors je vais pouvoir flemmarder encore pendant cette période alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, on va commencer par les bases. Donc, Harry se releva et prit l'arme qu'on lui tendait, Alberforth lui dit :  
  
-On va commencer par la position, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais tu dois en même temps être en appui et bien ancré sur tes pieds, mais en même temps être prêt à faire un mouvement, donc en appui mais souple, donc pour que Harry comprenne il lui dit d'attaquer. Avec son arme il fendit l'air maladroitement et Alberforth bloqua le coup pour qu'il constate qu'il était bien ancré au sol. Puis il lui dit de ré attaquer, mais au lieu de bloquer le coup, il fit un bon de côté pour esquiver l'attaque. Cela étonna Harry, car il se dit que pour son âge il avait encore beaucoup de souplesse. Cependant, il avait bien observé la position de son mentor, puis alors qu'Alberforth allait parler il se mit en position, ce qui arracha un sourire à Alberforth qui sans préambule se mit à l'attaque. Comme Harry ne savait pas trop comment bloquer, il préféra esquiver. Mais à peine avait-il atterri qu'un deuxième coup d'épée lui arriva au niveau de l'épaule qui lui entailla légèrement la peau, ce qui arracha à Harry un cri de douleur, ce à quoi répondit Alberforth :  
  
-C'est comme cela que l'on apprends plus vite Harry, on a peur de souffrir alors on fait ce que l'on peut pour éviter les coups. Une sorte de petite voix retentit dans la tête de Harry, qui ressemblait à la voix du pégase, elle lui disait « laisses ton instinct te guider, fermes les yeux et concentres-toi sur les autres de tes sens », puis Harry fit comme la voix lui disait, se remit en position et ferma les yeux, puis se mit à laisser ses sens le guider. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit tournoyer son épée, c'est comme cela qu'il s'aperçut du bruit de son épée pourfendant l'air. Il tint son épée à deux mains, bien stable sur ses jambes, et attendit une réaction de son adversaire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il l'entendit un autre coup d'épée se dirigeant vers l'autre épaule, alors il leva les bras et inclina son épée vers l'arrière et attendant le choc, qui fut assez dur, son épée encaissa le coup, mais comme sa prise n'était pas assez ferme celle-ci vînt le blesser quand même, alors il cria à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard plein d'admiration d'Alberforth qui lui demanda :  
  
-Comment as tu fais cela Harry ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, avant de me mettre en position, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête qui ressemblait à celle du pégase qui m'a dit « laisses ton instinct te guider, fermes les yeux et concentres toi sur les autres de tes sens », alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit Harry qui se sentait stupide d'écouter des voix qui provenaient de sa tête.  
  
-C'est donc peut-être vrai que tu possèdes du sang elfique dans les veines, et le pégase correspond au quel fondateur, tu as dis ? demanda Alberforth.  
  
-A Rowena, c'était son second animagus je crois, pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'il semblerait que si tu possèdes du sang elfique dans les veines, ça doit être du à elle. A moins qu'elle possédait une aptitude au combat à l'épée qu'elle t'ait léguée. Comme Harry semblait retourner dans ses pensées, il dit :  
  
-Bon, c'est pas comme cela que ton entraînement va avancer. Ils se remirent au combat pendant toute la période qu'ils avaient déterminés, même un peu plus tard car Harry aimait le combat à l'épée. Quand se fut l'heure de dîner, il se dirigèrent vers la maison. A peine furent ils entrés qu'un cri résonna dans tout le hall et Tonks prit la parole :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es parti faire encore une de tes escapades tout seul sans nous prévenir ?  
  
-Mais non Tonks, dit Harry, on croirait Madame Weasley quand tu fais cela, répondit harry. Ceci ne plut guère à Tonks qui vira au rouge puis dit :  
  
-Ne me compares pas à elle, alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé dans ce cas là ?  
  
-Merci de l'avoir encore plus énervée, elle va s'acharner sur moi maintenant, dit Alberforth. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Harry qui se retourna vers Tonks et dit :  
  
-Mais Tonks, tu sais tout ça c'est à cause de lui, dit-il en désignant Alberforth, à cause de l'entraînement, tu sais il est méchant avec moi, ajouta Harry sur le ton d'un petit enfant sans défense.  
  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ALBERFORTH, TU AS DONNE DES COUPS D'EPEE A HARRY, ON EST CENSE L'AIDER A VAINCRE VOLDEMORT NON PAS A LUI FACILITER LE TRAVAIL, s'emporta Tonks. Harry, poussant le vice jusqu'au bout acquiesça, pointa le doigt vers Alberforth, et dit :  
  
-Méchant, puis pouffa de rire. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, car Tonks se tourna vers lui et tonna :  
  
-HARRY TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT, VIENS IL FAUT DESINFECTER LES PLAIES, rugit Tonks.  
  
-Tu me le payeras Harry, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Non, non sûrement pas, je t'ai évité un long sermon alors c'est toi qui me dois quelque chose !!! dit Harry.  
  
-Vu comme cela d'accord je t'en dois une, concéda Alberforth. Puis Harry se tourna vers Tonks et dit :  
  
-Mais ma belle nymphe, tu sais ce ne sont que des petites égratignures, Alberforth ne m'aurait pas vraiment blessé, et j'ai envie de prendre une douche avant de manger alors s'il te plait. Et je te promets de les désinfecter, tu veux bien ? dit Harry en faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Quand il vu Tonks hésiter, il su que c'était gagné.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais n'oublies pas, tu as promis ?  
  
-Oui, maman, dit Harry en faisant une bise bien sonore sur la joue de Tonks qui rougit, alors que Harry se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. Il prit sa douche et désinfecta les plaies, puis redescendit pour aller manger. Pendant le repas, il s'adressa Dobby qui était là :  
  
-Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Winky de porter à manger aux deux locataires de la prison, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
  
-Harry, je suis allé leur porter à manger à chaque repas. Dobby ne veut pas que Winky rencontre mon ancien maître.  
  
-Très bien Dobby, mais je veux que tu fasses attention, quand tu vas les nourrir lui et le rat.  
  
-Très bien Harry, mais de toute façon il y a toujours un centaure avec moi quand j'y vais, et en plus tu m'as autorisé à me servir de mes pouvoirs, donc au cas où je m'en servirais,ce serait comme lorsqu'il a essayé de vous attaquer quand vous étiez en seconde année.  
  
-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, au fait Tonks, si je me souviens bien, tu aimes voler en balai, non ?  
  
-Si pourquoi ?  
  
-Car je voudrais que tu essaies mon balai, celui que j'ai créé bien qu'il ne réagira pas aussi bien avec toi, mais je voudrais que tu l'essaies pendant que je pars ce soir, tu veux bien ?  
  
-D'abord où est-ce que tu vas ? et tu me prends pour qui, tu insinuerais pas que je suis nulle en balai, quand même ?  
  
-Pour la première question, je vais aller chez les Dursley, car je dois rendre la taille normale de leur mobilier, pour la seconde je ne dis pas ça pour ton aptitude à voler en balai, mais simplement c'est que je l'ai lié à moi avec mon sang. Et fais attention car il faut que je revoie un peu le sort de freinage. Avais tu essayé « l'éclair de feu » ?  
  
-Eh non ?  
  
-Bon, je vais te prêter les deux pour que tu puisses faire la comparaison, je n'ai pas à te dire de faire attention au second.  
  
-Non je sais qui te l'a offert, j'y ferai très attention.  
  
-C'est ce qui me fais peur, ajouta Harry en riant. Les autres le suivirent alors que Tonks boudait dans son coin, c'est alors que Harry vit qu'elle était blessée et qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle en rentrant. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur, mais Harry voyait bien que Tonks riait jaune. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre, prit les deux balais, l'autorisation de sortie de Poudlard, sa cape d'invisibilité, sa boîte de mobilier, et l'adresse que lui avait donnée son oncle, puis redescendit et donna les deux balais à Tonks qui en prit très soin. Enfin, il se tourna vers Alberforth pour lui demander s'il connaissait le moyen de se rendre à cette adresse. Il nota le trajet qu'il devait faire en métro et dans quelle direction aller, car il connaissait un peu l'endroit mais sans plus, mais il demanda comment il allait se rendre là-bas car il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, et Harry lui dit :  
  
-C'est simple, je vais faire un portoloin pour arriver dans la petite ruelle derrière ta boutique, je revêtirai la cape d'invisibilité, puis je suivrai le parcours en métro. En plus, je ne risque rien, car très peu de sorcier se balladent du côté moldu. Je n'y suis pas allé avant car je craignais que Dumbledore soit dans les parages, et qu'il soit allé rendre visite aux Dursley. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas dit comment ça c'était passé. Enfin, je prendrai la baguette que j'ai conçue afin que l'on ne puisse pas me repérer.  
  
-C'est un bon plan, je pense, dit Rémus.  
  
-Bon, alors à plus tard. Harry prit une fourchette sur la table, prit sa baguette et dis « portus », quelques secondes plus tard Harry n'était plus dans la pièce. Harry revêtit sa cape et suivit les instructions mot à mot et se retrouva dans la périphérie de Londres, dans un petit bourg, et se lança à la recherche de la rue où habitaient les Dursley. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il trouva la fameuse rue, puis la remonta pour atteindre le numéro 24. Contrairement à leur ancienne maison, ils avaient opté pour une splendide demeure, assez imposante d'ailleurs. Quand Harry regardait les environs, il s'aperçut que c'était la plus grande bâtisse du coin. Alors là, tout change, même les Dursley, qui se voulaient être les plus normaux possible, ont changé, se dit Harry. Il s'avança vers la porte tout en se concentrant sur la présence possible d'une aura sorcière ou d'une essence magique(pour les animaux), car il aurait pu envoyer Fumseck. Mais rien de sorcier n'était à proximité, ce qui étonna Harry. Alors il frappa à la porte.  
  
La lumière s'alluma dans le hall d'entrée, puis le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur la tante Pétunia. Elle scruta les environs pour savoir qui avait bien pu sonner à cette heure-ci, et Harry en profita pour entrer dans la maison. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Harry enleva sa cape et Pétunia poussa un petit cri de peur mêlé de surprise. La surprise passée, elle serra Harry pour la première fois dans ses bras, ce qui étonna Harry pendant un temps avant qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il lui rende son étreinte. Ca lui faisait bizarre de sentir pour la première fois un contact humain avec sa tante. Celle-ci lui dit :  
  
-Oh Harry, nous pensions qu'il t'étais arrivé malheur et que tu n'était pas parti à temps ?  
  
-Tante Pétunia, je suis parti à temps mais je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore sache où j'étais et qu'il ait des informations sur moi, je suis parti juste à temps.  
  
-Quand on a vu la maison détruite dans les informations, et que tu ne venais pas, on a eu peur.  
  
-Mais il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter, je vous avez dit qu'il viendrait, je n'allais pas me laisser prendre au piège, mais vous comment ça va ?  
  
-Bien, nous avons quelques problèmes avec le mobilier de maison de poupée mais ça va !! avant de rire. Pour la première fois en 16 ans, Harry entendait rire sa tante, puis elle desserra son étreinte, Harry la regarda et lui dit :  
  
-Il faut que je vous demande, est-ce que vous avez eu la visite de Dumbledore ?  
  
-Non, personne n'est venu ici depuis que nous avons emménagé, pourquoi ?  
  
-Je pensais qu'il viendrait vous voir et qu'il vous rechercherait pour avoir des informations sur moi, et se renseigner sur ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit là ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne suis pas venu avant, j'ai cru qu'il faisait surveiller la maison. Bon allez, si je rendais leur taille normale aux meubles de poupée. Sur ce, il se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvaient Dudley et Vernon, alors Harry entra et dit :  
  
-Comment ça va cousin ?  
  
-Harry, et c'est alors que à l'étonnement de tous Dudley étreignit Harry. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es vivant, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?  
  
-Ta mère t'expliquera, puis Vernon s'approcha de Harry et tout en lui tendant la main dit :  
  
-Comment vas tu Harry ?  
  
-Bien, mon oncle. Puis il allèrent s'asseoir pour prendre le thé, et discutèrent pendant un moment de ce qu'ils faisaient(les Dursley bien sûr), enfin Harry demanda où se trouvaient tous les meubles et Vernon les sorti, puis Harry sortit sa baguette, non pas sous un regard de crainte comme auparavant, mais sous l'œil intéressé des trois autres. Puis Harry rendit la boîte contenant toutes les affaires cassées de Dudley, leur rendit leurs formes originelles, puis les répara, puis se tourna vers les trois Dursley qui étaient complètement ébahis par la prestation de Harry, mais celui-ci dit :  
  
-J'ai aussi quelques meubles qui pourraient vous intéresser, ainsi que quelques installations sportives qui pourrais t'intéresser Dudley. Harry voulais dire Big D mais il estima que ce seraient des explications à donner à ses parents. Sur ce, il rendit tous les meubles à leur taille normale, puis il dupliqua tous ceux que voulaient les Dursley avant de réduire le reste et les replacer dans sa boîte qu'il réduisit à son tour. Après avoir installé tous les meubles et les installations grâce à la magie, ils se rassirent et discutèrent, puis Harry leur demanda :  
  
-Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, pourriez vous signez mon autorisation de sortie pour mon école.  
  
-Si tu veux mon garçon, puis il prit son stylo et signa, et sa tante fit de même.  
  
Enfin, quand il fut relativement tard, Harry décida de partir, mais leur promit d'essayer de passer leur rendre visite avant la rentrée. Après un dernier au revoir, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la fourchette et dit « Portus », et disparut. Mais contrairement à ce que pensaient les Dursley, Harry se retrouva dans leur cour arrière, puis commença à étendre des protections sur la maison de sa famille pour que celle-ci ne soit pas en danger, mais aussi que Dumbledore ne les retrouve pas. Enfin, il redirigea sa baguette sur la fourchette et murmura le sort pour enfin se retrouver chez lui, il gravit les marches pour entrer dans la maison, puis monta à l'étage comme pour se diriger vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta à la porte précédent celle-ci et toqua à la porte. Après un court instant où il entendit du remue ménage, il entendit un vague « entrez », alors il tourna la poignée, puis entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte juste derrière lui, puis se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait Tonks, dont le visage exprimait la surprise, mais elle se reprit et lui dit :  
  
-Tu étais si impatient que ça pour me réveiller la nuit, de savoir comment s'est passer le test de tes balais ?  
  
-Euh non ! ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu parler !!  
  
-Ah bon, et de quoi es tu venu me parler alors ? demanda Tonks.  
  
-Bah, à vrai dire ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, bon je me lance. Voilà... c'est que je me suis aperçu que ce que j'avais dit au repas t'avais énormément blessé et je suis venu m'excuser(Aaaahhhh, vous pensiez à autre chose, niark... niark... niark)  
  
-Non, tu ne m'as pas du tout blessée Harry, dit Tonks bien que l'expression de son visage démentait totalement ce fait.  
  
-N'essaies pas de me mentir, je l'ai bien vu. Je suis navré d'avoir fait cela, je pensais, comme tu en ris souvent, que ce n'était pas une chose qui te blessais, mais je me suis trompé, on rigole souvent des choses qui nous font le plus mal, c'est un procédé de défense et je le connais très bien, je l'utilise souvent pour cacher mon mal-être. Alors je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour t'avoir blessée alors que tu ne le méritais pas, ajouta t'il en la fixant dangereusement dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils se contemplaient dans le blancs des yeux, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte(Et zut, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de romantique et tout et tout et voilà qu'on tape à la porte, le sort s'acharne sur moi). Ils reprirent leurs esprits et Tonks dit « entrez », et sur le pas de la porte apparut Rémus sur le visage de qui, lorsqu'il les vit ensemble, se dessina un large sourire et dit :  
  
-J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose ?  
  
-Non, de toute façon Alberforth m'a donné un nombre incalculable de livres pour m'aider à dormir, alors je vais travailler. Sur ce, il embrassa Tonks sur la joue et sortit de la pièce en disant bonne nuit à ses deux occupants.  
  
En entrant dans sa chambre, il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer avec Tonks, il ne savait plus comment la considérer, s'il l'aimait c'était sûr, mais de quelle manière, là était la question. Il se secoua tout en repensant aux paroles de Hagrid qui disait « il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera », puis se remit à la lecture des livres sur les combats moldus, et il les étudia toutes la nuit. Lorsque Dobby arriva et qu'il vit que Harry était toujours entrain d'étudier, il lui dit :  
  
-Harry, tu devrais te reposer, tu as mauvaise mine ?  
  
-Je sais Dobby, mais je veux à tout prit finir cela le plus tôt possible ! comme ça après, je pourrais tranquillement me reposer la nuit.  
  
-D'accord, mais tu promets de te reposer le soir quand tu auras fini tous ces livres Harry. Il soupira exaspéré de tant de sollicitude envers lui, mais finit par dire devant le regard suppliant de Dobby.  
  
-Bon très bien, je te le promets, je dormirai plus dès que j'aurais fini tout ça, et sur ce il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin d'aller se préparer, enfin il prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle à manger où il serra la main des autres et embrassa Tonks sur la joue, puis il commença à déjeuner. Pendant un petit moment, il régna un silence assez pesant autour de la table, alors il décida de briser le silence, en disant :  
  
-Alors Tonks, comment trouves tu mon balai ?  
  
-Tu avais raison Harry, il est génial, et comme tu l'as dit il faut simplement revoir le sort de freinage, mais sinon il est 3 fois mieux que l'éclair de feu.  
  
-Je suis content qu'il soit si bien ! La conversation était banale mais cela permit que l'ambiance se réchauffe et que tout le monde se remette à parler, puis vint le temps de repartir pour l'entraînement. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre événement notable, à part que pendant la session de sport de combat Harry prit quelques bleus, et que pendant la session d'armes magiques, il reçut de nouvelles égratignures, d'ailleurs Winky avait conçu un baume pour ses blessures pour qu'elles désinfectent et lui retirent toutes traces de coup, ce à quoi Harry fut très sensible. Enfin, le soir, il se remit à la lecture, et vers 3h00 du matin, il en avait fini de toute la théorie et pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur la pratique. La journée se passa comme la précédente, installant une certaine routine dans la vie d'Harry. Sauf que le reste de la semaine fila comme cela, et le soir Harry allait se réfugier dans son laboratoire afin de se concentrer sur ses projets. Lorsqu'arriva enfin le samedi soir, une certaine tension pouvait se ressentir dans la maison, sans doute due à la réunion qui devait se tenir le soir même, alors que Harry lui était tout excité, car en plus il avait demandé à ses animaux de garder la surprise en ce qui concernait les nouveaux venus.  
  
Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis autour de la table en train de boire un thé, la tension était presque palpable, bien que Harry essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Dobby à ce moment apparut, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, pour prévenir que leurs hôtes avait été accueillis correctement, puis Harry lui demanda de réunir un tas de bois derrière la maison du côté opposé à la prison. Puis, comme il n'arrivait pas à détendre les autres, il reprit son air sérieux, avant de dire :  
  
-Au moment de la réunion, je tiens à ce que vous vous placiez dans le cercle, et non à mes côtés, pour que les animaux ne se sentent pas diminués, d'accord ? Ce à quoi les autres acquiescèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reçut un appel de Godric lui disant que la réunion pouvait commencer, il se tourna vers les autres, et dit :  
  
-La réunion va commencer, ne vous étonnez pas de tous les comprendre, c'est dû à l'un de mes sorts.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, puis vers le tas de bois, et il activa son pouvoir sur le feu avant de le diriger vers le tas de bois. Ensuite, il fit un sort sans baguette pour activer un dôme de silence autour de tout le monde(pour ne pas que Malfoy et Quedevert entendent ce qu'ils allaient dire), puis il laissa transparaître son aura tout en jetant le sort pour que tout le monde se comprenne. Quand tout cela fut fait, il fit venir ses animaux qui vinrent se poster autour de lui. Enfin, il s'adressa à tous :  
  
-Maintenant que tout le monde se comprend ce grâce à un sort de Godric Gryffondor, je tiens à vous souhaitez la bienvenue ! Je veux que vous sachiez exactement la raison de votre présence ici, je n'irai pas comme la dernière fois par quatre chemins. Alors comme le dit la légende, je suis Harry Potter descendant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Je sais que vous ne voyez pas la dernière aura, c'est juste pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas encore eu son héritage, car je ne l'aurai pas avant l'année prochaine. L'heure est grave, tous ici vous savez que Voldemort est de retour. Je suis à la recherche d'alliés, car comme vous vous en doutez, il voudra étendre sa domination partout, mais je ne vous oblige pas à participez à cette guerre. La raison de votre présence ici n'est autre que de vous offrir ma protection en cette demeure, donc c'est ce à quoi je vous demande de réfléchir pour l'instant. Ensuite, si vous acceptez ma protection, une autre réunion avec les chefs de chaque tribu débutera, je laisserai le temps à chaque chef de vous informer de tout pour que vous puissiez prendre une décision. Pour l'instant, ce sera tout, je vous laisse discuter entre vous, et j'attends votre réponse.  
  
Alberforth s'approcha et les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, puis lorsqu'il fut près de Harry, il lui dit :  
  
-Je ne sais pas pour les deux autres mais moi j'accepte les deux, avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
  
-Il me semble que j'avais demandé que vous en discutiez ensemble avant avec les autres, dit Harry assez fort, puis chuchota, ce n'est pas le moment de rire Alberforth, car ici se déroule peut-être le tournant de cette guerre, et si vous ne respectez pas les règles, eux ne le feront pas non plus, de plus beaucoup ne sont pas convaincus et cela me fais peur. Alors ils se mirent à discuter tous les trois, puis Alberforth dit :  
  
-Nous avons décidé d'accepter votre offre.  
  
-Je vous en remercie, et comme votre groupe est très restreint je vous autorise à tous y participer, sachant que chacun représente une branche de chaque magie différente.  
  
-Je vous en remercie au nom de mon groupe.  
  
Pendant près de une heure et demi de débat, beaucoup de créatures avait accepté l'hospitalité de Harry, seule une ethnie restait en dialogue, mais alors que Harry allait demander quelque chose, le(a) chef se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-D'accord, nous acceptons mais nous ne vous devons rien, dit le chef.  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai demandé quelque chose en retour ?, dit Harry.  
  
-Non, mais vous pourriez..., répliqua le chef.  
  
-Bon sachez que les elfes sont ici, et que je leur ai offert ma protection, et ils ne sont pas mes alliés. Alors il s'adressa à tout le monde. Sachez que de venir ici ne vous oblige en rien, car moi j'estime que cette guerre est avant tout une guerre de sorciers. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé l'alliance, c'est qu'il en dépend de votre survie plus tard si les sorciers blancs sont battus. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres que vous avez déjà rencontré. Je n'enverrai aucun de vous dans une bataille que je sais perdue d'avance, j'irai seul s'il le faut ,car je suis sûr que beaucoup de créatures magique sont mortes pour cette cause, et que je ne veux pas renouveler cela. D'ailleurs, pour être sûr que tout le monde ait comprit, même ceux qui me sont alliés, je referai cette demande tout à l'heure. Le chef accepta et Harry dit, maintenant je veux que vous vous installiez comme bon vous semblera en respectant les autres bien sûr. Par contre, je veux que chaque chef reste ici, Godric mon phœnix va contacter chaque tribu afin d'envoyer son chef. Ensuite, nous commencerons. Je vous laisse prendre vos dispositions, je suis sûr que certains viendront vous aider. Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la maison, et alla dans la cuisine afin de se faire un thé en attendant. Les autres le rejoignirent devant une tasse que leur avait préparée Harry qui savait qu'ils allaient le rejoindre. Quand il arrivèrent Tonks lui dit :  
  
-Harry, quel discours ! je ne te savais pas si diplomate.  
  
-Je dois dire que tu m'as étonné avec ta prestation, surenchérit Rémus.  
  
-Tu as l'air de douter Harry ?  
  
-Merci, et oui je doute, les autres étaient quand même plus... je ne sais pas attentifs, je dirais même avec les Elfes ça a été plus facile, ou c'est peut-être mon discours, enfin on verra à la réunion, comment ils seront. Puis le reste du temps dans la cuisine se fit dans le silence, puis Harry reçut un appel lui disant que la réunion pouvait commencer. Harry se leva et dit simplement :  
  
-C'est l'heure. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le feu. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le cercle Harry, s'arrêta pour ensuite saisir une branche qui traînait là pour ensuite la métamorphoser en une table ronde, ou plutôt un anneau, qu'il fit léviter autour du feu, puis disposa des chaises pour ceux qui pouvaient s'asseoir et des paillasses ou perchoirs pour les autres. Tous prirent place, et quand tout le monde fut installé, il prit la parole : (bon ne vous moquez pas de moi pour les noms, je n'avais pas d'idée)  
  
-Je pense que si nous devons nous réunir de temps à autre, il serait judicieux de se présenter, alors je suis Harry Potter représentant des quatre fondateurs.  
  
-Je suis Alberforth Dumbledore représentant des mages blancs, poursuivit il. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de Harry qui acquiesça.  
  
-Je suis Rémus Lupin représentant des loups garous.  
  
-Je suis Nymphadora Tonks représentante des métamorphmagus.  
  
-Je suis Zeus représentant des centaures.  
  
-Je suis Camélia représentante des licornes.  
  
-Je suis Aragnid descendant d'Aragog représentant les araignées.  
  
-Je suis William Leborgne représentant les gobelins révoltés.  
  
-Je suis Rowena représentante des aigles.  
  
-Je suis Flamme représentante des dragons.  
  
-Je suis Terra représentante des serpents de terre.  
  
-Je suis Casiopée représentante des fées.  
  
-Je suis Dobby représentant les elfes de maison.  
  
-Je suis Fenlair représentant des griffons.  
  
-Je suis Wolf représentant des loups.  
  
-Je suis Eclair représentant des pégases.  
  
-Je suis Krakoff représentant les vampires.  
  
-Je suis Godric représentant des phœnix.  
  
-Je suis Noé représentant des Elfes.  
  
-Je suis Rose représentante des Vélanes.  
  
-Je suis Kornu représentant des Géants.  
  
-Je suis Tania représentante des Nymphes.  
  
-Je suis Buck représentant des hippogriffes, comment vas-tu Harry ?  
  
-Bien, merci Buck, mais comment cela se fait il que tu sois ici ?  
  
-Car tu m'as sauvé la vie et que les autres m'ont libéré suite à la mort de Sirius.  
  
-Ah d'accor,d Harry afficha une mine triste avant de rajouter, et celui qui reste silencieux est Snake représentant des basilics. Comme tout le monde s'est présenté, nous allons pouvoir démarrer cette réunion. Alors la première chose que j'ai à dire c'est : Sachez que les elfes sont ici, et que je leur ai offert ma protection, et ils ne sont pas mes alliés, alors il s'adressa à tout le monde, sachez que de venir ici ne vous oblige en rien, car moi j'estime que cette guerre est avant tout une guerre de sorciers, la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé l'alliance, c'est qu'il en dépend de votre survie plus tard, si les sorciers blancs sont battus. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres que vous avez déjà rencontré. Je n'enverrai aucun de vous dans une bataille que je sais perdue d'avance, j'irai seul s'il le faut, car je suis sûr que beaucoup de créatures magique sont mortes pour cette cause, et que je ne veux pas renouveler cela. Donc, même ceux qui m'ont déjà promis leur alliance peuvent la rompre, mais quand même garder la protection. Tous ceux qui avaient accepté l'alliance refusèrent de quitter Harry.  
  
-Donc, je peux toujours compter sur vous, alors ? Ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent.  
  
-Puis ce que j'ai à dire aux autres est qu'ils peuvent nous rejoindre, mais je vous laisse le temps pour la réflexion.  
  
-Ensuite, il faut connaître notre ennemi, donc avec votre approbation je souhaite envoyer un phœnix pour cela. Car mieux on connaît son ennemi, mieux nous serons parés pour le combattre, alors je vous propose un vote( tous acceptèrent) et Godric dit qu'il irait lui-même.  
  
-Pour la lutte contre Voldemort, nous savons tous qu'il est puissant et intouchable pour l'instant, car il possède une armée de mangemorts, des trolls, les serpents, beaucoup de géants et les détraqueurs, alors je pense que ce qu'il faut faire, c'est tout d'abord diminuer son armée pour qu'il soit plus vulnérable. Pour les serpents, je me fie à ce que m'a dit Terra, je pense qu'en prenant ma forme de basilic ils m'écouteront, même s'ils ne m'écoutent pas, il faut de toute façon trouver un moyen de les stopper, avez vous des idées pour le reste ?  
  
-Nous pourrons nous occuper des géants nous même, dit Kornu.  
  
-Oui, je sais Kornu mais ce serait une lutte faisant beaucoup trop de morts de part et d'autre, et ça je ne le veux pas, il faudrait trouver un moyen plus efficace.  
  
-Mais pour ce qui est de Voldemort lui-même et de ses sorciers ? demanda Noé.  
  
-Je pense que pour ses sorciers, d'autres viendront par la suite de notre côté, mais je cherche une solution annexe, mais pour ce qui est de Voldemort, j'ai une idée. Mais comme je dois vérifier la possibilité de le faire, je ne le dirai pas. Par contre, je sais qu'il dispose d'une armée que nous ne connaissons pas, il en a parlé durant sa renaissance, et c'est ce que je voudrais que tu découvres Godric, ça et où il peut bien réunir les serpents et les détraqueurs.  
  
-Donc, je pense envoyer tous les phœnix et peut-être les aigles, si Rowena est d'accord, pour les deux cachettes, dit Godric.  
  
-J'enverrai les aigles, ajouta Rowena.  
  
-Si vous pouvez trouver le reste ça ne serait pas mal non plus, dit Rose.  
  
-Je suis d'accord, dit Zeus.  
  
-Au fait, si vous voulez amenez d'autres groupes, la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de prévenir Dobby et Winky. Si vous avez d'autres idées ?  
  
-Nous devons déjà réfléchir à votre offre pour l'alliance, donnez nous un peu de temps, dit Wolf.  
  
-D'accord puisque, de toute manière, je ne pense pas que Voldemort attaquera tout de suite, car il vient d'essuyer une défaite avec les détraqueurs, et qu'il se pose un bon nombre de questions. Je vous demande de réfléchir tous aux questions à se poser et comment agir, même si vous ne faites pas partie de l'alliance, car c'est peut-être votre futur qui se joue ici. Bon, je vous laisse retourner dans votre habitat, je souhaite seulement que Noé reste, et si vous désirez organiser une réunion, contactez les elfes de maison. Bonne nuit.  
  
Chacun repartit dans sa direction, alors que Harry se tourna vers Noé et lui proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur pour pouvoir discuter, ce qu'il accepta. 


	14. Dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée

Je tiens à remercier la correctrice officielle de cette fic, qui n'est autre que Serena24 qui a du boulot (d'après le dire de certains reviewers) malgré que je pense que je manie la langue française comme personne, mais arrêter de tous rigoler ce n'est pas drôle du tout bon très bien je boude  
  
Alors nous voici dans une pièce noire, tous se demande ce qu'ils font là et s'interrogent. La peur commence à gagner tout le monde. D'un coup un projecteur s'allume et dévoile une scène sur laquelle se trouve une personne agenouillée, la personne se lève mais aucune personne dans la salle ne semble le reconnaître. Dans la salle on commence à entendre des chuchotements des choses comme « Mais qui c'est » ou des « Tu as vu ce truc », c'est alors que la personne se racla la gorge un peu comme le ferait Umbridge, et la personne prit la parole :  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais que vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais si je vous donne mon pseudo beaucoup me reconnaitront, je..., une personne l'interrompit en disant :  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou là, et tu es qui toi d'abord ? demanda t'il à l'inconnu  
  
-C'est ce que j'allais vous dire avant que tu ne m'interrompe sombre crétin, voilà je suis le « Dragon noir », je vous ai convié à cette réunion pour vous dire que je continuait ma fic, et de continuer à me reviewer. C'est alors qu'une chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva, les gens commencèrent à me jeter des tomates sur la figure, et à quitter la salle. Alors malgré que je continuais à recevoir toutes sortes de légumes je repris la parole :  
  
-Attendez, je me laissa tomber à genoux, je vous implore de me pardonner je ne suis qu'un être humain ne me faites pas çà, continuer de lire ma fic s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie. Les gens dans la salle se concertèrent puis l'un d'entre eux me dis :  
  
-On va réfléchir, tu verras bien le nombre de reviews que tu recevras. Alors une larme coula le long de mon visage et d'une voix remplie d'émotion, je m'adressa une dernière fois à eux en disant :  
  
-Dans ce cas, bonne lecture  
  
Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 14 : Dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit Noé dire « qu'est ce que peut bien me vouloir cet humain ». Harry pouffa et lui dit :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Noé, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
  
-Comment cela ce fait il que tu me comprennes. Humain, Harry fronça les sourcils au départ puis en releva un, en disant :  
  
-Bah, tu m'as parlé, et donc je te répond, dit Harry sarcastique.  
  
-Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas du me comprendre, car je viens d'user de l'ancien Elfique. Donc je répète ma question.  
  
-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, ça fait en partie de la chose que je voulais te demander Noé.  
  
-Alors parle, Humain. Au lieu de parler, Harry alla chercher un pot de fleur qui traînait dans sa salle de potions puis le posa sur la table de la salle à manger. Enfin, il leva les mains en direction du fameux pot en se concentrant sur une rose, et comme précédemment une fleur poussa à vitesse accélérée. Lorsque cela fut fait il se tourna vers Noé, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Alors qu'en penses tu No ? Car tu vois Terra, lorsqu'elle a réveillé le pouvoir de terre, elle m'a demandé si j'avais du sang Elfique.  
  
-Je vais en parler avec mon peuple, je dois avoir des explications, au revoir Humain ?  
  
-Attends Noé, tu ne peux pas partir comme cela, donnes moi des explications !!!  
  
-Non, je ne peux pas t'en parler tout de suite, je dois contacter et réunir le conseil pour que je puisse avoir des réponses, et il partit en laissant un Harry complètement perplexe. Ensuite il rejoignit les autres afin de recueillir leurs impressions sur les événements de la soirée et de la première réunion de l'ordre. Tous étaient d'ailleurs d'accord avec le fait que Harry se soit très bien débrouillé, et que c'était un honneur de faire partie de l'ordre. Puis il partit se coucher. Le lendemain, ainsi que une semaine complète, se passa sans éléments notables, seulement rythmés par les entraînements intensifs de Harry entrecoupés de lettres de Neville et Kathie. Tout était devenu une routine, sauf peut être le fait que le soir Harry s'enfermait dans son labo et n'en sortait que le lendemain.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'arriva le samedi 25 août, pendant le déjeuner Alberforth demanda à un Harry joyeux :  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais commencer avec ton entraînement à la magie, Harry ?  
  
-Je pense avoir assez progressé avec la magie cet été, vous ne croyez pas Alberforth ? répliqua Harry tout d'un coup de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Non, et tu sais de quoi je veux parler, dit Alberforth en haussant le ton de manière significative qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique, ce qui le différenciait de Albus, car il avait la même gentillesse mais, au contraire de son frère, Alberforth jouait de sa prestance.  
  
-Ah bon, car moi je ne sais pas, feint Harry.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que, lors de l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse, ce ne sont pas que les premières lignes de détraqueurs que tu voulais toucher, mais tu voulais tous les détruire. C'est à cause de ton manque d'entraînement au combat et en duel que tu n'as pas réussi. Rémus et Tonks furent plus qu'étonnés de la réplique de Alberforth et demandèrent d'une même voix :  
  
-C'est vrai Harry ? Et Tonks ajouta : tu aurais du normalement tuer tous les détraqueurs

-Seulement s'il s'était un peu plus entraîné à la magie, répliqua Alberforth, bien que je reste assez étonné qu'il utilise aussi facilement la magie élémentaire à son âge.  
  
-Bon, c'est fini les reproches, s'emporta Harry en lançant un regard noir à Alberforth, car moi aussi j'ai des questions à poser.  
  
-Si tu réponds à nos questions nous répondrons aux tiennes Harry, répondit Alberforth sur un ton calme après s'être laisser emporter.  
  
-Bon très bien, que voulez vous savoir ?, demanda Harry.  
  
-Premièrement, pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas plus à la magie ? Ensuite, pourquoi tu es allez si tard voir les Dursley ? Et pourquoi tu t'enfermes autant de temps dans ce laboratoire, et qu'est-ce que tu y fais ? demanda simplement Alberforth comme s'il il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Après un long soupir qui traduisait l'harassement du jeune homme, Harry répondit :  
  
-Alors tout simplement pour l'entraînement à la magie, c'est assez simple, je pensais plutôt attendre d'être à Poudlard pour vraiment m'entraîner car je ne pensais pas que Voldemort passerait à l'action aussi rapidement, et je croyais qu'il cherchait encore cette foutue prophétie, car il sait que Dumbledore à assisté à la vision du professeur Trelawnay. Après un autre soupir, pour les Dursley c'est assez simple en fait, je pensais que tout simplement Albus chercherait les Dursley afin d'avoir des informations sur moi, donc il me fallait attendre afin de découvrir s'il surveillait les Dursley. Enfin, pour ce qui concerne le laboratoire, je fais différentes recherches, mais la principale actuellement est sur le véritasérum pour aider, bien qu'il ne le mérite pas, l'ordre. Là Harry se mit à sourire, Alors, comment a fait Albus pour que les autres élèves de l'école ne me répondent pas, car j'ai envoyé des lettres à vraiment tout le monde et personne et je dis bien personne ne m'a répondu ? Pourquoi Alberforth avez- vous jeté les impardonnables sur les chèvres ? Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur moi que vous ne le dites ? Enfin il va falloir que l'on repousse un peu l'entraînement car mercredi nous irons au ministère, alors réservez votre journée.  
  
-Pour ce qui est des autres élèves c'est simple en fait Albus à juste demander par lettres de Poudlard de ne pas te contacter, car il en allait de ta sécurité. En plus, l'article qui te dénigrait dans la gazette du sorcier n'était pas le seul qu'Albus a fait, il s'est servi de la destruction de son bureau comme preuve que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, dit Rémus.  
  
-Quoi !!!!! Vociféra Harry, il n'a pas oser faire ça quand même.  
  
-Bah si, répliqua Tonks d'une mine déconfite.  
  
-Bon, alors maintenant je sais pourquoi tous les élèves de l'école ne me répondent pas. Après m'avoir hissé encore une fois en héros, il me lâchent encore tous dès la première occasion venue, je n'en peux plus de ce genre de situation, dit Harry.  
  
-En ce qui me concerne Harry, je dois te dire que, pour les sortilèges impardonnables lancés su les chèvres, ils n'avaient d'autre but que de faire ce que tu as réalisé pour les parents de Neville. C'était juste pour pouvoir les soigner, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Et c'est d'accord pour mercredi, se dépêcha d'ajouter Rémus.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à toutes les questions, il me semble ???  
  
-Nous ne pouvons pas te dire ce que nous savons, nous sommes sous un sortilège placé par Albus lui-même, expliqua Tonks.  
  
-Il a dit que c'était à toi de le découvrir, ajouta Rémus.  
  
-Encore des secrets, mais où est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter ????  
  
-Mais au fait Harry ? Demanda Alberforth pourquoi toute une journée au ministère ?  
  
-Tout simplement car nous avons deux apparitions à faire, une première le matin pour remettre nos locataires et une seconde dans l'après midi pour que je puisse faire mon exposé pour montrer mes recherches, pour prouver que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine du rétablissement des parents de Neville.  
  
-Et pour le véritasérum, où est ce que tu en es ? demanda Alberforth  
  
-Pour ce qui est d'empêcher de mentir, c'est bon j'ai réussi cette nuit, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter les caractéristiques du véritasérum, c'est-à- dire le regard vide ainsi que la voix monotone et uniforme sans affecter les effets de la potion.  
  
-Attends, tu as réussi à contrer le véritasérum, et tu t'inquiètes des autres symptômes, Rogue peut les simuler !!! Répliqua Tonks  
  
-NON, cria presque Harry, l'effet doit être parfait, on ne trompe pas Voldemort comme cela tu sais, car même si le contre véritasérum marche, il ne faut pas qu'il influe sur l'occlumencie de Rogue, car sinon ce serait sa mort.  
  
-Et depuis quand tu te soucies de Servérus, Harry ? demanda Lupin.  
  
-C'est le seul qui a gardé la même attitude vis-à-vis de moi, alors même s'il me déteste je ne souhaite pas sa mort car il est de notre coté.  
  
-Très bien, je m'incline, et je crois que tu as raison.  
  
-Bon Harry ce n'est pas tout cela mais tu dois retourner à ton entraînement, dit Alberforth.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner Hedwige, qu'il avait envoyé à Kathie, revint. Harry s'empressa d'enlever la lettre, car même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il avait besoin de la compagnie d'adolescents de son âge pour au moins se sentir quelque peu comme les autres. Il ouvrit la lettre et y découvrit  
__

_ Cher Harry_  
  
_J'espère que la fin de tes vacances se passe bien, moi en tout cas c'est le paradis car je suis loin de l'Angleterre et de ses problèmes et j'appréhende mon retour__, même si je désire reprendre les cours afin de te voir. J'ai appris ce que __tu as fait pour les parents de Neville, je suis très fière de toi. Je pense souvent à toi tu sais, j'ai envie de parler avec toi et de te découvrir plus que ce que les gens autour de toi l'ont fait. Au fait, sais tu qui a été désigné comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, car étant la plus expérimentée de toute équipe, j'ai eu peur que le titre ne me revienne, mais je suis soulagée, car étant donné que j'ai vu Angélina l'an dernier, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu assumer le poste et réussir mes ASPICS. Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, mais je tarde d'avoir de tes nouvelles  
  
Je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt Kathie_  
  
Après la lecture de la lettre, Harry ressentit un drôle de bien être malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Il mis ça sur le compte de rester trop de temps avec tous ces adultes. Puis il se remit au travail, car il devait vraiment finaliser la potion afin que lors de la prochaine entrevue entre Voldemort et Sèverus, l'espion ne soit pas démasqué, malgré qu'il pensait que son rôle d'espion n'était plus vraiment nécessaire puisqu'il pouvait contrôler ses visions. Le lendemain, profitant que l'on était dimanche et qu'il pouvait se reposer, il continua de finaliser la potion et resta enfermé toute la journée dans son laboratoire. Quand vint le lundi matin, il retourna à son entraînement avec Alberforth qui trouvait que son apprenti apprenait très vite mais qu'il ne devait pas négliger la magie pour autant, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un grognement.  
  
-Comment voulez vous que je fasse tout ceci ? Le nombre de choses que je dois faire et le peu de temps que j'ai ne me facilitent pas la vie. Il ne reste que très peu de temps avant la rentrée pour progresser dans tellement de domaines, car je sais que dès que je rentrerai à l'école, je serai de nouveau surveillé, en plus je dois retrouver des choses là-bas, en plus des cours normaux, les entraînements avec vous, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je suis déjà fatigué d'avance, dit Harry en faisant un sourire dépité.  
  
-Harry, Alberforth pouffa, Harry..., tu n'es pas seul et c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, tu assumes tout alors que tu pourrais répartir les taches, regardes Rémus et Tonks doivent s'ennuyer quand même, ils pourraient emmener Peter et Lucius au ministère en revêtissant les habits de l'ordre.  
  
-Mais..., Alberforth le coupa.  
  
-Non Harry, ils ont besoin de prendre l'air et de se sentir utiles.  
  
-D'accord, comme tu veux.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas un ordre ou une dispute Harry, c'est un besoin, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance et que l'on ressente cette confiance. Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère t'a trahi que nous le feront aussi.  
  
-Je le sais bien, mais j'en ai tellement peur.  
  
-C'est normal Harry, tous ceux qui t'étaient chers t'ont abandonné et je ne parle pas de l'opinion publique qui change en permanence. Mais quoi que tu fasses, nous serons là Harry.  
  
-Merci, vraiment merci, et Harry fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas lui-même, il prit Alberforth dans ses bras. Alberforth, tout d'abord surpris, ne su pas vraiment comment réagir, mais se ressaisit et le serra dans ses bras à son tour en lui disant :  
  
-Pas de quoi Harry, nous sommes là pour t'épauler. Après ces quelques instant d'émotions ils se séparèrent et Alberforth dit :  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais nous avons un entraînement à terminer. Harry acquiésca et il reprirent le combat à l'épée.  
  
En rentrant Tonks, malgré le fait qu'elle y soit habituée, ne pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques sur l'état de Harry. Après une bonne douche et s'être soigné, Harry rejoignit les autres pour le repas où il fit part de :  
  
-En ce qui concerne la visite au ministère, je souhaite que vous alliez présenter nos deux locataires vous-même au ministère, car si je veux être assez avancé dans tout ce que je souhaite, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Tout d'abord surpris, tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la marque de confiance que leur accordait Harry et affichèrent un sourire niais tous les deux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les autres.  
  
-Mais comment tu vas faire pour la démonstration de tes travaux sur le doloris ? Demanda Rémus après s'être repris.  
  
-Bah, vous irez Tonks et toi présenter mes travaux à la commission de la science et du développement magique.  
  
-Mais nous ne saurons pas répondre aux questions posées, repris Tonks.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon dossier est assez complet pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous poser questions, mais si vous le voulez je peux vous donner le dossier pour que vous puissiez l'examiner avant d'aller à la commission. Mais je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, car elle est après demain.  
  
-Mais Harry, on pourrait se tromper lors de cette commission, et tu pourrais tout perdre ! s'exclama Tonks.  
  
-Je vous fais confiance là-dessus, je sais que vous ferez tout ce que pourrez pour ça. Après cette déclaration, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. C'est ce moment que choisit un hibou pour entrer dans la pièce. Harry le reconnut tout de suite et lui enleva la lettre qu'il détenait, ce dernier allant se poser sur le dossier d'une des chaises libres.  
  
-C'est Neville qui m'écrit, pendant un moment j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'écrive plus à cause de l'ordre.  
  
-Je suis content qu'il continue de t'écrire, j'ai toujours su que Neville était quelqu'un de bien, dit Rémus.  
  
-Allez ouvre-la, s'impatienta Tonks.  
  
Harry soupesa la lettre et trouva celle-ci quelques peu lourde et en prit connaissance. Un fait l'étonna surtout, c'est qu'au lieu d'un simple parchemin, celui-ci en contenait deux. Harry pris connaissance du premier :  
  
_Cher Harry  
  
Comme tu as du le deviner, je suis au QG de l'ordre avec mes parents. Je suis triste de t'annoncer que Ron et Hermione ne te pardonnent pas ce que tu as fais Dumbledore et ne sont pas près de te reparler, mais j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Ginny ces temps-ci, et elle ne pense pas comme eux, elle me dit seulement qu'elle ne te comprend pas, mais tu le verras dans la lettre que je t'ai jointe à la mienne. Je dois t'annoncer que si tu veux me rencontrer, je vais au chemin de traverse demain et on peut peut-être se trouver un lieu de rendez-vous. Mes parents te sont vraiment très reconnaissants d'avoir fait ce que tu as fais mais t'en veulent pour la réaction vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, mais comme moi, ma grand-mère pense que tu dois avoir tes raisons, alors je te soutiens quoiqu'en pensent les autres, et je ne me suis pas fait que des amis tu sais. J'ai hâte que l'école reprenne pour que je puisse essayer la baguette que je vais chercher demain, mais surtout pour te voir. Bon je vais te laisser lire la lettre de Ginny  
  
A très bientôt Neville_  
  
Harry fut très heureux que d'autres personnes le soutiennent et en fit part aux autres, mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était la lettre de Ginny car il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, car avec la conversation qu'il avait pu surprise sur le chemin de traverse, elle ne le soutenait pas à ce moment là. Alors il en prit connaissance, celle-ci disait :  
  
_Harry  
(ça commence bien, c'est très froid se dit Harry)  
  
Je t'écris sous les conseils de Neville, car il pense que tu as des raisons de faire ce que tu as fais. Je ne sais plus quoi croire Harry, les gens autour de moi( tu vois de qui je veux parler) pensent que tu es devenu quelqu'un de dangereux et que tu bascules vers le mal. Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas faire cela, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, et tout ce que tu as fais pour les autres et j'en reste persuadée, alors plutôt que de calomnier, je préfère écrire afin de connaître la vérité. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps, mais au départ je ne savais pas quoi penser, et plus tard je pensais qu'il était trop tard. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu me répondras  
  
A bientôt Ginny_  
  
Harry ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette lettre, est ce que c'était la vérité, car la lettre est paradoxale. Elle a peur et doute de moi, malgré cela elle me fais des compliments, est elle sincère ? arriverait elle à passer le test du phoenix avec tous ces doutes ? est elle digne de confiance, ça Harry le découvrira bien assez tôt.  
  
-Bon comme vous allez vous baladez après demain, moi je vais sur le chemin de traverse demain car Neville souhaite me rencontrer, car il doit aller chercher sa baguette et voudrait profiter de cela pour que l'on se voie.  
  
-Alors là je ne comprends pas, il laisse tes anciens amis se rendre sur le chemin de traverse alors qu'ils sont en danger, car Voldemort ne sais pas que vous êtes en froid, s'insurgea Alberforth.  
  
-A moins que l'on ne découvre quelque chose dans le journal de demain en rapport avec mes anciens amis.  
  
-Mais tout le monde sait que tu entretiens un courrier suivi avec Neville, c'est insensé, répliqua Tonks.  
  
-Harry, je ne souhaite pas que tu ailles sur le Chemin de Traverse, et si quelqu'un te reconnaissait, c'est trop dangereux. Harry regarda Rémus qui venait de dire cela et lui adressa un sourire car en fait il était touché par la marque d'affection qu'il venait de lui faire.  
  
-Depuis quand les maraudeurs se soucient ils du danger, répliqua Harry, puis il ajouta. En plus étant héritier d'eux je me dois de me montrer à la hauteur. Rémus grimaça à cette idée, mais ensuite sourit et dit :  
  
-Tu es héritier peut être, mais ce titre se mérite Harry, et son sourire s'élargit, Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit à son tour avant de dire :  
  
-Premièrement, il me semble que Lunard aurait oublié mon statut de métamorphmagus. Le sourire de Rémus se rétracta et Harry ajouta, de toute manière je compte bien obtenir ce statut cette année en faisant quelques blagues, là le sourire de Rémus se figea et se transforma tout de suite en grimace, ce qui entraîna un fou rire auquel Rémus ne participa pas et il s'adressa aux autres en disant :  
  
-Ne riez pas, je vous signale que vous faites partie vous aussi du corps professoral de Poudlard. Aussitôt les deux autres arrêtèrent de rire ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire d'Harry qui en tomba de sa chaise tellement il riait, il se tenait le ventre, mais entre deux hoquets de rire il réussit à dire :  
  
-hahaha...s-si-si hahaha v-v-vou-vous hahahaha p-p-pou-pou-pouviez hahaha v- voi-voir v-v-vo-vos hahahaha t-t-tê-têtes, et sur ce tout le monde éclata de rire, mais ce rire diminua quand deux hiboux firent irruption dans la pièce tenant dans leurs serres une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier. Aussitôt Harry se releva et dit :  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible, Voldemort n'a pas frappé j'en suis sur. Alberforth et Tonks décrochèrent leur journal car Hedwige, ne sachant pas qu'une édition spéciale de la gazette arriverait, ne s'y était pas rendue.  
  
-Non Harry, ça ne va pas te plaire, c'est la réponse de nos interrogations de tout à l'heure qui vient d'arriver. Harry sortit instantanément sa baguette (ce qui effraya les autres) et dupliqua les deux journaux il en tendit un à Rémus, puis prit connaissances du sien où il était écrit en première page :  
  
**_Le Survivant esseul_**  
  
_Suite à une investigation, la gazette du sorcier a pu rencontrer les « amis » de Harry Potter grâce à Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons pu communiquer avec Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Ronald Weasley. Ce qui nous a étonné durant cet entretien, c'est de la manière dont il ont Traité le survivant malgré le fait que leur amitié durait depuis 5 ans, nous a informé Mr Seamus Finnigan. En effet, ses deux « meilleurs amis » le considèrent à l'heure actuelle, comme beaucoup de ses congénères de Poudlard, comme quelqu'un dont on doit se méfier, qui pourrait très bien joindre les forces des ténèbres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que nous avons été choqués par ces propos. Mais nous avons été encore plus choqués d'apprendre ce que Mr Londubat pensait du survivant, car d'après les dires du directeur, il ne faut pas parler du survivant devant lui car il entre dans une colère noire, car il aurait demander une somme d'argent en échange de ce qu'il a fait pour ses parents. Alors, devons nous laisser le survivant en libert ? Devons nous l'enfermer avant qu'il ne rejoigne les forces des ténèbres ? Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi le survivant ne se montre pas, aurait il peur d'affronter la réalit ?  
_

_C'était Henry Mc Millan pour la gazette du sorcier_  
  
(Pour savoir pourquoi Rita Sketter n'as pas écrit cet article reportez vous page 23)  
  
Bien que choqué par cet article, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre à la page 23, car cela intriguait le survivant de savoir pourquoi Rita Skeeter n'avait pas écrit cet article alors que celui-ci lui assurait encore une certaine notoriété. Et il fut étonnamment surpris en lisant l'article page 23, celui-ci avait pour contenu :  
  
**Rita Sketter quitte la Gazette du Sorcier**  
  
_Une chose inédite s'est produite aujourd'hui dans les locaux de notre journal, suite à la demande de notre rédacteur en chef d'écrire l'article sur le Survivant. Notre grande reportrice est entrée dans une colère noire et à décidé de quitter notre journal en disant, je cite : « vous en avez pas marre de vous en prendre à ce jeune homme, vous ne voyez pas qu'il a toujours dit la vérité, me l'an dernier alors que tout le monde lui a tourné le dos » Ensuite elle est partie en disant qu'elle fondait dès aujourd'hui son propre journal et elle a Claqué la porte. Serait ce que la grande journaliste serait devenue fan de Harry Potter, Voudrait elle aussi une cicatrice ? _

_C'était Henry Mc Millan pour la gazette du sorcier_

C'est alors que Harry releva la tête et se trouva confronté aux regards tristes et craintifs de ses amis, il réalisa que sa colère de l'an dernier avait du faire le tour de l'ordre. Alors il leur fit un sourire, ce qui parut soulager ses convives et annonça :  
  
-Bon alors nous avons une journaliste à aider pour démarrer avec son journal je crois.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ? demanda Tonks un peu perdue comme les autres.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas lu l'article page 23 ?  
  
-Non, on était surtout préoccupé de ta réaction face à cet article, avoua Rémus avec une mine contrite.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, au moins ça met Neville en sécurité pour l'instant, et c'est le principal, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée  
  
-Tu as vraiment beaucoup mûri Harry, mais tu devrais penser aussi à toi Harry, dit Tonks avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas  
  
-Tu sais Tonks, ma notoriété ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et puis de toute façon je suis déjà dans les livres, peu importe ce que je ferai, dit il avec une mine boudeuse, ce qui arracha un sourire à tout le monde. Mais il faut que vous lisiez l'article, après nous parlerons d'un sujet sérieux, car j'ai quelques interrogations à partager avec vous. Après la lecture de l'article, ils affichèrent tous une mine étonnée. Harry les regarda et leur dit :  
  
-Je sais c'est étonnant n'est ce pas, on ne croirait pas que c'est la même personne qui a écrit ces article sur moi il y a plus d'un an ? donc voilà, je pense que nous pouvons lui donner toutes les exclusivités que nous pourront lui fournir, c'est-à-dire votre sortie d'après demain, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée Harry, comme ça nous pourront peut être couler la gazette, on ne sait jamais !!! répliqua Alberforth  
  
-Excellente idée, avoua Rémus.  
  
-Qu'en penses tu Tonks ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais n'oublions pas que Granger la tiens avec cette histoire d'animagus.  
  
-Alors je souhaite que vous trouviez un moyen qui empêche le sort de retransformation en animagus, comme cela si elle est traînée en justice, nous pourrons lui appliquer le sort ou lui donner une potion pour empêcher sa transformation.  
  
-Tu veux l'aider après ce qu'elle t'a fait en quatrième année, lui dit Lupin  
  
-Je sais ça peut paraître dingue mais plus on peut rattacher de monde à notre cause mieux c'est, non ? et il nous faut pouvoir faire balance avec la gazette afin que les gens puissent être informés, car je ne me vois pas donner d'interviews à la gazette.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée Harry, se réjouit Tonks  
  
-Venons en au sujet sérieux Harry, dit Alberforth  
  
-Il ne perd pas le nord, fit Rémus amusé, ce qui arracha un sourire à tout le monde.  
  
-Très bien, je voulais savoir quel est au juste le véritable but de l'ordre, car malgré qu'ils étaient au courant pour le chemin de traverse, ils ne sont pas intervenus. Alors en quoi consiste t'il ?  
  
-Tu ne vas pas aimer, répondit Tonks affichant une mine sombre.  
  
-Je te laisse l'honneur Rémus, dit Alberforth  
  
-Vous êtes trop bons, dit Rémus sarcastiquement. Voilà Harry, les buts de l'ordre sont simples en fait, il doit empêcher Voldemort d'atteindre des choses qui pourraient augmenter son pouvoir et... Rémus soupira et hésitait.  
  
-et quoi ??? Demanda Harry pas très sur de vouloir savoir la réponse car il savait que c'était cette partie qui allait l'embêter.  
  
-de mener celui qui avait le pouvoir de le détruire jusqu'au combat final, finit Rémus  
  
-QUOI, vociféra Harry  
  
-Mais jusqu'à ce que tu nous révèles le contenu de la prophétie, nous pensions que c'était Albus, on aurait du comprendre vu la manière qu'il te protégeait. Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes qui était très pesant mais personne ne voulait reprendre la parole tout le monde attendait que ce soit Harry qui le brise, car il fallait qu'il digère la nouvelle, et c'est ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures :  
  
-Bon, je crois qu'ils vont devoir changer leurs plans, car avec ce qu'ils m'ont tous fait, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je reste avec eux.  
  
-Je crois que mon frère va s'en apercevoir et va devoir s'impliquer plus dans la lutte, il n'a plus que cela à faire.  
  
------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ---- --------------- -------------- ------------ ------------ ---------  
  
Pendant ce temps dans une place à Londres, beaucoup de sorciers étaient réunis dans le but d'une réunion dont ils ne savaient pas le but à part peut être faire le point. Ils attendaient tous leur meneur, et tout d'un coup la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dévoilant un Albus Dumbledore paraissant fatigué et où la lueur de malice habituellement brillante dans ses yeux n'apparaissait plus. Celui se dirigea vers sa place sans un regard ou un bonjour à qui que se soit, releva la tête et entama :  
  
-Bonjour à tous, tout le monde ici présent doit se demander le pourquoi de cette réunion. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce qui apporta la réponse au vieux sorcier  
  
-Donc le premier point à aborder ce soir, est un compte rendu de tout ce que vous avez fait et des avancées dans vos recherches. C'est alors que Albus se rendit compte qu'il évitait encore le sujet principal et qu'il remettait toujours à plus tard ce qui devait être fait sur l'instant. C'est alors que Arthur se leva et demanda :  
  
-Albus, vous nous avez pas fait venir et presque tous réunis pour cela, quelle est la vraie raison de cette réunion ??  
  
-Je dois l'avouer Albus, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Weasley, rétorqua Rogue.  
  
-Oui et non, mais nous aborderons cela plus tard, je dois savoir où en est on pour vous Servérus, demanda Albus. Toutes les personnes se regardèrent en attendant de savoir si quelqu'un avait trouvé une solution à ce problème et tous baissèrent la tête, voyant que personne n'avait trouvé cependant, la voix de Maugrey s'éleva :  
  
-Nous ne trouverons jamais rien Albus, c'est tout bonnement impossible, on ne peut pas contrer le véritasérum  
  
-En plus Voldemort est axé sur une seule chose en ce moment, et c'est le groupe de personnes qui est intervenus sur le chemin de traverse, répliqua Rogue.  
  
-Je sais, mais je vous demande cela pour savoir si je dois demander de l'aide à Harry, mais avant d'aborder ce sujet Sèverus, en lançant un regard signifiant qu'il ne voulais pas d'interruption sur ce sujet, a-t-on des informations sur ce groupe et sur Harry, est ce lui qui est intervenu ? Kingsley se leva et prit la parole.  
  
-Pour moi, en ce qui concerne ce groupe, je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais ce que je suis sur c'est que ce n'est pas Harry qui a mené cette attaque, aucune trace de magie n'a été détectée de la part de sa baguette. Soudain le regard d'Albus diminua d'intensité.  
  
-Nous nous sommes concertés au sujet des recherches sur Potter, et nous n'avons toujours pas de traces, même la moindre piste à son sujet, répliqua Mac Gonagall.  
  
-Il a tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la planète, mais je sais que mon Neville lui a écrit une lettre, dit Alice.  
  
-Avez-vous empêché la lecture de la Gazette à nos deux protégés et à madame Londubat, demanda Albus ?  
  
-Oui, ni Ginny, ni Neville et encore moins ma mère n'ont pu y avoir accès, répondit Frank, mais pourquoi autant de précautions Albus, je comprend pour Neville et ma mère mais pour la jeune Weasley ?  
  
-Je pense qu'elle va vouloir avoir une explication avec Harry, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il lui a sauvé la vie dans sa seconde année, alors je pense qu'elle voudra des explications.  
  
-Oui nous avons appris, mais comment ce garçon a-t-il fait pour ne pas perdre la tête avec tout ce qui lui est arriv ? demanda Alice.  
  
-Il a toujours été entouré de personnes qui l'ont beaucoup soutenu comme Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.  
  
-Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit désorienté qu'on lui ait enlevé ses meilleurs amis comme cela ? demanda Alice qui ayant su que la prophétie aurait pu tenir sur les épaules de son fils s'inquiétait pour Harry.  
  
-Seul l'avenir le dira mais je pensais au départ qu'en faisant cela il reviendrait vers moi, dit Albus. Un silence se répandit dans la pièce qui fut brisé par Rogue qui demanda :  
  
-Albus, croyez vous que Potter puisse, vu son niveau pitoyable en potion et même veuille m'aider, votre idée est de la folie pure et simple ?  
  
-Sèverus, je vous rappelle que Harry a préparé la potion qui a sauvé deux d'entre nous que vous n'auriez pas pu faire ou même inventer, de plus Harry n'est pas le genre de personne qui laisse les gens tomber, même s'il vous en veut personnellement pour la mort de Sirius !  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Rogue.  
  
-Pour l'occlumentie Sèverus, Rogue afficha une mine sombre, Albus repris la parole :  
  
-Donc, je vais envoyer une lettre à Harry malgré que je suis sûr qu'il travaille déjà dessus et qu'il a déjà avancé, Albus se dit qu'il devait alors parler de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'ordre, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Donc je vous ai réunis ce soir dans le but de redéfinir le but de l'ordre, car si je puis le dire ainsi, je crois qu'une partie de notre but a disparu et n'est pas près de revenir vers nous.  
  
-Que voulez vous que nous fassions Albus ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Cà ne va pas vous plaire Molly, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je veux que nous entrions plus activement dans cette guerre, c'est-à-dire du combat contre les mangemorts et Voldemort.  
  
-Mais c'est de la folie, nous ne sommes pas de taille face à eux, répliqua Molly, et je risque de perdre ma famille dans cette guerre.  
  
-Il fallait y penser avant de vous engagez Weasley, répliqua froidement Rogue.  
  
-Comment oses tu Sèverus ? Arthur s'était levé et faisait face au maître des potions tout en le toisant et il lui cracha au visage.  
  
-Stop, Albus venait d'hausser la voix et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, nous sommes dans le même camp nous devons nous entraider et pas nous entretuer, si vous voulez vous défouler vous le ferez contre les mangemorts. Aussitôt, tout le monde se rassit et médita sur ses paroles (Albus pensa que Harry ne devait pas avoir ces problèmes, bien qu'il ne savait pas qui l'avait rejoint, à part Rémus et Tonks, mais dans ce cas, qui était la dernière personne sur le chemin de traverse, car Albus en était sûr, c'était bien Harry qui était intervenu mais il n'avait pas la puissance suffisante pour faire cela, le jour pendant les vacances où il l'avait vu, aucune aura ne l'entourait). Mais ce n'est pas possible se dit Albus, il est sorcier, il ne peut pas ne pas avoir d'aura, devant cette évidence il sourit. Alors comme ça Harry, tu sais comment camoufler ton aura. Tout d'un coup il releva la tête, et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait, il avait du rester dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait, il les regarda tous et leur dit :  
  
-C'est Harry qui est intervenu sur le chemin de traverse, je ne sais pas comment il a fait tout cela et qui était la dernière personne ni comment il a fait pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais c'est bien lui. Ceci eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les personnes présentes, et Arthur demanda :  
  
-Mais comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur Albus ?  
  
-Je vous le dirai quand on aura la première réunion suite à la rentrée, car je dois vérifier quelque chose avant, bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous savons qu'il est encore en Angleterre, j'envois une lettre à Harry, la réunion est terminée.  
  
--------------- ----------------- --------------------- --------------- ------ ------------------- ----------------------- ------------------  
  
Tout d'un coup un Phoenix se matérialisa dans la salle à manger, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de tout le monde, Harry se dirigea vers celui-ci et dit :  
  
-Alors Fumseck, pourquoi ton vieux maître envoie t'il du courrier cette fois ? (dans la langue des phoenix)  
  
-Il t'envoie une lettre pour savoir si tu peux venir en aide à Rogue pour ne pas qu'il se fasse démasquer (dans la langue des phoenix)  
  
-Je pense qu'il sait très bien que je suis en train de travailler dessus, alors pourquoi envoie t'il cette lettre (dans la langue des phoenix)  
  
-Je pense qu'il a des doutes sur tes intentions, Harry (dans la langue des phoenix)  
  
-Donnes-moi la lettre Fumseck, le phoenix lui tendit la lettre et Harry sans ouvrir l'enveloppe marqua dessus : « Oui, je travaille dessus », la rendit au phoenix et lui dit : Tient apporte cela à ton maître, au revoir Fumseck et à bientôt. L'oiseau s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, Harry anticipa sur les réactions en disant :  
  
-Albus voulait savoir si je travaillais sur le remède pour le véritasérum car il a des doutes à mon sujet.  
  
-Je pense que ce n'est pas ça qui doit le préoccuper pour le moment, s'il t'a écrit cette lettre c'est qu'il y a eu une réunion de l'ordre et qu'il a du redéfinir les priorités de l'ordre. J'aimerais bien savoir leurs réactions à tous, et ce que ça a entraîné, dit Alberforth.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir, répliqua Tonks, pendant que Rémus réfléchissait  
  
-Moi, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment, ce que je crains à vrai dire, c'est la rentrée car d'habitude tout le monde me regarde avec crainte ou comme un dieu, mais là je risque d'avoir des regards de pure haine, dit Harry. Bon, je pense que je vais écrire quelques lettres qui sont importantes, puis je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à tous. Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau (la pièce), il dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée et dit « incendio » et un feu prit dans la cheminée. Il s'assit à son bureau (cette fois le meuble), pris quelques parchemins et sa plume et commença le courrier qu'il devait envoyer :  
  
_Chère Rita,  
  
Je suis désolé que le refus d'écrire cet article, vous ai poussé à quitter la Gazette. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, malgré que je dois vous avouez qu'il était inattendu. Avec ce que vous aviez écrit sur moi en quatrième année, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part. Je pense que nous sommes quittes désormais, et c'est pour cela que je vous fais une proposition qui je pense vous plaira. Ayant entendu parler de votre projet de lancer votre propre journal, je vous propose de vous informer sur certains scoops qui vous permettront de lancer correctement votre journal. En échange, je ne souhaite pas grand-chose, je veux seulement connaître les événements qui touchent le monde sorcier et les articles sur moi avant tout le monde. Renvoyez moi un hibou pour me confirmer notre pacte. Je vous donne une information bonus, une partie du groupe qui est intervenu sur le chemin de traverse va se rendre au ministère, ce mercredi. Ce même jour l'après midi, des gens vont venir présenter mon étude sur la potion qui a sauvé les Londubat. J'espère que cela vous aidera à démarrer votre affaire.  
  
Amicalement Harry Potter  
  
Ps : et si c'est possible un abonnement gratuit à votre journal_  
  
Cette lettre parut très bien à Harry ainsi, il décida d'écrire une lettre qui serait sans doute une des plus importantes pour son projet.  
  
_A l'intention du Ministre de la magie,  
  
Comme j'ai pu le constater par la presse, vous persistez à me dénigrer par le biais de la Gazette. Faites comme bon il vous plaira. Je ne veux pas entrer dans une guerre des médias avec vous comme avec le directeur de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le but de cette lettre, je vous écrit pour vous dire que des gens me représentant viendront au ministère ce mercredi après midi pour présenter mes recherches sur lesquelles vous doutez. De toute manière je choisis le jour, et vous n'avez plus qu'à réunir la commission de la science et du développement magique.  
  
Harry Potter  
_  
Il s'aperçut que sa lettre était courte, mais de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas s'étaler pour une personne qu'il méprisait de plus en plus. Alors, il saisit un autre parchemin et écrivit :  
  
_Cher Neville et Ginny,  
  
Je suis vraiment content que vous m'ayez écrit et je souhaite vous rencontrer demain. Je vous donne rendez vous devant Fleury and Books, pour 14h00. Vous ne me reconnaîtrez pas, mais Neville, je te demanderai quel est l'élément de ta nouvelle baguette et tu sauras qui je suis  
  
Je vous dis à demain Harry  
_  
Cette lettre aussi était courte, mais de toute manière, comme il les voyait le lendemain, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de d'étaler, de plus il doutait encore de Ginny, était ce un piège de Dumbledore pour saisir Harry, celui- ci éclata de rire et se dit à lui-même je deviens comme Maugrey, un paranoïaque. Enfin il se décida d'écrire la dernière lettre qu'il souhaitait envoyer.  
  
_Chère Kathie,  
  
Je suis vraiment heureux que tu passes d'excellentes vacances, mais comme tu le découvriras demain dans la gazette, ou peut-être même l'as tu déjà reçu, mes vacances sont loin d'être de tout repos. Ne t'inquiètes pas en ce qui concerne Neville, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant car il m'a écrit et je le rencontre demain. Je peux te le dire à toi, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, alors tu pourras te mettre sérieusement à tes ASPICS. Moi tu vois ce que j'appréhende en ce moment, c'est ce que tu attends avec impatience. Car la rentrée comme tu dois t'en douter ne va pas être pour moi une partie de repos. Mais il me tarde vraiment de te voir Kathie et de pouvoir parler avec toi. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances  
  
Moi aussi je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt Harry  
_  
_Ps : je suis content d'avoir aidé Neville, c'est quelqu'un de bien et il mérite d'être heureux.  
_  
Harry reposa sa plume et appela sa chouette qui arriva très rapidement, et lui dit : « désolé ma belle, mais je vais encore te donner du travail, il faut que tu porte cela dans cet ordre Neville, Kathie, Rita et le ministre de la magie. Tu as compris ? » elle ébouriffa ses plumes en signe d'acquiescement et s'envola. Harry quant à lui rejoignit sa chambre et se coucha, car même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il avait été touché par la Gazette, il se coucha et s'endormit très rapidement. Le lendemain il se leva comme d'habitude de bonne heure, se prépara et rejoignit Alberforth pour le petit déjeuner. Celui-ci pour une des rares fois prit la parole à cette heure matinale :  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je profite que l'on soit seuls pour te demander si tu voulais profiter du fait que Rémus et Tonks ne soit pas là mercredi pour enfin fabriquer ton épée ?  
  
-C'est une excellente idée, mais dis moi la vérité c'est que tu as peur de la réaction d'une certaine personne présente sous ce toit si nous le faisons devant elle ? Alberforth tourna la tête et se mit à siffloter puis ajouta :  
  
-Mais non qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça Harry, d'ailleurs dépêches toi car ce n'est pas parce que tu pars cet après midi que tu es dispensé de ton entraînement !! Harry grogna à cette remarque, fit des yeux de chien battu et ajouta :  
  
-Grand père Alberforth, tu n'oserais pas me faire cela quand même ? après un bref éclat de rire, le vieux mage regarda Harry et dit :  
  
-C'était bien essayé Harry, mais tu l'as dit hier, je cite : «Le nombre de choses que je dois faire et le peu de temps que j'ai ne me facilite pas la vie »  
  
-Arrête avec ça on croirait la Gazette, bon très bien j'arrive, au fait j'aurais besoin de tes clefs demain pour avoir un point où arriver sur le chemin de traverse et ils partirent tous les deux vers les salles d'entraînement. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils rejoignirent les deux autres pour manger, et Tonks prit la parole :  
  
-Alberforth, tu n'as pas osé le faire travailler alors qu'il part cet après midi rejoindre ses amis ?  
  
-Bah si, répliqua celui-ci, et d'autres feraient mieux de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'ils doivent exposer demain plutôt que de laisser leur regard se perdre on ne sait o ! A cette remarque Rémus éclata de rire, Alberforth sourit, Tonks piqua un fard et rougit fortement et enfin seul Harry fit une drôle de tête qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas la signification de cette phrase alors il demanda :  
  
-Je sens que l'on me cache des choses ici, est ce que vous me feriez partager vos petits secrets ?? Rémus fixa Alberforth avant de dire :  
  
-Bah si tu veux tout savoir Harry, je crois que notre jolie auror...  
  
-Attends que vous vous serviez pour mangez, et elle adressa un regard noir à Rémus qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire, mais Alberforth ajouta :  
  
-Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Rémus tentait de dire, il... mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer Tonks se leva et lui mit la main sur la bouche alors que Alberforth continuait son récit pas le moins du monde embeté par cela, mais ceci rendait les choses incompréhensibles pour Harry qui affichait un air de plus en plus niais car il ne comprenait pas, et ceci rendit la tache trop difficile à Rémus de se retenir de rire. Enfin Tonks lâcha Alberforth et s'adressa à Harry :  
  
-Laisses ces deux idiots tranquilles et viens manger avec moi, et elle décocha aux deux autres un regard noir qui leur disait clairement de ne pas ajouter de commentaires, mais Rémus ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter à l'adresse d'Alberforth :  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes des incompris, ce qui étira le sourire déjà bien grand de Dumbledore. Après cela ils commencèrent à manger puis Harry partit se changer et revint dans la salle à manger. Alors il se métamorphosa, il fit pousser ses cheveux longs, ensuite il changea quelques peu son visage afin de dissimuler sa cicatrice et diminua sa taille et sa musculature. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :  
  
-Voilà je suis prêt, les autres étaient encore étonnés de ce que Harry arrivait à faire, mais Rémus se reprit en disant  
  
-C'est parfait, personne ne peut savoir que c'est toi Harry, puis Harry saisit un parchemin traînant sur la table et murmura « portus » et il disparu. Il se retrouva derrière le magasin d'Alberforth du côté moldu, il se servit des clefs pour entrer à l'intérieur et ceci lui rappela qu'il devait demander à celui-ci ce qu'il pouvait apporter comme protections supplémentaires à sa maison. Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin, ouvrit la porte et la referma pour se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse. Puisqu'il n'était que 13h35, il se dirigea vers Fleury and Boots afin de voir quels ouvrages il y avait. Il déambula dans les divers rayons avant de tomber sur un livre qui attira son attention, celui-ci parlait du réseau de cheminées et de sa création et des procédés de sa conception, il décida de prendre ce livre et continua son inspection. Ensuite, il trouva un autre livre sur les portails magiques comme celui qui se trouve sur la voix 9 ¾ , ces deux livres combinés lui donnèrent une idée de projet. Alors il se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya ses achats. Puis il partit vers l'entrée et il tomba sur une conversation intéressante :  
  
-Alors tu crois qu'il va venir Neville, tu sais très bien que ça pourrait être dangereux car ceux de l'ordre sont à sa recherche et ils pourraient le capturer, dit Ginny.  
  
-Si Harry a dit qu'il venait c'est qu'il sait déjà comment venir et ne pas se faire repérer, en plus j'ai totalement confiance en lui. Il se demanda où était passer le jeune garçon peureux et rondouillard qu'il était, Neville avait du entretenir sa forme pendant l'été, et depuis le passage au ministère avait gagné en assurance. Ce rappel lui fit mal au cœur car il lui rappelait son défunt parrain, et Harry sentit une boule au niveau de sa gorge se former. Ensuite, Harry vit deux ombres se diriger vers Neville et Ginny, ce qui l'alarma, et il sortit sa baguette par précaution, mais la rangea aussitôt en s'apercevant qui étaient ces deux personnes et se dit qu'il pouvait en apprendre davantage, l'une des deux personnes éleva la voix et dit :  
  
-Encore en train de parler du traître ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de ce sujet de conversation, en plus je pense qu'il n'osera même pas se montrer à Poudlard, ce n'est qu'un froussard, dit Ron car c'était bien Ron, malgré le fait que celui-ci ait encore grandi et qu'il avait quand même changé durant cet été Harry l'avait bien reconnu.  
  
-Tais toi Ron, répliqua Ginny, Harry fut saisit du changement chez elle, déjà que l'an dernier elle avait beaucoup changé mais là, elle était splendide.  
  
-Vous croyez encore en lui malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Hermione, elle aussi avait beaucoup changé, elle avait grandi et ses formes avait prit de l'ampleur, ses cheveux étaient enfin lisses, elle devenait une belle femme.  
  
-Arrêtez tous les deux, vous nous ferez pas changer d'avis sur cette question, nous croyons en Harry et tout ce que vous direz n'y changera rien, rétorqua Neville.  
  
-Dans ce cas vous passerez beaucoup de temps seuls tous les deux, dit Ron qui à première vue perdait patience.  
  
-Laissons les tous les deux, il faut bien qu'ils s'y habituent, se moqua Hermione. Harry fut choqué, où étaient passés ses deux meilleurs amis, comment avaient ils pu devenir ainsi. Puis les deux s'éloignèrent et Ginny dit à Neville :  
  
-Si Harry entendait cela, je ne sais pas si il s'en remettrait ?  
  
-Je sais Ginny, je sais... dit Neville  
  
-Moi je pense qu'il a entendu, Neville quel est l'élément de ta nouvelle baguette ? Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant cela et lui firent face, Neville d'abord surpris se ressaisit et prit Harry dans ses bras qui répondit à son accolade. Quand Neville le lâcha Ginny se précipita dans ses bras à son tour et dit :  
  
-Comment ça va...  
  
-Pas ici Ginny, ne prononces pas mon nom, dit Harry posément  
  
-Je suis content de te revoir, ça me fais tellement plaisir que tu sois venu. Euh v-voi-voilà j-je voulais...  
  
-De rien Neville, je suis content que tu ait retrouvé tes parents et de te voir heureux, vous êtes superbes tous les deux, les vacances ont été bénéfiques à ce que je vois ? devant un tel compliment Ginny ne pu que rougir d'embarras et Neville se gratta la tête en signe d'inconfort. Faites pas cette tête là, c'est vrai les vacances vous ont réussi ajouta malicieusement Harry.  
  
-Je voudrais bien te dire la même chose, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas ton apparence, dit Neville pour décontracter l'atmosphère pesante  
  
-Bon, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas seulement parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez écrite, je suppose  
  
-Mais où pouvons nous parler ? demanda Ginny dont la rougeur était passée  
  
-Suivez moi, nous allons au Chaudron Baveur, nous..., dit Harry  
  
-Mais ça va être bondé à cette heure ci Harry, dit Neville  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment faire !  
  
-On te suit, dit Ginny impatiente de pouvoir parler avec Harry. Sur ce il se dirigèrent vers le bar et y rentrèrent, Harry en arrivant remarqua tout de suite la présence de Kingsley. Et en fit part aux autres, alors ils allèrent boire une bière au beurre en attendant son départ dans un silence pesant. Lorsqu'il fut partit et Harry s'en assura avec la présence de l'aura, il se dirigea vers Tom et lui demanda la permission de pouvoir utiliser une des salles derrière son bar, Tom d'abord surpris céda lorsque Harry lui donna quelques gallions, donc ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans cette salle, Harry ouvrit, laissa les autres entrer puis referma la porte, lança un sort de fermeture sur la porte, puis un autre d'insonorisation sous le regard ébahi de ses deux amis. Alors qu'ils allaient demander comment il faisait ça, il leva la main pour les arrêter, et parla rapidement :  
  
-Désolé les amis, je crois que notre rencontre sera écourtée, car vu le regard de Kingsley je pense que les membres de l'ordre vont arriver très bientôt. J'aurais du prendre le visage de quelqu'un que l'on connaît, je vais être bref car lorsqu'ils arriveront je serai parti. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai constitué mon ordre alors la question est de savoir si vous voulez entrer dans celui-ci ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent rapidement et lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Harry se connecta à son phoenix et lui demanda de venir, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait et leur dit :  
  
-J'en attendais pas moins de votre part, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais je ne pourrais y répondre que lorsque nous aurons repris les cours car là vous êtes trop surveillés, tenez, ajouta il en leur donnant le journal, lisez le, et Neville caches le et donnes le à ta grand-mère en lui faisant cette proposition.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi penses tu que nous voulons lire le journal ? et pourquoi tu penses que nous sommes surveillés, demanda Ginny  
  
-D'abord Ron et Hermione, puis Kingsley, tout ceci n'est pas un hasard Harry, il étaient là pour veiller sur nous, ou peut être le savaient ils, c'est ça Harry ? répondit Neville.  
  
-Exactement, sans compter la présence de Maugrey tout le long du trajet, ils doivent intercepter votre courrier, mais je suis étonné qu'il ait réussi, Hedwige n'est pas bête, enfin tout cela pour vous montrez qu'ils ne veulent pas que vous sachiez tout ce qui est en jeu.  
  
-Ca me fait peur Harry, pourquoi tout ça, tu n'es pas dangereux, hein Harry ? demanda Ginny  
  
-Mais non, c'était un moyen de le prendre, ils se sont servis de nous ? Je suis désolé Harry, je t'ai entraîné dans un piège, dit Neville  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Neville, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, si on pose des questions sur moi je ne suis qu'une personne qui connaît Harry et voulait vous parler, c'est compris ?  
  
-Oui, oui Harry, celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny pour savoir si elle disait la vérité et il s'aperçut qu'elle ne mentait pas, ceci le rassura. C'est à ce moment là que Godric fit son apparition, Harry s'adressa à lui directement sans se préoccuper de l'air étonné et envieux de ses amis et lui demanda de sonder leurs âmes pour tester leur confiance. Pendant que l'oiseau faisait cela, il leur fit apprendre la formule en leur précisant ce que ça impliquait. Ensuite, quand Godric certifia qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, il leur fit réciter la formule, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.  
  
-Je suis étonné qu'ils ne soient pas encore là, enfin nous avons encore un peu de temps alors voilà, je voudrais que vous vous fassiez un livre retraçant tous les sorts d'attaque et de défense que vous connaissez et quand vous serez à Poudlard je le complèterai et vous devrez vous entraîner, compris ?  
  
-Bien sûr Harry, répondit Ginny  
  
-Mais tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va vraiment croire que tu n'es qu'une personne qui connaît Harry ? dit Neville  
  
-Je sais que lui va avoir des doutes, mais ce qui compte c'est que tout ceux de l'ordre le croient, car j'ai peur que vous alliez subir un vrai interrogatoire, fit Harry avec un sourire triste  
  
-Excuses moi, Harry mais je veux absolument savoir, pourquoi tout cela, la dispute avec Dumbledore et tout le reste ton départ de chez les Dursley ? demanda Ginny visiblement impatiente  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, ce que je vous révèlerai est trop important et la nouvelle vous retournerait et du coup Dumbledore s'en apercevrait, répliqua harry. Et c'est ce que je ne veux pas, pour l'instant seulement.  
  
-Moi, je me demande comment tu fais pour utiliser la magie sans que le ministère ne le détecte, dit Neville  
  
-Ca viens de l'entraînement que je me suis imposé pendant toutes les vacances, vous en saurez plus après la rentrée, mais sinon comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda harry. Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit et c'est donc Neville qui prit la parole  
  
-Moi, ces vacances ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie, le regard de Néville se perdit dans ses songes puis s'assombrit lui aussi. Jusqu'au moment où nous avons rejoint l'ordre, c'est devenu invivable. Car je pensais pouvoir profiter de mes parents et ils partent tout le temps en mission pour Dumbledore et ma grand-mère leur fait remarquer que je ne serai pas encore très longtemps avec eux, mais ils disent que c'est important. En plus, ils nous cachent pleins de choses et ça m'énerve.  
  
-Neville, regardes le journal et dis moi ce que tu en penses, et toi Ginny comment étaient elles ? Ginny sursauta quand Harry lui parla et répondit :  
  
-Pour moi, la première partie des vacances était géniale, Ron et Hermione ont été géniaux avec moi, ils m'ont raconté toutes vos aventures et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu des doutes en ce qui concerne tout ce qui a été dit. Puis lors de l'arrivée de Neville, j'ai voulu passer du temps avec lui et nous avons beaucoup parlé. En fait, le principal sujet était... toi, puis c'est là que ça à déraillé, Ron et Hermione sont devenus suspicieux avec nous et ont commencé à dire des choses affreuses sur... sur...  
  
-Moi, je sais cela Ginny, répondit Harry, j'ai entendu une de vos conversations le jour où vous vous êtes rendus au chemin de traverse.  
  
-Tu... tu étais là, tu as entendu notre conversation chez le glacier ? dit Ginny légèrement honteuse.  
  
-Oui, mais je suis parti avant...  
  
-QUOI, cria Neville, comment ont-ils osés faire ? Je ne peux pas croire ça. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta, je suis désolé Harry, je t'assure je n'aurais jamais fait cela. C'est eux ce n'est pas moi, tu me crois Harry ?  
  
-Oui, bien sur Neville, je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille. Tu comprends maintenant ma colère Neville ?  
  
-Oui, je vois pourquoi tout cela maintenant.  
  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? interrompit Ginny. Neville lui tendit le journal pour qu'elle puisse le lire  
  
-Enfin ce n'est qu'une partie de ce j'ai à vous dire, une faible partie, ce que je vais vous dire après la rentrée va vous retourner, surtout toi Neville, enfin tu comprendras le moment venu. Puis ils laissèrent Ginny prendre connaissance du journal car Neville savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle eut une réaction similaire à celle de Neville (je vous épargne cela, je suis gentil, non ???)  
  
-Mais jusqu'où iront ils ? demanda Ginny  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est le moment de se dire au revoir, dit Harry en se levant, Neville se leva aussi et dit :  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu pars Harry ?  
  
-Tout simplement car Dumbledore arrive, c'est pourquoi ils ont été aussi longs, ils voulaient amener leur leader, d'ailleurs ils sont nombreux. Harry se dirigea vers Neville et dans une accolade, ils se dirent au revoir. Ensuite il prit aussi Ginny dans ses bras et lui murmura un « à bientôt, il ne reste plus très longtemps avant la rentrée », ensuite il s'écarta d'elle, et il saisit le parchemin qu'il avait utilisé comme portoloin, et c'est comme cela qu'il disparu. Juste après sa disparition la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas pour dévoiler la présence d'Albus Dumbledore et de quasiment tout l'ordre au complet. Harry réapparu juste dans la salle à manger où les autres semblaient l'attendre ainsi que quelques volatiles, dès qu'il apparut ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Rémus, inquiet du sort de Harry, demanda :  
  
-Alors comment c'est passée cette journée avec tes amis ?  
  
-Très bien ma foi, nous avons deux nouveaux membres dans notre ordre Neville et Ginny, mais ce rendez vous était un piège.  
  
-Quoi, vociféra Tonks et tu dis cela comme si tu parlais de la pluie et du beau temps ? cette réaction amusa quelque peu Harry, mais il déchanta vite devant le regard de Tonks, alors qu'il allait continuer, Alberforth prit la parole :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Tonks, Harry le savait que ce serait sûrement un piège. Il savait que l'ordre ne laisserait pas Neville sans protection et donc le fait qu'il le laisse libre sur le chemin de traverse n'avait pour but que d'attraper Harry, mais il n'a pas voulu nous le dire car il savait que nous ne l'aurions pas laissé partir. Mais avant que tu ne dises quelque chose Tonks, nous devons faire confiance à Harry et à son jugement car il nous fait aussi confiance. Harry, su à ce moment là, que d'avoir Alberforth dans son camps était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver, mais il voyait aussi les autres comprendre où le vieux mage voulait en venir et ils acquiescèrent. C'est alors que le jeune sorcier se rappela qu'il avait du courrier, il se dirigea vers les oiseaux et décrocha les lettres, il ouvrit une lettre d'aspect officielle qui d'ailleurs portait le sceau du ministère de la magie, celle-ci indiquait :  
  
_Monsieur Harry Potter,  
  
Suite à votre lettre qui m'a quelque peu étonné, car Albus Dumbledore m'avait indiqué que vous n'étiez plus abonné à la gazette du sorcier, nous avons décidé d'accepter votre demande d'une session extraordinaire de la commission de la science et du développement magique. Mais nous sommes affligés de constater que vous ne vous présenterez pas à celle-ci. Donc cette réunion aura lieu comme le désirez le mercredi 29 août à 13h00, dans la salle d'audience N°24, pour statuer de vos recherches. Nous prions les gens qui se présenteront d'étudier minutieusement le dossier car nous statuerons de votre récompense suite à leur prestation  
  
Cordialement Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_  
  
Il tendit la lettre aux autres afin qu'ils en prennent connaissance et ce qu'ils lurent leur mit la pression et les deux se hâtèrent de retourner à leur étude, car ils savaient que la réussite de Harry dépendait d'eux. Quant à lui il se mit à la lecture de la lettre suivante sans leur accorder un regard, car la lettre qu'il s'apprêtait à lire ne faisait pas pencher la balance en sa faveur de la guerre, mais de l'opinion du monde magique vis-à- vis de lui, car cette lettre venait de Rita, il appréhendait sa réponse, mais il se dit que le monde ne dépendait pas de cette réponse, alors il l'ouvrit et prit connaissance de son contenu :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir fait ce que je t'ai fais à cette époque lors de ta quatrième année, et je m'en excuse. Moi aussi pour être franche, je suis étonnée de la proposition que tu me fais. Mais à moins que tu puisses contribuer au lancement de mon entreprise, j'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il n'aura pas lieu. Car pour le lancement de mon propre journal, il me manque 6000 galions. Si tu participes à ceci tu deviendras mon associé et tu toucheras une partie des bénéfices. Si tu le souhaites on peut se rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur ce soir à 19h00 pour en parler.  
  
Amicalement, Rita_  
  
A la fin de la lettre, Harry était perplexe, il pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition et appela Rémus et Tonks afin de leur demander leur avis sur la question. Après une demi heure de conversation ils décidèrent que c'était une bonne chose car vu le talent de Rita en plus des scoops qu'ils lui fourniraient, ceci pourrait faire fructifier l'argent qui dormait dans le coffre des Potter. Alors après une métamorphose et la création du parchemin, Harry se rendit sur le chemin de traverse de la même manière qu'il y était allé plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'il entra, il reconnut tout de suite Rita qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre, et lui dit :  
  
-Bonsoir Rita, je crois que nous avons une affaire à régler tous les deux, non ? elle se tourna vers lui et le scruta du regard avant de demander :  
  
-C'est toi, c'es toi...  
  
-Oui c'est bien moi, mais je ne tiens pas que vous utilisiez mon nom, surtout ici. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux lorsqu'elle avait haussé la voix. Il ajouta : « Je crois que nous devrions nous diriger vers la banque car nous avons un virement de fonds à faire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever et de suivre Harry.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Pas ici, attendons d'être hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes, dit Harry, et ils marchèrent vers la banque sans ajouter un mot. Lors de leur arrivée à la banque, il se dirigèrent vers le chef des gobelins que Harry avait rencontré lors de sa première année, et lui demanda :  
  
-Excusez-moi Monsieur, d'une voix naturelle qui étonna le Gobelin car les sorciers craignaient les gobelins, est ce que nous pourrions avoir un bureau afin de traiter une affaire, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-C'est à quel sujet ? répondit le gobelin  
  
-Nous voulons passer un contrat au sujet d'une entreprise, les yeux du gobelin s'agrandirent on pouvait presque voir des gallions s'imprimer dans ses yeux quand il répondit aimablement :  
  
-Oui, bien sûr suivez-moi, et ils déambulèrent dans une série de couloirs et arrivèrent devant une porte très haute comparée aux autres, ce qui étonna Harry. Le gobelin s'en aperçut et lui répondit :  
  
-Je pense que vous voulez que cette affaire reste privée, non ? Harry comprit tout de suite que le gobelin l'avait démasqué, qu'il savait qui il était une fois le bureau fermé, le gobelin s'adressa à eux :  
  
-Dans ce bureau, nous sommes surs de ne pas être entendus, et que cette conversation restera privée. Harry reprit son apparence normale et dit au gobelin :  
  
-Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?  
  
-L'odeur que vous porter monsieur Potter, c'est à ce moment là que Rita se tourna vers Harry et remarqua qu'il avait repris son apparence, pas celle de son souvenir mais celle d'un jeune homme superbe, vous portez l'odeur de pleins de créatures magiques différentes, mais une m'est familière, celle de mon cousin William Leborgne, et il m'a confié que vous aviez recueilli tous les gobelins révoltés et je vous en remercie. Harry rougit de tant de gratitude imprégnée dans le regard du gobelin, et dit :  
  
-Mais voyons ce n'est rien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous amène, voilà nous voudrions faire un contrat au sujet d'une entreprise, d'un journal pour être plus précis, et nous voudrions que se soit vous qui l'enregistriez. Je compte faire un apport de 6000 galions au capital de Rita qui est de ? il se tourna vers elle pour connaître la réponse  
  
-14000 galions, voilà mon apport, Harry siffla et dit :  
  
-Journaliste ça rapporte bien à ce que je constate, j'ai loupé ma carrière, ceci arracha un sourire au gobelin qui dit :  
  
-Donc Mr Potter vous toucherez 30% des bénéfices du journal et...  
  
-Mrs Sketter, Rita Sketter  
  
-Mrs Sketter touchera le reste, avez-vous des clauses à apporter à ce contrat, mais d'abord il appuya sur un bouton et un gobelin arriva et Griphook demanda à Harry sa clef pour faire le transfert, puis lorsque le gobelin fut parti il demanda « alors ? », Rita se tourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
-Il faut que vous me protégiez de votre Miss Granger, car elle connaît mon statut d'animagus et elle pourrait me menacer d'arrêter où même me faire embarquer à Azkaban, et je vous cède encore 10% de l'affaire, c'est d'accord ?  
  
-Oui, avec des personnes nous nous penchons sur le problème et ne vous inquiétez pas on vous protégera, quelque en soit le prix ! Ne vous inquiéter pas de Granger, on va vous donner une protection  
  
-Merci, Harry pour tout ce que tu fais, et qu'est ce qui va se passer demain ?  
  
-Alors, le matin vers 8h30, une partie des gens qui ont sauvé le chemin de traverse vont ramener deux prisonniers au ministère, et ensuite dans l'après midi à 13h00, une session extraordinaire va se réunir pour statuer sur mes recherches pour le doloris, et je pense que tu auras aucun mal à avoir l'exclusivité de ces deux événements, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, mais je veux rajouter une clause. Les yeux de Rita s'agrandirent, il ne voulait pas demander la moitié des bénéfices se demanda elle, Harry voyant le malaise de Rita s'empressa de rajouter : je veux un abonnement à vie à ce journal. Rita se détendit aussitôt et approuva la demande du jeune homme. Puis il signèrent tous les deux le contrat. Après une grande discussion entre les trois personnes, Harry s'excusa mais leur dit qu'il avait encore des choses à faire et qu'ils se croiseraient sûrement bientôt, ce à quoi Rita répondit par :  
  
-Il se peut que je fasse un tour par Préaulard cette année, Harry lui sourit  
  
Griphook quant à lui dit, je pense que vous viendrez faire vos courses de Noël sur le chemin de traverse, alors vous pourriez faire un petit détour par la banque, je suppose pour prendre un peu d'argent, Harry les remercia tous les deux chaleureusement puis leur dit au revoir, sur ce il prit son parchemin et se retrouva dans la salle à manger, où se trouvait Alberforth en train de lire un livre provenant de sa bibliothèque, celui-ci lui dit :  
  
-Ca ne te déranges pas que je me soit servi tout de même.  
  
-Non pas du tout, je vous ai dis que vous étiez chez vous ici. En entendant Harry, on entendit du bruit puis arrivèrent rapidement Rémus et Tonks essoufflés le loup garou demanda :  
  
-Alors comment ça c'est pass ?  
  
-Très bien Rémus, je suis associé à Rita et je vais toucher 40% des bénéfices du journal ainsi qu'un abonnement à vie  
  
-Mais c'est génial Harry, tu vas très vite être remboursé et faire beaucoup d'argent comme cela  
  
-Oui, mais il nous reste à trouver un moyen de protéger Rita pour sa forme animagus, car c'est une clause du contrat.  
  
-Oui, je suis en train de me renseigner à ce sujet Harry, dit Alberforth  
  
-Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur vous, c'est génial et ça avance ?  
  
-La jeunesse est bien impatiente de nos jours, Harry j'ai commencé aujourd'hui, Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour, tu sais ?  
  
-Oh, qu'est ce que la vieillesse peut radoter de nos jours, c'est exaspérant, dit Harry, ensuite ils partirent à rire, ensuite Alberforth qui s'était repris le premier dit :  
  
-Nous pouvons peut-être nous mettre à table, car je crains que la journée de demain sera assez difficile pour tout le monde. Alors ils dînèrent et se couchèrent de bonne heure en vue de la journée de demain. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le matin, Harry prit son déjeuner pour une fois relativement tard et fut très heureux d'avoir pu dormir jusqu'à 8h00, il descendit et rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner. A la fin de celui-ci, les deux autres partirent revêtirent leur robes de l'ordre, puis demandèrent à Harry de leur fournir un portoloin pour se rendre au ministère, et ils les laissèrent là tous les deux, c'est alors que Alberforth prit la parole :  
  
-Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder Harry, tout d'abord ce matin nous allons créer un feu magique afin de ramollir le bloc de métal dont on se servira pour la forge, pendant ce temps nous continuerons l'entraînement, après le déjeuner et le départ des deux autres nous nous occuperons de forger l'arme. Enfin, quand l'arme aura pris sa forme définitive nous la remettrons chauffer dans ce feu magique pour lui approprier ses propriétés, je ne te cache pas Harry que comme tu n'as pas travaillé plus ta magie tu vas être vidé de toute ton énergie magique et tu risques de dormir toute la journée de demain et je vais avoir la crise du siècle de la part de Tonks.  
  
-Alberforth, tu sais très bien que même si j'avais travaillé ma magie, j'aurais dormi presque autant de temps. Le fait de transférer ses pouvoirs élémentaires en un objet fait que l'on se vide beaucoup de sa magie, alors trois pouvoirs, il se peut même que je dorme encore plus longtemps.  
  
-Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire des reproches sur ton travail avec la magie car avec les capacités que tu as actuellement tu aurais pu atteindre un pouvoir incommensurable.  
  
-Je sais tout cela, mais le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, sinon je serais allé à Serpentard tu le sais toi aussi, je veux progresser partout, pas seulement dans la magie, il n'y a pas que cela dans la vie  
  
-Je n'avais pas vu ça dans ce sens Harry, je pense que tu as raison, enfin trêve de bavardage, allons préparer ce feu, il faut un feu immense magique très dense mais pas élémentaire, plus le feu sera dense mieux ce sera. Puis il sortirent et allèrent à l'endroit de la réunion de l'ordre où avait brûlé le feu. Harry et Alberforth réunirent du bois, puis ils se concentrèrent tous les deux attendant d'avoir atteint leur plus haut niveau et d'une même voix prononcèrent « incendio magical » et le bois s'embrasa en quelques centièmes de seconde, et au lieu d'un simple feu il furent étonnés de voir une boule très dense bleue à la place d'un feu normal. Alberforth dit :  
  
-C'est tout simplement ahurissant un tel feu, tu ne trouves pas Harry ?  
  
-OUAH, c'est magnifique on ressent une telle chaleur immanent d'elle, c'est incroyable. Ensuite Harry plaça, grâce au sortilège de lévitation, le bloc de métal(celui était en fait une sorte de cube en métal d'où provenait un certain pouvoir), observèrent quelques instants le cube devenir rouge puis rentrèrent afin que le jeune sorcier poursuive son évolution.  
  
Ensuite vers 11h00, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, on pu entendre des voix qui riaient. Intrigués par celles-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers la source de ce bruit, pour trouver une Tonks et un Rémus hilares. Alors Harry demanda :  
  
-Pourrions nous partager votre enthousiasme, mes amis ?  
  
-Tu ne le croiras jamais Harry, mais nous venons tous les quatre de recevoir l'ordre de merlin première classe, une somme de 10 000 galions chacun, Sirius va avoir un procès à titre posthume, ainsi qui si nous le souhaitons une place en tant que auror en chef, dit Rémus  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr, et je pense que tu es de mon avis, que ce n'est pas la vraie raison de leur hilarité, non ? répliqua Alberforth  
  
-Je partage tout à fait votre opinion, monsieur, dit Harry en faisant une révérence digne d'un elfe de maison. Ce qui ajouta à l'hilarité des deux autres. Mais Tonks enchaîna quand même :  
  
-En fait ce qui nous a fait rire c'est la tête de Fudge, car premièrement il ne sait pas ni à qui adresser l'ordre, ni vers quel coffre virer l'argent, alors je ne t'explique pas sa surprise quand on lui a dit que nous prenions tout et que nous partions et que nous refusions sa proposition d'embauche. Alors il est devenu rouge de colère car il pensait pouvoir avoir nos identités. Le pire c'est que Rita a tout noté, je ne t'explique pas. De tout ce qui a pu nous faire rire, est arrivé ensuite quand il nous a demandé l'identité des deux prisonniers, quand on lui a dit Malefoy, il a pali mais ça allait, mais quand on a dit Peter Petigrow, alors là il est carrément devenu vert et en plus il a lâché, « Alors Potter avait raison depuis le début », alors Rita a dit « à propos de quoi ? », et le ministre tellement choqué a tout déballé sans s'en rendre compte. Rita risque d'exploser toutes les ventes de journaux avec cet article, sans compter celui qui va accompagner. En plus quand nous sommes sortis, nous avons offert une interview à Rita et envoyé balader le journaliste de la gazette en lui disant que nous ne parlions pas avec des gens qui s'en prennent à Harry Potter, tu aurais du voir sa tête. Suite à l'explication, Alberforth partit dans un grand éclat de rire, mais lorsque les autres s'aperçurent que Harry ne les avait pas rejoints s'arrêtèrent et en voyant l'air triste du survivant lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait, il répondit :  
  
-Tu te rends compte Rémus que tu as peut-être laissé la chance de ta vie, ça aurait été le moyen pour toi de te faire accepter parmi la communauté sorcière pour de bon et tu ne l'a pas saisie ? Rémus fut touché d'une telle déclaration et prit Harry dans ses bras et lui dit :  
  
-Harry pour moi le plus important c'est d'être avec toi, et on verra plus tard pour ce qui est de cette proposition, il la refera sûirement. En plus, grâce à toi, on va pouvoir blanchir le nom de Sirius, chose que n'avait pas réussi à faire Albus. Après avoir récupéré de ce petit moment d'émotion, ils s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent ensemble. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Harry se dirigea vers Rémus et le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :  
  
-J'ai toute confiance en vous deux et je vous dit à très bientôt, Lunard. Ce geste ainsi que la phrase, laissa Rémus perplexe, ensuite le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers Tonks, la fixa intensément dans les yeux pendant un long moment malgré que celui-ci leur parut court et s'avança dans les bras de l'auror, et lui chuchuta dans l'oreille :  
  
-Je sais que vous allez faire de votre mieux, Nymphie. Mais ne soit pas trop sévère avec Alberforth, je t'en supplie. Je te dis à très bientôt et il l'embrassa sur la joue mais très près de la bouche. Puis il se sépara d'elle, se retourna et quitta la maison en direction du feu magique où le cube chauffait toujours, quelques instants plus tard, Alberforth le rejoignit et lui dit :  
  
-Merci, je pense que grâce à toi, je vais éviter une sérieuse dispute.  
  
-Moi, je connais les risques que j'encours en faisant ceci, alors je souhaitais quand même leur montrer que je tenais à eux  
  
-Allez il nous reste beaucoup à faire, sur ce Alberforth, sortit une enclume réduite, la posa au sol et lui rendit son aspect originel. Puis Harry, commença avec une pince à sortir le cube puis s'ensuivit un long moment de martèlement. Peu à peu, suite à des temps de remise en chauffe suivis inexorablement de choc, le cube se transforma en une longue tige. Grâce aux conseils du mage Harry avançait assez rapidement dans l'élaboration de l'arme, mais pendant qu'elle chauffait, Alberforth lui demanda :  
  
-As-tu une idée précise de la forme définitive de ton arme, en tout cas en ce qui concerne sa forme ?  
  
-En fait voilà, je voudrais qu'elle ressemble à cela, dit Harry en sortant un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à son mentor, sur le papier on voyait un sabre courbé, avec sur le fer de l'arme toutes sortes de runes, la poignée était fait en or avec des émeraudes et des rubis, le dessin était très précis en fait. Tout les détails étaient pensés à l'avance et il pensa que Harry avait passé un certain temps sur ce dessin. Même le fourreau était dessiné, comportant tous les détails, alors il dit :  
  
-Pendant ton sommeil Harry, à part pour les runes que je ne connais pas, je réaliserais le reste, ça te va ? Harry appréhendait tellement la suite des opérations qu'il ne pu que faire un signe de tête.  
  
-Allez remettons nous au travail, puis vers 16h00, l'arme avait enfin prit sa forme définitive, et Alberforth du bien admettre que le travail de son élève était vraiment grandiose. Alors qu'Harry remettait l'arme, car maintenant c'était une arme très tranchante, le vieux mage lui expliqua la suite des opérations :  
  
-Nous voilà à la fin des préparatifs, il ne reste plus qu'a charger ton arme des pouvoirs que tu veux lui conférer. Pendant que je maintiens le feu magique tu vas invoquer une boule de magie élémentaire pure comme celle que tu as dégagé la première fois, mais cette fois tu sera tout seul pour l'invoquer, les animaux magique ne sont pas là pour t'aider et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile. Tu vas commencer avec le pouvoir que tu contrôle le mieux et finir par celui que tu maîtrise le moins. Sur ce, Harry entra en transe et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes une boule de feu de la taille de la première fois sortit de sa main. Il se tourna vers Alberforth, qui lui dit :  
  
-Maintenant, on est à la phase la plus fatigante pour toi, tu dois diriger ta boule de feu vers le métal, et lorsqu'elle sera tout près tu devras souhaiter qu'elle pénètre l'arme, tu as compris ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pénétrer l'arme ?  
  
-C'est-à-dire que tu veux qu'elle ne forme plus qu'un avec elle, qu'elle soit ce feu et ton feu soit cette arme, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
-Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. Alors Harry ferma les yeux de nouveau et la boule de feu se dirigea petit à petit vers l'arme jusqu'à presque entrer en contact et s'arrêta tout à coup. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière blanche apparut qui aveugla Alberforth pendant quelques secondes quand il pu enfin rouvrir les yeux, il découvrit un Harry essoufflé à côté de lui. Alors il lui dit :  
  
-Voilà en voilà une de faite, plus que deux, et aussitôt Harry se concentra à nouveau et au bout d'une demi-heure une sphère de vent était dans sa main, il reprit le même processus et quand Dumbledore pu rouvrir les yeux il découvrit un Harry complètement à bout de souffle et souffrant visiblement, alors il lui dit :  
  
-Allez courage ! Plus qu'une et après tout sera fini. Mais sur le visage de l'adulte se lisait la peur et l'angoisse, sur cette parole Harry dit :  
  
-Justement j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière chose que je ferai, mais quoiqu'il se passe Alberforth, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi durant ces deux derniers mois et Harry reprit Alberforth dans ses bras. Quand au mage il se disait, il est si jeune et a du affronter tellement de choses, et il reste si bon, et il dit :  
  
-Harry, en tout cas je suis vraiment honoré d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ce qui c'est passé, maintenant termines ceci tu pourras te reposer après. Puis Harry reprit sa méditation, mais c'est seulement au bout d'une heure que la sphère de terre sortit de sa main, enfin quand Alberforth pouvait enfin rouvrir les yeux il eut peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, malgré son appréhension il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un Harry complètement immobile, il alla tout de suite vérifier son pouls pour trouver une faible pulsation cardiaque, enfin il pu souffler car sans s'en rendre compte il avait retenu sa respiration, alors il se leva prit l'arme du feu, sortit sa baguette et éteignit le brasier, et prononça « locomotor mortis » et le corps de Harry se déplaça au rythme de la baguette, et il déposa le jeune sorcier dans son lit avant de redescendre attendre les autres qui ne devaient plus tarder à arriver. Car de toute manière le vieux sorcier savait très bien qu'une seule chose pourrait remettre Harry d'aplomb c'était le repos.  
  
Quand il reprit connaissance, Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière étant trop forte, il les referma. Mais il saisissait des bruits autour de lui, malgré qu'il se sente encore las, il se concentra afin de pouvoir percevoir la conversation qui l'entourait, au bout d'un certain temps, il arriva à saisir :  
  
-Mais Alberforth, le Poudlard express part dans même plus 24h00, il faut peut-être emmener Harry à Sainte Mangouste pour savoir ce qu'il a ? demanda Tonks, quant à Harry, lui se dit qu'il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu car dans ce cas nous devrions être le 31 août.  
  
-Non Tonks comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué seul le sommeil peut réparer ce qu'il a fait, et en plus il a déjà reprit des couleurs je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, ajouta Alberforth  
  
-Mais quand est ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour le mettre dans cet état, dit Rémus  
  
-Arrêtez avec ces questions, vous n'aurez de réponses que lorsque Harry se sera réveillé, point final, renchérit Alberforth  
  
-Alors ils vont pouvoir le savoir tout de suite, dit Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'habituer à la lumière. C'est alors que Tonks se rua sur lui et s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant :  
  
-Harry, tu es enfin réveillé, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs tu sais lorsque l'on t'as trouvé dans le lit et que Alberforth ne voulait rien nous dire. En disant ces derniers mots elle s'était tournée vers la place où il se tenait avant pour constater qu'il n'était plus là, alors où est il ? Rémus se tourna lui aussi pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de lui et répondit :  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il était là, il n'y a pas une minute  
  
-Je pense qu'il est aller chercher le pourquoi de mon état, les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et alors qu'ils allaient demander ce que c'était Alberforth venait de rentrer dans la chambre avec une épée dans un fourreau et là ce fut Harry qui ouvrit de grands yeux car à première vue elle était terminée, quand les deux autres assimilèrent ce que venaient de dire les deux autres, Tonks explosa :  
  
-VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI, HARRY TU T'ES MIS DANS CET ETAT JUSTE POUR UNE EPEE, ET TOI TU L'AS LAISSE FAIRE. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ?  
  
-Mais au moins tu as gagné un calin ! répliqua sournoisement Rémus, et là une chose incompréhensible se passa pour Harry. Car la colère de la jeune auror cessa pour être remplacée par un rougeoiement de ses joues, alors Harry prit la parole :  
  
-Comment fais tu cela Rémus, il faudra que tu me dise ton secret, ce qui valu un regard noir à Rémus de la part de Tonks, Harry ajouta :  
  
-Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Alors Alberforth se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit l'épée qu'il s'empressa de saisir, il observa tout d'abord le fourreau et s'aperçut qu'il était la réplique exacte de ce qu'avait dessiné Harry, puis il dégagea l'arme de son fourreau pour l'observer de plus près, elle était vraiment magnifique comme la vision qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait saisit le livre sur comment fabriquer son arme dans le magasin de l'ami d'Alberforth, la seule chose qu'il manquait étaient les runes sur la lame, comme s'il lisait ses pensées le vieux mage dit :  
  
-Pour les runes il faudra le faire ton même, car je ne connais pas ces runes, une seule m'est familière c'est celle « d'appartenance »  
  
-De quoi ? dirent les deux autres en même temps  
  
-Cette rune permet d'empêcher qui que se soit de toucher à cette arme, lorsqu'une personne essaiera de la saisir, un dôme se formera autour, mais sinon pour le reste des runes se sont des runes elfiques. Ce à quoi Alberforth opina, c'est alors que le cerveau de Harry se remit en marche et il demanda :  
  
-Mais au fait comment s'est passé la session ? Est ce que Dumbledore était là et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? L'article de Rita a-t-il fait sensation ? La gazette est elle intervenue ? Ai-je reçu du courrier pendant ce temps ? Alors....  
  
-Du calme Harry, pas tout en même temps ! Laisses nous parler si tu veux tout savoir, interrompit Alberforth  
  
-Pour la session, répondit Tonks. Nous avons défendu ton projet devant la commission, bon ce n'est pas ce à quoi on espérait, on pensait pouvoir obtenir plus que cela de leur part, mais comme Albus était dans la partie adverse, il a fait baisser la valeur de ton projet, ajouta elle avec une mine contrite, comme la suite ne venait pas Rémus prit la parole.  
  
-Alors après délibérations, voilà le verdict tu as obtenu l'ordre de merlin deuxième classe, un titre honorifique de science et une somme de 10 000 galions, mais nous n'aurions pas obtenu autant si Neville et sa grand-mère n'étaient pas intervenus en disant que tu n'attendais pas une somme d'argent en retour pour ce que tu as fais pour lui. Car quand on a vu que Albus utilisait ceci nous avons demandé à Rita de leur envoyer une lettre pour leur demander de venir et ils sont venus très vite car Albus ne pensait pas que l'on aurait pu les contacter.  
  
-Mais c'est génial, dit Harry, vous avez vraiment fait de l'excellent travail. Je dois vous avouer que j'attendais beaucoup moins que cela et je savais que ce serait difficile pour vous, surtout avec l'opinion actuelle à mon sujet. Ceci remplit de joie les deux autres qui affichaient un réel sourire du fait de leur prestation  
  
-Sinon, pour le journal de Rita et son article, ça a fait un véritable boom sur le monde sorcier, son journal se vend comme des petits pains. Je crois que la popularité de Fudge et de Albus vient de se revoir à la baisse. Répliqua Alberforth  
  
-Au fait Harry en ce qui concerne la session, je ne sais pas si c'est important mais Albus a demandé une réunion du Wizengamot après la session. Sur cette remarque Harry fronça les sourcils et dit plus pour lui que pour les autres :  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'il peut préparer, ce n'est pas normal. Ca me fais peur, puis il sortit de sa réflexion et demanda aux autres ce qu'ils en pensaient et les autres ne surent pas quoi répondre.  
  
-Pour le courrier, tu n'as rien reçu mais tu voulais demander quoi comme autres questions sinon ? demanda Alberforth pour changer de sujet  
  
-Oui, voilà, je voulais savoir quand aurait lieu le procès de Sirius et quelle heure il est pour savoir combien de temps j'ai avant la rentrée ?  
  
-Pour le procès de Sirius nous ne savons pas encore mais pour l'heure, il est 13h15 mais nous sommes....  
  
-Je sais Rémus, merci, nous sommes le 31, comme les autres fronçaient les sourcils il ajouta Nymphie a dit qu'il restait moins de 24h00 avant le départ du Poudlard express  
  
-Eh, c'est quoi ce surnom ? demanda Tonks  
  
-Bah tu n'as rien dis quand je te l'ai soufflé à l'oreille avant de partir à la session, je pensais que ça ne te dérangerais pas, car ça m'embête de t'appeler par ton nom de famille Nymphie, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et les autres pouffèrent, bah moi j'ai faim et vous, je mangerais bien quelque chose. Donc après quelque difficultés Harry réussit à se lever et à rejoindre la salle à manger sous les protestations de Tonks qui voulait qu'il reste couché, mais ce à quoi Harry répondit par :  
  
-Nymphie, je passe déjà trop de temps allongé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour rester dans un lit pendant mes vacances, laisses moi tranquille.  
  
Pendant l'après-midi, Harry concentra ses efforts dans l'incrustation des runes sur son épée, ce qui lui prit un certain temps. Ensuite, pour leur dernier soir dans la demeure de Harry, ils se firent une petite fête, celle- ci dura assez tard dans la nuit. Mais ce fut une admirable soirée qu'il passèrent, oubliant un temps tous les problèmes autour d'eux, car à partir de demain les choses allaient être plus difficiles. Ce fut à 9h30, lorsque Tonks se réveilla, qu'elle hurla en s'apercevant de l'heure. De plus, personne n'avait préparé ses affaires et ce fut la débandade, heureusement que la magie aidait les personnes présentes et il furent tous près une heure plus tard, alors ils prirent le portoloin de Harry et se retrouvèrent derrière le magasin d'Alberforth. Là, ils se séparèrent car Harry devait prendre le train alors que les autres devaient se rendre à Poudlard pour la réunion avant la rentrée. Harry se dirigea vers la voie moldue et héla un taxi. Il entra dedans et donna au chauffeur la destination de la gare de King Cross, puis Harry se laissa glisser vers ses réflexions en pensant à la dure année qui se présentait.

* * *

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Alors, nous revoici pour souligner les reviewers manqua..., tout d'un coup un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, je regardai dans la direction de celui-ci  
et je pu constater que Voldemort se trouvait devant moi. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux malgré le fait que la peur s'emparait de moi,  
je lui dit :  
  
-Que fais-tu là Tom, il me jeta un regard de pur haine, et sans me laisser  
de temps dit en pointant sa baguette vers moi :  
  
« Endoloris », grâce à mes reflexes je réussit à éviter le sort en  
plongeant sur le côté. Je me relève sort à mon tour ma baguette et cri  
« expéliarmus », je vois le rayon se diriger vers Voldemort qui ne fais  
rien pour l'éviter, alors que le sort le touche de plein fouet et que j'allais crier ma victoire, je constate que le sort n'a eut aucun effet sur lui. Constatant mon désarroi, il éclata de rire, un rire froid qui glace le  
sang, puis lorsqu'il a finit de rire me dit :  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? tellement sous le choc je n'entends pas  
le sort et lorsqu'une douleur me saisit je m'écroule à terre, voulant résister j'essaie de ne pas crier, mais la douleur à raison de moi et je  
lache un cri, qui représente toute la douleur que je ressent. Je cri  
« Aïe », lorque le sort s'arrête, il me regarde et me dis :  
  
-Tu comptais faire quoi avant que j'arrive ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais réprimander tes reviewers absents ? Même si c'est du au fait que tu sois  
passé par mes cachots tu n'en a pas le droits tu m'entends, la douleur avait fait place aux courbatures alors je réunit mon courage et me releva  
pour faire face à mon destin. Je lui répondit :  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire Tom, car je ne peux faire autrement. C'est la marque de fabrique de ma fiction, je ne peux pas décevoir tous ces  
lecteurs qui ont foi en moi. Ce serait ignoble  
  
-Tais toi, je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte, puisque tu continue dans cette voie et que tu ne veux pas te joindre à mes idées tu vas repasser par  
mes cachots. Alors es tu sur de vouloir continuer de la faire ?  
  
-Oui, Tom je poursuivrais dans cette voie et si je ne le fais pas dans ce  
chapitre car tu m'as enlevé je le ferai dans le prochain  
  
-Très bien « Dragon Noir », as-tu quelque chose à dire avant de te retrouver mes cachots ? Là je le regarda dans les yeux où tout once de peur  
avait disparu et dis :  
  
-Oui Tom, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère les retrouver pour le prochain chapitre. Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette vers moi et dit « Stupefix », là je perdit  
connaissance et quelques secondes plus tard après un « pop » sonore la pièce était vide.paru et dis: chapitre car tu m' te joindre à mes idées tu  
vas repas  
  
-Onarluca : Merci encore Artemis de ton soutien tout au long de la parution de ma fic, je te remercie beacoup et je te dis à la prochaine, bye  
  
-4rine : merci pour ta petite review, çà fais toujours plaisir  
  
-Tobby : C'est encore un roman que tu m'as écrit là. En fait plus la review est longue plus ma réponse est longue ce qui est tout à fait normal ? non. Tu peux me le dire quand tu veux que mon chapitre est bien cela n'est pas très important, lol. Tu es sure que tu n'es pas un peu fofolle ?? Pour ce qui est des auteurs qui ne répondent pas aux reviexs c'est vrai que je suis scandalisé car les lecteurs font l'effort de t'ecrire un message alors il est normal de leur répondre. On va alors organisé une pétition pour que les méchants auteur qui ne répondent pas aux reviews soient verbalisé, ils ne méritent pas leur titre d'auteur, on va arranger cela. Tant de compliment me flatte et je te remercie, mais dans les reviexs on peut parler de tout ce que l'on veut c'est un echange entre l'auteur et les lecteurs alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Alex ne pourra pas répondre à la suite des reviews car il a fait une crise cardiaque car il ne trouve pas qu'il écrit si bien que çà. Bon je suppose à l'heure où tu lis ceci que tu es passée au HP3, désolé je ne crois pas y faire référence ici, mais non tu n'es pas folle. Mais non je n'ai pas bu d'ailleurs j'ai lu un chapitre de ta fic et je pense toujours que tu es talentueuse, tu ne me fera pas change d'avis. Je sais mais je t'avoue quelque chose ne le dis à personne mais le description ce n'est pas mon fort. Pour l'entrainement à l'épée il est débutant et prends seulement conscience du fait qu'il possède certains pouvoir alors il ne pouvait pas arriver et battre Alberforth. Pour les reviewers ce n'est pas grave la seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'il ne m'auront pas tous abandonnée après autant de temps pour les livres il faut qu'il emmegasine le plus de connaissances possibles mais pas devant tout le monde pour ne pas révéler son pouvoir. Ensuite, je te déteste pour m'avoir imaginer étant une Hermione en pantalon, ce n'est pas du tout du tout mon genre en plus, alex te tire la langue. Mais l'as-tu ressortit ton insulte qui tue. Et oui Harry a un grand heritage alors il doit etre puissant. Oui je voulais le rapprocher des Dursleys pour cet amour mais aussi pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Pour Tonks je ne la vois vraiment pas vieille pour moi elle a 19 ans, mais je voudrais connaître ce qui te passe par la tete, culture perso bien sur. Ah bon tu trouve que je suis drôle, c'est toi qui a bu alors(mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de telle revieweuse), je dois l'admettre Claire est vraiment très drôle aussi. Au passage, je te signale que les reponses au reviews sont personelles alors tu ne devais pas savoir que je t'avais balancer, grrrr. Alors une revieweuse qui boit et se prends pour un elfe de maison, pourquoi je tombe toujours sur toutes les folles, Alex lève les yeux aux ciel et fais une priere où il demande à dieu de meillueres revieweuses lol. En fait j'ai fait une exception pour pour les voyages temporels et tu m'y a donner gout. Je te remercie de cette superbe reviews et je t'encourage aussi pour la suite de ta fic, gros bisous  
  
-Malco : c'est toujours un honneur de te compter parmi mes reviewer entrez et asseyez vous, lol. Merci pour les compliments et je te les retourne je suis toujours aussi avide de ta fic. Pour ce qui est des reunions avec les animaux c'est sur que c'est important, en plus je pense que cela rajoute à sa puissance. Pour le couple Harry/Tonks je pense que les débuts seront difficiles mais je ne dis pas tout ce ne serait pas drole, tu as remarquer le detournement des parole de Hagrid à ma sauce c'est bien de ce contexte, lol. Pour Harry, la gente féminine qu'il connaît ne l'aide pas alors il ne peut pas etre encore à l'aise avec cela c'est normal, non ?? pour ce qui est des similitudes entre nos deux fics, je dois t'avouer que j'ai du change des parties de mon histoires pour ne pas qu'elle se croisent de trop, enfin. Mais je pense que ce qui différencie nos fic sont surtout les relations qu'entretiens harry avec les autres leur fonctionnement enfin on verra plus tard je pense. Tu as raison pour Dumbledore et pour la prophetie nos avis sont communs, mais c'est une façon de voir celle-ci, tous les gens ne voient pas de la meme maniere certaine choses et c'est bien alors si j'ai l'esprit tordu j'en suis heureux lol. Pour la suite je me demande vraiment jusqu'où tu vas aller dans la noirceur mais il se peut que mon Harry rencontre une periode de doute et perde ses reperes alors ne soit pas si sur de toi. En fait, je me demande comment un harry si près d'etre dark va pouvoir montrer ses sentiments et la maniere pour le faire. Pour certains points je ne vois pas où tu veux aller, mais une chose me trouble en fait je me demande à quel point Adam a été mauvais mais qui était sa compagne, mais d'autres choses me troubles et je te le redirais, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic et j'espère que tu liras ceci, j'espère à bientôt bye  
  
-Tiken : Tiken, Tiken, Tiken... je sais que tu dois être vraiment en manque alors je t'ai fait une super longue suite, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais autant attendre un de mes meilleur reviewer, j'espère que tu continueras allez à la prochaine et bedaille  
  
-Les maruadeuses : gggrrrr tu m'as laisser en plan sur msn, et je ne suis pas content, alex tire la langue. Merci pour tout tes petit mots gentil mais je te rappelle que c'est Harry ou moi qui allons botter les fesses de Voldi. Va tu vraiment me buter car si tu fais cela alors je ne pourrais pas continuer dans ce cas, snif. Mais moi perso je voudrais bien lire une fic Harry/Dobby çà pourrait être marrant. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien mais arrete de me planter sur msn, sinon c'est moi qui te tue lol, allez gros bisous bye  
  
-Tidus : merci d'etre toujours là un fidèle, pour le chapitre de remplacement personne n'a vote pour alors non en plus avec le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chap je ne t'explique pas. Pour te répondre à mon tour c'est mon boulot qui me ralentit ainsi que des ennuis personnels, mais je ne m'etalerais pas, je te remercie encore d'avoir continuer de reviewer malgré que je n'étais plus là merci encore allez bye.  
  
-Seleme59 : merci de me reviewer autant, c'est super sympa, mais pour ta question quel était telle je ne me rappele pas ou etait ce dans une autre review alors je reviendrais. Je te remercie de ton soutien gros bisous bye  
  
-Lunicorne : merci beaucoup, en plus tu m'as même poursuivit à travers le temps pour me faire continuer et je t'en remercie. Pour le chapitre explicatif, et bah non désolé mais tout le monde à voter contre. Au fait je tenais à te dire que je suis un mec ggrrrr, lol. Et j'ai résister à Voldi comme tu as pu le voir, lol. Encore merci de ton soutien et de tes reviews je te dis à très bientôt bye  
  
-Valoche : mon p'tit démon çà faisait longtemps meme sur msn, à bon j'ai un tel pouvoir sur tes ténèbres. Comme d'habitude tu as tenue ta promesse tu as été la 400iéme revieweuse et je te remercie de ton soutien p'tit demon. Pour les beuglantes aux morts non ne les envois pas envois moi en une plutot car c'est moi le mechant là. Alors démon ou sorcière il faut choisir. Mais pour ton faible pour les gros méchant çà se soigne, lol. Et comment connais tu mon troisième prenom au fait. Alors la mort de l'autre sang de bourbe est quand meme arrivée, snif(en fait non pas snif) tu n'aurai pas quelque chose a voir avec ceci dis moi ???? Normale d'avoir la langue qui fourche pour une serpentarde, non ???? J'ai beau essayer mais casper ne souhaite pas me quitter alors envois le baron sanglant stp. Tu as donner une nouvelle dimension à tes bisous p'tit demon fais attention tu vas revenir du cote de la lumiere. Alors pour quand cette bouteille de champagne et ces cours de langues. Mais non ce ne sera pas dur pour toi d'etre une nymphe dorant au soleil car tu es capable de tout p'tit demon. C'est sur ton anonymat viens de tomber à l'eau.Bah j'ai vu Ginette et c'est pas bo à voir, lol. Mais non, enfin prends le comme tu ve. GGGrr ce sale Malfoy je vais le tuer et je deviendrais un mechant, le cote obscur m'attire, lol. Pour le mec qui t'emmerdais par texto çà s'est arrangé, au fait as-tu eu ton exam ? je te ferais des kdo dans ce cas pour palier au manque. Attends ne mens pas dans le trois il est affreux, ahahahahahaha. Pour le couple c'est pas encore que ce soit !! enfin tu verras bien. Moi aussi je te fais des bisous baveux et je te dis à bientôt p'ti demon bye.  
  
-Potter 68 : Moi aussi me revoilà après un combat contre Voldemort où j'ai laissé quelques plumes, lol. C'était quel genre de competition auquel tu fais référence, Je ne pense pas pouvoir augmenté la cadence de ma fiction pour te répondre. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir un chapitre plutôt que des explications alors je fais comme cela. Merci pour ton assiduité dans mes reviews, et d'avoir continuer à me reviewer même en mon absence, je t'en remercie allez et à la prochaine review bye  
  
-Loyalbus : Pour ma blessure elle se soigne mais je pense que là c'est toi qui doit être blesser après tout le temps que j'ai mis à publier j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Merci pour les noms pour moi, c'est un de mes points faibles alors je te remercie de ton indulgence. Au fait j'adore ta fic, même je n'ai pas beaucoup reviwer je l'adore, promis je ferai un effort pour passer dans tes reviews. Je te remercie pour tes reviews et je te dis à très bientôt bye  
  
-Shakinem : Je te remercie de tous ces compliments, il me touche vraiment. Malgré que je ne sais pas si je mérite un tel titre. Je te remercie et j'espère te voir dans mes prochaines reviews allez bye.  
  
-Sab : ma p'tite Sab, je suis touché que ma fic et moi te manquions mais là tu as du vraiment être en manque, lol. Alors comme cela tu es folle de mon histoire, je dois prendre folle dans quel sens ?? lol. Bon tu n'es pas la seul à vouloir un chapitre plutôt que des explications alors te voilà servie avec ce grand chapitre. Je te remercie encore de ce soutien et je te dis à la prochaine, gros bisous bye. Au fait c'est un peu à cause du boulot mais c'est aussi du à mon pc est à plein de pb perso mais me revoil  
  
-Kaorou : toujours là toi pour tes p'tits mots gentil. J'espère que mon chapitre sera à ton gout pour les réactions des gens. Je te remercie de ce soutien et te souhaite à la prochaine encore merci bye.  
  
-Emilie : Arrete tant de compliments vont me faire rougir tu sais. Mais pour le chapitre ou les explications, c'est que je tiens à faire participer un peu les lecteurs et qu'il aient leur mots à dire. Pour ton absence, c'est moi qui doit me faire pardonner car c'est moi qui ai été le plus longtemps absent, et je m'en excuse. Merci encore de tous ces encouragements et j'espère te revoir bientôt dans mes reviews je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine bye. Au fait merci de ta compréhension pour mon retard allez bisous  
  
-Maire-jo : alors moi aussi je vais commencer par te faire une grosse bise pour me faire pardonner. Je sais tu as raison pour les non-sorciers, mais Harry considère que les créatures magique ne sont pas forcement impliquées car se sont les sorciers et les moldus qui ont rendu Tom comme cela, alors tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Mais comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre le grand Harry n'est pas encore aussi puissant que cela, il dois faire encore des progrès. Pour sa famille c'est quelque chose qui me tenais à cœur, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Tu as peut-être résisté à Voldie mais pas moi, dsl. Allez je te fais pleins de bisous et j'espère te revoir dans mes reviews allez bye.  
  
-Hadès : Ohlalala, tu es un petit malin en ce qui concerne le choix de harry pour ses histoire de cœurs, pour ce qui es des affrontements avec les autres ce ne sera qu'au prochain chapitre qu'il y en aura mais je ne veux pas tout dire quand même. Allez je te dis à la prochaine bye.  
  
-Philippe Gryffondor : merci de tous ces compliments et de ce soutien. J'espère te revoir bientôt dans mes reviews allez je te laisse bye.  
  
-Lo : lolo, c'était si bon de lire mes chapitres alors tu devais être vraiment triste pendant tout ce temps alors et j'en suis désolé, merci de tout ce soutien et je te dis à la prochaine, bisous. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mettrais pas Harry avec Ginny, ce serait dégoutant lol, bye  
  
-Petites sorcières : Je suis vraiment désolé pour Ginny, mais les gens ont votés pour qu'elle entre je dois t'avouer que çà ne m'enchante pas plus que çà, Alex fais une tete dépitée, lol. Je ne suis pas non plus fan de Ginny et j'aurai vraiment voulu qu'elle n'entre pas mais je vais voir pour lui donner un role de gourde çà pourrais être marrant en même temps, non ??? Désolé de te contrariée mais Luna n'entrera pas dans l'ordre mais Neville oui comme tu as pu le voir( enfin tout n'est pas écrit certaines choses peuvent changer). Moi aussi, je suis dégouté de ce qu'ilo ont fait à notre pauvre Harry je n'en revenait pas, lol(rappelle toi Alex c'est toi qui écrit cette fic, ah bon mince alors). Mais je ne peux pas tout dire, mais pour moi le frère de Dumbledore est un des persos principale je vais même lui donner une certaine dimension. Je ne suis pas pour les voyages temporels, car je pense que ce serait trop dur pour Harry de ne pas faire changer son passé alors qu'il vivra avec ses parents et qu'ils les découvrira, enfin ceci reste mon avis. Pour ta fic je viendrais la lire et déposer des petites reviews, promis. Pour la famille, je dois te dire que c'était difficile en meme temps car vu le point de vue qu'ils ont de harry les faire changer etaient difficile. Pour mon absence je suis désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas trop hanter lol, pour ce qui est de la prière je l'ai faites, et c'est vrais les journaux abusent vraiment je trouve enfin. Pour le couple Harry/Tonks ce n'est pas de la pédophilie pour moi Tonks n'a pas plus de 19 ans, alors Rita tais toi, lol. Enfin merci pour cette review et touts ces compliments et ces encouragements je te dis à très bientôt j'espère gros bisous bye  
  
-Potter Black : Sali, heureusement que tu me l'as dit car avec un pseudo comme le tien je pensais vraiment que tu étais un garcon. Je suis toujours friand de jolie et belle review alors j'en attends encore une de ta part très vite, lol. Alors comme çà Voldie continue d'attaquer mes reviewers, mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fais ?? c'est vrai que tu aurai du étendre ton sort de protection sur toute la maison, reflechit un peu lol. Merci de tous ces compliments, je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Yotma : je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est vraiment sympa mais tu dois vraiment être fan pour lire et relire ma fic voilà enfin le chapitre 14 qui j'espère te plaira. C'est vrai c'est nul les noms que j'ai donné mais tu as tout as fais raison, une histoire est simple à écrire comparer à trouver les noms des persos.Pour les elfes tu auras ta réponse mais alors, vraiment pas tout de suite, désolé mais c'est comme çà. Je te remercie de ton soutien et je te dis à très bientôt j'espère allez bye.  
  
-Patmol Potter : Merci pour les compliments, mais pour la disparition c'est moi qui s'est fait capturer par Voldemort. Enfin j'espère que tu as lu çà, lol. Je sais pour tout la présentation, mais je suis obliger car chaque clan à son importance, alors il fallait une présentation. J'espère que la suite t'a plu je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Alpo : Merci pour ta review, çà fais toujours vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir même si avec mon absence prolongée je risque d'en avoir bcp moins enfin je te dis à la prochaine allez groses bises bye  
  
-Sasuke : Merci pour les compliments et la review, je te remercie et je te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Mietek : pour l'annonce c'est juste que certains ont demandé d'avoir un chapitre qui tracerais les lettres non vus et les articles non apparents, c'etait juste çà. Pour ta proposition tu as ta réponse je crois mais Harry ne le dira à personne sauf à l'ordre et au sien. Pour ce qui est de sadique, je constate que tu l'es plus que moi avec ta proposition mais désolé çà ne se fera pas, je sais que tu es toute triste mais c'est comme çà, tiens un bisou pour compenser lol. Pour la confiance, c'est vrai mais çà ne se fera pas avant longtemps et pas complètement en partie. Pour Tonks dans mon histoire elle a 19 ans alors je ne vois pas le problème, enfin j'espère pas perdre trop de reviewer le jour où il l'embrassera lol. J'attends impatiemment ton résumé, sinon je te remercie des reviews fantastique que tu m'envois et je te remercie de ton soutien je t'embrasse et te deis à très bientôt allez bye  
  
-Eclair Ail : je te remercie d'avoir insite et encourager à continuer ma fic, mais tu oublies un détail Tonks sera à Poudlard cette année je te conseille de relire l'histoire, Alex secoue la tête de dépit, lol. Et oui, la fic sera sur deux ans, mais si tu veux tout savoir (Alex s'approche de ton oreille et glisse dans celle-ci : mon projet s'étalera même au-delà, mais ne dis rien à personne j'ai confiance en toi, car j'aime voir Harry banni et ce sera l'occassion. Enfin tu verra) ta patience à du être mis à dure épreuve et j'en suis désolé, bon allez je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye. Par contre il me semble que c'est toi qui m'avais envoyé un résume alors si tu pouvais me le renvoyer car je l'ai perdu désolé, allez bye  
  
-Chessandmat : Tu vas sans doute recevoir une convocation au tribunal pour harcelement, lol. Dis à ta femme de ne pas s'inquiéter lol. Merci de ton soutien si je peux dire ainsi. Mais je suis désolé, si je veux faire çà sur deux ans il ne peut pas il y avoir tout le temps de l'action, mais des explications en voilà. Ton Harcelement m'a fait bien rire, et le résumé que tu me propose est sympa mais çà ferait un peu prétencieux de marquer cela tu ne crois pas ? encore merci pour tous tes messages allez bye  
  
-Olivier : merci pour le compliment et la review, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye. Comme tu as pu le voir je continue ma fic et je suis désolé du déagrément. Je suis triste que tu ai décidé d'arreter de lire ma fic mais en même temps je comprends et je suis vraiment navré, peut être que tu liras ceci et que tu reviendra bye  
  
-S-Jennifer-S : Oui merci de comprendre pour la fatigue, mais je réponds aux reviews car vous faites l'effort de me reviewer alors j'estime çà normal. Pour le Harry rancunier moi aussi j'aime bien lol, mais pour l'elfe on ne le saura pas tout de suite ce qu'il adviendra, désolé. Merci, vraiment merci tes reviews sont super et je ne sais pas si je mérite le « mon super écrivain » mais je te remercie du fond du cœur j'espère te revoir dans mes reviews gros bisous bye  
  
-Arathorn : en plus d'être auteur tu invente des noms ?lol merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Gally-Chan : Merci, de m'avoir harceler lol, çà me fais plaisir que tu sois là au prochain chapitre enfin on verra avec l'absence que j'ai eu on verra. Merci de te soucier de ma santé même si ton but est intéresser lol. Promis je ferai attention à ma tête mais je me nomme Highlander alors je ne me soucis pas de trop je serais le dernier lol. Et oui notre cher Buck est revenu, je suis content que ma fic te plaise toujours autant je te dis à la prochaine gros bisous bye  
  
-Blackounette :Salut soeurette, çà faisiat longtemps non, J'espère que suite à ce chapitre on se retrouvera sur msn, mais papa abuse de te priver d'internet je vais lui mettre une fessée, alors le projet de ta fic avance t'il ??? Pour l'action on n'en verra pas tout de suite mais je fais faire un effort, c'est quoi ces remarque je n'ai pas l'esprit bizarre pour moi Tonks à 19 ans alors je ne vois pas le mal. Attends çà arrive les petites fautes et je suppose que les gens ont comprit tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour cela quand même. Pour les elfes, ggrrrr ce n'est pas bien de ne pas tout lire et après tu chipote mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette sœur non mais ,lol. Non je ne suit pas de trop pokemon dsl. Pour la réponse avec qui Harry sera c'est compliqué mais certains ont deviné, alors cherche. C'est pour bientôt qu'il va se moquer de Dumby, lol, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour la nécromancie, je vais voir il fo que je reflechisse à cela je te le redirais. Bon allez j'espère à bientôt soeurette je t'embrasse à la prochaine bisous  
  
-Raziel Tepes : merci pour le ouais pas mal, au moins c'est objectif même si çà me coupe le moral, lol. Sinon j'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai prit une beta alors ce sera peut etre mieux, j'espère que tu me diras, je te remercie pour la reviews allez bye  
  
-Hermione Granger : Merci de ton soutien dans ma lutte contre Voldi mais rallonger les chapitre est très dur tu sais mais en voilà un super long. Mais pour la fin il faut bien que je vous mette en haleine et encore je ne suis pas le plus sadique tu sais il y en a des pires que moi, allez je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Gandalf le Blanc : merci pour ta review et à la prochaine peut etre bye  
  
-Sôjir : Merci pour ta review et c'est moi qui m'excuse pour mon retard. Pour la relation d'Harry c'est complexe enfin tu verras bien. Merci pour les compliments et le soutien je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Quidoncqui : merci pour ta review, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Tibo : Voilà enfin la suite et elle est longue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira allez bye  
  
-Hisoka : merci pour la review et à la prochaine bye, comme tu le vois je continue je ne veux pas laisser Voldemort gagner cette guerre allez bye et merci d'avoir continuer à me reviewer  
  
-Claire je suis désolé de te le dire mais je n'ai pas tes reviews, et tu peux pas savoir comme çà me rends triste, snif, enfin j'espère que les prochaines je les auraient sinon je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine bye. Mince je n'ai pas tes reviews alors que tu me dis qu'elles sont là ouin... je pleure là, sinon je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour pouvoir continuer cette fic comme tu le vois. Et oui, certaines personne ont crues que je voulais faire un Harry/Dobby et menacaient d'arreter de lire ma fic. Je crois que j'ai battu tous les records de kidnapping chez Voldi enfin j'espère que vous reviendrez enfin surtout toi, au fait Tobby m'en veux de l'avoir dénoncer mais chut, elle lit je suis sur. Non je ne lirais pas la fic avec Dobby étant la prostitué de Poudlard c'est Beurk, lol. Pleins de bisous encore bye  
  
-Lilou : je suis content que tes pb de pc se soit arranges mais c'est moi qui n'était pas au rendez vous allez gros bisous bye  
  
-Math : salut me revoilà, j'espère que tu sera au rendez vous, enfin je te laisse et te dis à bientôt bye  
  
-Benkuteur : me revoilà, désolé de cette longue absence, je te dis à tres bientôt j'espère qu'il te reste des bras pour pour allumer ton pc et lire ma fic allez bye  
  
-Marchisller : Content que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira à bientôt j'espère bye  
  
-Ambre Black : je suis désolé pour toi mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre explicatif, enfin si tu veux des explications on peut toujours s'arranger est ce que tu as msn ou sinon envois des mails et je repondrais. J'ai pris une beta pour arranger mon style alors tu devrais mieux comprendre maintenant je pense. Alors tu as bien cogiter, bon allez je te laisse et te fais une grosse bise je te dis à bientôt j'espère bye  
  
-Ladysone : Une nouvelle revieweuse, j'espère que tu as attendu et que tu me liras. Merci pour le compliment et j'espère te revoir très bientôt allez gros bisous bye  
  
-Serena24 : Ma très chère Mimi, ma petite beta, enfin une review de ta part, lol. Pour l'alliance elle est très importante pour la suite de mon histoire enfin tu verras bien en plus en avant première lol. L'entrainement de Harry va être très long et durera dans le temps car il faut qu'il évolu en permanance pour pouvoir atteindre le niveau de Voldie. Je te dis à très très bientôt allez gros bisous ma p'tite séréna(de ) lol, bye  
  
-La fourmie : merci de tes compliments et de ta review, j'espère à très bientôt bye  
  
-Silgil : Merci pour la review, mais je suis désolé on ne saura pas tout de suite si Harry a du sang Elfe. J'espère à bientôt allez bye  
  
-Potter 66 : Voici la suite, mais tu aurais pu incorporer un mot d'encouragement quand même non ??? allez bye  
  
-White Wolf : Merci pour ta petite review et ton encouragement, je te laisse et bye  
  
-Axos007 : Merci pour tout les compliments que tu m'a fait et je t'en remercie, pour les amours de harry en fait çà va être complexe je ne peux pas tout dire mais certains ont trouvés alors cherche et je te dirais. Bah disons que pour l'evolution de harry le probleme c'est que je voulais qu'il ai evoluer avant la fin des vacances mais en meme temps çà ne fais pas beaucoup de temps. Mais pour ma fic je ne vaux pas que Harry se reveille un matin et s'aperçoive qu'il est le plus puissant du monde se serait nul, NON ??? Tout ce que tu marque après sera pour les chapitre à venir. Je suis vraiment content que tu me laisse une si grande review çà me fait très plaisir j'espère que je te retrouverais pour le prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Sogna : merci pour la review et les compliments, j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre allez bye  
  
-Abel : Je suis désolé que çà fasse aussi longtemps et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, allez je te laisse à la prochaine bye. Merci de ton soutien et d'avoir poster plusieurs review pour que je continue merci  
  
-Seb Potter : me revoilà encore plus long que jamais lol. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps et je m'en excuse j'espère que tu continueras à me lire et me reviewer, allez bye  
  
-Yoh : Merci pour ta review, je continue ma fic mais je suis désolé de te dire que Sirius ne reviendras pas dans la mienne, j'espère qque tu la liras quand même allez bye  
  
-Aetius : Ca a marché de croiser les doigts comme tu peux le voir, j'espère te voir dans mes prochaine reviews allez bye  
  
-Helene : Comme tu peux le voir, je continue ma fic et en plus je vous ai mis un super long chapitre j'espère qu'il t'a plus je te dis à bientôt j'espère allez bisous  
  
-Clara : merci pour la review, je t'embrasse et à bientôt bye  
  
-Clovis : Tant de compliments je ne sais pas si je les mérite enfin merci quand meme allez bye  
  
-Ethan : merci et j'espère à la prochaine bye  
  
-Kika : non comme tu peux le voir j'abandonne pas merci de la review je t'embrasse bye  
  
-Tziganne : Merci pour les compliments, pour un arrangement ce n'est pas prévu avant très longtemps alors soit patient. Pour ce qui est de savoir si je continue tu as ta réponse je pense. Merci encore pour cette review allez bye  
  
-Arnold : Je n'ai pas arreter par manque d'idées mais suite à certains problemes, mais comme tu peux le voir je continue, je te remercie quand meme d'avoir donner des idées et de ton soutien j'espère avoir d'autres de tes reviews allez bye  
  
-Alex : ne t'enerve pas ce n'est pas çà qui m'inciterais à continuer mais merci pour ta reviews, tu n'as pas penser que les gens ont peut etre des pb de temps certaines fois, bon allez bye  
  
-Torny : comme tu peux le voir, je continue allez à la prochaine bye  
  
-Gaelle Gryffondor : Merci pour ta review, je suis content àchaque fois que des auteurs m'écrivent et çà me touche vraiment j'espère te voir très bientôt bisous  
  
-Naruto : je te remercie de ta review et j'espère te revoir bientôt allez bye  
  
-Jindaime : merci pour ta review dès que j'aurai le temps je passerai voir ta fic allez courage pour le recopiage à bientôt bye


	15. Une rentrée placée sous le signe des hos...

Je tiens à remercier la correctrice officielle de cette fiction, qui n'est autre que Serena24 qui fait un boulot formidable  
  
Alors nous revoici dans une pièce noire, tous se demande ce qu'ils font là et s'interrogent. La peur commence à gagner tout le monde. D'un coup un projecteur s'allume et dévoile une scène sur laquelle se trouve une personne agenouillée, la personne se lève mais aucune personne dans la salle ne semble le reconnaître. Dans la salle on commence à entendre des chuchotements des choses comme « j'ai une impression de déjà vu » ou des « attends mais il nous refait la même que la dernière fois », c'est alors que la personne se racla la gorge un peu comme le ferait Umbridge, et la personne prit la parole :  
  
-Rangez vos légumes, s'il vous plait je ne suis pas en retard...  
  
-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fout là, interrompit encore un des spectateurs  
  
-Alors voilà, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur car vous avez été nombreux à me reviewer malgré mon retard, et je vous en suis reconnaissant, des larmes de joie coulent le long de mes joues et on peux voir une joie immense dans les yeux du dragon noir, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire allez a plus tard pour les réponses aux reviews  
  
Disclaimer : toute l'histoire est basée sur le monde de Harry Potter, l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 15 : Une rentrée placée sous le signe des hostilités  
  
Quand le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant la gare, Harry paya le chauffeur puis sortit prendre ses bagages dans le coffre. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les porte-bagages, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le quai numéro 9 ¾, il s'en alla vers les toilettes. Une fois dans ceux-ci, il se métamorphosa, il changea la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il rendit blonds et plus longs, changea les traits de son visage pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et modifia la couleur de ses yeux pour obtenir une couleur noisette. Il se regarda dans la glace et fut content de l'effet rendu.  
  
Ensuite, il sortit l'épée de son coffre et la plaça dans sa main en utilisant le sort « corpus », puis il fit de même pour le grimoire, car il l'avait sorti pour mettre les choses qu'il avait lues sur les portails magiques. Enfin, il plaça sa nouvelle baguette dans sa main et sortit l'ancienne. Il fit un tri rapide dans ses affaires grâce à la magie pour ne laisser que le premier compartiment facile d'accès, mais où il n'y aurait aucune chose compromettante sur lui. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il se tourna vers son chariot pour remettre sa malle en place et une chose lui sauta aux yeux, il avait complètement oublié Hedwige, il se frappa le front car tous le reconnaîtraient avec celle-ci, alors il lui dit :  
  
-je suis désolé ma belle, mais tu vas devoir aller à Poudlard en volant (elle n'eut vraiment pas l'air contente), mais tu dois comprendre que tout le monde saura qui je suis si tu m'accompagnes ! Celle-ci eut l'air de comprendre et se calma, je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre en accompagnant du geste il ouvrit la cage et aussitôt, la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre et partit. Enfin il se retourna vers la cage et d'un « réducto » sans sa baguette la réduisit et la plaça dans sa poche.  
  
Quand il sortit enfin des toilettes, il constata qu'il était déjà 10h45 et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ du train. Alors il s'en alla vers la barrière magique. Mais lorsqu'il fut en vue de celle-ci, une colère immense s'empara de lui. Pratiquement tous les membres de l'ordre se trouvaient là, ainsi que Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Il tenta de se calmer, et y parvint au bout de quelques secondes, puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers la barrière magique et c'est à ce moment là qu'il pu entendre les conversations, ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui étaient Hermione et Ron, et ceux-ci disaient :  
  
-Tu le vois bien Hermione, comme je l'avais dis il ne viendra pas. Il va rester cacher en espérant que Voldemort ne le trouve pas, il n'aurait jamais du aller à Gryffondor. J'aurais du écouter Percy l'année dernière sur ce point, il avait raison.  
  
-Mais calmes toi, Ron. Harry fut étonné pendant, un instant il crut que Hermione allait prendre sa défense, mais cela se passa tout autrement, ne laisses pas ce peureux te mettre en colère ça ne sert à rien.  
  
Ensuite, il entendit des grognements de la part de Ron mais il se rapprochait déjà d'un autre groupe ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre la suite de la conversation entre les deux préfets. En effet, il s'était déjà rendu vers un groupe formé de Mr et Mrs Weasley, de Maugrey et Kingsley qui disaient :  
  
-Fais attention Maugrey, observe bien les environs, car Albus pense que Harry va prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir prendre le train, dit Kingsley.  
  
-Je le sais Kingsley, ça fait au moins 20 fois que tu me le dis, mais tâche d'être plus discret, des gens pourraient nous entendre. Tout en disant cela Harry se rendit compte que Maugrey avait dirigé son œil magique sur lui. Harry pendant un instant retint sa respiration jusqu'au moment où Maugrey changea de cible et inspectait déjà un autre élève.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il nous en veut autant que cela ? demanda Mrs Weasley, enfin je veux dire que Albus ne lui a pas rendu la vie facile, mais nous l'avons quand même héberg ?  
  
-Molly, ma chérie, nous aussi nous sommes responsables. Justement Harry attendait du soutien de notre part et nous ne lui en avons pas donn ! Alors je pense qu'il nous en veut à tous.  
  
Puis Harry ne put entendre le reste de la conversation car il était déjà arrivé sur un autre groupe qui était composé de Ginny, Neville et ses parents, ceux-ci lui disaient :  
  
-Neville, mon chéri ! Je ne te demande pas de ne pas parler à Harry, mais simplement de ne pas trop rester avec lui, il pourrait te donner de mauvaises idées, dit Alice  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire cela maman, Harry est mon ami et je ne le laisserai pas tomber, même si vous pensez le contraire.  
  
-Ecoutes un peu ta mère fiston ! répliqua Frank de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Non ! Et puisque c'est comme cela je..., Neville s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils, au moment où Harry allait passer derrière lui, ce qui étonna beaucoup ce dernier, puis Neville se tourna légèrement vers Harry et lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil. Harry fut bouleversé par cette découverte, serait ce que Neville soit capable de sentir les présences, où pourrait il analyser les auras ? Plein de questions, Harry continua sa route vers le portail sans plus faire attention aux conversations l'environnant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si des moldus regardaient dans sa direction et traversa la barrière.  
  
Une fois de l'autre côté, il regarda tous les jeunes sorciers l'entourant et se mit à les envier. Même Neville avait retrouvé une famille, il ne s'entendait pas avec eux ou ne les voyait pas beaucoup mais il avait retrouvé ses parents et se mit à les envier. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que s'il n'avait pas été là beaucoup de ces gens ne seraient pas là ou même tous ces jeunes seraient orphelins peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Il chassa toutes ces idées noires en se disant qu'il allait devoir faire face à une rentrée difficile et qu'il devait s'y préparer. Lentement il traversa tous ces gens afin de rentrer dans le dernier wagon du train, ensuite il se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment de celui-ci.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il disposa ses bagages et sortit son livres sur la conception du réseau de cheminées. Il jugea bon de ne pas reprendre sa véritable identité, seulement lorsque le train aurait démarré, car Maugrey inspecterait sans doute toutes les personnes présentes avant le démarrage du train. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, et y lut :  
  
« Le réseau de cheminée est seulement contrôlé par le ministère, car il s'avère que ce système a été mis au point par un des plus grand sorcier du monde de la magie qui n'est autre que Godric Gryffondor. En effet celui-ci disait qu'il était possible grâce à des portails de pouvoir créer des sortes d'espace temps, il prétendait même que si il avait eut une puissance magique suffisante, il aurait pu créer un monde comme il le pensait l'avait fait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Merlin. »  
  
Ceci plongea Harry dans ses réflexions, il se demandait, comme il était le descendant des fondateurs, s'il avait la puissance magique nécessaire afin de pouvoir créer un monde comme le pensait Godric. Si j'étais capable de faire cela, je n'aurais plus à me questionner sur le manque de place de ma propriété car si je continue de faire venir autant de créatures magiques dans mon domaine, je risque sincèrement de manquer de place un jour ou l'autre. Car pour l'instant, j'ai de la chance que Voldemort n'essaie pas de s'étendre sur le monde entier mais seulement sur l'Angleterre et qu'il ne pense pas encore au fait de faire des attaques simultanées, car là ça deviendrait embêtant.  
  
Alors qu'il retournait encore toutes ces pensées dans tout les sens, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour découvrir deux silhouettes qui engendrèrent au fond de lui une certaine colère, mais il demeura de glace face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. D'ailleurs la fille lui adressa la parole :  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, excuses-moi de te déranger, mais je me demandais si tu avais vu Harry Potter. Harry bouillonnait sur place, ils osaient encore lui adresser la parole après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, car bien sûr la personne qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que Ron Weasley, il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se calmer et répliqua d'une voix qu'il voulait normale, mais qui du leur paraître froide :  
  
-Et pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Administra Harry, et sachant la réponse qu'ils allaient lui donner, une envie de meurtre l'envahissait  
  
-Bah... disons que nous sommes ses amis et on se demandait où il était ? répondit Ron impressionné par la voix froide de son interlocuteur, Harry les regarda tous les deux les jugeant du regard, puis leva un sourcil, et répliqua d'une voix encore plus froide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :  
  
-Ses amis ? Ah bon, même après l'article où vous avez fait part de vos sentiments à son encontre, il vous considère comme ses amis ? demanda Harry. Cette réponse fit rougir Ron directement, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
  
-Tout le monde actuellement considère Harry Potter comme cela, non ? Harry sut à cet instant que s'il perdait le contrôle, ils sauraient que c'était lui. Toujours aussi intelligente Granger se dit Harry  
  
-Pas moi en tout cas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me mentez dans ce cas ! Mais je me demande pourquoi vous le cherchez si c'est pour dire dans les journaux de telles choses sur lui, Harry fulminait, un peu plus et il leur jetait un sort, mais Hermione abandonna ses soupçons et se détendit, en lui disant :  
  
-C'est vrai, on avait pas à te mentir. Mais on voulait avoir une explication avec lui, et tu ne crois pas ce qui est dit au sujet de Potter ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Mon opinion ne regarde que moi à ce que je sache, en quoi cela te regardes ? Il venait de lâcher un peu de venin et ceci lui fit du bien, mais Ron ne le vit pas de cet œil là et lui rétorqua :  
  
-Pourquoi l'agresses tu comme cela, elle ne t'a rien fait ? Le visage de Ron exprimait tout son ressentiment vis-à-vis de l'inconnu, cela amusait Harry que Ron défende Hermione comme cela, alors il continua  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes opinions c'est tout, en plus... il marqua une pause, je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, surtout des gens qui attaquent leur « meilleur ami » (il insista sur ces mots) dans la presse plutôt que de lui dire en face ce qu'ils pensent, mais où est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? Asséna Harry, Ron bouillonnait de rage et cela remplit de contentement Harry, il était heureux de pouvoir lui faire ça alors qu'il ne savait pas que c'était lui. Mais Ron allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais Hermione le retint tout en appliquant une main sur son avant-bras, alors que le sourire de Harry s'agrandissait et dit :  
  
-Laisse Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne peut pas comprendre. Le sourire de Harry s'estompa en un instant, il allait sortir sa baguette, mais une pensée le traversa, il lui revint en mémoire qu'il n'avait aucune identité et il allait s'attaquer à deux préfets, cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et le calma, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer :  
  
-A la niche le chien, la maîtresse a dit couché, tu veux un os ou peut-être un bâton pour jouer. Quand à toi, Miss je-sais-tout ta réputation te précède, je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'ignare, alors que j'en sais plus que toi. A ces mots, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tomber dans le piège de la préfète. Alors qu'elle se retournait en signe de victoire, le rouquin avait déjà parcouru la distance le séparant de Harry et lui administra un coup de poing, alors que la préfète criait :  
  
-NON RON, Harry sut à l'instant que grâce à ce geste il était sauvé du reste de l'interrogatoire de la préfète mais se dit qu'à l'avenir il devait vraiment se méfier d'elle. Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se jouer et Harry en était satisfait et demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi ? Il nous a insulté et je devais rester sans rien faire, demanda- t-il bêtement  
  
-Il avait des informations que nous n'avions pas, c'est peut-être lui la personne du Chaudron Baveur, et tu viens de tout faire rater, répondit Hermione dépitée  
  
-Premièrement, cette attitude n'est pas tolérable de la part de préfet et je me plaindrai à votre directrice de maison ainsi qu'au directeur, maintenant SORTEZ D'ICI SUR LE CHAMPS, leur hurla Harry à la figure. Ne pouvant faire autrement, il sortirent du compartiment et rejoignirent Maugrey pour l'informer des informations. Celui-ci, dès qu'il fut informé, se rua dans le train à la vitesse la plus rapide qu'il pouvait se permettre vu sa jambe de bois, entra avec fracas dans le compartiment de Harry, ce dernier n'appréciant pas cela, rétorqua tout de suite :  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer à ce que je sache, il fallait que Harry détourne son attention de sa malle car il ne savait pas si celle-ci résisterait à l'œil magique de Maugrey, et nota mentalement de le faire dès que possible. Maugrey pas le moins du monde embêté lui dit :  
  
-Comité de sécurité de Poudlard, alors vous avez des informations sur Harry Potter ?  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je sais seulement que ce qui a été dit dans les journaux ni plus ni moins, rétorqua Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense Miss Granger, elle sait que vous avez des informations à son sujet, mais..., Harry n'en supportant pas davantage lui coupa la parole.  
  
-Bien, comme Miss je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde le dit, alors c'est une parole d'évangile, ceci fit grandement sourire Maugrey, alors comme vous faites partie du comité de sécurité de Poudlard, je tiens à vous demander d'empêcher ces deux personnes d'entrer dans mon compartiment pour le reste du voyage, Harry laissant un blanc le temps que Maugrey pose la question attendue, cela le fit sourire davantage, ce garçon était très intelligent il faudra qu'il le garde à l'œil et il finit par demander :  
  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
  
-Tout simplement, car sans aucune raison particulière Mr... il attendit que Maugrey donne le nom, alors que celui-ci savait très bien qu'il le connaissait dit :  
  
-Weasley, peut-être ?  
  
-Oui, je pense que c'est cela, m'a frappé au visage, je vais donc me plaindre au directeur et à leur directrice de maison, mais pour le voyage je tiens à ne plus les revoir, vous comprenez, et maintenant je vous demande de sortir de ce compartiment dans lequel je ne vous ai pas invité. Maugrey, n'ayant plus de prétexte pour rester, du se rendre et quitter le wagon, non sans un dernier regard vers Harry. Une fois parti et sûr que Maugrey était loin Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette et se permit de souffler un peu, je ne suis pas encore arrivé à Poudlard et c'est déjà difficile, je crains le pire pour cette année.  
  
C'est alors qu'il pensait à ceci, que le train démarra. Lorsqu'il sonda le train, il s'aperçut qu'aucune sécurité n'était présente dans le train, il n'y avait que des élèves. Alors que le train était parti depuis 5 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Alors que Harry se demandait bien qui pouvait encore venir l'importuner, quand il leva le visage vers les deux nouveaux présents il fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissait de Ginny et Neville, après les avoir prit tout les deux dans ses bras il les invita à entrer, et leur dit :  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour vous de rester là pour l'instant.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Je souhaite qu'on soit en sécurité à Poudlard avant que vous ne vous affichiez avec moi, je ne vous cache pas que je pense que vu que vous aussi vous avez échappé aux mangemorts l'an dernier vous pouvez être visés par les aspirants mangemorts. Donc je ne pense pas, à mon grand regret, car je ne vous cache pas que j'ai envie de compagnie, qu'il soit très sage que vous restiez avec moi pour l'instant.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry, mais je ne te cache pas que ça m'embête, en plus de ça et du regard des autres pour l'article dans le journal, la situation devient difficile, répondit Neville  
  
-Il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant de pouvoir être ensembles sans se cacher, je sais vous pensez peut-être que c'est exagéré mais je préfère vous savoir en sécurit  
  
-Moi, ça me va ! Dit Ginny  
  
-Très bien, tu as un message à faire passer à quelqu'un peut-être ? demanda Neville avec un sourire, Ginny fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien attendant sûrement la réponse  
  
-Informe la dernière personne, je pense que tu sais qui c'est, non ?  
  
-D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas, félicitations Harry, elle m'a informé pour tu sais quoi !  
  
-Merci Neville, et à tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry reprit son apparence normale et venait de finir de prendre des notes sur les réseaux de cheminées, ainsi que sur les portails magiques, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. C'est alors qu'il se mit à la recherche de livres dans sa malle. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur les livres de langues animales, alors il se mit tout d'abord à lire le langage des chouettes afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Hedwige. Alors qu'il venait de finir de prendre des notes sur ce sujet, car il s'était placé le sortilège pour lire plus vite, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Au départ, il pensait que comme il y avait trois présences il s'agissait de Neville, Ginny et Kathie, mais quand il releva le nez de son livre il se trouvait face à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, son visage se remplit de fureur, car c'est à cause de gens comme ceux qu'il avait en face qu'il y avait tant de morts dans cette guerre contre le mal, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Malfoy dit :  
  
-Alors, le balafré... mais Harry le coupa instantanément  
  
-On n'est pas avec le miséreux et la sang-de-bourbe, ensuite tu vas passer aux menaces comme d'habitude. Je sais je vais mourir et tu seras là, ect.... Moi ce que je constate Malfoy, tu veux le savoir ?  
  
-Vas-y Potter ?  
  
-Tu es sûr ? Car ça va pas te plaire tu sais.  
  
-Comme si je te craignais Potter, toi et ton ramassis de déchets.  
  
-Bah voilà, c'est que l'absence parentale n'a aucun effet sur toi ! dit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais une chose que Harry n'avais pas prévu Malfoy rigola, Harry sentant la colère monter, cracha :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, Malfoy ?  
  
-C'est que maintenant tu es seul et faible Potter, avant tu avais tes amis et tu pouvais jouer le malin mais là tu es seul, et il partit à rire. La réalité frappa Harry et lui fit mal mais il n'allait pas le faire voir à Malfoy, alors il répondit :  
  
-Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, n'est ce pas ? La preuve je suis sûr que ton papa, depuis qu'il est dans sa nouvelle résidence, n'a pas eu beaucoup de visites et je peux te le dire je suis au courant, tu n'es même pas allé voir ton papa, Malfoy. Cette dernière réplique ne plu mais pas du tout au Serpentard, il saisit sa baguette, mais le temps de faire ce geste, la baguette de Harry était déjà pointée sur lui, Draco n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire signe à ses acolytes de partir. Enfin le Survivant pu de nouveau souffler.  
  
Alors qu'il avait entamé le langage des Hippogriffes, le train commença à ralentir alors il se décida quand même à mettre l'uniforme puis de préparer ses bagages. Après que le train se soit complètement immobilisé et que tous les élèves du wagon soient sortis, il en fit de même. Une fois arrivé près des marches pour descendre du train, il inspira un bon coup, malgré le fait que beaucoup d'élèves seraient déjà dans les calèches en direction de Poudlard, une masse d'élèves étaient encore attroupée devant. Lorsqu'il eut posé pieds à terre et qu'il releva la tête, une fille en face de lui qui parlait avec une de ses amies le reconnut et sa conversation s'arrêta, elle le fixa ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent de surprise et sur ses lèvres, malgré la distance qui les séparait, Harry pu déchiffrer un « mais c'est Potter », la première expression passée un masque de dégoût total remplaça la surprise, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et affichèrent ces deux expressions. Devant autant de haine Harry chercha et explora la foule pour savoir si un visage afficherait une autre expression mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors qu'il sondait la foule, il se tourna vers un visage qu'il pensait serait enthousiaste de le revoir, ce même visage qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier alors remplit de joie de voir autre chose que ces visages. Il fit face à Hagrid, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il rencontra la même haine que toutes les personnes présentes sur son visage, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'importance de Dumbledore sur la communauté sorcière, une peine immense l'envahit mais il ne montra rien, pourtant ses yeux le piquaient. Il combattit les larmes et commença à s'avancer vers les calèches, quand la voix de Hagrid résonna :  
  
-Potter, veuillez prendre vos bagages, là Harry tomba des nues il n'en revenait pas pour lui Hagrid avait toujours été une personne douce mais cette voix lui fit froid dans le dos pratiquement autant que la voix de Voldemort, c'est alors qu'il se remémora tout le respect que portait Hagrid au directeur et bien qu'il souffrait, il lui fit face et le regarda dans les yeux, en faisant ça il pensait que le demi géant les baisserait en souvenir de tout ce qu'ilsavaient partagé, mais non Hagrid soutint son regard et ce fut Harry qui le détourna.  
  
Doucement Harry remonta dans le train, sortit la baguette de sa main et réduisit sa malle et la mit dans sa poche. Ensuite il remit, sa baguette dans sa main et ressortit du train, certains affichaient une mine perplexe car il ne voyait pas Harry avec ses bagages et Hagrid, lui répéta :  
  
-Potter, vous avez oublié vos bagages, je vous ai dit de les prendre, Harry ne s'arrêta même pas de marcher et la foule se poussait sur son passage malgré toute leur haine personne n'osait lui faire face. Alors Harry d'une voix glaciale répondit :  
  
-C'est fait professeur, et il se dirigea vers les calèches. Arrivé près de celles-ci, au lieu de monter dedans, il regarda le Sombral qui tirait celle- ci et alla le caresser. Puis il monta dans sa calèche que personne ne partagea avec lui. Le trajet lui permit de verser les larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues, alors qu'il passait la grille du château, il se dit qu'il devait être fort pour les personnes qui croyaient en lui et ne surtout pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Car il n'avait pas encore fait le plus dur, c'est-à-dire affronter ses anciens amis et entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor car il savait ce que représentait Dumbledore pour cette maison et que ce serait une étape difficile.  
  
Lorsqu'il descendit de sa calèche devant le château, il avait retrouvé contenance et réaffichait son masque impassible. Alors qu'il gravissait les marches, on pouvait toujours entendre les voix qui le calomniaient et qui lui adressaient ces regards de pur dégoût. Enfin, lorsqu'il arriva en haut des marches, une voix l'interpella encore, une voix froide exprimant la colère à son égard, celle-ci disait :  
  
-Potter, venez par ici, où sont vos bagages car si vous ne les avez pas amenés, ils repartiront avec le Poudlard Express ? Harry se dirigea vers cette voix qui lui avait été il n'y a pas si longtemps une défense face à Umbridge. Quand il arriva devant elle la seule chose qu'il fit fut de hausser les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait, elle le regarda encore plus méchamment, sa bouche formant une mince ligne montrant sa contrariété, mais ajouta :  
  
-Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du directeur après la cérémonie de répartition, le mot..., Harry la coupa  
  
-Et pour quel motif ? demanda t il candidement  
  
-Il n'y a pas besoin de motif pour... Harry se permit de la recouper  
  
-Suivant le règlement de Poudlard, Article 5 décret 26, « un élève se doit de se rendre à une convocation dans le bureau directorial pour les motifs suivant ... je ne vais pas donner les motifs car ils sont aussi longs que la liste des objets interdits dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Avant que Minerva ne puisse répondre, Harry était déjà parti rejoindre la grande salle. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il pu s'apercevoir qu'il était le dernier, il maudit Dumbledore de cette convocation. Alors il arriva aux doubles portes de la grande salle et d'un seul coup d'un seul toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui faillit lui arracher un sourire, mais vu leur expression il déchanta vite. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et constata que toutes les personnes de sa maison le haïssaient même les frères Crivey qui lui vouaient avant une admiration sans pareille. Au lieu de s'installer à sa place habituelle, il se dirigea directement vers le bout de la table où d'habitude les premières années s'asseyaient. Un brouhaha sans pareil saisit la grande salle et il fallut l'intervention du directeur qui fit tinter son verre pour demander le silence puis dit :  
  
-Voyons voyons un peu de silence s'il vous plait, une fois que Mr Potter aura regagné sa place, nous pourront démarrer la cérémonie de répartition, en regardant Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le mur en face de lui et dit :  
  
-Mais Professeur Arbuste (en appuyant sur ce mot) Dumbledore, qui fit pouffer 3 personnes à la table des Gryffondor, je suis à ma place à moins que vous ne vouliez que je change de maison car je crois être bien assis à la table des Gryffondor, non ? Ceci déclencha un autre brouhaha dans la grande salle, tous les élèves de Poudlard se demandaient comment Harry osait se moquer ouvertement du directeur, l'ambiance et l'animosité contre le Survivant ne fit que s'accroître. Mais lorsque Dumbledore demanda le silence quelque chose d'imprévu se passa. Neville se leva et se dirigea vers Harry pour prendre la place en face de lui. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Kathie de venir rejoindre le Survivant qui s'assit à sa gauche. Enfin, après une légère hésitation, Ginny se leva et malgré le regard dur de son frère et de Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Ceci fait, Harry reprit la parole et dit :  
  
-Maintenant que tout le monde est à sa place que la répartition commence, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les premières années. D'habitude ceux-ci étaient accueillis par des applaudissements enthousiastes, mais là ce fut le néant, personne ne faisait un geste, toutes les personnes présentes ne faisaient que de parler de l'attitude de Harry face à Dumbledore. Toute cette agitation fit froncer les sourcils de Mac Gonnagall qui vint poster les élèves devant le Choixpeau magique, qui se déforma qui entama sa chanson comme ceci :  
  
Il y a près de mille ans, quatre sorciers s'unirent pour créer cette école.  
A cette époque, tout le monde voyait cela comme une idée folle.  
Grâce à ces quatre sorciers, la plus grande des institutions fut créée.  
Mais tous les quatre étaient différents, chacun recherchait une qualité C'est alors que Gryffondor m'enleva de sa tête pour me donner un cerveau.  
Pour que je choisisse pour eux, c'est ainsi que je suis devenu le  
Choixpeau.  
Quand viens le temps de la guerre, je suis investi d'une mission  
Celle de vous prévenir, afin que cette école ne soit pas en perdition  
Il est venu le temps pour moi de vous prévenir, d'oublier les querelles Car le mal n'est plus seulement aux portes de l'école, mais infiltrée en  
elle.  
Vous devez vous unir, et apporter votre aide à celui qui est la clé Seul lui peut vous délivrer, possédant un grand pouvoir, mais il a besoin  
d'amitié Maintenant que vous êtes prévenu, je dois m'acquitter de mon du, c'est-à-  
dire  
Choisir votre maison, pour lui apporter tout ce que vous avez à lui  
offrir.  
Pour convenir, à Serpentard vous devez avoir de l'ambition  
Le sang pur est nécessaire pour entrer dans cette maison Pour Poufsouffle, il faut de la ténacité au travail, ce n'est pas la seule  
qualit  
Il faut aussi du fair play et de l'amitié, voici le prix à payer pour  
pouvoir y entrer  
Ensuite pour vous compter parmi les Serdaigle, il faut un esprit affût  
La soif de connaissances y a été maintes fois prouvée  
Enfin, pour Gryffondor la qualité première pour y pénétrer  
Est le courage, mais c'est aussi ici que se trouve la clef  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire ceci, posez moi sur votre tête  
Afin que je vous donne votre maison, pour allez faire la fête  
  
Alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se répandait dans la grande salle, pour honorer le Choixpeau, Harry s'interrogeait sur la signification de la chanson. Malgré qu'il était dans ses pensées sur le pourquoi le Choixpeau avait directement parlé de lui car il était sur que cela le concernait, il sentit le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, elle doit être arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, se dit il. Quand il releva la tête vers ses amis, il pu constater qu'ils le regardaient et qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui. Alors qu'il allait leur dire un mot pour les soulager afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop de soucis, la sous-directrice prit la parole pour commencer la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Harry jeta un œil vers eux alors que le premier nom venait d'être donné qui était à sa grande horreur :  
  
Alicia Crivey, non pas encore un Crivey deux me suffisaient amplement, après quelques secondes le Choixpeau cria « Gryffondor », mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les autres premières années, il pu constater que la peur se lisait sur leur visage. Harry se dit qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient dans l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Après une longue série de noms, qui se termina par Anthony Zoria, Harry constata qu'il n'y avait pas tant que ça de Serpentard cette année, les jeunes devaient se rendre compte de la discrimination apportée par le fait d'être dans la maison où il y avait le plus de mangemorts, surtout dans la crise actuelle. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole pour son éternel discours de début d'année :  
  
-Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter très longtemps, je tiens seulement à souligner les dires du Choixpeau. Face à la situation actuelle en dehors des murs du château, je tiens à vous dire que votre sécurité est assurée dans ces murs. Le temps des vieilles querelles sont à bannir..., Harry ne pu s'en empêcher  
  
-Hum Hum, Dumbledore fut surpris de la réaction de Harry et s'adressa à lui :  
  
-Un problème Mr Potter ? demanda t il, Harry leva les yeux vers le mur en face de lui pour ne pas regarder le directeur comme il lui avait fait l'an passé, et dis d'une voix froide  
  
-Dans ce cas arrêtez de me dénigrer dans les journaux pour commencer, et on pourra peut-être stopper ces vieilles comment avez-vous dit déjà... ah oui querelles, ceci arracha un pouffement de la part de ses trois amis, Dumbledore mal à l'aise cependant continua :  
  
-L'unité fais notre force et la division notre faiblesse, et pour terminer, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, il tapa dans ses mains et le repas apparu. Alors qu'Harry allait commencer à manger, Kathie le regarda et lui dit :  
  
-Harry pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne risques pas d'améliorer tes relations avec les autres si tu continue de t'attaquer au directeur de la sorte ?, Harry fixa Kathie dans les yeux pendant un instant ce qui mit la poursuiveuse mal à l'aise et lui dit :  
  
-Kathie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En plus si tu avais vu le regard des élèves quand je suis descendu du train tout à l'heure, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai fais cela. Tu aurais pu voir la haine dans leur yeux comme maintenant, tournes toi et regardes comment les élèves me regardent, on peut voir tout le dégoût qu'ils me portent. Kathie se tourna comme Harry lui avait dit et fut choquée de voir la manière que tous fixaient Harry. Mais Neville parla à son tour à Harry :  
  
-Dans la chanson du Choixpeau tout à l'heure c'est bien de toi qu'il parlait, sinon ne t'inquiètes pas pour les autres Harry. J'ai déjà remarqué que chaque année tu avais le droit à ces regards alors une fois de plus ou de moins...  
  
-Neville, il n'y a pas que les élèves, j'ai rencontré depuis que je suis arrivé Hagrid et le professeur Mac Gonnagall et ils ont eut une réaction similaire à celle des élèves, mais même les autres années c'était des regards mais jamais à ce point l !  
  
-Harry, tu verras ça leur passera comme d'habitude, à la fin de l'année il te regarderont avec de l'admiration, répliqua Ginny  
  
-Merci Ginny, enfin on verra bien ce qu'il va arriver. Dans tous les cas je vous remercie de votre soutien, mais est ce que l'on pourrait parler d'autre chose si ça ne vous dérange pas  
  
-Très bien Harry mais c'est quand que tu nous parleras de tu sais quoi ? demanda Neville  
  
-Demain, comme on est dimanche, on n'aura pas de cours, alors on pourra chercher un endroit et nous parlerons de ça, ça vous conviens  
  
-Oui, Harry mais tu oublies une chose, c'est que demain matin tu devras aller à la réunion pour ton orientation.  
  
-Quoi demain matin, ils veulent ma mort, dit Harry avec une mine boudeuse, alors ils rirent et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après le dessert Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :  
  
« Afin de contribuer à la collaboration internationale, Poudlard organise deux événements majeurs. Le premier est une coupe de Quidditch inter écoles qui réunira plusieurs des plus prestigieuses du monde, un tonnerre d'applaudissements, la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard sera avancée et l'équipe gagnante représentera notre école, des lamentations suivirent cette remarque. L'autre événement important sera un tournoi de duel toujours inter écoles et donc un tournoi dans l'école sera organisé pour que nos meilleurs représentants puissent participer. D'autres applaudissements suivirent cette nouvelle, mais vous devez savoir que seul les 5ième, 6ième et 7ième années pourront y participer. Vous aurez plus d'informations dans quelques jours. Sinon le corps professoral a été un peu modifié en vue de la sécurité du château et pour les besoins, suite aux événement majeurs de cette année, nous accueillons, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal « Monsieur Alberforth Dumbledore ». Suite à ce nom, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se répandit dans la grande salle mais Harry n'y participa pas, « je pensais que c'était le dernier de ce qui accompagnait Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse se dit Albus, alors que Alberforth s'asseyait à la table des professeurs et salua l'ensemble des élèves. Ensuite deux pour le club de duel, vous aurez 3 professeurs qui sont : « Mr Kingsley Shakelbock, Miss Nymphadora Tonks et un ancien professeur Mr Rémus Lupin » quand les portes s'ouvrirent la salle trembla tellement les élèves étaient heureux. Enfin, pour vous conseiller sur le Quidditch, un ancien élève a accepté de revenir parmi nous, je vous présente « Mr Charly Weasley », à ce moment là quand il entra les applaudissements étaient partagés car ils pensaient avoir un autre professeur, quelqu'un qui avait réussit dans le monde du Quidditch professionnel. Ensuite je tiens à vous rappelez que comme son nom l'indique la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Ensuite je tiens à vous informer que la liste des effets interdits à été mise à jour et que vous pouvez consulter la liste complète dans le bureau du concierge. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ». La sous directrice informa les préfets de conduire les premières années dans leurs maisons. Alors Harry et ses nouveaux compagnons se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres afin de rejoindre la salle commune, lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la grosse dame tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :  
  
-Ils n'en ont pas marre à la fin ?  
  
-Je crois que tu en as pour un bon moment et je crois que ces regards s'adressent à nous aussi, répondit Ginny  
  
-Moi, une chose me fait peur, dit Harry. Ceci parut étonné ses compagnons et Kathie lui demanda  
  
-Ah bon, le courageux Harry a peur, mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Harry les jugea du regard en se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas compris, puis se décida à leur répondre  
  
-Réfléchissez, avec toute la sympathie que les autres nous portent comment va-t-on connaître les mots de passe pour rentrer dans notre tour, on est entré parce que l'on était avec les autres mais on ne pourra pas tout le temps, surtout que je ne compte pas passer tout mon temps ici, et que certains doivent s'entraîner.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi attendre de parler demain ? On pourrait très bien le faire maintenant, demanda Ginny  
  
-Mais non, premièrement je pense que si nous sortons après le couvre feu, les deux préfets ne se gêneraient pas pour nous balancer et en plus même si nous sortons je te rappelle Ginny que nous n'avons pas le mot de passe pour entrer ! C'est alors que Harry eut une idée, il se retourna dans la pièce et tourna son visage vers Hermione, grâce à cette situation il allait pouvoir tester sa légélimencie, il sonda les pensées de la préfète pour arriver au mot de passe qui le mit dans un état de colère immense, il se fiche de moi ce vieux fou.  
  
-Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Demanda Nevillee fiche de moi ce vieux fou. pensées de la préfete pour arriver au mot de passet  
  
-Vous savez tous que la personne qui est morte au département des mystères n'était autre que mon parrain Sirius, et le vieux fou à donner comme mot de passe à la tour de Gryffondor le surnom de mon parrain, il a donné PATMOL (là il avait légèrement hausser la voix) comme mot de passe. Les autres pâlirent car ils savaient tous ce que représentait Sirius pour Harry, mais ce dernier ne montra pas sa peine il alla près du feu et s'y assit en regardant la danse des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Puis, Neville vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et commença à lui parler de botanique car il savait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la mort de son parrain et qu'il fallait que Harry s'occupe l'esprit avec autre chose mais comme Neville ne savait pas quel sujet aborder alors il parla de son sujet favori. Quand le Survivant se rendit compte de l'effort de Neville il lui sourit et entra dans le sujet avec lui. Donc ils restèrent une heure devant la cheminée à bavarder de sujets légers. Ensuite quand la fatigue se fit sentir, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. A peine étaient ils rentrés dans le dortoir que Ron l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, puis lui dit :  
  
-Potter comment oses-tu encore rentrer ici, après ce que tu as fait ? alors que le poing de Ron se dirigeait vers la figure de Harry, la voix de Neville l'interrompit  
  
-Weasley, lâche Harry sur le champ où tu pourrais avoir des problèmes ! Tonna Neville, un autre événement se produisit ensuite Les baguettes de Dean et Seamus étaient pointées vers Neville et Dean prit la parole :  
  
-Mais Neville après ce qu'il t'a fait tu le défends encore ? Cette pourriture mérite une bonne leçon, Harry commença à rire et c'est donc Neville qui prit la parole  
  
-Vous connaissez Harry depuis 5 ans et vous savez très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Les deux autres affichèrent une mine perplexe suite à cette révélation, et Harry repris la parole :  
  
-Neville, tu sais très bien qu'ils s'arrachent tous la gazette, ils sont stupides et ne croient que ce qu'ils lisent dedans, Harry n'aurait pas du dire ça car un silence très pesant s'installa dans la pièce, chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre pour agir. Mais Ron ne voulait pas que les choses restent dans cet état, alors il dit :  
  
-Nous avons été tes amis, tu n'as pas honte d'avoir écrit ces lettres pour rompre notre amiti ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Dumbledore alors qu'il ne cherche qu'à te protéger ? Allez expliques toi. Suite à cette réplique la poigne sur les baguettes de Dean et Seamus se fit plus forte, mais au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde Harry ri encore, mais cette fois d'un rire sans joie puis annonça :  
  
-Très bien Weasley, tu veux d'abord que je parle des lettres que je vous ai envoyées auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu de réponses alors que vous m'aviez dit que vous me répondriez ou... (Harry laissa un blanc puis dit) tu préfères que je parle de la conversation que tu as eut sur le chemin de traverse chez le glacier, là Ron blêmit, Harry savait qu'il venait de lâcher une information qui parviendrait aux oreilles de Dumbledore mais il s'en fichait, cela n'avait pas une grande importance qu'il soit allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ou tu préfères que je parle des gentils dires que tu as proférés à mon encontre encore sur le chemin de traverse il y a encore quelques jours et qui m'ont été rapportés, là Ron et tous les autres purent constater la mine grisâtre de Ron et commencèrent à se poser des questions. Alors ne parles pas d'amitié Weasley ou sinon je te fais voir ce que je pense de notre amitié. Ron ne se laissa pas démonter puis dit :  
  
-J'aurais mieux fais d'écouter Percy l'an dernier, il avait raison tu es complètement fou !  
  
-Lâches moi tout de suite où je te préviens que tu ne resteras pas préfet très longtemps, Weasley, tu as plus de points commun avec Malfoy que je le pensais. Harry savait qu'il venait d'aller trop loin pour le peu de self control que possédait Ron. Lorsque le poing se dirigea vers Harry, celui-ci se défit de la prise de Ron en tournant sur lui même et pendant qu'il virevoltait sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron. Tout ceci s'était passé en quelques centième de secondes, le temps que Harry pointe sa baguette sur Ron celui-ci frappait le mur de son poing. Harry sourit et alors qu'il allait se moquer de Weasley on entendit deux voix prononcer « expéliarmus », la distance était tellement courte que Harry ne pu éviter les sorts sans montrer la puissance qu'il avait acquise. Quand les sorts le percutèrent il réussit à garder sa baguette en main à force de volonté, mais il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et il percuta le mur dans un bruit mat. Il ne réussit qu'à garder les yeux ouverts quelques secondes le temps pour lui de voir accourir Neville vers lui, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
Quand enfin il put rouvrir les yeux, il se maudit car il aurait pu éviter ces sorts et que par conséquent il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, ce qui l'amusa par contre était qu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie le tout premier jour et qu'en soit cela devait être un record. Il constata qu'il était de très bonne heure, au lieu de perdre son temps à ne rien faire il se décida de préparer une chose qui lui tenait à cœur, depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis, il se devait de les remplacer, mais le plus important pour lui était de mériter son titre de Maraudeurs. Alors il sortit de sa malle des affaires qui étaient près de lui, il prit un parchemin et une plume et rédigea les ingrédients et ce qu'il lui fallait pour sa blague, en ce qui concerne les victimes il avait déjà sa petite idée. Lorsque cela fut fait il alla se préparer puis revint vers sa malle qu'il réduisit, enfin il pu remarquer aux grouillements de son ventre que l'on devait approcher de l'heure du déjeuner. Alors il se mit en route de la grande salle sans avoir attendu l'avis de l'infirmière.  
  
Quand il rentra dans la grande salle, il pu constater qu'il faisait partie des premiers élèves dans la pièce, mais le regard du peu de personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là n'avait pas changé. Il se dirigea vers la même place qu'il avait occupé hier et commença à déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure la grande salle se remplissait et vint bientôt ses trois compagnons qui affichèrent une drôle de tête quand ils aperçurent Harry. Neville, quand il fut proche de lui, lui dit :  
  
-Salut Harry, tu devrais faire attention je crois que l'infirmière n'est pas très contente après toi, il a fallu que Dumbledore, qui voulait te voir, vienne pour la calmer. Est ce que ça va mieux ?  
  
-On s'est fait du souci pour toi, quand on ne t'a pas trouvé à l'infirmerie ce matin, dit Kathie l'air anxieuse  
  
-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis solide et en plus avec le temps que je passe chaque année à l'infirmerie je n'avais pas trop envie d'y passer ma première journée, vous me comprenez ?  
  
-Mais je dois te dire Harry, que Pompom n'était pas de cet avis, quand elle a vu ton lit vide, lui dit une voix pétillante de malice  
  
-J'ai l'air de m'en soucier, Monsieur le directeur, répondit Harry alors que Dumbledore se trouvait derrière lui et qu'il ne daigna pas se retourner  
  
-Harry, j'aimerais que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux.  
  
-Oui, mais vous voyez, le problème c'est que je ne souhaite pas cette conversation alors, à moins que vous n'ayez un motif valable, je ne viendrai pas dans votre bureau.  
  
-Très bien Harry, comme bon te sembleras, mais tu pourrais rencontrer des difficultés dans un avenir proche. Harry commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, mais il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore faisait cela, il voulait pousser Harry à faire ressortir son aura mais Harry en comprenant cela se calma aussitôt et dit d'une voix polaire :  
  
-Ce sont des menaces, professeur Dumbledore (quand il dit cela la voix de Harry était montée en volume) ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, cela amusa Harry car il savait qu'il indisposait son directeur mais ce dernier répondit :  
  
-Juste des conseils Harry ! Fait bien attention où tu mets les pieds, dit il d'une voix faible, et le directeur partit rejoindre la table des professeurs où Harry pouvait sentir le regard noir envers Albus. Mais Harry se demandait ce qu'il préparait, car il savait que Dumbledore ne faisait pas ça par hasard. Mais sa réponse arriva en même temps que le courrier. Car une lettre d'aspect officiel venait d'arriver, une lettre du ministère, Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir son enveloppe pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle contenait, celle-ci indiquait :  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Suite à la session de commission de la science et du développement magique,  
et de l'étude approfondie du dossier sur le remède à la folie engendrée par une exposition prolongée  
au sortilèges de « l'endoloris », nous avons réuni le Wizgamot afin de statuer sur votre travail. Il en est  
donc ressorti après une entrevue  
entre moi Mr Cornélius Fudge et Mr Albus Dumbledore, que vous devrez  
répondre devant la justice pour utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables sur des animaux. Donc vous êtes  
convoqué à la commission de justice  
pour statuer sur la gravité de vos actes, ainsi que pour juger si vous  
représentez un danger potentiel pour vos camarades de Poudlard. Ainsi je vous demanderai de vous présentez vous et  
votre baguette à la date du 9  
septembre. Dans le cas où vous ne vous présenteriez pas vous seriez  
déclaré coupable.  
  
De plus vous comparaîtrez devant la commission des usages abusifs de la  
magie, car nous pensons que vous êtes passé outre les recommandations du ministère de la magie. Malgré que vous  
êtes déjà passé en commission l'an dernier. Enfin un dernier chef d'accusation est retenu contre vous qui est  
la création de transport magique non autoris  
  
Amicalement Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la magie  
  
Lorsque Harry leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, il fut étonné de voir dans leur yeux de la peine et de la compassion, alors il tourna son regard vers le reste de la grande salle et fut encore plus étonné de voir en plus des regards de Haine et de dégoût, des visages qui exprimait la peur, oui c'était bien ça de la peur. Alors il revint sur ses amis et releva un sourcil en guise de questions car la colère était tellement grande en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sans s'emporter. Neville qui avait compris la question muette lui tendit le journal. Le titre lui suffit pour savoir comment il avait fait pour savoir, celui-ci disait : « Le survivant passe devant la justice pour utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables », alors qu'il était près à s'emporter et à s'attaquer directement à Dumbledore, Kathie lui posa sa main sur son avant bras, ce simple geste le calma et son regard se fit moins dur et il regarda Kathie avant de lui souffler :  
  
-Merci, sans toi je crois que j'aurais fait une bêtise, celle-ci lui sourit. Puis le Survivant prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et se leva, quand il fut debout il regarda le mur en face de lui et dit :  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous recherchez Mr le directeur, mais puisque vous continuez dans cette voie je crois que du changement va s'opérer. Quelqu'un se leva dans la grande salle et dit :  
  
-Ne me fais pas rire Potter, tu crois pouvoir faire quoi contre le grand Albus Dumbledore ? Hein tu te crois si fort pour oser le menacer devant tout le monde comme cela ? Harry ne se retourna même pas pour faire face à la personne qui venait de proférer çà, mais répondit :  
  
-Tu le verras bientôt Weasley, ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois. Alors qu'il allait quitter la grande salle un hibou vint se déposer devant lui et il décrocha la lettre mais il se doutait déjà du contenu de celle- ci. Alors, accompagné de ses amis, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle. Une fois sortie de celle-ci il parla rapidement :  
  
-Alors Kathie et Ginny, allez voir Rémus et Tonks et informez les de venir dans les toilettes de Mimi pour 14h00 et je vous donne rendez vous pour la même heure et dites leur d'informer la dernière personne, Neville va voir où l'on doit se rendre pour la réunion pour l'orientation, rejoins moi dans notre dortoir car il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour parer au procès, car je pense que je dois commencer à me faire du soucis, je pense que Dumbledore doit avoir des cartes en main pour passer si vite à la vitesse supérieure, à toute à l'heure. Sur ce Harry se rendit directement au 7ième étage devant la salle sur demande et passa devant avec une idée très précise, enfin quand la porte se dessina il l'ouvrit et trouva un seul livre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit le plus, ce qui l'intrigua au plus au point fut que ce livre était écrit de la main de Rowena Serdaigle. Ensuite, il se rua vers son dortoir puis commença à prendre connaissance de l'ouvrage quand Neville y pénétra à son tour un grand sourire ornait le visage de Harry, cela étonna celui qui venait d'entrer, et il prit la parole :  
  
-Harry, comment ça se fait que tu souris alors que les nouvelles ne sont vraiment pas bonnes ?  
  
-Tu verras Neville, tu sauras tout cet après midi, en attendant à quelle heure nous devons passer et avec qui ?  
  
-On passe avec Mac Gonnagall, dans une demi heure pour moi et toi tu es dans une heure.  
  
-Très bien, au fait Neville, tu envisages de faire quoi après Poudlard ?  
  
-Moi, je ne sais plus vraiment je voulais devenir médicomage enfin pour mes parents mais maintenant je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, je pense que je vais me lancer dans la même carrière que mes parents je pense devenir Auror comme cela on sera encore ensemble après Poudlard  
  
-Non, je ne pense pas Neville, dit il sur un ton doux, je ne souhaite plus être auror, car être à la bonne d'un imcapable comme Fudge ne me plait plus tant que ça surtout dans la situation actuelle. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, mais je vais prendre un maximum de matières pour pouvoir avoir le plus grand choix possible à la sortie de l'école  
  
-Je crois que tu as raison mais je ne pense pas pouvoir assumer beaucoup de matières, alors je reste sur le choix d'auror  
  
-Mais au fait Neville, je suis sacrément impressionné, tu as réussit à avoir un O en potion, alors là chapeau ! Neville rougit, mais dit :  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais je pense que le fait que Rogue ne m'aboie pas dessus a participé à ma réussite  
  
-Ne m'en parles pas, et il partirent à rire oubliant les problèmes de ce matin, mais c'était sans oublier une certaine personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, qui dit :  
  
-Alors Potter, près pour bientôt quitter Poudlard et rejoindre la jolie prison d'Azkaban, ce qui le fit rire  
  
-Moi au moins je peux encore me regarder dans une glace sans penser à Malfoy, de plus tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi Weasley et même de faire attention à tes arrières car tu pourrais rencontrer quelques problèmes dans très peu de temps ! Répliqua Harry  
  
-Ce sont des menaces Potter ? Asséna Ron  
  
-Non une promesse que je te fais Weasley, il se pourrait bien qu'un jour tu t'en mordre les doigts, enfin seul l'avenir nous le dira  
  
-Tu crois que tu fais peur à quelqu'un Potter ? dit Ron avec un sourire machiavélique, toi tes amis et le cafard ? Sur cette dernière réplique Harry palît car il avait oublié ce point. Ron étant content d'avoir rembarré Harry quitta la pièce. Et Neville demanda :  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il voulais dire avec cette dernière remarque, Harry ?  
  
-Comme tu le sais, Rita écrit pour, enfin je devrais dire est associée avec, moi et il ont sans doute fait qu'elle passe en justice car elle obtient toutes ses informations en étant... attends nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça ici, au fait Neville, ne parle JAMAIS de choses importantes dans le château ou seulement dans des endroits où nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être entendus. Tu as compris ?  
  
-Oui, mais tu penses que l'on est surveillés en permanence Harry ?  
  
-Oui je le crains Neville, c'est pour cela que nous devons redoubler de vigilance, enfin tu en sauras plus, plus tard. Allons rendre visite à notre « très chère directrice de maison » dit Harry sarcastiquement, je pense avoir avec elle une conversation des plus houleuses, surtout depuis notre brève conversation d'hier. Sur ce ils se rendirent vers la salle de métamorphose pour leur réunion d'orientation. Alors qu'ils étaient devant la salle les autres Gryffondor de son année lui adressèrent de regards de tueurs, mais se retinrent de tout commentaire suite à la nouvelle que le Survivant pouvait lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. Une seule personne ne réagissait pas comme les autres, ce qui étonna et laissa perplexe Harry, en effet Hermione semblait en pleine réflexion, il pensait qu'elle devait se demander comment Harry allait se sortir de là et pourquoi il avait l'air aussi confiant jusqu'à aller menacer Dumbledore, pensa Harry. Alors que le Survivant la regardait, elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard du jeune sorcier, il pu remarquer les yeux interrogateurs de celle-ci, cet échange se brisa par la venue du professeur qui fit entrer Neville. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il ressortit assez blême et il su qu'elle avait du le rabaisser où même lui parler de ses parents, il fit un sourire à Neville qui lui répondit. Après une brève conversation pendant laquelle ils parlèrent de banalités, Neville dit à Harry qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard, et qu'il voulait écrire à ses parents, il venait de quitter Harry lorsque Lavande sortit du bureau et que Ron y entra à son tour laissant Harry et Hermione tous seuls. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses qui firent bien rire Harry, elle rassembla tout son courage pour prendre la parole :  
  
-Alors Potter, on se croit si fort que ça, tu ne doutes de rien à ce que je vois. Mais une chose m'interpelle, comment fais tu pour avoir l'air si sûr de toi ?  
  
-Bah, il t'en a fallu du temps pour rassembler tout ton courage et cracher ton venin Granger, il vit le teint de Hermione pâlir à cette remarque, mais tu sais Miss-je-sais-tout, cela fit virer le blanc de son visage vers une couleur plus rougeoyante signifiant sa colère, que tu ne sais vraiment rien, tu es loin de connaître la vérité et tout ce qu'elle entraîne alors épargnes moi tes remarques STUPIDES et retournes dans tes livres. Harry venait de toucher une corde sensible et il le savait, mais il avait fait en sorte de faire cela au moment où le professeur allait venir le chercher, la préfète n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir tellement elle était en colère, parcouru la distance qui la séparait de Harry et malgré le sourire qu'il afficha, lui mit une gifle magistrale sous le regard éberlué de Mac Gonnagall qui dit :  
  
-Miss Granger, pourrais je savoir ce que vous faites ? 10 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue avec moi demain soir. Granger palit tout de suite mais c'est alors que Harry lui souffla de manière à ce qu'elle seule entende :  
  
-Tu viens de faire exactement ce que je voulais, tu vas payer pour ce que toi et Weasley m'avez fait et ce que vous avez dit chez le glacier, Granger. Hermione était partagée, elle était enragée car elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté et le fait que Harry sache ce qu'il avait fait malgré le fait que le directeur avait dit qu'il n'en saurait rien. Enfin là elle comprit que Harry en savait beaucoup plus qu'eux. Alors qu'elle allait lui poser une question Mac Gonagall dit avec la voix la plus froide qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Malfoy, ceci étonna encore plus Granger :  
  
-Potter, entrez tout de suite, sur ce avec un dernier sourire vers la préfète il entra dans la classe, asseyez vous Potter, malgré le fait que ça va aller très vite comme vous avez par miracle réussi les épreuves nécessaire pour devenir auror, donc voici les matières...  
  
-Désolé, professeur d'encore une fois vous interrompre, ce qui lui valut un regard des plus noirs de la part des professeurs se rappelant très bien de la conversation de la veille, mais ce n'est plus la carrière que je souhaite entreprendre, je ne tiens pas à servir des personnes complètement stupides qui plus est. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la carrière que je vais entreprendre et donc je souhaite comme l'école le permet de pouvoir suivre toutes les options, enfin bien sûr sauf la divination qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Dit Harry sans pour autant regarder le professeur, ce qui avait l'air de la mettre vraiment en colère, alors que Harry souriait à pleine dents son sourire se figea tout d'un coup car il venait de sentir l'aura du directeur venir vers eux, alors il ajouta :  
  
-Voilà, maintenant si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter je vais prends congé, mais malgré la colère un sourire se dessina sur le visage du professeur qui lui dit :  
  
-Désolé mais vous devez remplir le formulaire afin de pouvoir suivre toutes ces options, mais le temps que Harry se saisisse du parchemin le professeur Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le bureau.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry dit il, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua de remplir son formulaire, comme tu ne sembles pas enclin à vouloir venir dans mon bureau pour me parler c'est moi qui viens à toi  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que cela me fasse je m'en fous mais éperdument. Vous attendez quoi de moi ? Hein vous m'avez lâchement trahi et vous croyez que je vais vous sauter dans les bras vous et tous les autres. Alors vous pouvez toujours courir.  
  
-Harry, tes parents et Sirius m'ont fait confiance, alors pourquoi pas toi, Harry qui avait jusque là gardé le contrôle, faillit exploser mais c'était sans compter le hoquet de surprise de Hermione qui le fit revenir à la réalité, et dit :  
  
-Oui, ils vous ont fait confiance et ça leur a coûté la mort, le professeur Mac Gonnagall se leva et dit  
  
-Potter comment osez vous, vous êtes un être infâme  
  
-Oui c'est cela, mais je vous préviens professeur Dumbledore, arrêtez ce que vous faites contre moi et je ne dévoilerai pas la vérité et vous savez à quel point elle vous causerait du tord, il se tourna et regarda le directeur dans les yeux et là le professeur Dumbledore pâlit, la lueur habituelle de ses yeux avait disparue et était remplacée par de la crainte. Puis le vieux sorcier du détourner le regard ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le professeur de métamorphose. Enfin le directeur reprit la parole :  
  
-La machine est lancée, je ne peux plus l'arrêter à présent, de plus je sais que tu ne le feras pas tu n'oseras pas parler de la prophétie à tout le monde sorcier, car tu n'aimes pas la popularité et là tu la gagnerais à tout jamais  
  
-Mais moi je ne comprends pas professeur, c'est le pourquoi de tout ça, je suis le seul et vous voulez me rayer du monde sorcier. Je vous préviens Dumbledore, il venait de cracher son nom, vous allez le payer très cher et tous ceux qui sont avec vous car même si je ne le révèle pas au monde sorcier en entier, je peux le révéler à toutes les personnes de votre ordre et vous serez à jamais méprisé par eux. Le visage de Dumbledore pâlit encore plus, Harry venait de finir de remplir la feuille la posa sur le bureau, puis sans attendre quitta la pièce, en dehors il croisa Hermione et lui dit :  
  
-Tu vois tu as craché ton venin sur moi Granger, mais comme tu le vois tu ne sais rien du tout, je crois que c'est à toi. Sur ce Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune  
  
----------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ -- ----------------- ---------------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Enfin me voilà encore ressortit des cachots de l'autre psychopate, je vais pouvoir enfin faire des remontrances à ceux qui m'ont lâchement abandonnés, un « pop » retentit, je me retournai dans la crainte de voir le seigneur des ténèbres, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir l'autre vieux fou  
présent devant moi, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :  
  
-Dragon noir, tu ne peux pas faire de remontrances à tes lecteurs avec  
l'absence que tu as eu  
  
-Mais je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache c'est ma fiction de toute  
manière  
  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, l'aura de Dumbledore ressorti tout d'un  
coup il se fit menacant  
  
-Attends Albus, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais je suis libre de  
faire ce que je veux  
  
-Avec le rôle que tu me donnes dans ta fiction je vais être obliger de te sanctionner, je le regardais dans les yeux et lui ri au nez (au sien tu as  
vu sa taille) et dis  
  
-Bah et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, et certain de mes anciens reviewers ne sont pas à l'appel alors je vais les  
citer  
  
-Très bien Dragon noir alors « endoloris », je recoit le sort de plein fouet tellement je suis sous la surprise et m'écroule suite à la douleur,  
mais je réussit à lui dire :  
  
-Mais vous êtes censé être un gentil alors pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois, tu vas venir dans mes cachots faire un petit tour,  
je le regerde et déglutit puis me tourne vers vous et dit :  
  
-Bon alors à la prochaine, je pense pouvoir revenir assez vite bye  
  
-MiniJaguard : Merci pour tout les compliments et j'espère que tu deviendras du coup un de mes reviewers attitrés je te remercie encore et je te dis à bientôt bye  
  
-Onarluca : Merci pour la review et je suis content que mon introduction t'ai bien fait marrer car je fais ce que je peux pour faire un peu rire mes lecteurs, devant autant de compliments j'ai rougit vraiment merci je suis content que tu sois resté sans voix j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui là. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il arrive le plus vite possible, et maintenant tu sais ce qu'il est advenu pour le Poudlard express et pour ses « amis », lol. Désolé pour toi mais pour moi dans la fiction les méchants restent des méchants mais tu le verras bien. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée, au fait je n'ai pas pu résister à ton regard de petit chien battu. Merci pour cette super review et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre gros bisous.  
  
-Lunicorne : Encore merci de ta présence permanente depuis un petit moment, pas grave pour ton erreur mais je suis désolé je vais être obligé de te donner un doloris pour la peine, lol. Mais je suis navré de te dire que je ne suis pas en vacances, snif. Bon allé à la prochaine bye.  
  
-Torny : Merci, pour les encouragements j'espère que tu continuera de le faire, j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre, allez je t'embrasse bye. Pour le couple c'est la question qui reviens tout le temps mais je tiens à garder un peu de suspens. Ah, comme tu l'as si bien noté çà va entrainer des situations assez cocaces. bye  
  
-Zick : Merci pour le compliment, la voilà ta suite lol. C'est sur à mort Dumbi, je vais fonder un parti pour çà, allez bye  
  
Axos007 : Comme tu peux le voir, c'est juste du à certaines indisponibilités que je n'ai pas pu continuer ma fic, mais c'est un projet qui me tiens à cœur alors tu seras obligé de me supporter, lol. Tu es bien le seul à ne pas vouloir savoir, car les autres me harcèle pour connaître chaque détail, mais grâce à toi, je ne craquerais pas, lol. Je suis content de moi car avec ce que j'écrit beaucoup de mes lecteurs détestent de plus en plus les deux amis de Harry, lol. Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai mis trop de temps à faire la suite. Encore merci pour cette review super j'espère au prochain chapitre allez bye.  
  
-Benkuteur : moi aussi çà fais plaisir de vous revoir et surtout que beaucoup sont revenus alors je suis super content alors je vomis (c'est la cité de la peur, lol) bah voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, sinon je suis désolé d'avoir infligé cela à ta sœur et tu m'excusera auprès d'elle, lol. Merci pour la review allez bye  
  
-Philippe Gryffondor : Alalalala, moi aussi je désespérait de voir mon chapitre, lol. Tu as osé douter de moi, le grand et invulnérable Dragon noir comment as-tu pu ? Alex se tourne et boude, lol. Alors oui je suis passé par les cachots, mais un j'avais pas ma baguette, et de deux je suis un mec alors c'est « gagnant ». Ah bah je voudrais bien t'y voir moi, lol. C'est vrai j'ai été rongé par les remords, lol. Merci de ta compréhension, merci pour le pardon Alex s'incline et fais plein de révérences, lol. Merci encore d'être parmi nous pour le combat du méchant Voldi, allez bye.  
  
-Aetius : Et oui, notre ryry se rapproche de nymphie, mais je dois te dire que tu ne sauras pas pour sa relation, niark niark niark. Désolé mais il faut que je garde un peu de suspens pour ma fic, tu ne m'en veux pas. Merci pour les compliments et pour la review, j'espère te voir à nouveau dans les prochaines, encore merci bye  
  
-Lunenoire : Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je vais répondre aux questions au fur et à mesure. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry va récupérer de l'argent au fur et à mesure de la fiction enfin tu verras. Alors sinon pour les livres je voulais que Harry avance beaucoup pendant les vacances car à la rentrée il sera à nouveau surveillé, alors je me devais de le faire lire beaucoup. Alors, non pétunia n'est pas psy, sinon c'est parce que je voulais que dans ma fiction pas comme dans les autres Harry se rapproche de sa famille alors voilà. Et oui, beaucoup de livre et d'information d'un coup, mais tu verras il se calme après, lol. Pour les achats il faut bien qu'il s'arrête mais tu verras tout au long de l'histoire il achètera plein de choses. Ah tu es bien une des seule à aimer mon aigle les autres ne me parle que de Snake alors merci. Ah je suis content que Tonks te plaise, j'ai eut du mal à en faire un perso à part entière avec le peu d'infos que l'on a des livres. Pour le faire correspondre j'ai trouvé un peu de temps, c'est moi qui écrit les lettres alors il a pas trop de mal, lol (et parfois c'est pas simple de les écrire). Je suis content que ma fic te distrait autant, mais pour Hermione et Ron, je ne suis pas trop fan de ces deux persos dans les livres et je crois que cela se ressent un peu sur ma fic, non ???. Bah oui j'ai fait la rupture d'un coup il fallait bien que Harry pour progresser se détache des autres car en étant trop protéger on avance pas, enfin c'est mon avis. Pour l'emblème, je ne sais pas, mais étant le descendant des 4 fondateurs je pense qu'il peut le faire à mon humble avis, lol. C'est un sadique le Alberforth, mais il se calmera plus tard tu verras ou peut être que Harry se vengera de toutes ces blessures, lol. Tu es une des seule à ne pas te moquer de mes noms, je trouve çà dur de donner des noms. Bah tu as du être déçue car il se sépare encore plus de Dumbie dans ce chapitre, merci encore de ces reviews et de tous ces compliments, j'espère te voir dans le prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Abel : Et non tu ne rêve pas, un nouveau chapitre comme tu peux le voir, lol. Bah oui dieu existe, tu ne le sais peut être pas mais c'est moi, lol. Désolé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute pour les bugs c'est ffnet, mais j'ai réussi à les corriger à force de maintes efforts. Pour la rentrée tu es servi même si ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais tu le verras Harry va se venger tu n'as pas idée, enfin tu verras. Pour le futur couple, en fait ce n'est pas évident ce sera un peu ambiguë tu le sauras plus tard, cesse de baver sur ton clavier tu vas griller ton pc et je n'aurai plus de review, lol. Le dirlo en prends un peu pour son grade mais tu verras ce n'est qu'un début, niark niark niark. Non ne fais pas çà pas de virus j'ai déjà des problèmes avec mon pc assez important alors pas en plus des virus et si tu bloque mon pc comment veux tu que je puisse continuer ma fiction, hein ??? oui mais comme je l'ai expliqué ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute pour le retard j'en suis désolé. Mais pour le Harcèlement tu n'es pas pire qu'un de mes autres reviewers il m'a envoyé je ne sais plus combien de review, lol. Je te remercie de cette super review et des compliments mais désolé je suis un mec, sinon je te remercie encore et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Job3-14 : Merci, mais tu sais pour le début moi aussi je trouve çà trop mais je voulais faire progresser Harry le plus possible pendant les vacances car il sera surveiller après la rentrée. Désolé pour les bugs de ffnet mais je les ai corrigé, alors çà devrais être mieux, sinon pour la vie sentimentale de ryry la vie ne va pas être de tout repos pour lui mais seul deux des personnes citées auront une vrai chance avec Harry, à toi de deviner, lol. Pour Neville, ce n'est pas encore prévu mais j'y pense mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui il sera mais pas avec Ginny je pense c'est trop répandu, j'aime pas faire comme les autres, alors je verrai bien. Oui, mais comme tu peux le constater avec le chapitre 13 et 14, Harry n'est pas si fort que çà encore, mais il progresse, il ne peux pas encore arriver à un très grand stade mais tu verras dans la suite de la fic. Merci encore de tous les compliments que tu as fait et de cette super review, j'espère te revoir dans le prochain chapitre, allez bye  
  
-Emilie : Merci encore pour ta compréhension car certain n'ont pas été aussi tendre que toi, tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur merci pour tout ce soutien je te fais pleins de bisous bye  
  
-Fandjo : Toujours présent à l'appel çà me fais super plaisir, oui j'ai repris du service et je suis désolé de cette longue attente mais tous tes compliments et ta persévérance me touche, alors je te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Van : Merci pour cette review, je te dis à très bientôt allez bye  
  
-Nienna-lo : Pour Ginny, je ne suis pas très fan de l'avoir mise mais comme je voulais faire participer les lecteurs, j'ai été obligé de la mettre il l'aime beaucoup (Alex roule des yeux), lol. Pour les « amis », ils ne me plaisent pas alors Harry va se venger enfin tu verras, bah caca, Harry/Ginny (alex a du se retirer pour aller vomir) tu n'es pas bien, lol. Pour Harry, surprise même si certains ont déjà deviner (Alex pleure devant son pc). Pour moi les méchants reste des méchants alors non pas ami-ami avec Draco, et pour Rogue tu verras (mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions). Merci pour cette review et tous les compliments, mais je voulais te demander une chose as-tu changé de pseudo ? bon allez bye  
  
-Jindaime : je suis content que ma fic te plaise autant mais pour les idées j'en ai encore pleins enfin tu verras. J'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour faire rire mes lecteurs même si des fois je doute de mon humour. Encore merci de ta présence et j'espère te revoir dans mon prochain chapitre, allez bye  
  
-Patmol Potter : Ah mais tu sais, je sais être là au bon moment, c'est ma nature, lol. Je suis vraiment touché que tu estime autant ma fic, çà fais vraiment plaisir au pauvre petit auteur que je suis, lol. Oui Nymphie se rapporche de Harry, mais... (Nymphie veins de mettre sa main sur ma bouche et donc tu n'as rien comprit de ce que j'ai dit ensuite, lol), merci pour tous ces compliments et je suis content que tu continue de suivre ma fic il me semble que tu le fais depuis un bon moment, merci encore bye  
  
-Potter Black : Hum on va dire d'accord pour le surnom, mais de toute façon ai-je le choix ?? lol. Merci beacoup Sali (je peux), pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis sur ma fic, pour la page blanche je vais faire ce que je peux mais j'ai pleins d'idée mais le problème c'est que ce que j'écris ne me plait jamais. Oui c'est vrai que c'est devenu une tendance en ce moment, enfin ils reprendront surement enfin espérons. Malheureusement Voldi s'en prends souvent à moi, je dois lutter chaque jour pour survivre et je viens de retourner dedans mais j'ai pu encore m'en échapper, lol. Je suis heureux que tu ai mis tout sous fidélitas, mais je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que tu as fait une erreur en répondant cela au téléphone, j'ai comme un doute enfin tu me diras, lol. J'étais mort de rire en lisant ta mise en scène, elle était superbe alors c'est moi qui pose un genou à terre devant toi. Au fait c'était quoi ces ombre alors ??? lol. Je suis honoré d'avoir une fidèle revieweuse comme toi, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de ton soutien, moi aussi je te fais mais alors tout plein de gros bisous, bye.  
  
-Gally Chan : ne grogne pas ce n'est pas grave pour le mail au lieu de la review, çà me fais plaisir quand même, je te remercie de celle-ci. Alex rougit devant elodie pour tant de compliments et ne sais pas où se mettre. Je suis content qu'il plaise autant car je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi. En fait, tu me rassures. Les bugs de ffnet c'est lourd j'ai passé un temps pas possible à les corriger, mais je suis heureux de te dire que j'ai réussit (Alex fais de grand sourire devant son ordi). Intéressant tu salives d'avance ??? lol. J'espère que ce que tu as lu t'a plu (car Alex doute de l'effet de son chapitre, enfin tu me diras. Alex fais des yeux de chien battu, lol). Oh oh, je crois que j'ai affaire à un vampire, il faut que tu me otes ce doute quand même, lol. Alex s'incline devant Elodie, et dit : oui maîtresse, je ne partirai plus jamais, lol. Ah je crois que mon doute est confirmé l !!!! (oups Alex tapes à toute vitesse son chapitre pour ne pas se faire modre, quoique Alex réfléchit et se dit un petit bisou de vampire ne doit pas faire de mal, lol) Ahlalala, un vampire qui se la joue en plus (Alex roule des yeux). Ah Ah, je m'en fou j'ai toujours un pieu en argent sur moi, nah. Moi aussi je te fais pleins de bisous et te dis à la prochaine, mon petit vampire à moi, lol. Bye  
  
-Ladysone : je suis content que ma fic te fasse autant plaisir, et oui comme tu as pu le voir c'est la rentrée, Tu as eut une partie des réactions, mais pas encore tout car Harry va vouloir se venger un petit peu et en plus il veut son statut de maraudeur alors je ne t'explique pas. Pour Dumbledore tu as ta réponse il veut complètement coulé Harry. Enfin le Survivant est un valeureux Gryffondor, alors il n'allait pas se cacher éternellement. Merci pour ta superbe review, moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous bye et à la prochaine  
  
-Olivier : Je suis content que tu n'ai pas plus tenir ta promesse mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement alors je suis encore désolé. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai écrit la suite assez vite, mais le plus long je crois que c'est de répondre au reviews pour ce chapitre. Je suis content que ma fic ai un effet aussi bon sur toi, je te remercie encore de tous ces compliments et de ta ténacité pour me pousser à écrire, encore désolé allez bye.  
  
-Suppy : merci pour la review et le compliment, je te dis à la prochaine. Allez bye  
  
-Sabriel : Coucou soeurette, alors comme çà Voldie te persécute il va devoir me rendre des comptes. Je suis content que « papa » est arrêté de t'embêter, lol. Sinon toutes mes félicitations pour ton brevet et pour ton passage en seconde j'espère que tu as bien fêté çà. Pour ta fiction dès que je peux je te bip promis mais en ce moment j'essaie de rattraper mon retard sur ma fiction, mais je le ferai dès que je pourrais. Désolé mais je n'ai pas lu l'histoire dont tu me parle, ce n'est sorti que de ma petite tête bien vide, lol. Alors pour Ron et Hermione, ce n'est qu'un début, mais sinon pour l'argent il y a une raison en fait mais tu ne le sauras que dans très longtemps. Merci de ne pas me jeter de légumes, j'ai du me laver je ne sais pas combien de fois pour enlever l'odeur (snif). Pour les amourettes pour harry tu as bien répondu pour deux des choix, alors continue de chercher, lol. Mais tu as tord pour Neville c'est trop commun comme couple. Merci de tous ces compliments soeurette, je te fais aussi pleins de bisous, allez à bientôt bye  
  
-Tiken : mon reviewer fou, lol. Alors pour combler mon retard tu as vu je t'ai fait une énorme dose de plus de 20 pages word quand même. J'espère que cette nouvelle dose t'as fais du bien. Je veux bien te faire des chapitres comme celui la, mais ma parution en serait encore diminuée alors comme tu veux. J'épère que ta tête va mieux car il faut que tu review ce chapitre là pour me donner ton avis, lol. Mais j'espère que çà va te rendre plus fou encore car tes reviews me font super marré en fait je les adore. En plus tu n'as pas oublier le refrain, je dois dire que j'ai eu peur de cela. Ah je fais ce que je peux pour vous faire rire mais je ne pouvais pas mettre les absents avec le retard que j'ai prit alors j'ai innover, lol. Et oui Voldi a été très gentil il m'a torturé pendant trois mois alors je ne suis plus très beau à voir, lol. Ne t'inquiète pas j'adore tes reviews c'est mieux que les « super vivement la suite » que je reçoit alors ne t'inquiète pas même pour les fautes. Ok je vais pas te laisser trop longtemps sans dose je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, lol. Alors super la mise en scène mais désolé la suite n'est pas aussi longue désolé mais je ne voulais pas te laisser trop longtemps sans dose. Merci pour tous les compliments et le « Tiken, qui a finalement reprit gout a la vie lol » çà fais super plaisir, bon allez je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-The black dragon : Merci vraiment pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, çà fais vraiment trop plaisir malgré que je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de compliments. Ta review, me motive j'aimerai bien en recevoir plein de comme çà car elle poussent à continuer. Merci encore et je te dis à la prochaine, allez bye.  
  
-Josi : Alors merci pour tous les compliments c'est vraiment trop sympa. Désolé pour les endroits où il y a des problèmes ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est à cause de ffnet, mais j'ai règlé le problème. Merci pour les détails, disons que c'est une chose qui me tiens à cœur je ne veux pas la bâcler, sinon pour le cul je ne peux pas en mettre car c'est une fiction classée en général alors je suis désolé. Pour Ron et Hermione, disons que je ne les aime pas de trop mais je crois que çà se voit dans ma fic, non ?? oui ils sont tombés bien bas mais avec ce chapitre tu vois qu'il peuvent tomber plus bas encore, lol. Je suis touché que tu me fasse une super review alors que tu ne le faisait pas normalement, merci beaucoup. Merci encore pour ta super review j'espère te voir pour celui la allez bye  
  
-Tornade : Merci pour ta review et les compliments, mais pour ta question disons que c'est une question que tout le monde se pose il me harcèle pour çà, mais il faut que je garde un peu de suspens si tu as d'autre questions hésite pas à demander, merci pour la review allez bye  
  
-Sasuke : Je suis content de voir que tu es toujours là, merci du soutien. Pour la rencontre avec Hermione, Ron et les professeurs tu as en partie ta réponse. Je te remercie encore pour le soutien et je te dis à très bientôt bye  
  
-Vierge : Merci de tous ces compliments, çà me fait trop plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise autant. Je te remercie et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Les maraudeuses : Ca deviens une habitude pour toi de me laisser en plan sur msn, je vais finir par porter plainte, lol. Je deviens tout rouge à force de tant de compliments. Je suis content de pouvoir te faire voir les choses d'une façon différentes. Pour Ginny c'est vous qui avez décidez même si je ne voulais pas de trop enfin. Je suis content aussi que Kathie te plaise, alors comme çà tu ne m'oublie pas (enfin sauf sur msn, lol) allez je te fais pleins de bisous et je continue de constater que tu aimes encore beaucoup le copier coller, bye  
  
-Marie-Jo : Hum une grosse bise bien baveuse, miam. Merci encore pour tous ces compliments ma p'tite Marie-Jo(elle) et que ma fic te plaise autant même après une relecture, je te fais moi aussi une enorme bises bien baveuse et te dis à très bientôt bye. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est juste que j'ai voulu régler les problème de bug pour mon chapitre. Mais comme tu vois j'ai été rapide, lol. bye  
  
-Harryjo : Ouah, je suis content d'avoir un fan comme cela, lol. Mais il faut aussi que tu dormes je ne voudrais pas t'exténuer. Pour les idées je pense que c'est des choses importantes. Pour le couple, certains ont compris mais pas entièrement il va y avoir une relation ambiguë entre trois persos dans ma fics enfin tu verras. Donc je n'ai rien dit mais tu pourrais être heureuse mais c'est sous réserve que je te dis çà. Merci de respecter mes choix lol. En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments et je crois que tu as du bien profiter de ton lit, je te remercie encore allez bye  
  
-Gaelle Gryffondor : Merci pour les compliments çà me fais super plaisir mais je n'ai pas voulu arrêté mais c'est du à des problèmes. Je te remercie encore allez bye  
  
-Raziel tepes : Attends ce n'est pas de ma faute pour les bugs de ffnet, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais je les ai corrigé, pour ma séance de torture chez Voldemort, je ne le mérite pas, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces reviewers, lol. Ce n'est pas sur que je puisse devenir un fantôme, alors si je meurs ce n'est pas dit que je puisse continuer cette fic, lol. Non je ne connais pas ce site, et c'est quoi cette histoire que ma tête soit mis à prix (snif). Si tu me dis en quoi consiste ce site je te promet de te mettre comme parrain car ton lien ne marche pas désolé. Mais en tout cas je te remercie pour cette review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Gwen : Bah je te remercie de tant de compliments, et de cette hate pour ce chapitre je te dis au prochain chapitre j'espère allez bye  
  
-Helene : Merci pour ta petite review et tes compliments, çà me fais super plaisir. Je te fais une grosse bise et te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Arnold : Merci pour le compliment, et voilà la suite à la prochaine bye  
  
-Ajira : Merci pour tant de compliments c'est génial de recevoir de review comme la tienne. Ce projet me tiens à cœur, alors je pense que je mènerai ce projet jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, c'est la première fois que l'on me dit que ma fic est émouvante car je ne sais pas de trop comment faire passer les sentiments je crois que c'est un de mes problèmes d'écriture. Bah plus je reçoit de review plus çà me motive à continuer alors il ne faut pas arrêter, lol. Normalement ma fic, devrait dépasser les 100 000 mots mais c'est que j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents. Je suis un mec pour t'informer, sinon je suis moi-même impressionné du nombre de review que j'ai reçu car je trouve que beaucoup d'autres fic mériteraient plus de review car je ne suis pas trop un littéraire. Je sais que ma fic comporte beaucoup de défauts, j'en ai conscience. Je pense que je vais continuer, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir augmenter le rythme de publication sans diminuer la qualité et çà je ne le veux pas. En tout cas merci, pour la review et je te souhaite j'espère à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Celine.s : Merci pour les compliments Céline çà me fais super plaisir. Sinon ce n'est pas que Harry est niais mais c'est que comme on le voit dans le tome 5 il n'est pas très doué avec les filles, en plus je trouve çà drôle qu'il soit aussi bête, lol. Bah disons que je n'aime pas de trop Hermione et Ron mais en plus je pense que pour qu'il progresse il faut qu'il s'éloigne d'eux mais ce n'est peut-être pas définitif. Pour Neville je pense que c'est normal, mais pour Ginny c'est à cause des lecteurs alors remercie les, lol. Pour les parents de Neville, c'est peut-être dur pour eux de réintégrer la vie de leur fils après tant d'absence Sinon ce n'les compliments céline çà me fais super plaisirs lors il ne faut pas arrles sentiments je crois queveux. acité pour eenfin je vois çà comme çà. Encore merci pour cette super review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Tziganne : merci pour la review et le compliment, mais je ne peux pas tout te révéler quand même mais si tu fais des propositions je te promet de te dire si tu as raison, encore merci allez bye  
  
-Rea-d : Je t'adore déjà avec ton sens de l'humour (et ta modestie à peine cachée), lol. Ohlala, merci de tant de compliment c'est vraiment trop gentil. Mon orgueil qui est aussi grand que ta modestie viens d'en prendre un coup, lol. Alors là je ne comprends pas car les reviewer pour ce chapitre m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient même se l'imaginer alors là je suis triste (je viens de vider une boîte de kleenex en lisant ta review, lol), alors je pense que c'est toi le problème, lol. Pour la publication c'est en fonction de ma disponibilité mais je fait le plus vite possible. Bah tu as ta réponse pour le reste alors je te laisse et je te remercie encore pour tous tes petits mots gentils et je te souhaite à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Lisia : Je suis tout rouge devant mon pc, pour les phrases incompréhensibles c'est un bug de ffnet et je l'ai résolu. Bah disons que pour moi Tonks à 19 ans alors la différence d'age n'est pas très grande. Mais ce n'est pas dit que Harry sera avec elle !! Mais tu verras bien pour qui sera avec Harry, dans tout les cas je te remercie de me suivre car çà fait un petit moment et je t'en remercie. Je te fais une grosse bise et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye (au fait, pourquoi peluche ?)  
  
-Tibo : merci d'être encore là, comme tu le vois la voilà la rentrée. Encore merci pour la review et je te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-David : Merci pour cette super review, Bah disons que pour son entrainement il dure quand même tout l'été, ce qui représente quand même 14 chapitres, mais pour les choses que tu ne connaît pas tu n'as pas pensé qu'il y avait une raison ?? là je peux voir que tu te questionne et oui il faut bien que je garde qulques petites choses pour moi quand même !!! Pour l'attitude c'est voulu c'est comme cela que je vois le meilleur moyen pour Harry de progresser. Ah je suis désolé pour les articles mais ce n'est pas prévu alors il faudra faire sans. Dans tout les cas je te remercie pour cette super review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Murmure : Merci, mais tu sais moi aussi j'aimerai lire la suite, lol. Pour la confrontation tu vois tu as tes débuts, j'espère que çà t'as plus. Alors tu vas aimer ma fic car je n'aime pas faire comme les autres. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère au prochain chapitre allez bye.  
  
-Moitoimoi : Merci pour le compliment voici la suite qui j'espère t'a plu, allez je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Math : te revoilà je suis content que tu sois encore là. Merci pour le compliment et oui je pense avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire allez je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Arathorn : Merci content de te compter parmi les survivants, lol. Oui comme tu le vois la suite n'a pas trop tarder, je te remercie et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Tsukasa : Merci de ces compliments, désolé pour cette sensation de vide mais je ne peux pas envoyer quelque chose qui n'est pas encore écrit, lol. Pour Tonks tu es dans l'erreur, désolé. Attends qu'elles sont tes sources mais tu as tord revois tes sources, ahahahahahah. Par contre tes sources sont bonnes pour le tournoi de duel. Et je pense que je vais le ratatiner le Malfoy, lol. Bon allez à la prochaine (tocard) bye. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi 14 fois la même review c'est un peu débile non ????  
  
-Loyalbus : Pas de quoi pour ta fiction elle est super, sinon merci pour la petite review çà fais toujours plaisir, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Valoche : Et oui, je suis devenu un fantome, lol. Non pas de vampire, stp mais je me met à genoux. Je suis tout triste que tu m'ai envoyé une beuglante, snif. Ah caca, le Malfoy, au fait désolé je l'ai croisé et du coup je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je l'ai tué, désolé. Pour les légumes qu'ils m'ont lancé je sens encore après 15 douches. Je suis sûr que oui, tu as du tué la sang de bourbe, lol. A bas les serpentard, lol. Alors au fait ton baron sanglant s'est fait botté le cul par Casper, la honte, lol. Non il ne faut pas que tu continue à sombrer dans les ténèbres ne me quittes pas. Attends je ne suis pas bête quand même si je te l'envois tu la boiras toute seule et pour les cours de langues tu n'as pas répondu, lol. Sinon pour Ginette tu fais erreur c'est un taupe poubelle, bah je suis triste tu vas devoir me tuer alors. C'est bien pour les textos que tu n'ai plus de problèmes tu devais en avoir marre. Bravo pour ton brevet j'espère que tu l'as bien fêté, mais c'est pas gentil pour tes ex amis mais tu as raison si c'est des ex amis. Là je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu avoir des amis comme çà c'est un peu les boules. Car chacun vit ses études comme il le sent alors je pense que tu as eu raison. C'est bien pour la seconde général mais il faut que tu te trouve un but quand même car c'est surtout çà le problème. Alors chapeau pour ton prix, mais avoue le il est moche dans le trois allez avoue le. Non pas de slash caca, çà ne sert à rien d'insiter (alex roule des yeux elle ne va pas me lacher avec çà, lol). Merci mon petit démon pour tous ces compliments, et moi aussi je te fais plein de bisous super méga baveux allez bye.  
  
-Voldiecherie : Tu aimes celui qui me persécute, tu m'en vois désappointer, lol. Merci de tous ces compliments, çà me touche beacoup, mais ne te fais bruler dans ton micro-ondes, allez je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-4rine : Merci pour la review, à la prochaine allez bye 


	16. Le Procès de la commission de justice

Je tiens à remercier la correctrice officielle de cette fiction, qui n'est autre que Serena24 qui fait un boulot formidable  
  
Alors nous revoici dans une pièce noire, tous se demande ce qu'ils font là et s'interrogent. La peur commence à gagner tout le monde. D'un coup un projecteur s'allume et dévoile une scène sur laquelle se trouve une personne agenouillée, la personne se lève mais aucune personne dans la salle ne semble le reconnaître. Dans la salle on commence à entendre des chuchotements des choses comme « j'ai une impression de déjà vu » ou des « attends mais il nous refait la même que la dernière fois », c'est alors que la personne se racla la gorge un peu comme le ferait Umbridge, et la personne prit la parole :  
  
-Rangez vos légumes, s'il vous plait je ne suis en avance...  
  
-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fout là, interrompit encore un des spectateurs, des larmes coulaient de mes yeux avant que je prenne la parole :  
  
-C'est juste que je vous trouve tous génial car vous m'avez combler avec toutes ses reviews et que vous êtes si nombreux à me reviewer alors je tenais à vous remercier, snif.  
  
-Attends dit l'un des reviewer, tu nous fait tout un plat comme cela juste pour çà, alors que l'on pourrait lire ta fic, allez dégage, et ils recommencèrent à jeter les légumes. En esquivant ce que je pouvait je réussit à dire :  
  
-Bonne lecture à tous, puis je partit de la salle poursuivit par des légumes.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Le Procès de la commission de justice  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, il fut étonné de la présence de ses compagnons. Quand il entra, Kathie le regarda d'une mine soucieuse et lui dit :  
  
-La réunion c'est si mal passée que ça ? Tu en fais une de ces têtes ?  
  
Ce que les autres approuvèrent. Alors, Harry balaya la salle autour de lui et constata que beaucoup de monde était dans la salle commune, vu que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, et comme d'habitude, les regards posés sur lui étaient significatifs, puis il regarda à nouveau ses compagnons et leur dit :  
  
-Est-ce que c'est arrang ?  
  
Les autres opinèrent, alors il ajouta : Quelqu'un aurait-il un parchemin à me donner, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de quitter cette pièce. Ginny sortit ses affaires et lui tendit ce qu'il demandait, ainsi qu'une plume et son encrier. Alors Harry se déplaça jusqu'à eux puis s'assit auprès de Kathie, saisit la plume, et écrivit sur le parchemin :  
  
Chers Gryffondors,  
  
En vue de la compétition inter école organisée à Poudlard, moi Harry  
Potter, capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor de Quidditch, vous invite à inscrire vos noms en vue d'une sélection qui  
aura lieu Samedi 8 septembre, afin de constituer une équipe dans les plus brefs délais pour nous entraîner en vue  
de l'événement. Sont à pourvoir :  
  
- Deux postes de poursuiveurs  
  
Deux postes de Batteurs  
  
Alors je vous invite à marquer vos noms sur ce parchemin avant de vous  
présenter aux sélections  
  
Cordialement, Harry Potter  
  
Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent bizarrement, alors il les questionna du regard, puis Kathie lui dit :  
  
-Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se présenter aux sélections en sachant que tu es leur capitaine ? Harry leva les sourcils, puis répliqua.  
  
-Kathie, s'ils sont assez stupides pour ne pas passer par-dessus ma notoriété, ce serait complètement idiot. C'est notre maison que l'on doit représenter, pas faire ami ami avec moi.  
  
-Oui, mais désolé de te dire cela, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'inscrire, lui dit Neville.  
  
-Si personne ne s'inscrit je ferai un petit discours afin de les encourager, vous savez je peux me montrer très persuasif quand il le faut. De toute façon, on verra bien. Sur ce, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau où l'on pouvait mettre des annonces, puis regarda à nouveau ses amis et leur dit :  
  
-Bah, qu'est ce que vous faites, on va manger là, je crois que cet après midi nous avons des choses à préparer, non ? Sur cette parole les autres se levèrent tout de suite et rejoignirent Harry pour la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, les regards hostiles accueillirent le Survivant à son entrée mais il n'y fit pas attention et partit s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place. Mais lorsqu'il fut assit une voix le dérangea. Alors qu'il allait commencer à déjeuner, celle-ci disait :  
  
-Alors Potter, pas trop de bobo, on ne voulait pas te rendre plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà. Ceci entraîna le rire de Dean et Seamus qui devaient remplacer Harry. Alors que ses amis allaient se lever pour répondre à Ron, Harry d'un regard les arrêta. Après quelques secondes, il prit enfin la parole :  
  
-C'est vrai Weasley, mais si tes amis n'avaient pas été là, c'est toi qui serait à l'infirmerie, le rire de Ron stoppa puis il rétorqua :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux Potter, moi au moins j'ai des amis ! Ron était content car il croyait avoir fait réagir Harry, parce que celui ci se levait pour lui faire face, mais alors qu'il lui faisait face il se tourna vers les deux autres et leur dit d'une voix froide :  
  
-Faites attention les gars, ne lui tournez pas le dos, il pourrait vous poignarder. Aussitôt Weasley prit une violente couleur rouge, mais fut incapable de répondre, alors Harry continua :  
  
-Bah alors Weasley, déjà à cours d'insultes, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton ami Malfoy, il pourrait te donner des cours ! Tout en disant cela il lui fit un sourire angélique et inclina la tête sur le côté. Ron voyait sa fureur montée, mais comme il était toujours à court de réplique, Harry prit le sujet qui toucherait le plus Weasley et continua d'attaquer :  
  
-Ou si tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire, tu peux toujours aller voir Miss je-sais-tout, elle pourra peut-être remplacer ton cerveau déficient ?  
  
Tout de suite Harry su qu'il avait fait mouche, il attendait que Ron le frappe, et cela ne se fit pas attendre, Ron bondit sur lui et commença à le frapper à coups de poings au visage, il frappait sans se soucier de l'endroit où il était, ni de qui il frappait. Harry lui savait qu'il avait gagné, il venait d'arriver à ses fins, et lorsque la voix de Mac Gonnagall retentit avec :  
  
-Mr Weasley arrêtez immédiatement ! Là, le cerveau de Ron, qui était aveuglé par la colère, se remit à marcher, il arrêta de donner des coups à Harry, mais en se relevant il lui dit d'une voix assez basse pour qu'eux seuls entendent, car la sous directrice venait vers eux :  
  
-On fais moins le malin Potter, je viens de te refaire le portrait, maintenant tu sais à qui tu as affaire ! Harry, malgré le fait que son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment et que se profilait un œil au beurre noir, ne pu se retenir et ricana, puis regarda droit dans les yeux Ron qui fut impressionné de ce regard si dur et dit :  
  
-Non Weasley, je viens de t'amener là où je le voulais, tu viens de faire une grosse erreur, je t'ai dis que je me vengerai, et là ce n'est qu'une petite partie, puis il s'arrêta de parler car le Professeur venait de les rejoindre, elle prit la parole et dit :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris Mr Weasley ?  
  
-Mais il m'a cherché professeur, je..., le professeur le coupa et dit :  
  
-Aucune raison ne peut pardonner l'attitude que vous venez d'avoir, monsieur Weasley. Ses lèvres étaient pincés et elle foudroyait Ron du regard, mais ajouta. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 10 points à Gryffondor, et vous aurez une retenue avec moi demain soir. Vous pouvez disposer et vous Mr Potter, je vous... cette fois, comme à son habitude, Harry coupa la parole de son professeur et dit :  
  
-Hum, Hum !  
  
-Quoi Mr Potter, le directeur s'était approché.  
  
-Cette sentence ne convient pas au règlement de Poudlard en ce qui concerne les préfets. Les deux professeurs pâlirent, mais Dumbledore se reprit plus vite et dit :  
  
-Vous n'allez pas faire cela Mr Potter ?  
  
-Oh que oui, je demande la destitution des deux préfets de Gryffondor pour coups et blessures.  
  
-Mais, seul Mr Weasley vous a frappé, il me semble, alors...  
  
-Comme peut en témoigner le professeur Mac Gonnagall, Miss Granger m'a frappé ce matin. Un grand tumulte se fit entendre dans la grande salle suite à cette révélation, enfin le silence se fit après la demande du directeur qui dit :  
  
-Minerva, je me vois dans l'obligation de destituer de leurs postes vos deux préfets. Là, des pleurs retentirent dans la grande salle, c'était Hermione qui pleurait, alors qu'Harry souriait, Albus reprit :  
  
-Vous devez à nouveau choisir deux préfets, j'en suis désolé Minerva. Elle décocha un regard noir au Survivant qui n'y prêta aucune attention, et vous savez qui vous devez nommer !  
  
-Non, on ne peut pas faire ça Albus, tout mais pas ça !  
  
-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, vous savez que les listes de remplacement ont déjà été faites.  
  
-Très bien, alors Miss Granger, vous devez remettre votre insigne à Miss Brown. Quand à vous, Mr Weasley remettez lui, en désignant Harry du menton. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry jubilait, il ne pensait pas qu'il était sur la liste des remplaçants, mais que pouvait il y avoir de mieux, il humiliait définitivement Ron et lui prenant sa jolie insigne. Il le regarda en souriant et dit :  
  
-Allez Weasley donnes moi MON insigne. Le rouquin fut obligé de détacher l'insigne et de la tendre à Harry. Suite à l'intervention de Dumbledore, tout le monde se tu et repris le repas, la seule chose que l'on pouvais entendre était les pleurs de Hermione à l'autre bout de la table. Les regards se firent encore plus haineux vis-à-vis du Survivant. Alors que tout le monde était retourné à sa place, Kathie lui dit :  
  
-Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne crois pas que tu es allé trop loin ? Ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit mais Ginny.  
  
-Non, si tu savais ce qu'ils ont dit sur Harry, tu ne serais pas de cet avis Kathie. Alors qu'elle allait parler, la rouquine continua. En plus, ils ont fait cela en sa présence. La mine de Kathie se fit plus sombre et elle demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé dans tes lettres ? Elle avait l'air peinée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, et Harry s'en rendit compte et en eut honte. Mais il lui dit :  
  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement, je ne voulais pas gâcher tes vacances ! Je ne sais pas.  
  
Kathie parut comprendre et après un dernier regard profond retourna à son repas. Celui-ci se fit dans le silence après cela, chacun tourné dans ses pensées. Puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure, il se dirigèrent lentement vers le lieu de rendez vous.  
  
Une fois arrivé aux toilettes de Mimi, après un dernier regard vers eux, Harry entra dans les toilettes. Les autres firent des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec Tonks et Rémus, Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Ginny et dit :  
  
-Je suis désolé Ginny, je sais que ce lieu représente pour toi de mauvais souvenirs, mais c'est le seul lieu sûr pour que l'on puisse parler sans être écouté.  
  
-Mais Harry, ce ne sont que des toilettes, bon c'est vrai que c'est les toilettes de Mimi et rien de plus. Je ne vois pas en quoi notre sécurité est plus avancée ici, répliqua Neville.  
  
-Désolé de stopper ton enthousiasme Neville, mais nous allons descendre dans la chambre des secrets.  
  
-QUOI, dit Tonks, mais il y a une créature dangereuse dans celle-ci, Harry tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?? Demanda Tonks.  
  
-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraître grossier, mais pourrions nous arrêter de parler ici ? Pour la créature, elle est morte depuis un petit moment. Puis Harry se connecta sur son phoenix. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'aperçut que les autres le regardaient, attendant qu'il leur montre l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, alors il se dirigea vers le lavabo, se concentra sur l'image du serpent, et alors qu'il allait parler fourchelangue, une voix l'interrompit :  
  
-Ah c'est toi Harry, tu es venu me rendre visite ? demanda Mimi.  
  
-Non pas aujourd'hui Mimi, mais je te promets de passer bientôt te voir. Elle fut étonnée de cette réponse et répliqua :  
  
-C'est... c'est vrai Harry... tu vas venir me voir ? Harry daigna tourner son regard vers elle et dit.  
  
-Je te l'ai promis Mimi, je passerais te voir très bientôt. Et dans un cri de joie, elle se retourna vers ses toilettes et y plongea. Ceci amusa quelque peu les autres, mais Ginny regarda Harry et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :  
  
-Je crois qu'elle a un petit faible pour toi ! Ceci augmenta le sourire des autres, et Harry ne releva pas cette remarque, il se concentra et dit d'une voix sifflante :  
  
« Ouvressss toi », et là le même phénomène que durant sa seconde année se reproduisit, le lavabo se déplaça jusqu'à laisser un passage, puis Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons et dit :  
  
-Qui aura le courage de sauter en premier, car moi je dois passer le dernier pour refermer le passage. Après cela, tout le monde se regarda en hésitant, et ce fut Neville, sans rien dire, qui se dirigea vers le trou et sauta sans un regard ni une parole vers les autres. Puis, les autres constatant le courage du Gryffondor, se lancèrent chacun leur tour. Enfin, quand il ne resta plus que lui Harry, avant de sauter, visualisa l'image de son serpent et tout en sautant dit « refermesss toi », alors qu'un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre. Il su qu'il avait réussi.  
  
A la fin des méandres de tuyaux représentant les canalisations du château, il se retrouva sur les squelettes de rats, alors que les autres étaient déjà relevés et qu'ils époussetaient leurs robes à la lumière de la baguette d'Alberforth. Ce dernier affichait une mine sombre quant au fait de se trouver dans un tel lieu, mais avait été le plus vif pour réagir. Quand Harry regarda les autres, ils affichaient de l'angoisse. Alors Harry, après un « lumos », commença à marcher pour rejoindre la vraie chambre. Il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où autrefois l'éboulement avait eu lieu et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Car à la place du grand amas de pierres bloquant le passage, celui-ci était complètement restauré. Harry quant à lui se posait beaucoup de questions et les autres le remarquèrent bien, et ce fut Ginny qui posa la question :  
  
-Harry, pourrais tu nous dire pourquoi toutes les pierres qui étaient là ont disparues, et où est la gigantesque mue de serpent ? Les autres affichèrent une mine interrogative après la réflexion de la jeune Gryffondor. Mais tous furent encore plus étonnés de la réponse.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Ginny, je me posais la même question. Il se tourna vers eux et ajouta : si je vous dis de fermer les yeux, faites le sans réfléchir, c'est compris ? Il attendit que tous aient acquiescé avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le même mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés qui possédaient deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, il s'approcha et dit une nouvelle fois « ouvress toi », mais cette fois une peur l'habitait car il avait peur qu'une autre créature ait remplacé l'ancienne. Les deux serpents se séparaient faisant comme une porte : il venait de rouvrir la chambre des secrets, en se rappelant de sa fameuse seconde année. Il s'avança alors dans la gigantesque pièce, avec ses immenses colonnes où s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés et où le plafond était invisible tellement il était haut. Quand il s'aperçut que les autres ne le suivaient pas, il se tourna vers eux et leur dit :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez, on n'a pas le temps pour le tourisme ?  
  
Après cette réplique il sourit de manière à les détendre et il réussit à leur arracher un sourire, puis il se remit en marche, mais de nouveau s'arrêta puis dit d'une voix sifflante « refermesss toi », car il pensait que si un serpent était à nouveau là, il ne devait pas le laisser sortir. Ce geste effraya toutefois les autres, mais Harry continua sa route et se dirigea vers la statue de son ancêtre. Une fois arrivé devant, il balaya la pièce du regard afin de voir si un danger quelconque était présent dans celle-ci. Alors qu'il ne sentait rien dans cette pièce, il prévint les autres :  
  
-Je dois m'assurer qu'aucun danger ne rode à Poudlard, alors je vous demande de fermer les yeux et de ne les rouvrir que lorsque je le dirai. Il attendit que tous aient fermé les yeux puis leva son regard vers celui dont il était le descendant grâce ou à cause de Voldemort puis parla en fourchelangue, il répéta la phrase que Jedusor avait dite et qui était gravée dans sa mémoire :  
  
-«Parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard » cette phrase fut pour lui difficile à prononcer, mais il devait être sûr. Alors que le visage de celui-ci bougeait, et donc que sa bouche s'ouvrait comme il y a quelques années, il baissa son regard vers cette fameuse bouche attendant de voir si un danger existait. Il voyait dans son souvenir quelque chose bouger dans ce trou noir, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente interminable, il se rendit compte que la chambre était vide de toute créature dangereuse, alors il dit aux autres qu'ils pouvaient rouvrir les yeux.  
  
Ensuite, quand tous le regardèrent, il leur dit qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de créature sombre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, ce qui eut l'air de les rassurer. Alors qu'il continuait à scruter la pièce du regard, Kathie lui demanda :  
  
-Harry, tu cherches quoi exactement ?  
  
-Je pense que cette immense salle ne doit pas être la seule chose qui se trouve dans la chambre des secrets, il doit y avoir autre chose ? Alors je propose que l'on se sépare pour trouver une porte quelque part. Chacun prit une direction, et au bout de quelques minutes d'exploration tous revinrent vers la statue bredouille. Neville prit la parole et dit :  
  
-Harry je ne pense pas qu'il y ai autre chose dans cette salle. Mais le regard de Harry était déjà dirigé vers autre chose, il était en train de fixer un point entre les pieds de Salazar Serpentard. Alors tous tournèrent la tête vers ce que le Survivant regardait, et quand au dernier, il marchait déjà vers ce qu'il regardait. Une fois arrivé entre les pieds, il scruta le mur avec ses mains quand tout à coup il passa à travers la paroi. Après s'être relevé, car suite à son passage il était tombé, il évalua des yeux l'environnent. La pièce était d'un aspect froid, de la couleur du fondateur, argent et vert, une haute et grande cheminée lui faisait face, devant se trouvaient deux canapés verts et plusieurs fauteuils qui étaient brodés avec des fils d'argent. La pièce était vaste, sur tout un pan de mur se trouvait une bibliothèque, près de lui se trouvait une table de travail qui possédait différents chaudrons, ustensiles de potions et des parchemins remplis d'écritures. L'autre pan de mur était composé de divers ingrédients. Au dessus de la cheminée qui lui faisait face, Harry vit un tableau semblable à la statue de la chambre. Alors il se retourna, pour faire face à l'entrée qu'il venait de découvrir, et vit deux grandes étagères constituées d'effets personnels. Une fois sorti de son hébétude, il se rappela de ses compagnons. Alors, il prit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté précédemment, et il constata que ses amis n'avaient pas bougé, ils devaient être sous le choc de la disparition soudaine de Harry. Ce dernier prit la parole :  
  
-Vous préférez rester là, où sinon nous pouvons aussi nous installer dans la pièce secrète pour parler. Kathie sortit la première de sa léthargie et dit :  
  
-C'est le même type de passage que pour la voie 9 ¾ ? demanda t elle.  
  
-Exactement !  
  
-Mais comment as-tu su Harry que le passage se trouvait là, car à voir ton expression quand tu t'es dirigé vers la statue, on n'aurait dit que tu savais que la pièce se trouvait l ? Demanda Neville   
  
Cette réflexion fit froncer les sourcils de Harry, qui après s'être questionné haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le passage. Quand ils furent tous dans la salle, tous les autres s'extasiant, Harry se dirigea vers le cheminée pour aller allumer un feu. Ensuite, après leur exploration, les compagnons rejoignirent le Survivant près du feu. Alors que Neville était le dernier à les rejoindre, Harry prit la parole :  
  
-Maintenant que vous avez tous fini d'explorer cette salle, nous pouvons peut-être faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venu, dit Harry avec un large sourire. Devant le silence des autres il continua sur sa lancée, se tourna vers Ginny et lui dit : alors, as-tu profité du fait que Ron et Hermione t'ai raconté mes quatre premières années pour tenir au courant Neville ?  
  
-Oui, comme nous avons eu beaucoup de temps tous les deux, alors je lui ai raconté tout, dit elle mal à l'aise, mais il lui sourit, ce qui paru la détendre.  
  
-Bien, ce sera une chose de moins à faire, comme vous étiez présent au ministère en plus, je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter, et comme je l'ai déjà écrit à Kathie, je peux d'ors et déjà passer à la partie suivante, ce qui entraîne mon seul problème pour le procès. Après que... que Si..., il prit une grande inspiration, que Sirius soit passé à travers le voile, j'ai suivi Bellatrix à travers tout le ministère pour tomber sur elle dans le hall d'entrée et là je lui ai lancé le doloris. Une exclamation de surprise sortit de la bouche des deux plus jeunes, mais Harry leur expliqua que c'était du à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à cause de la mort de son parrain, puis il leur expliqua la suite de la confrontation entre lui et Voldemort, et enfin le combat entre Dumbledore et le mage noir, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le bureau du directeur. Là, il marqua une courte pause. Ensuite, il continua son récit avec l'attitude de Dumbledore et la destruction de son bureau, puis il en vint enfin à la prophétie, ce pour quoi le Seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé des images toute l'année à Harry. Alors Harry baissa la tête et dit : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... », Harry alors releva la tête et arrêta de parler, le temps que l'un d'entre aux puisse prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Neville hoqueta de surprise et dit :  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible Harry, tu ne veux pas dire ce que je pense quand même ? Son visage exprimait pleins d'émotions de la peur, de la peine, de la tristesse et de la colère.  
  
-Si Neville, tu aurais très bien pu être celui de la prophétie, mais ce n'est pas tout comme je l'ai fait pour Rémus, Tonks et Alberforth, je vais vous expliquez ma théorie au sujet de ce que j'ai déduit ensuite. Alors il déballa toute sa théorie au sujet du directeur et de tous ses agissements. Les trois plus jeunes furent choqués, mais prirent conscience du fait que Harry pouvait avoir raison sur l'implication du directeur dans tous les événements. A la fin Kathie prit la parole :  
  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant l'animosité que tu as pour le directeur, mais je ne vois pas ce que tout cela lui apportera.  
  
-Je ne sais pas non plus, mais voilà toute l'histoire et ce que j'ai pu déduire de tous les événements, mais maintenant Kathie je te demande une chose, veux tu faire partie de l'ordre. Elle acquiesça. Godric devrait bientôt arrivé maintenant. Alors qu'il voyait la mine d'incompréhension de la poursuiveuse, Harry allait expliquer mais Neville prit la parole :  
  
-Harry, sais tu si mes parents sont au courant de la prophétie ?  
  
-Personne ici présent ne sait si la prophétie a été révélée à l'ordre, mais j'ai des raisons de penser que si. Je crois que je ne dois pas être le seul à le penser ? En disant cela il se tourna vers Alberforth qui répondit :  
  
-Oui, moi aussi je pense comme Harry, car comme je le pense, si Albus à réuni tout le monde la dernière fois, c'est qu'il a du changer les priorités de l'ordre. Ensuite Harry raconta son été et tout ce qu'il avait apprit et la compositions de l'ordre, ceci impressionna fortement les autres, enfin en dernier il ajouta :  
  
-Bon voilà, comme tout le monde est au courant de tout, il faut maintenant définir plusieurs choses, les actions de notre ordre ainsi que les réunions, la manière de se prévenir pour les nouvelles, les entraînements, et enfin les priorités de notre ordre, avez-vous des suggestions ou des questions ? Tonks prit la parole.  
  
-Oui Harry, comment se fait il que tu sois si calme, alors que tu es sous le coup d'un procès ? Harry la regarda et répondit.  
  
-Nymphie, ceci valut un regard noir de Kathie dans la direction de la jeune auror, je suis calme pour mon procès car je pense que je peux gagner. Voyant la mine des autres, il continua. Je suppose que vous voulez que l'on aborde ce sujet en premier lieu. Tous acquiescèrent. Alors pour les différents motifs tout d'abord, celui qui me causerait le plus de problèmes, celui de l'utilisation d'impardonnables. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je me suis déjà renseigné pour cela et je peux vous dire que la remontée des sortilèges pour le « prior incanto », le record est de 78 sorts, réalisé par Rowena Serdaigle, donc j'ai juste à reprendre tous les sortilèges que j'ai pratiqué en fin d'année dernière et je serai couvert pour cette partie, car il faut une énorme puissance magique pour maintenir la remontée des sortilèges, mais j'aurai besoin de toi Alberforth pour mon étude, il faudrait que tu témoigne pour moi, ce à quoi Alberforth acquiesça car il savait pourquoi. Ensuite, ils ne peuvent pas prouver que j'ai fait de la magie pendant les vacances car il n'ont rien détecté, alors je leur souhaite du courage pour cela, enfin pour ce qui est du transport il ne peuvent pas le prouver non plus, alors je suis tranquille pour le procès, mais il se tourna vers Neville et lui demanda :  
  
-Ce qui m'arrangerait Neville, c'est que tu trouves dans tes cours tout ce que l'on a pu faire dans nos cours en fin d'année dernière, afin que je retrace de nouveaux les sorts sur ma baguette.  
  
-Pas de problèmes Harry, je ferai ça, répondit Neville.  
  
-Comme nous en sommes au procès, je tiens à vous demandez d'intensifier les recherches en ce qui concerne Rita, ce à quoi les adultes opinèrent. Ginny et toi Neville, donnez moi votre livre et je le remplirai, je tiens à ce que vous vous entraîniez sur tous les sorts que je vais vous rajouter. Kathie je souhaiterais que tu fasses un livre retraçant tous les sorts que tu as appris ces dernières années et que tu les marques dans un livre. Je le complémenterai aussi, mais tu dois faire assez vite. Rémus prit la parole :  
  
-Pourquoi tu souhaites que nous intensifions les recherches pour Rita, c'est toi qui va passer en procès ?  
  
-Car je viens de recevoir une lettre et l'écriture dessus correspond à Rita, d'ailleurs je vais la lire pour savoir quand aura lieu le procès, car je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a contactée. Il ouvrit la lettre et en prit connaissance, celle-ci disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir avant, mais Fudge et  
Dumbledore se sont arrangés  
pour faire venir la Gazette dans le bureau du ministre et leur a donn  
l'information comme cela.  
Autre chose, je tiens à te prévenir que je suis convoquée pour un des  
termes de notre contrat, le 15  
décembre et je t'écris pour te demander où en sont les recherches à ce  
sujet, et si tu crois que je serai  
en sécurité le moment venu. Réponds moi vite.  
  
Amicalement Rita  
  
Harry releva la tête après la lecture et dit aux autres, nous avons jusqu'au 15 décembre pour trouver une solution pour Rita. Bon, abordons la suite, comment faisons nous pour nous prévenir pour les réunions.  
  
-Moi, je suggère que nous portions une montre que l'on aura en commun, et que tu ensorcelleras comme Hermione, dit Neville.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons faire cela Neville, nous ne sommes pas fourchelangues en tout cas pas moi, je ne sais pas pour vous autres, dit Alberforth en souriant.  
  
-Mais Harry, est ce que tu pourrais poser un sort dessus, je ne sais pas comme la marque des ténèbres, que l'on puisse venir à toi, demanda Tonks.  
  
-Mais je tiens à te signaler que certains d'entre nous ne peuvent pas transplaner Tonks, dit Kathie.  
  
-Mais Harry pourrait faire que ce soit un portoloin, dit Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, les portoloins à répétition n'existent pas, déclara Rémus. Harry quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents, tous se tournèrent vers lui, et voyant son sourire dire d'une même voix : « QUOI ?? »  
  
-On dirait des enfants, mais je tiens à vous féliciter, car à vous tous vous venez de trouver une réponse. Voyant leurs airs, il continua. Une montre qui fait portoloin à répétition, grâce aux runes elfiques je peux faire qu'un sort revienne à répétition, alors mention approuvée. Alberforth, il faudrait que tu nous procures des montres comme celle je t'ai achetée au chemin de traverse, je les modifierai pour qu'elles servent de portoloin.  
  
-Pour ce qui est des actions contre Voldemort, je ne tiens pas à rester de côté, je veux participer ! dit Neville, les autres plus jeunes étaient de cet avis.  
  
-Je veux bien Neville, mais il faut que vous soyez entraînés, mais si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas assez près je tiens à ce que vous ne me contredisiez pas, c'est clair ? Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
-Pour les nouvelles, je pense que nous en parlerons seulement ici car les murs ont des oreilles, dit Kathie.  
  
-Pour les réunions, je pense que le dimanche après midi sera parfait, sauf compétition de Quidditch, dit Ginny.  
  
-Et pour les réunions exceptionnelles, ajouta Rémus.  
  
-Donc il ne reste plus que les entraînements, je suppose que l'on doit faire ça ici, dit Tonks.  
  
-Oui et nous verrons en fonction des emplois du temps de chacun pour évoluer le mieux possible, ajouta Alberforth.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que les animaux de Harry firent éruption, il fit les présentations avec chacun des membres de son ordre, puis il demanda à Godric de sonder l'âme de Kathie pendant qu'il lui apprenait l'incantation. Après que Godric ai certifié la fidélité de Kathie, le survivant se tourna vers les animaux et leur demanda de protéger cette salle afin d'être sûr que personne n'y viendrait et demanda à Rowena si elle pouvait lui apprendre la télépathie, dès qu'il aurait un moment, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative.  
  
-Bon, je vois que je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire, ajouta Harry en souriant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais je vais vous faire un portoloin pour que vous puissiez rentrer, car j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire avant le dîner. Alors qu'il lançait le « portus » sur un parchemin qui les menèrent jusqu'au toilettes de Mimi, Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers le bureau afin de se positionner et de commencer une potion.  
  
---------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------- -- ---------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur une entrevue prenait fin par le biais de la cheminée, entre le directeur et le ministre de la magie, ce dernier disait :  
  
-Je n'aime pas cela Albus, mais je me plie à votre décision, dans ce cas on se verra demain.  
  
-Oui Cornélius, à demain. Et le directeur releva la tête et s'adressa à la porte et dit :  
  
-Vous pouvez entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et un cortège assez particulier arriva devant le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était composé des membres de l'ordre du phoenix. Quand tous furent assis sur les fauteuils qu'Albus venait de faire apparaître, il prit la parole :  
  
-Donc je vous ai réunis car le procès de Harry se fera demain au lieu de samedi comme il était prévu, y a-t-il des questions ?  
  
-Oui Albus, je ne comprend pas ce revirement, pourquoi le faire plus tôt, demanda Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Car Harry n'a pas eu l'air déstabilisé par la lettre, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il prépare une bonne défense, alors il sera fait demain.  
  
-Mais pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur lui Albus ? demanda Minerva qui ne comprenait plus le vieux sorcier, car elle se posait des questions depuis l'entrevue du matin.  
  
-Euh..., pour pousser Harry dans ses retranchements afin de le faire revenir vers nous, et aussi au cas où Voldemort aurait préparé quelque chose en vue de samedi. L'hésitation la fit plus douter et elle demanda.  
  
-Mais ne croyez vous pas que cela va l'éloigner encore plus de nous, plutôt que de le rapprocher.  
  
-Seul l'avenir le dira Minerva, sur ce la réunion est terminée.  
  
Tout le monde fut étonné de la tournure des événements, car ils pensaient pouvoir parler de l'attitude de Harry suite à la rentrée, et ce qu'en pensait le directeur. Mais tous sortirent du bureau.  
  
Alors qu'il revenait des toilettes de Mimi, il entrait dans la grande salle pour le dîner et fut étonné de voir le directeur debout prêt à faire une annonce, alors il rejoignit sa place se demandant encore se qui allait se passer. C'est alors qu'il s'asseyait que le directeur prit la parole :  
  
-Comme tout le monde est enfin présent, il jeta un regard vers Harry qui ne le regarda pas puis continua, je vais faire une annonce qui va en attrister la plus grande partie d'entre vous je suis sûr. Il dit cela avec une lueur de malice. Voilà, je tiens à vous dire que les cours de demain sont annulés car l'audience de Mr Potter a été avancée à demain, pour savoir si oui ou non il représentait une menace pour vous, de ce fait les cours seront annulés. Cette annonce fut fortement applaudie sauf pour un petit groupe et quelques professeurs qui faisaient grise mine. Harry quant à lui continua tranquillement de manger, ne se souciant même pas des regards tournés vers lui. Alors que la fin du repas approchait, une voix froide et pleine de mépris s'adressa à lui.  
  
-Alors le balafré, on va bientôt quitter Poudlard ? Cette réplique amusa le Survivant.  
  
-Tiens Malfoy, j'étais étonné que tu ne te sois pas amené avant pour profiter de te moquer de ma notoriété en baisse, mais une chose m'amuse, vois tu Malfoy !! C'est que tu penses que je représente une menace pour toi.  
  
-Potter, je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à ma famille, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres te tuera je serai là.  
  
-J'en doute pas que tu seras là, mais la seule chose que tu verras, c'est sa mort rien de plus, et en prime je te capturerai pour te livrer au ministère. Draco rigola.  
  
-Potter, tu te crois si fort que cela pour battre le plus grand mage de tous les temps, hein !! La notoriété ne te serait pas montée à la tête, ou tu as heurté trop fort le mur en recevant l'expéliarmus, dis moi ??  
  
-Comme tu veux Malfoy, mais pourras tu dire bonjour à ton père la prochaine fois que tu le verras ? Ajouta Harry en se tournant enfin vers lui affichant un grand sourire. Devant son silence il en rajouta. A moins que le fils à papa ne lui rende pas visite dans sa nouvelle résidence. Draco afficha une mine blafarde, mais un rictus apparut sur son visage quand il dit :  
  
-Moi, au moins je fais attention à mes animaux de compagnie, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me défendre derrière un chien. Alors que Harry allait se lever pour frapper Malfoy, une main passait déjà devant lui et heurtait le visage de Malfoy avec force. Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de faire cela et fut étonné de rencontrer le visage de Kathie qui semblait bouillonner de rage envers Malfoy et qui dit :  
  
-Dégage de là Malfoy, va te traîner au pied de celui que tu considères comme ton maître, comme le bon chien chien que tu es ! Cette réplique fut entendue par beaucoup de monde car si personne n'avait vu qui avait donné la gifle à Draco, en tout cas certains en avait saisi le bruit. Malfoy partit avec ses acolytes. Harry regarda Kathie d'un air reconnaissant et lui dit :  
  
-Merci Kathie, je pense que Malfoy voulait que je le frappe pour me destituer de mon titre de préfet durement gagné, dit il avec un grand sourire, ce qui arracha un rire de la part de ses compagnons. Bon, je crois qu'il me reste à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Puis il se leva. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle commune de gryffondor, il parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'intervention musclée de Kathie sur Malfoy, mais à un moment Harry se tourna vers Neville et lui demanda :  
  
-Alors, est ce que tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai demand ?  
  
-Oui, Harry ne t'inquiètes pas !  
  
-Rejoins moi à l'ancienne place où l'on s'entraînait, il faut que je fasse tout cette nuit. Puis il dit bonsoir aux autres et partit vers la salle sur demande, en entrant dans la pièce qu'il souhaitait, c'est-à-dire dans une salle faite pour le duel, il s'assit en attendant Neville et vérifia les trois potions qu'il avait mises au point ainsi que son parchemin. Puis il écrivit une lettre à l'intention de Rita pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et la prévenir que le procès aurait lieu le lendemain. Harry relut la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, celle-ci disait :  
  
Chère Rita,  
  
En ce qui concerne la chose pour laquelle vous m'avez écrit, je tiens   
vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Car nous sommes en train de travailler dessus, et d'ici  
le moment du  
procès, nous aurons trouvé le nécessaire. Ensuite, je tenais à vous  
informer que le mien ne  
se déroulera pas comme prévu Samedi, mais demain, alors je souhaite que  
vous soyez au rendez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que suite à ma parution, vous  
pourrez écrire  
un superbe article qui devrait laisser des traces sur le monde sorcier  
  
Amicalement, Harry Potter  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard c'est un Neville essoufflé qui entra dans la pièce. Ensuite lui et Harry se mirent à étudier tous les derniers cours, puis le Survivant fit tous les sorts, ensuite il enchaîna avec ceux de révisions qu'il avait faits, et enfin il refit tous les sorts qu'il avait pratiqués depuis le bureau de Umbridge, la forêt et dans le département des mystères, à part bien sûr le tout dernier des sorts. Quand ils eurent fini, ils regagnèrent la tour des Gryffondor pour le peu de temps qu'il leur restait à dormir, car il était déjà 3h00 du matin. De plus, le Survivant savait que la journée de demain serait des plus difficiles.  
  
Au petit matin, Harry se leva et se prépara en vue de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il descendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il alla consulter le tableau d'affichage où il pu constater, comme le lui avait dit les autres, que la liste était vide de noms. Ensuite, il s'installa devant la cheminée tout en finissant de lire et de prendre des notes sur le langage des hippogriffes. Quand arrivèrent Ginny et Kathie, elles le rejoignirent et ils commencèrent tous les trois à discuter, en évitant bien sûr le sujet du procès, ce à quoi Harry leur en fut reconnaissant. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, une voix retentit qui disait :  
  
-C'est une belle insigne que tu as là Potter ! Dommage que je vais la récupérer dès ce soir.  
  
-Tu vois Weasley, Malfoy a fait la même chose hier, tu deviens vraiment comme lui tu sais. A croire que c'est du à tout les sangs pur de garder toujours une certaine arrogance, tu devrais aller le voir, vous seriez de bons copains.  
  
-Potter, tu vas me le payer très cher.  
  
-Mais c'est de plus en plus ressemblant tu sais, d'abord l'insulte ensuite je réponds, et toi tu me menaces, vous êtes aussi pitoyable, l'un que l'autre. Ron parut énervé à cette remarque mais se calma tout de même.  
  
-Tu feras moins le malin ce soir, je viendrai te regarder faire tes valises.  
  
-Et moi je te regarderai pleurer car tu n'auras pas regagné ton insigne, et je me moquerai de toi, alors maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je relate tes dires à ton directeur de maison, va t'en, car je peux le faire en tant que préfet. Ron fulminait sur place mais malgré cela partit.  
  
Quand plus tard Neville arriva, ils se levèrent et descendirent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Alors qu'il finissait de manger, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler huit aurors, ce qui étonna Harry. Puis l'un d'eux, qui connaissait le Survivant, se plaça devant lui et dit :  
  
-Levez vous Mr Potter, nous allons vous conduire au ministère. Vous nous suivez tranquillement, ou je vous attache afin d'être sûr que vous ne fuyiez pas ?  
  
-Je vais vous suivre, pas besoin de m'attacher, mais je suis amusé de constater que le ministère mobilise huit aurors rien que pour m'amener au ministère, moi un adolescent de 16 ans. Ceci, malgré la situation, fit sourire grandement les autres. Mais un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage de l'auror.  
  
-Si vous le prenez comme cela, « ligote » des cordelettes virent se refermer autour de Harry de la tête aux pieds, celui-ci durant sa chute adressa un regard mauvais à l'auror, alors que celui-ci utilisait le sort de « locomotor mortis » sur Harry afin de le déplacer à sa guise, mais le survivant lui dit :  
  
-Kingsley, tu me le paieras, et je ne t'oublierai pas ! En réalisant que Albus avait dit que c'était Harry qui était intervenu sur le chemin de traverse, on vit l'espace d'une seconde la peur se lire sur le visage de l'auror, et il eut du mal à avaler. Harry fut traîné comme cela durant tout le chemin de la grande salle, puis lorsqu'ils furent en dehors, Kingsley mit quelque chose dans la main de Harry et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans une petite pièce. Ils furent tous les deux rejoints par d'autres aurors, puis Kingsley le libéra de ses liens aux jambes, mais il gardait les autres liens. Une agitation semblait régner dans la pièce annexe, puis des coups tels un marteau sur une planche de bois se fit entendre. Le silence dans la pièce annexe se fit. Malgré la défense solide qu'avait le Survivant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la peur monter en lui. Puis une voix qui lui parut familière dit :  
  
-Faites entrer l'accusé, alors Shakelboot poussa Harry vers la seule porte que composait la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette pointée dans son dos. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait dans la même cour de justice que l'an passé. On le poussa jusqu'au fauteuil en plein centre de la pièce, et y fut poussé alors que l'auror enlevait les liens de Harry deux chaînes virent lui attacher les poignets. La même voix qui avait prit la parole pour le faire entrer retentit. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui dit :  
  
-La cour de justice ici présente, a été réunie pour statuer de la culpabilité de Mr Potter sur les chefs d'accusations suivants, premièrement utilisation de transport magique non autorisé par le ministère, deuxièmement du non respect d'utilisation de la magie d'un sorcier de premier cycle, alors qu'il a déjà été jugé pour ce motif l'an passé, troisièmement d'utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables sur des animaux non magiques. Un brouhaha sans pareil se répandit dans la cour de justice, après avoir restitué le silence. Il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta : avez- vous comprit les chefs d'accusations ? Et que plaidez vous ? Harry examina la pièce, rencontra le regard compatissant de Rita, puis continua de scruter les environs, il regarda le regard hostile que lui adressait Percival Weasley, et pu constater aussi la présence de beaucoup de membres de l'ordre, ainsi qu'à son grand plaisir la présence de Alberforth Dumbledore. A côté de la personne qui parlait se trouvait le directeur de Poudlard, Amélia Bones représentant les usages abusifs de la magie, ainsi que Amos Diggory représentant le département des créatures magiques et une autre personne qui devait représenter le dernier chef d'accusation, ainsi que comme il pouvait le deviner les membres du Wizengamot, car du à l'effet de lumière, il ne pouvait les discerner, sans doute pour éviter les représailles se dit Harry. Enfin, après cette observation de toutes les personnes présentes et un silence prolongé, il prit la parole :  
  
-Non coupable, Mr Fudge, car c'était bien lui camouflé dans l'ombre, il en sortit et le regarda d'un air mauvais, ce qui déplut fortement à Harry. Il se dit qu'il allait se venger, mais le ministre reprenait déjà la parole :  
  
-Pour représenter l'accusation, Mr Albus Dumbledore, ensuite il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta, et qui vous représentera Mr Potter ?  
  
-Moi-même, je vais assurer ma défense. Un nouveau soulèvement se fit entendre dans les gradins et après le silence, il continua. Alors je demanderai que l'on m'ôte ces chaînes, car vu la présence d'aurors et de Mr Dumbledore, je ne vois pas en quoi je représente un danger, surtout du à mon âge, je ne sais pas transplaner, de ce fait, je ne pourrai pas aller bien loin ! Beaucoup de voix s'élevèrent pour montrer leur accord avec le jeune sorcier et Fudge fut bien obligé de le libérer :  
  
-Libérez le ! Kingsley s'approcha de lui et lui enleva ses chaînes d'un coup de baguette, Harry lui sourit, puis se tourna vers le ministre et dit :  
  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mobiliser autant de monde, et une telle mascarade pour juste un élève de 16 ans, Mr le ministre, mais nous pouvons commencer. Albus se leva et fit face à Harry qui ne daigna pas l'écouter, et dit :  
  
-Nous allons statuer sur le premier chef d'accusation, c'est-à-dire l'utilisation de transport magique non autorisé par le ministère, car il a été prouvé que vous aviez utilisé à bon nombre de reprises, des portoloins. (Harry bougea, il mit son coude sur l'accoudoir et fit mine que ce que disait le directeur de Poudlard l'ennuyait profondément. Malgré le fait qu'Albus fut plus qu'étonné de cette attitude, il continua). Alors que ce genre de transport est très réglementé, et que donc les personnes doivent en référer au ministère et obtenir une dérogation pour cela. Alors, je vais vous demander Mr Potter, avez-vous déjà utilisé le sortilège afin d'en créer un ? Après un long silence Harry sortit de sa léthargie et fit une mine de surprise comme s'il ne savait pas que l'on s'adressait à lui et dit :  
  
-Non, mais j'appelle à témoigner Mr Cornélius Fudge. Là, la salle explosa littéralement, les gens étaient complètement révulsés de l'attitude du Survivant, qui continua. Ah, vous êtes déjà l ! Fudge fut obligé de restituer le silence, il jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui acquiesça, tout en se demandant où voulait en venir Harry. Donc le ministre se leva et se plaça sur un siège que venait de faire apparaître Albus, Harry dans un semblant d'effort surhumain se leva et dit :  
  
-Mr Fudge, vous étiez présent lors des événements de Juin qui se sont déroulés au ministère ?  
  
-Oui, mais...  
  
-Alors vous avez pu constatez que Mr Dumbledore avait utilisé le sortilège permettant de créer un portoloin, mais vous..., il fut couper par Fudge  
  
-On est pas ici pour retourner la situation, c'est votre procès, Harry lui jeta un regard noir et dit :  
  
-Est-ce que je vous ai posé une question ?  
  
-Non, mais...  
  
-Alors cessez de m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît. La foule dans la salle était consternée. Comme je le disais vous avez pu constater que Mr Dumbledore avait utilisé le sortilège permettant de créer un portoloin, mais vous n'avez rien fait à son encontre, est ce exact ?  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui, on statut sur votre cas.  
  
-Veuillez simplement répondre aux questions que je vous pose Mr Fudge, et ne donnez pas votre avis. De plus, l'an dernier, vous avez comme qui dirait suite à votre... comment dire... oui voilà, différent institué une personne dans Poudlard pour nous surveiller étroitement le directeur et moi, est ce exact ?  
  
-Oui, mais c'était dans le but...  
  
-Je vais devoir vous répéter combien de fois Mr Fudge que vous devez simplement répondre aux questions, alors comme je le disait Mrs Umbridge agissait sous votre chef à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui, bougonna Fudge complètement énervé.  
  
-Dans le programme, était il question de créer des portoloins ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non.  
  
-Merci, je n'ai plus d'autres questions. Albus n'en posant pas non plus, mais ne sachant pas où Harry allait en faisant cela, renvoya Fudge à sa place, et continua :  
  
-Mr Potter, Harry se rassit, nous allons aborder le chef d'accusation suivant, c'est-à-dire l'usage abusif de la magie, avez-vous pendant vos vacances utilisé votre baguette et à quelle fin ?  
  
-Non, j'appelle Amélia Bones et le représentant des transports magiques comme témoins, on entendit à ce moment là le rire d'Alberforth et Albus comprit où Harry voulait en venir mais c'était trop tard, car Amélia et le représentant des transports de la magie étaient déjà là, Albus ne fit que leur offrir deux fauteuils. Une fois installés, Harry se tourna vers Amélia et lui dit :  
  
-Bonjour Mrs Bones, heureux de vous revoir, j'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances, mais bon ?  
  
-Bonjour, Mr Potter.  
  
-Mrs Bones, pourriez vous dire à la cour comment le ministère fait pour repérer les usages abusifs de la magie, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous dire le procédé exact, car c'est tenu top secret, mais lorsqu'un élève de premier cycle utilise la magie il est tout de suite répertorié, ainsi que le sort, la date et l'heure à laquelle il a été utilisé.  
  
-Je suppose que ce procédé est infaillible ?  
  
-Oui totalement, personne n'a réussi à contourner cette protection.  
  
-Très bien, alors pouvez vous dire à la cour si une trace de magie provenant de moi a été répertoriée pendant cet ét ?  
  
-Non aucune. Un autre soulèvement de voix eut lieu dans les gradins de la commission de justice, Fudge calma tout le public, ensuite Harry continua.  
  
-Je vous remercie, bon je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps Mr......, mais est ce que le sortilège de création de portoloin est répertorié comme toute autre magie pour un élève de premier cycle ?  
  
-Oui, tous les sorts de transports seraient reconnus par le ministère.  
  
-Merci, je n'ai plus d'autres questions. Harry était content car tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, n'ayant pas utilisé une baguette répertoriée par le ministère, il était donc indétectable.  
  
-Mr Potter, nous allons aborder le dernier chef d'accusation qui est l'utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables sur des animaux non magiques, avez-vous, afin de trouver le remède pour sauver les Londubat, utilisé le sortilège de l' « endoloris » sur des rats ?  
  
-Non, j'appelle Amos Diggory à venir, il se leva et s'assit lui aussi sur un fauteuil qu'avait fait apparaître Albus et Harry regarda Mr Diggory, le salua et lui demanda des nouvelles à son sujet et au sujet de sa femme et il lui répondit, ensuite Harry alla au sujet qui le concernait :  
  
-Mr Diggory, pouvez vous dire à la cour dans quel cas l'endoloris est il proscrit sur les animaux et les personnes suivant les textes de lois en vigueur ? La mine d'Amos s'éclaira sur cette question et répondit :  
  
-Ce sortilège est proscrit dans les cas suivant : s'il est utilisé sur des Sorciers, sur des moldus et enfin sur des créatures magiques, répondit il avec un sourire.  
  
-Merci, mais fait il référence aux animaux non magiques ?  
  
-Non, en aucun cas.  
  
-Je vous remercie Mr Diggory, vous pouvez regagner votre place et j'appelle un innocent jugé coupable, Mr Alberforth Dumbledore. La salle explosa complètement, et Fudge du menacer d'évacuer la salle pour remettre de l'ordre. Après quelques minutes où le silence se fit attendre, Harry enchaîna :  
  
-Mr Alberforth Dumbledore, vous avez été jugé et condamné d'avoir utilisé le sortilège d' « endoloris » sur des chèvres, est-ce exact ?  
  
-Oui, Mr Potter, car il venait de comprendre que Harry, en plus de se sauver du procès, allait le laver de toutes les accusations portées contre lui, alors il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.  
  
-Et je suppose que vous ne connaissiez pas la loi à l'époque de votre procès ?  
  
-Bien non, j'aurais du, vous prendre comme représentant de ma défense, dit il dans un sourire.  
  
-Bon, alors je vais vous poser une question qui ne va sans doute pas vous plaire, mais je dois vous la poser, est ce vous qui avez appliqué le sort d'endoloris sur le rat sur lequel j'ai pu faire mes expériences pour sauver les Londubat ?  
  
-Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai jeté ce sort.  
  
-Merci, vous pouvez disposez. Alberforth repartit vers sa place et Albus sortit de son état d'hébétude, et se tourna vers un Harry qui c'était déjà assis en attendant la suite, et dit :  
  
-Mr Potter, si vous dites la vérité, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous me remettiez votre baguette ?  
  
-Non, pas de problème tenez, et il lui donna sa baguette. Puis Albus se tourna vers la salle et dit : si Mr Potter dit la vérité, les derniers sorts de sa baguette devraient être les sorts des examens des buses. Albus se concentra et dit « prior incanto », la remontée des sortilèges se fit et tous purent constater que les sorts sortant de la baguette étaient ceux des examens et des révisions, il en remonta 62 avant de s'arrêter complètement essoufflé. Alors il se tourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
-Mr Potter, voudriez vous faire la remontée des sortilèges pour nous, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Non, Mr Dumbledore, il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, alors je ne vois pas comment un élève de nature... comment avez-vous dit... oui instable pourrait faire mieux que vous ? Le visage de Dumbledore se figea, Fudge prit la parole et dit :  
  
-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que le verdict soit rendu Mr Potter ? Après un long silence, Fudge allait dire au wizengamot de voter mais Harry parla :  
  
-Mesdames et messieurs, moi ce que je voulais dire, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous me traîniez en justice, au lieu de juger en priorité les criminels comme Mr Malfoy et Pettigrow, ou encore innocenter mon parrain Mr Black, alors que votre dossier sur moi était vide de preuves, et que vous faites perdre du temps à autant de monde, alors que des choses sont plus importantes. Enfin, que pour vous j'étais déjà coupable, car je n'ai pas eu de temps pour préparer ma défense. Après cette remarque, Fudge annonça au Wizengamot de délibérer, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il était le seul à voter contre Harry, alors il du annoncer :  
  
-Mr Potter, vous êtes déclaré innocent et lavé de tout soupçon, avez-vous quelque chose à dire.  
  
-Oui, monsieur le ministre, je tiens à profiter du fait que la commission de justice soit réunie pour demander. Premièrement, pourquoi Mr Albus Dumbledore, lui, n'est pas attaqué en justice pour l'utilisation de portoloin illicite, deuxièmement, je tiens à porter plainte contre Mrs Umbridge, pour tentative de meurtre et mauvais traitement, car c'est elle qui a envoyé les détraqueurs chez mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi que contre vous Mr Fudge, quant à votre implication dans tout cela en considérant le fait que Mrs Umbridge était votre employée. Un silence suivit cette déclaration, car Harry venait de s'en prendre directement à toutes les plus grosses figures du monde sorcier. S'en suivit une cacophonie sans pareille dans la salle. Fudge n'arrivait pas à calmer la salle alors qu'il affichait un air complètement hagard et fut obligé d'évacuer les lieux. Puis Harry se leva quand le silence fut rétabli pour demander :  
  
-Voilà, maintenant que j'ai tout dis, je souhaiterais rentrer à Poudlard, j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre les cours. Alors, il se dirigea vers le parchemin qu'avait Kingsley et prit le portoloin. Il ressentit la sensation familière du transport et se dirigea, au lieu de rentrer dans sa salle commune, il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Puis, après avoir passé un certains temps dans celles-ci, il alla dans la chambre des secrets pour continuer ses expériences. Alors que venait l'heure du dîner, il ressortit et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au moment où il entrait dans celle-ci, des hiboux entraient par les fenêtres.  
  
---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ---------------- ---------------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Alors voilà, comme il n'y a plus personne pour m'embêter, je vais faire ce que je faisait avant de disparaître avant je nommait mes reviewers absents ceux qui osaient abandonnés la guerre pour se réfugier devant leur ordi :  
  
Alors pendant que je vous parle, une attaque des mangemorts à eut lieu sur le chemin de traverse et dans les cadavres retrouvés, nous avons pu resenc  
les corps de :  
  
-Minijaguard, Benkuteur, Van, Nienna-lo, Ladysone, Suppy, Sabriel, The black dragon, Les maraudeuses, Harryjo, Gaelle Gryffondor, Ajira, Celine.s, Moitoimoi et Valoche. Je me dois de vous informez que toutes ces personnes sont mortes dans d'atroces souffrances, je dois donc vous dire de pleurer  
(air sarcastique) tous ces morts. Allez bye à la prochaine  
  
-Miliana : Coucou mili, enfin une review de ta part, au fait sur msn tu m'as lâchement abandonné, snif, lol. Et en plus sans me donner ton nouveau chapitre méchante. Donc tu n'échapperas pas au doloris, lol. Si tu restes sur ta faim après mon chapitre, tu n'as qu'à prendre quelques fruits, lol. C'est de ta faute si je finis mes chapitres comme çà, c'est à cause des méchants auteurs comme toi. Allez je te fais de grosses bises et je te dis à très bientôt bye.  
  
-Onarluca : oh la la, je fais finir par fondre avec autant de compliments, sinon je vais faire ce que je peux pour la suite promis mais cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps. Pour la phrase, je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est des bugs de ffnet j'en suis désolé mais je n'y peux strictement rien, mais merci de m'avertir car je vais aller le modifier. Je te remercie de m'avoir encore reviewer et de tous les compliments, je te dist au prochain chapitre, allez bye (au fait je suis vraiment impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle tu me review)  
  
-S-Jennifer-s : J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que tu m'ai abandonné, je dois dire. Merci pour tes compliments p'tite nini (je peux), allez gros bisous et à bientôt  
  
-Aragorn : Je suis super content car même mes anciens reviewers reviennent en force, lol. Merci pour la petite review et je te dis à la prochaine, allez bye.  
  
-Jindaime : Tu es formidable, tu fais partie de mes nouvelles revieweuse et sincèrement tu es super géniale, mais je ne sais pas si je mérite tant de compliments. Pour Harry vs Ron/Hermione, je ne pense pas à une réconciliation mais une sanction pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mdr. Tu as vu je pense, mon côté sadique ressort de lus en plus et ce n'est qu'un début ahahaha (c'était un rire sadique mais non ne rigole pas, c'est dur de le faire derrière un pc, lol). Pour la prochaine attaque de Voldie ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je suis désolé. En tout cas je te remercie de tant de soutien et j'espère à très bientôt gros bisous bye.  
  
-Andryade : Mais Claire comment voulez vous que je m'y retrouve vous changez tous de pseudos (Alex fais une tête dépitée), je suis carrément content de te revoir, çà me fais super plaisir. Comment çà tu ne passe pas toutes tes nuits devant ton pc en attendant que j'upload (comment voulez vous que je fasse avec des fans comme cela, lol). Pour je t'octroie mon pardon, il faudrait que tu soit très gentille, alors j'y réfléchit encore on verra par la suite, lol. Et oui, je ne t'explique pas la Guinness des records est passée chez moi alors j'ai eut le droit à des séances photos et tout le tralala, lol. Non et j'en suis triste tu sais car j'adore tes reviews, et oui je cogite vraiment beaucoup pour trouver des trucs drôles et vu mon sens de l'humour je cherche longtemps, lol. L'autre amoureux des moldus il se fou de ma gueule je vais aller lui voler sa canne, tu viens avec moi ????. Oui certains de mes reviewers m'ont lâchement abandonner moi le grand et super génialissime auteur que je suis (mince je ne peux plus enlever mes docks, les chevilles sont trop enflées, j'ai du exagéré, lol). Il me semble que certaines personnes abusent et lisent les reviews des autres (comme toi un peu, enfin j'ai un doute). Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai eu des problèmes comme çà, j'espère pour toi que çà s'arrange (tu me tiendra au courant). Oui ce n'est pas bien, quand on est mal il ne faut pas se renfermer surtout que j'avais cru comprendre que Tobby était une bonne copine à toi alors tu devrais la recontacter. J'espère que çà va beaucoup mieux, mais si tu veux tu pourras toujours m'en parler (au pire contacte moi sur msn, tu remplace Yahoo par hotmail, c'est la même adresse, ok ???). Pour la bio je vais voir quand j'aurai le temps. Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ??? (Alex commence à avoir peur de ses revieweuses, lol). Non pas la fessée devant tout le monde lol. Ah bon c'est çà le sujet principal d'une review ??? lol. Bah il faut des épreuves pour avancer dans la vie, mais notre ryry en sort toujours vainqueur enfin j'espère, lol. Pour Ron et Hermione, tu trouves (Alex regarde sa fic et constate), bah non je ne trouve pas moi (Alex fais un sourire angélique et une auréole surgit au dessus de sa tête, lol), chut mais il est possible que tu ai raison pour l'autre mais ne dis rien je devrais te tuer sinon, lol. Au fait c'est vrai Dumbo c'était nul, pdr. Mai le pire c'est que tu n'as pas tout vu sur Arbuste, il se pourrait qu'il devienne pire, enfin on verra. Pour les amis on verra mais l'opinion publique pourrait encore changée, non ?? (Alex imagine Claire en train de se poser questions, lol, ton cerveau fume arrête,lol). Ah la la, voilà qu'on m'embête encore avec Ginny, promis je serai gentil avec elle, Alex sort son sourire sarcastique, lol. Pour Luna je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai des doutes surtout avec le mec avec qui elle va finir, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Sinon pour le couple tu verras mais çà va être ambiguë mais je n'en dit pas plus. Ouah heureusement que tu as fait le tour car tu as vu la réponse à cette review c'est énorme, c'est bien parce que je t'aime bien, lol. Réponses aux ps : 1) Pour Ginny, en fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire d'elle, le temps seulement le dira. Ok la méchante revieweuse, moi le gentil auteur va devenir un calvaire pour toi, j'aurai ma vengeance et je peux mordre fais attention, je te vois bien dans le début de mon prochain chapitre enfin on verra, tu vas souffrir, lol. 2) Et oui, je suis bien obligé de l'avouer mais je le dis vite « jetetrouvetresdrole » mais je ne le répèterais pas même sous la torture. Pour Tonks c'est une jeune auror et en plus on ne sais pas combien dur de temps la formation auror ? alors nah !!!! Merci de cette fantastique review qui é-Claire mes nuits, lol. Je te fais tout pleins de bisous en espérant que ta situation s'arrange je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Bébé tar : ce pseudo te vas bien, lol. Merci pour ta review, j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre, allez bye.  
  
-Arnold : merci pour la review, mais je pense que c'est du au fait que je viens de poster enfin c'est ce que je pense. Je vais faire le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre, bye  
  
-Carla : je suis content que tu pense cette fois ci à me reviewer, çà fais toujours plaisir merci pour le compliment j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre allez bye.  
  
-Lunicorne : Merci de ta compassion pour mes vacances, et courage ce n'est plus si loin que çà pour tes vacances moi ce ne sera surement pas avant octobre alors il fera pas beau pas de chance, snif. Merci pour la petite review, et je dois te dire que Ron pour moi à toujours été jaloux de Harry alors le fait qu'il arrive à faire ce qu'il veux le fais rêver alors il envie Harry en tout cas dans ma fic, allez bye.  
  
-Axos007 : Monsieur Bond, Axos Bond, lol. Je suis content d'arriver à te faire détester Ron, Dumbledore et Hermione, c'est l'effet que je voulais donner aux lecteurs alors je suis super content, lol. Mais comme tu peux le voir Harry est intelligent et il a pu se venger autrement j'espère que tu as aimé. Merci pour le compliment et le courage que tu as de me supporter, lol, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Fiero : je suis désolé si je t'ai oublié, mais j'ai du répondre à 94 reviews et je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Mais quelle est ta réplique habituelle ? en tout cas merci des compliments, mais si tu veux ne m'appelle pas Dragon mais dieu c'est plus court, lol. Je te dis à très bientôt allez bye. Mais je continue ma fic, je ne comprends pas as-tu d'habitude un autre pseudo ?? car Fiero ne me dis rien, en tout cas à la prochaine  
  
-Lisia : Nous avons tant partagé tous les deux, et tu sais... mais qu'est ce que je raconte, parfois mon cerveau ne marche plus très bien, lol. Mais comme tu as pu le voir sur le chapitre d'avant il y a eu encore un bug. Ok pour peluche je m'en souviendrais (Alex prends son carnet et note, lol). Pour la romance, il va falloir que tu soit patiente, désolé mais je suis sur que çà te plaira, enfin j'espère !!! Ah mais c'est les risques du métier, et la pauvre Hermione risque pleins de mésaventures avec mon Harry. En tout cas merci de ton soutien et de ta présence permanente je te dis à très bientôt, bisous et peluche  
  
-David : Merci de tant de compliments, c'est super je t'en remercie. Ah mais j'aime bien avoir des idées en décalées avec les autres. Bah, je suis content que tu aimes mon Harry qui est contre tous et ce n'est pas tout tu verras, il a déjà passé une vitesse mais va passé encore une vitesse supérieure après, enfin tu verras. Merci encore de ta review et je te dis à très bientôt allez bye  
  
-Tsukasa : Que de vulgarité dans ta bouche, c'est totalement inadmissible, comment çà Harry va gagner qu'est ce que tu en sais !!! pfff pauvre reviewer qui crois tout savoir. Bien elle est bien ta vie pleine de trous, c'est dur hein, lol. Pauvre petit ado qui ne sent plus ses hormones tu devrais faire attention. Je dirige ma fic comme je le sens alors !!!! Bah tu as encore du boulot pour les barrières magique, allez bye  
  
-Tiken : mon reviewer fou, lol. C'est un grand quelque chose que tu as rajouté. Tiken je crois que tu as regardé trop de cartoons, lol. Alors tu as réussit à rejoindre la réalité bah chapeau, car pas moi. Tu as pleur ??? mais ne t'inquiète pas le Dragon noir est un gentil alors il va mettre son chapitre rapidement. Désolé Tiken mais si je dois encore augmenter la longueur de mes chapitres je risque de publier à de grands intervalles, mais tu sais l'inspiration ne viens pas toute seule je travaille beaucoup pour faire ces chapitres ! le petit enfant peut arrêter de pleurer je viens de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, lol. En tout cas chapeau pour la mise en scène, c'était génial, je me suis bien marrer en la lisant, merci. Par contre tu as trois mains (Alex se pose des questions sur ses reviewers). Mais le Dragon noir suite à son cauchemar, se dirigea vers le manoir Jedusor (car il y a été enfermé trop souvent pour ne pas savoir où c'est et comme Voldemort n'était pas là, il réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au cachots et sauva le pauvre Tiken de ses souffrances alors que moi j'allais le sortir de là il se mit à remuer et me dit : « non je reste car la suite n'était pas assez longue reviens quand tu en auras fait une plus longue et sur ce le dragon noir transplanan chez lui pour écrire la suite de sa fiction, allez je te remercie encore de toutes ses reviews et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Philippe Gryffondor : Je n'y suis pour rien c'est du à la restriction de la magie il parait que je suis trop puissant avec une baguette alors je suis désolé de te decevoir, lol. Merci pour toutes ces reviews çà me fais à chaque fois plaisir surtout quand c'est quelqu'un qui me suit depuis un certain temps, allez bye.  
  
-Voldiecheri : Merci de tant de compliment çà me va droit au cœur, pour la traduction il faudra que j'y pense un jour mais je ne sais pas je pense que beaucoup de fic valent mieux que la mienne, enfin bon. C'est toujours avec plaisir que je répond aux questions de mes reviewers mais seulement dans la mesure du possible pour ne pas en dévoiler de trop non plus. Réponses aux questions : 1) Oui, il participera au tournoi, mais sache que je suis très propre, lol (enfin j'espère, lol), 2) Non la révélation de la prophétie ne..... dsl bug, lol. 3) J'y met un point d'honneur à rabaisser le miséreux et la sang de bourbe, lol. Mais je trouve que tu es un peu sadique quand même si tu veux mon avis, lol. Pour suicidaire, il ne faut pas car comment tu ferai pour lire la suite de ma fiction. Je constate que mes fins de chapitre captive mes reviewers çà me fais super plaisir. En tout cas je te remercie de cette superbe review et des complimetns et je te dis au prochain chapitre allez bye.  
  
-Fiero : Je suis vraiment touché par tous ces compliments mais en même temps triste que cela t'oblige à aller à l'hôpital, mais c'est dur la vie, lol. Bah je pense que tu as du apprécier ce chapitre avec le combat de coqs entre Harry et Weasley, lol. Par contre je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu manges en présence de fred, fais gaffe je ne voudrais pas perdre mes reviewers. Encore merci du soutien et de tes reviews super sympa, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Vierge : merci pour la review et à la prochaine allez bisous  
  
-Sab : j'ai cru un instant que tu m'avais abandonné et j'ai donc pleuré très très longtemps, snif. Bon je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Zick : Tout d'abord il ne manque que Alberforth mais tu as du le lire je pense. Harry a quelques problèmes mais comme tu as pu le voir il se venge, ahahaha rire sadique lol. Allez encore merci pour le compliment et la review et je te dis au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-M4r13 : j'ai du lire ta bio pour comprendre que c'était Marie, et comme tu le vois ce chapitre est encore plus sur l'affrontement, ah. Allez je t'embrasse et te dit à la prochaine allez bisous  
  
-Fandjo : merci d'être encore et toujours là, comme tu as pu le voir Tonks se tiens tranquille mais est ce pour longtemps ??? sinon pour l'affrontement Harry Voldi çà ne sera pas pour tout de suite je ne peux pas tout le temps les faire combattre sinon les combats ne serait plus drôle. Allez je te fais de grosses bises et te dit à la prochaine allez bye. Merci d'avoir lu mon petit message délivré par chouette (c'était génial et je te remercie çà m'a fait bcp rire) mais comment se fait il que tu ai envie d'échapper à la réalit ?? et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que çà me fait plaisir de revoir mes anciens reviewers, encore merci bisous  
  
-Arathorn : Ara, çà fais bien longtemps que l'on se cotoie, lol. Merci de tous ces compliments et de tes reviews, je te souhaite à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Potter 68 : un come back de mes anciens çà fait super plaisir en plus un de ceux qui était constament là, merci pour la review et je te dis surement au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Emilie : tu es à ce point accroc à ma fic, lol. En tout cas merci de tant de compliments je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Sasuke : je me répète mais merci pour tes reviews, désolé mais la confrontation que tu attends ne devrais pas tarder mais ce n'était pas encore à ce chapitre, bon je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Raziel tepes : Tout d'abord merci encore pour cette review, promis dès que j'ai un peu de temps je vais sur le site pour qu'au moins tu gagne quelque chose en étant mon parrain. Pour ma fic, enfin j'ai cru que tu n'aborderais pas le sujet, lol. Il faudra aussi que je fasse un tour sur ta fic et je te déposerai une review. Pour ta fic c'est un projet quand même assez difficile dans lequel tu te lances. Désolé pour les authors alerts mais c'est à cause de ffnet car il bug et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais certaines phrases se trouvent comment dire.... Bizarre. Mais je te promet de faire attention à l'avenir, et je suis désolé des fausses joie que je te fais. Sinon je suis honoré que tu fasses ta première longue review pour moi. Je te remerci aussi des compliments et je te dis , allez bye  
  
-Josi : je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir quelques meurtres, lol. Non ne préfère pas Malfoy, car il est disons un peu plus fourbe que les autres c'est tout quoique dans mon histoire c'est surtout Dumbie le plus fourbe de tous. Pour le traiter de la sorte c'est le point de mire de mon histoire donc je ne peut pas en dire plus. Ne t'excuse pas pour le mot il faut dire ce que l'on pense, mais comme tu l'a remarqué dans ce chapitre harry joue la même carte que les autres. Bah si tu veux savoir tu as fait souvent la même faute de frappe ou çà viens de ffnet, lol. Moi aussi j'ai hate de lire mon prochain chapitre, lol. Mais sinon d'où est ce que tu viens pour avoir des expressions comme celles là j'aimerai bien le savoir. En tout cas merci de cette super review je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Phantme : te voilà de retour, lol. Mais je suis triste que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me faire une belle review, snif. Alex rougit devant son pc devant autant de compliments. Oui je te conseille de relire car des choses vont avoir lieu et si tu n'as pas relu tu ne comprendras pas grand-chose. Pas grave la longue review sera pour le prochain chapitre en tout cas je te remercie de ta review et je t'embrasse et te dit à la prochaine allez bisous.  
  
-Tibo : Tu ne laches pas facilement le morceau, lol. Mais je suis navré de te décevoir mais pour l'attaque de Poudlard çà ne sera que dans très longtemps, désolé. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et je te dit au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-4rine : merci d'être toujours là je t'en remercie et je te souhaite à la prochaine, bisous  
  
-Adrien : pour les review, c'est en bas à gauche tu clique sur go et là tu peux envoyer ta review, merci pour tes compliments et j'espère te revoir dans mon prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Clara : merci pour la p'tite review çà fait toujours plaisir, je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Mimie : cracra, lol, je ne sais plus ce que je dis désolé. Merci d'autant de compliments, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre allez bisous  
  
-Big apple : Merci, ce n'est pas la guerre sanglante que tu souhaitais mais c'est pas mal, non ??? lol. En tout cas je suis content que tu sois revenu dans mes reviewers et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Abel : Ah, et tu pourra voir que Ron ne va pas en s'améliorant quand à la sang de bourbe, lol, elle est en remise en question. Mais je pense que pour le dirlo ce chapitre t'as plu énormément. Tu ne serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords ?? lol. Sinon pour la vengance c'est déjà pas mal pour ce chapitre enfin tu me diras. Merci de ne pas me jeter des légumes car je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais ils étaient pourris et j'ai du prendre pleins de douches pour faire partir l'odeur, lol. En tout cas je te remercie pour cette review çà fais super plaisir et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Basile : Pour Hermione, je ne révèlerais rien mais il se peut qu'il y ai un espoir au bout du tunnel, lol. Enfin tu verras par la suite, je ne peux pas tout dire quand même. En tout cas merci de la review et que veux tu dire par : « sa change beaucoup des autres », j'aimerai que tu précise que tu dises ce que tu en penses, en tout cas je te remercie pour la review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye. Enfin je voulais te demander si tu était celle qui avait envoyer le mail es tu Basile Halaweh, réponds moi car je ne sais pas si vous êtes la même personne allez bisous  
  
-Clovis : merci pour la review, allez bye  
  
-Kika : merci pour les compliments çà me fais super plaisir, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai été méchant au ministère tu me le diras. Je peux te l'avouer à toi magré le fait que beaucoup lisent toutes les reviews pour en savoir le plus possible mais j'ai eu du mal pour trouver comment rembarrer Dumbie, et je suis content que çà te plaise, allez je te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Potter Black : lut Sally, Alex hausse les sourcils en se disant que ses reviewers le prennent pour un inculte et le blesse au plus profound de son âme, snif, lol. Tu es quoi alors ???? Ahlala, Alex se morfond dans les ténèbres de son cœur, lol, tu voulais m'appeler Dray (un nom commun synonyme de pot de gel, lol). Je ne suis pas sur que tu ne referai pas la même erreur, j'ai des doutes, lol. Enfin je te remercie vraiment tes reviews sont toujours super je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Olivier : Merci nDray lais m' son coeur es reviewers le prennent pour un inculte et le blesse au plus profond dis à la prochaine bye disde tous ces gentils compliments, je pense que le procès est pas mal suivant moi mais on ne sait jamais comment vous trouverez les chapitre on a des doutes. Pour la prophétie et qu'il la raconte ce n'est pas encore prévu mais qui sait. Enfin pour le nombre de chapitre je n'ai pas un nombre précis, mais ce qui mais qui sait. uivant moi mais on ne sait jamais comment vous trouverez les chapitre on a des doutes. est de la 7ième année oui je la ferai, et je pense même faire durer au dela mais ce n'est encore qu'un projet. Je te remercie encore et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Kikou : merci pour la review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Kira : je ne sais pas comment prendre le « ouais », j'aimerai que tu précise. Oui, mais Harry s'en sort toujours, c'est le héro après tout, non ??? Merci pour les compliments et un jour dans ma fic çà s'arrangera enfin je relirai le script pour te dire, lol. Allez je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Mika : merci pour la review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Chessandmath : merci pour les compliments mais j'en espèrait plus de ta part, surtout après m'avoir autant harceler, lol comme tu le vois voici le 16ième chapitre, en tout cas je te dit à la prochaine allez bye. Pour ce qui est de la correction j'ai juste corriger ns à te remercier car ta review est très sympa je te laisse et te dit à la prochaine gros bisousles défauts de ffnet, car il bloque certaines de mes phrases, dsl  
  
-Hélène : Merci de te moquer un peu de moi çà me remet les idées en place, lol. Moi aussi je n'aime pas Ron et Hermione, lol. Les gryffondor ne sont plus ce qu'il étaient, lol. Déjà dans ce chapitre je pense qu'il se venge un peu même si ce n'est pas contre Dumbie tout de suite il lui rabat le caquet quand même. En tout cas je tiens à te remercier car ta review est très sympa je te laisse et te dit à la prochaine gros bisous.  
  
-Tornade : merci pour la review et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Luffynette : merci, tu es super sympa d'avoir rattraper tout ton retard, lol. Toutes ces reviews sont géniales merci. Pour ce qui est de me vénérer tu peux commencer maintenant si tu veux, lol. Comme tu l'as demandé voilà la suite en tout cas je te remercie de toutes ces reviews encore une fois et je te souhaite à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Gwen : C'est vrai que dans ma fic les autres ne sont pas sympas avec lui, et mon pauvre harry a tellement perdu mais en même temps il se protège. Et oui, tout çà à cause de Dumbledore, mais tu as oublié barbe rousse aussi, lol. Ah pour certains la vérité risque d'être dur à accepter et ce n'est pas encore prévu au programme alors je ne peux pas te dire. Merci mais je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de compliments tu sais. Mais en ce qui concerne le film tu veux etre mon producteur ou un acteur ?? lol. En tout cas merci pour tout, et je te dit à la prochaine allez bisous  
  
-Murmure : Tu ne sais pas ce que je souhaite faire comme couple, très peu savent ce que je vais faire mais je répondrais à tes questions si tu le souhaites. En tout cas je ne sais pas si je mérite le titre de meilleur fic que tu ai lu mais çà me touche vraiment alors je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Gally Chan : Snif pour le regard de chien battu qui tue, çà me rends triste, lol. Alors pour la frime arrête tu ne va plus pouvoir mettre de chaussures à force. Alors pour ta déception, je ne tiens pas à ce que Harry soit violent ce n'est pas son genre, lol, mais je t'avouerai que je suis triste qu'il ne te plaise pas ce chapitre, resnif. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ces filles qui aiment la violence mais comment le monde va pouvoir s'en sortir, lol. Merci de te rattraper plus tard dans la review, lol. Eh moi je le veux en vrai le patin du siècle, alex refait son regard de chien battu celui la tu ne peux résister, lol. J'espère que le procès t'a plu mais pour les membres de l'ordre il va rester comme çà pour un petit moment. Merci de ta review et moi je te fais de gros bisous (sans la tête, lol) allez au prochain chapitre bisous  
  
-Emy : Alex s'incline devant Emy pour lui retourner son salut, lol. Ouah encore une nouvelle revieweuse, des larmes de joie coule le long de mon visage. Merci en tout cas de tous ces compliments et j'espère au prochain chapitre allez bisous.  
  
-Florie : merci pour la review comme tu le vois je continue, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Tziganne : Merci d'être encore parmi mes reviexers je t'en remercie mais je ne pense pas mérité le titre de meilleure fic. En tout cas je te remercie et je te laisse et au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Torny : merci pour la review et de ces compliments, je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Marie-jo : je la veux en vrai ma grosse bise, nah ! alex tire la langue. Ah, mais j'y tiens à ce Albus là, car malgré ce qu'il est dans ma fic il représente quand même un personnage important. J'espère que ce qu'il a préparé t'a plu, mais pour Albus il ne se rend même pas compte de ce que Harry est devenu pourlui il est toujours ce petit garçon sage. Sympa ton surnom pour Albus mais je ne peune pas pouvoir le mettre dans ma fic, lol. Je te remercie d'être encore et toujours là, je t'embrasse très très fort et je te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Lunenoire : Merci, tu as reviewer mes 15 chapitres et je te sais pas comment te remercier, alors je te fais un gros bisou. Ah bon, çà ce voit tant que çà, je pensais pouvoir dissimuler mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'eux, mince c'est raté alors, lol. Comme tu as pu le remarquer notre cher Harry passe un peu à l'offensive. En tout cas je te remercie des compliments et le reste et je te dis au prochain chapitre bisous.  
  
-Mileslerenard : merci pour la review, je pense pas pouvoir mettre de 1 chapitre par semaine, voir moins par moment. Je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Greg : merci de ces compliments, sinon çà a été quand même dur de trouver comment faire une déchirure dans ce que tout le monde considère comme le trio, je dois avouer. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye.  
  
-Job3-14 : Enfin tu as mis du temps à me reviewer je désesperait, lol. Sinon pour répondre je dois dire que Harry a été blessé par l'attitude des autres et éprouve du ressentiments c'est normal enfin je pense. Merci de trouver que je m'améliore mais en même temps je t'avoue que c'est ma première fic et au départ c'est pas évident. Pour la chose qui manque comme tu le dis c'est juste que l'on est encore au départ, c'est tout je ne peux pas tout mettre au début sinon que resterait il ??? Ah les reviewer impatient !!! lol. Toute mes félicitation pour ton nouveau né, tu l'as appelé dragon comme moi ??? lol. Je te remercie encore pour ces reviews et je te dis à la prochaine allez bye  
  
-Math : je suis déçu de voir que tes reviews se raccourcissent, lol. En tout cas meri pour ton soutien qui date d'un petit moment quand même et je te dis au prochain chapitrez allez bye.  
  
-Lysbeth – Beriawen : Ah le pauvre petit Dumbi à du soucis à se faire je crois, et comme tu as pu le constater le petit Harry s'en sort à merveille, lol. Merci de cette review et je te souhaite à la prochaine allez bisous  
  
-Aetius : Comme tu as pu le voir Harry calme encore un peu les ardeurs de Dumbi dans ce chapitre mais en ce qui concerne la puissance il ne la montrera pas tout de suite même le plus tard possible. En tout cas encore merci pour la review je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine bye  
  
-Patmol Potter : Merci à toi de cette fidélité depuis tout ce temps et en plus de faire l'effort de me reviewer à chaque chapitre. Je suis content que mes confrontation t'ai plu car ils ont été dur à mettre en scène. Comme tu as pu le voir Harry s'en sort assez facilement. En tout cas je te remercie encore et te dis au prochain chapitre allez bye  
  
-Nymwab : Merci de tant de compliments mais je ne sais pas si je les mérite, enfin bon, en tout cas merci. Pour la publicatio je vais essayer de faire un par semaine mais de temps à autre les publications seront plus espacées. J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre et je te dis bye  
  
-Lilou : Merci à toi de revenir parmi mes reviewers çà me fait super plaisir. Merci de tous ces compliments, je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine allez bisous  
  
-Aileen : Je suis content de rencontrer encore de nouveaux reviewers, merci pour tous les compliments. Pour mon Harry et ma fic je ne montre pas forcément les pensées de chacun mais Harry est toujours secret et en plus pour Hermione c'est dans ces habitudes de tout analyser alors !! en tout cas merci et j'espère te retrouver pour le prochain chapitre bye.  
  
-Séréna : Ma douce, en tout cas je te remercie de corriger les chapitres aussi vite. Oui Ron est stupide mais çà on le voit déjà dans les livres il a un peu le cerveau lent, lol. Pour Minerva, je ne t'ai rien dit mais je ne crois pas trop proche de Albus. Mais pour Kingsley il faudra attendre je ne t'en dit pas plus je suis un cachotier. Je t'embrasse fort et te dit à la prochaine bisous  
  
-Loyalbus : Merci de ces compliments et je dois dire que plus ca va plus ta fic me plait, en ce qui concerne la dégénérescence, je ne sais pas encore mais sans doute dans un moment. Encore merci et à la prochaine bye.  
  
-Eclair Ail : Merci pour ton résumé il va être mit pour ce chapitre, non arrête de sauter de joie, lol. Merci pour les compliments et ton assiduité i concerne la dégénérecence is dire que plus ca va plus ta fic me plait en au lencas merci. isousconcerne la puissance il ne sais , mais je voulais te poser une question que signifie ton pseudo complet. Allez je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine bye.  
  
-Rea-d : Alors je peux constater que ton égo est énormissime (au fait çà n'existe pas voilà le barbarisme francais, Alex secoue la tête de dépit, lol. Oh, désolé ma demoiselle d'avoir froisser votre orgeuil, non désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, lol. Tu ne serai pas canadienne ??? avec tes tze, Alex se retourne dans sa tombe, lol (mais il y a pas beaucoup de place). Pour les sorts c'est pas compliqué car au départ il a utilisé une autre magie indétectable par le ministère, relis car je ne sais plus ce qu'il emploi comme magie mais après il est indétectable parce qu'il a sa nouvelle baguette, Alex plonge son regard dans le tien et dit : « Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ?? il faut que tu lise ma fic un peuplus attentivement, et sans crier gare je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes... mais qu'est ce que je raconte je vais la faire fuir (Alex du calme), lol. Ta blague était tirée par les cheveux, enfin je ne voudrais pas encore te froisser, lol !!!! Tze je connais du vocabulaire anglais quand même !! Alex pleure ses reviewers le prenne pour un abruti, snif. J'ai uploader quelques minutes après avoir reçu ta reiew, car j'était en train de les faire à ce moment là. En tout cas merci des compliments et je t'embrasse très fort et te dis à la prochaine allez bye.

Annonce: je suis désolé pour ceux qui reçoivent les authors alerts mais ffnet plante quand j'envois mes chapitres, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas car je les corrige pour que vous puissiez en profiter du mieux possible, merci de votre comphéhension, je vous dit à la prochaine, allez bye


End file.
